Kantai Story: The Last Torpedo
by Beppu-chan
Summary: Communications between America and Japan was reestablished, both countries signed an Agreement which allows them to exchange ship girls with each navies. This is a story about a Japanese Destroyer and an American Destroyer, former enemies from the previous war but showed mutual respect for each other. The two destroyers were once again united by fate to fight a common enemy.
1. Prologue: Samar

**Prologue: Samar**

 **October 25, 1944, at 0645 hours**

A powerful gale blew through the horizon of the seas near island of Samar in the Philippines. The sky was dark and violent wind swirls around the waters; it appears that there's a terrible weather is approaching. There was an ominous feeling coming from these waters, it's like death lurks from every corners of it. In the middle of the gloomy sea, there was a small American Task Force composed of six escort carriers, three destroyers and four destroyer escorts. The task force was ordered to assist ground troops for the invasion of Leyte Island, but something will happen quite unexpectedly.

Meanwhile several nautical miles away from the small task force, a huge Japanese Fleet was already approaching, the Fleet was composed of four battleships, including the world's biggest battleship the world could ever witnessed, six heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, and eleven destroyers. With their heavy calibers, tough armors, and devastating torpedoes, they are ready to obliterate anything that will hinder their path towards their main goal.

The escort carriers carried aircraft which were only effective against ground troops and submarine while the destroyers and the destroyer escorts only had their automatic cannons, torpedoes, depth charges, and their five inch guns that wouldn't even scratched the armor of the huge battleship. The small task force wasn't made for this kind of engagement. Several minutes the powerful Japanese Fleet began their rain of shells. Colorful geysers began to splashed whenever a shell hits the waters. Their attacks were uncoordinated but it was still very threatening.

The small American task force was totally outgunned and outnumbered. Their ships tried to maneuver themselves away from the gunfire, but despite of the overwhelming odds, the commander of the task force decided to make resistance, he ordered every planes available from the escort carriers to be launched in the air, armed with only machine guns, depth charges, anti-personnel bombs, and a few rockets and torpedoes while some of them has nothing to bare, the planes swarmed the incoming enemy fleet and tried their hardest to obstruct the bigger opponents. Meanwhile the destroyer and the destroyer escorts used smokes screen from their funnels to cover the retreating carriers against the heavy bombardment. The small task force withdraws toward east into the squalls.

Between the powerful Japanese Fleet and the tiny American Task Force, a little destroyer tries to maneuver herself away from incoming shells while producing heavy smokes screens from her funnels. Her deck was washed by the splashes of water as she zigzagged her way to avoid the incoming shells. The captain stands from the main bridges watches the battle heats up, despite of their current situation, the captain remained calm and resilient.

"Captain, the enemy is gaining on us, what are we going to do?" one the officer asks while he looks from the binoculars.

"I see… very well then, order the men to go to their quarters… we're going to fight." the captain answered with a calm tone.

"Wait captain, a mere tin can won't stand a chance against a battleship!" the officer argued. The captain glares at the young officer his eyes look disappointed, the officer slightly staggers.

"Tell me son, what do you expect that moment you were assigned in this ship?" the captain asks but the sailor didn't answered the question.

"I already told you that she will be a fighting ship, I intended to let her go in harm's way; I cannot just run away with my tail tucked between my legs while knowing the fact that if we don't do something, more people will die and the war will just last longer."

The officer remained silent.

"If this will be our last moment, let's do a lot of damage that the enemy will regret for underestimating us; let's fire everything until the very last torpedo she got!"

The sailor lowers her head, "I see, very well… I'll follow you till the very end, it's been an honor to serve you, captain." the officer saluted at his captain with sparks of courage within his eyes, the captain smiles proudly.

Behind them, there was a girl; everybody inside the captain's bridge seems to be ignoring her like she was some kind of ghost but she didn't mind it. The girl seems to be listening to their conversation, though she looks a bit worried about their impending demise but she smiles knowing that the captain is willing to make a stand despite of the hopeless situation.

The captain gives his orders to his crewmen.

"On to your stations; tell everybody to prepare to engage the enemy fleet!"

"Stand-by for a torpedo attack!"

"Sail at flank speed, full left rudder!"

The captain shouted his commands in a roaring voice. Then the destroyer sails at her maximum speed through the heavy rain of shells towards the Japanese Force with her little guns and torpedoes. The rest of the ships in the small force witnessed the brave charge of the lone destroyer.

The little tin can shall be known in history as the ship that leaded an attack against the overwhelming odds.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Did you enjoy the Prologue?

I made a short reenactment of the Battle off Samar. I did some research about the battle (read the wiki, watch some documentaries, etc-etc), I hope I get it right. I would like to pay respect for the brave men who fought from both sides during the battle. I also make the Ship Girl's human forms as spirits during their previous life (something like in the "Things Which the Girl Saw" by Ataru and it was a great story, one of the reason that made me love KanColle). Chapter 1 will be coming soon. Please review, also please notify me if I made some mistakes about my writings, thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 1: Agreement

**Chapter 1: Agreement**

It was a bright sunny morning at Yokosuka Naval District, the sea is calm while the green trees from the nearby forest dances to the warm breeze coming from the ocean. It was surely peaceful in the naval base despite the fact that every country around the globe had waged war against the Shinkaisei-kan. The Shinkaisei-kan were enigmatic creatures that suddenly appeared from the deepest part of the Pacific and began to terrorize every naval vessels that would passed through their territories, as the results, they have crippled the international maritime trade and isolated several nations from each other until humanity developed the Ship Girls through the Kantai Project that somehow even the odds against the Shinkaisei-kan.

But anyway, back at the Naval Base, several Kanmusu already began their day around the naval district; some of the girls were inside the mess hall having their respective breakfasts, one of them is Yukikaze, a little destroyer from the Kagerou-class. Yukikaze wears her usual white short sailor dress with a yellow neckerchief tied around her collar, a pair of metal boots with white socks, and several hair decorations above her head. Yukikaze ordered a small amount of curry with rice and a bottle of fresh milk for her breakfast.

After getting her food, Yukikaze looks around the mess hall to find a good spot to eat. Then she sees Amatsukaze and Nowaki sitting on the same table not too far from her, Yukikaze decided that she'll sit together with the two girls.

"Good morning, Amatsukaze-chan, Nowaki-chan." Yukikaze greets the two destroyers with her bright cheerful smile, both girls nod at her simultaneously.

Amatsukaze wears her typical brown short sailor dress with a grey neckerchief tied around her collar, a pair of red high-heel shoes with red stockings, two windsock hair tubes which secure her two pigtails, a black choker around her neck, her smokestack-like headwear, and a white single glove on her right hand. Nowaki also wears her usual attire; she wears her white collared blouse with her yellow necktie, a grey vest, a grey school-girl miniskirt, black pantyhose, white gloves and a pair of brown loafers.

Yukikaze, Amatsukaze, and Nowaki were members of the Third Escort Squadron. The primary duty of the squadron is to secure the supply lines between Yokosuka and the other naval bases; they provide anti-aircraft and anti-submarine support during their escort duties. The squadron hasn't participated in any major operations because it has been only two weeks since it has established, as for now the squadron has only four members and is actively participating in several minor escort missions within the Northern Pacific Area.

Amatsukaze is having omelet and a bowl of rice with a glass of fresh orange juice for breakfast, she eats it with elegance, like a high-class lady. Meanwhile Nowaki is having onigiri for breakfast; Nowaki eats them normally. Yukikaze decided to sit down next to Nowaki.

"Hey Amatsukaze-chan, what did the commander say about the escort mission yesterday?" Yukikaze asks Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze is the one who handles the reports about the escort missions and delivers it to the admiral for evaluation.

"The cargo ship managed to deliver the resources to Ominato Guard District on the expected time, since we managed to complete our escort duties successfully; the commander decided that we should take some break for awhile." Amatsukaze replies.

"That's wonderful," said Yukikaze with a gleeful tone, "… so Amatsukaze-chan, what are your plans for today?" Yukikaze asks curiously.

Amatsukaze began to ponder while holding her bowl of rice, "Hmm… well I still have no plans about it; probably I'll just stay at Mamiya's for the meantime." she answered.

Yukikaze turns her head at Nowaki who seems to be eating her breakfast quietly, "How about you Nowaki-chan?" Yukikaze asks.

"I need to clean my equipments so they won't malfunction." Nowaki replies with an aloof voice, Yukikaze pouts at Nowaki but she didn't mind. Nowaki is the most military minded among the three girls.

"Anyway Yukikaze, you should eat your curry before it gets cold." Amatsukaze reminds Yukikaze, Yukikaze haven't touched her food the moment she engage conversation with the two.

"Ah, sorry…" Yukikaze apologizes to Amatsukaze.

Yukikaze clasped her hands, "Itadakimasu~" then she grabs her chopsticks and eats her breakfast. Amatsukaze responds with a sigh then resume eating.

Several minutes later, there was a noisy buzzing sound coming from the mess hall speakers, it seems appears that the Admiral had something to announce, the ship girls postpone eating their respective breakfasts or anything which occupies their time for awhile, while other stood still on their positions and listen carefully to the announcement, the admiral here rarely announce something in the radio so this must be a very important matter.

"Announcement to all Kanmusu, because of the recent success of Operation MI, the broken communication between Japan and America has been reestablished; therefore both countries decided to sign an Arm Exchange Agreement to cooperate with each other against the Shinkaisei-kan, the agreement shall be implemented today."

"This means that American reinforcements coming from their central command at Pearl Harbor shall be arriving in our naval base to join our ranks, so please be friendly to them."

"If you have any questions to ask, proceed to my office… okay, that would be all."

There was another quick buzz sound after the last message that marks the end of the announcement. After the big announcement, the mess hall was filled with loud murmurs from every Kanmusu inside, they share their respective thoughts about the recent news, they have mix feelings about it but most of them knew that this won't end up smoothly.

Kanmusus embodied the soul of the previous warships that served the Second World War, which means that they also inherited the memories of the respective ships they represent. The Imperial Japanese Navy and the United States Navy fought several decisive naval engagements in the Pacific War and many of these ships were sunk in action especially from the Japanese side. Even though its already been many years had passed ever since the Second World War had ended, most of these memories remain fresh to several Kanmusu from both sides and it might result to several conflicts in future operations if they would be working together.

Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki were also listening at the announcement, Amatsukaze had recently finished her breakfast while Nowaki already finished hers several minutes ago, meanwhile Yukikaze seems like hasn't even finish the half of it.

"Hmm, American Kanmusu… what do you think about it Amatsukaze-chan?" Yukikaze asks while munching her food inside her mouth.

"Geez Yukikaze, please swallow your food before speaking" Amatsukaze scolds Yukikaze, Yukikaze swallows her food.

Then Amatsukaze stares at Yukikaze again, "… about that, I don't think the American Kanmusu could able to fit in with us, it's just very uncomfortable to cooperate with your former enemies." Amatsukaze shares her thought.

"So Amatsukaze-san, do you want to bet how long the American Kanmusu would last here?" Nowaki asks Amatsukaze.

Amatsukaze sighs, "We already know what's going to happen; she won't able last long." she shrugs.

"You two are being rude, we should be glad that other countries are willing to help us against the Shinkaisei-kan." Yukikaze complains at the two girls.

It seems that Yukikaze wasn't disturbed to the fact that she will be working with her former enemies. The previous Yukikaze served as Tan Yang in the Republic of China Navy and she was able to cooperate well with some her former enemies back in the Pacific War though this memory wasn't vivid to her. But there were rumors that Yukikaze mumbles several Chinese words when asleep.

The two girls stare at Yukikaze then they turn their head and glance at each other for a moment, then the two girls began to laugh. Yukikaze makes a cute expression by bloating her cheeks; she looks like a child that being bullied by the two girls.

Amatsukaze wipes her tears of laughter with her finger, "No offense Yukikaze, but you know that the Japanese and the Americans do not trust each other, how can we able to cooperate that someone we don't trust, even if we can trust her I'm not sure that she will trust us… we're just being realistic here." Amatsukaze explains to Yukikaze.

"Hmp, no-no I will not accept it!"

Yukikaze argued. Then she quickly eats her breakfast, and then she finished up her bottle of milk in one straight drink, the two girls stares at Yukikaze.

"I'll show you that American Kanmusu can able to fit in!" Yukikaze announced, several other Kanmusu nearby were somehow attracted by Yukikaze.

"Where are you going?" Amatsukaze asks.

"I've decided that I'm going to see the commander today." then Yukikaze grabs her tray and walks away, she leaves the two girls.

Nowaki makes a sigh, "well that was something…" then she slightly turns her head and stares at Amatsukaze "so want to settle a bet? The loser owns the winner a Mamiya ice cream special." Nowaki continued to challenge her friend.

"Okay, it's a deal." Amatsukaze smiles at Nowaki and accepted the challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Admiral's Office, the admiral stands near the glass window inside his office while gazing through the main harbor of the naval base. He wears the standard white naval uniform of the Japanese Navy and his white service cap.

 ** _Stomp-Stomp-Stomp…_**

A few minutes later, he began to hear loud stomping sound coming from the hallway; the stomps were getting louder every second passed. Then suddenly, battleship Nagato, the current secretary ship of the naval base, slams the door as she barged in to the room, the Admiral seems not minding Nagato's impulsive action or perhaps he's already expecting that Nagato would act like this all of a sudden. Nagato slammed a piece of paper on the desk of the admiral which almost break the table in half.

"Admiral, what is the meaning of this?!" Nagato yells while her eyes were deep intense.

The document tells about the arm exchange agreement between the America and Japan which had been announced through the radio recently. According to the agreement, the Japanese and the Americans were both obliged to cooperate with each other for future operations to suppress the threat of the Shinkaisei-kan in the Pacific Area; it also implements the commissioning of several ship girls from the United States Navy to the Japanese Navy as part of the agreement.

"Like I've announced earlier ago, it's about the new policy that will be implemented in the naval base." The admiral replied in a calm manner.

"That's not why I came here, I want to know why would we even need help from America, we already received aids from the Germans and the Italians, I'm sure those were enough!"

"I don't know what the people in the high command are planning… today is the implementation of the agreement, the first American ship will be arriving anytime so please be good with her."

As the secretary of the naval base, Nagato has no choice but to agree to her commander, the only thing she could do is to clench her hands tightly while her face shows her disdain about the recent news.

"Hmp, very well then… but as your secretary ship, I'm still bothered by the fact that you haven't told me about this in the first place."

"The high command told us that we shouldn't tell this to the Kanmusu before the implementation so it won't cause any trouble, so only a few girls who were assigned to participate in the arms exchange were informed about the recent agreement."

"And besides, even if I did told you about the agreement, you'd still disagree about it, right?" the admiral added.

"Tch, very well then… but don't expect me that I'll be able to get along with the Americans, even though we are obliged to cooperate with them, I will not turn my backs against my former enemies." Nagato threatens.

From Nagato's memories, she was once a proud battleship that symbolized the navy she served but after the war, the Americans took her as a prize ship, violated her by conducting several experiments on her until her life was ended by a flashy experiment. She ever wished to end her life through the cannons of her own kind but it appears that her captors had neglected her final wish. And because of it, Nagato has all the reasons to not forgive them.

The admiral responds with a quiet nod.

"I shall take my leave."

Nagato approached the door and leaves the office. The Admiral did not moved from his position the whole time and continued staring the main harbor through the window. But in reality, the admiral was locked in a serious thought; his mind was troubled by the recent news especially after he witnessed Nagato's reaction about the agreement. He just doesn't want his Kanmusu to see him this bothered.

"These girls… seriously what does the high command had in mind with them?"

The Admiral questioned himself while he thinks about the recent situation. Then all of a sudden, the Admiral's desk finally breaks in half because of Nagato's excessive force earlier ago, the Admiral was slightly surprised about it. He scratches his head; it appears that he has another thing to worry.

 ** _Knock-Knock…_**

Somebody seems to be knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Yukikaze opens the door and goes inside the Admiral's office; the little destroyer is surprise to see the Admiral's desk broken in half.

"Commander, I saw Nagato-san outside the room, she looks upset… what happened?" Yukikaze asks in a worried tone.

Admiral stares at the broken desk, then he looks back at Yukikaze, "Ah, there's nothing to worry… it's just a simple talk between adults." the Admiral smiles at Yukikaze, "anyway Yukikaze-kun, what brings you here?" the admiral asks.

Yukikaze immediately stands firmly and gives the admiral a salute.

"Commander, I want permission to meet the American destroyer."

"Why would you even need my permission, the American Kanmusu will be arriving at the main gates of the naval base, since it's your day off, you are free to do what you ever want." The Admiral gives his orders.

"Ah, thank you commander!"

Yukikaze smiles gleefully at her admiral, the admiral smiles back at her. Then Yukikaze waves her hand at the admiral and leaves the office, she seems to be full of energy. Meanwhile the admiral squats near to the broken desk and observes it, since the base is tight on budget; he decided that he'll just fix it to lessen the expenses.

* * *

At the main gate of the naval base, a petite girl probably about the size of an average middle-school girl stands in front of the big gates. The girl has short brown messy hair, sharp dark chocolate eyes, and slightly tan skin complexion.

She wears a white short sleeves sailor blouse with black neckerchief tied around her collar, her blouse was slightly cropped that barely exposes her midriff, she also wears a navy-blue short pants secured by a brown leather belt with a small pouch attached on the right side of her belt, a pair of black leather boots with matching navy-blue socks, a pair of black rubberize-cotton fingerless gloves and a navy-blue garrison cap with the emblem of the United States Navy back during the Second World War. She carries a medium-size khaki rucksack on her back which probably carrying her stuff

The girls puts her hands on her hips and pumps out her chest as she gazes at the Naval Base, she seems full of confidence. Then she pulls a small pendant inside her clothes, she opens it, and stares at the picture of a certain man inside the pendant.

"Heh… alright Captain Evans, looks like I finally made it, I'll do my best here!"

The girl grins, exposing her little canines inside her mouth while showing her positive personality. Then she began marching inside the naval base with her spirits up high.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:  
**_

The 1st chapter is here. About the chapter, this introduces Yukikaze, one of the heroine of the story, this also explains something about the Kanmusu inheriting the memories of the previous warships they represents so expect several issues between the American and the Japanese Kanmusus.

And reviews are very appreciated, this is my first FanFic here so some suggestions would really help me.


	3. Chapter 2: Salute

**Chapter 2: Salute**

Asashimo is currently having a nice peaceful walk around the naval base; she wears her usual purple school-girl dress, white long sleeve blouse with her blue bow-tie, grey pantyhose and a pair of brown laced boots. The little Japanese destroyer appears to be bored, probably because she no particular thing to do today.

"Men I hate this kind of days, I hope the commander sends me on a mission already…" Asashimo sighs after talking to herself, "probably I'll visit Mamiya's place for awhile." she puts her hands behind her head and proceed walking.

A few moments later, Asashimo sees an unfamiliar face; she meets the American Kanmusu who was probably lost her way inside the naval base. The American destroyer has a map with her but it doesn't do any good since it was written on Japanese which she has trouble understanding it. The American destroyer looks at Asashimo with her innocent chocolate eyes while Asashimo glares at her, showing a bit of hostility.

"Hmp, why are you looking at me, what do you want?" Asashimo asks.

Though Asashimo was rather rude as she talked to the girl, the American Destroyer wasn't disturb by Asashimo's attitude. She approaches Asashimo without having any second thoughts. She stands up straight and gives a salute to her fellow Japanese Destroyer as a sign of respect.

"Ah, a-American Destroyer USS Johnston DD-557, good morning fellow ship girl!"

Johnston greets her fellow Kanmusu with her positive and uplifting attitude; though Johnston's Japanese wasn't that good, she tries her best to communicate with the destroyer. Asashimo stared at the girl with her conspicuous eyes.

"Say, do you know where can I get to the Captain's office?" Johnston asks without any hesitation.

"Captain… you mean the commander right?"

"Uhm~" Johnston nods at Asashimo with a cute smug on her face.

Asashimo thought for a moment, she realizes that this girl is the American Kanmusu which probably everyone has been talking about lately. Asashimo smiles at the girl; it seems that she has something in mind.

"Eh, why sure, I'll show you the way…" Asashimo offers her help to the American destroyer.

"Ah thank you very much, wow, people here surely are nice!" Johnston smiles innocently.

"Yeah-yeah I know… by the way, my name is Asashimo." Asashimo also smiles but it seems that she is plotting something mischievous to the poor newly commissioned destroyer.

"Nice to meet you… Ashasimo!" said Johnston cheerfully, but the she somehow stutters as she tries to pronounce Asashimo's name.

"It's Asashimo!" Asashimo corrects, Johnston just follows Asashimo without having any hesitation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukikaze arrived at the main gates recently. Yukikaze wanders her sight around the area; she appears to be looking for the American Kanmusu but it seems that she didn't find anyone here. She scratches her head and sigh.

"The commander said that the American Kanmusu will arrive here, I wonder what took her so long." Yukikaze was slightly worried.

Yukikaze sits down on a nearby concrete barrier and there she waits for the American Kanmusu to arrive.

Moments later, a delivery truck arrives in front of the gates. Yukikaze stares at the truck curiously, she notice that it was the truck that delivers resources to the naval base every day. Then she sees Akashi wearing her orange maintenance jumpsuit with a pencil on her ear while carrying a clipboard with her, Akashi handles the maintenance of the riggings in the naval base, she could also do some useful upgrades for the equipment if the base had enough resources.

Akashi seems to be talking at the driver then several minutes later, she points her thumb inside the naval base, the truck proceeds. After the talk, Yukikaze decided to approach Akashi.

"Good morning Akashi-san!" Yukikaze greets Akashi.

"Yo, Yukikaze-chan, what brings you here?"

"Ah, well you see I was looking for the American Kanmusu, the commander said that she will be arriving today. Did you see her around?" Yukikaze asks.

Akashi ponders for a moment, "Now that you've mentioned it, I did saw Asashimo with a rather unfamiliar girl heading to the warehouse area… you should hurry since Asashimo might up to something again." Akashi answers.

"Ah, thank you Akashi-san." Yukikaze bows her head at Akashi.

Akashi crosses her arms and smiles at the little destroyer, "you really look excited meeting this American Kanmusu, is she something special?" she asks.

"Um no, I just want to become her friend that's why I want to meet her." Yukikaze replies honestly.

"Heh, friendly as always I see."

"Ah, anyway I should be leaving now… bye-bye for now, Akashi-san!"

Yukikaze waves her hand at Akashi then leaves the main gate, Akashi smiles and waves back. Then Akashi wipes her forehead with a small towel and proceeds inside the base.

* * *

Asashimo and Johnston arrive at the warehouse area of the naval base. The warehouse area is several hundred meters away from the main command building; there were six warehouses in this area. Though it was very questionable to find the Admiral in this place, Johnston continues to follow Asashimo without being hesitant until they arrive to an old warehouse, which is the farthest to the command building.

"Um, Asa... himo, is the captain really here?" Johnston asks while observing the surrounding.

"Of course he is here; he's always been there looking for some spare parts that might still be useful." Asashimo answers, "- and my name is Asashimo, can you get it right?!" she corrects Johnston about her name.

"Ah, eh s-sorry about that…" Johnston apologizes.

Before Johnston arrives in the naval base she was ordered not to cause any trouble in her new naval base, so she tries to avoid any conflict as long as she can and be friendly to her fellow Ship Girls in the naval base.

"So the captain is like a mechanic... that's cool, I really want to meet him more!" Johnston pumps her little fists, she looks very excited.

"Beats me... just be quiet and follow me."

"Okay~!"

Moments later, Asashimo stands near the double doors of the old warehouse and slams it with her hand.

"Alright we're here; the commander is probably inside this old warehouse, you should go in."

"Eh, then what about you, aren't you going to follow me?" Johnston asks.

"I'll probably stay here; you're the only one the Commander wants to meet, right?" Asashimo answered. Johnston agrees then she approaches the door.

Johnston looks at Asashimo before entering, "By the way, thanks for helping me, ah… ah-Asasi-!"

"It's Asashimo!" Asashimo immediately interrupts and corrects Johnston again.

"Oh yeah right, Ashashimo!" Johnston replies, yet she still said it wrong, Asashimo looks a bit annoyed but she just shrugs at the American destroyer.

"Yeah-yeah whatever, you should go inside now, he's probably waiting for you." Asashimo smiles back.

Then Johnston proceeds inside the old warehouse, Asashimo immediately closes the main door.

"Heh-heh, what a total sucker…" Asashimo smirks, showing her mischievous attitude.

Asashimo quickly picks up a rusty metal beam on the ground attach it to the handle bars of the double door which could trap the poor destroyer inside the warehouse.

"That would hold her." Asashimo wipes her sweat with her arm.

As Asashimo going to leave the place, Yukikaze arrives unexpectedly. Yukikaze wanders her sight through various place like she was looking for something, Asashimo was quite surprise to see Yukikaze.

"Ah, Yukikaze what brings you here?" Asashimo asks while she tries to block the door with her body so Yukikaze wouldn't see the metal beam she used to lock the door.

"Ah good morning Asashimo-chan… I'm looking for the American Kanmusu, Akashi-san said that you were with her moments ago, where is she?" Yukikaze smiles at Asashimo, while Asashimo was getting a bit nervous.

"Wait, why do you want to meet this girl?" Asashimo asks.

"The commander tells me to pick her up at the main gates so that I could lead her to his office." Yukikaze replied, Asashimo scratches her head.

"Well she's not here anymore so go play around somewhere else… can't you see I'm busy here." Asashimo replied. Yukikaze approaches Asashimo, Yukikaze notice that Asashimo looks a bit restless, she approaches her fellow destroyer.

"Asashimo-chan you seems a bit… edgy… is there something wrong?" Yukikaze tilts her head in an adorable manner and stares at Asashimo; Asashimo puts on a nervous smile on her face.

"N-no, this is nothing… j-just too much sugar I suppose." Asashimo answers.

"So you've been eating a lot of Mamiya ice cream lately."

"No not that… b-but anyway, just get out of here; there's nothing to see here!" Asashimo shouts at Yukikaze.

Yukikaze starting to doubt about Asashimo's intention, then she notices that there is a metal beam attach to the handle bars that seems to be blocking the main door of the warehouse.

"Hmm, that metal beam is blocking the main door…" Yukikaze approaches the main door and observes it, "… this thing shouldn't suppose to be here, if Akashi-san sees this, she'll be mad for sure." Yukikaze said to herself, Asashimo was alerted since Yukikaze might discover her mischievous prank.

"Wha… h-hey Yukikaze, I told you nothing see here so move along, shoo-shoo!" Asashimo quickly grabs Yukikaze and gently pushes her away from the door.

"W-wait Asashimo… w-what are you doing?"

Yukikaze tries to resist but Asashimo insist of pushing her away. While the two girls struggle against each other, all of a sudden…

 ** _CRASH!_**

"What was that?"

Yukikaze was alerted by the loud crashing sound that appears to be coming inside the warehouse; meanwhile Asashimo tries to avert her eyes away from Yukikaze. Yukikaze looks at her fellow destroyer conspicuously with her nonchalant eyes.

* * *

During the time when Yukikaze recently arrived at the warehouse area, Johnston is looking for the Admiral and hasn't realized that she was tricked by Asashimo. The warehouse if full of old and broken ship girl riggings and other equipment that were stacked together. The whole place is also very dusty. Even though the old warehouse had some few holes which allow the light from the outside to enter, the whole place was still a bit dark.

"Men, sure is dark in here… maybe there's a power switch nearby." Johnston wanders her sight around the warehouse.

Then she notices a small power box not too far from her position, she immediately approaches it. The power box was about two meters high against the wall; it's a bit far from Johnston's reach. Johnston thought for a solution, she again observes her surroundings and notice metal folding chair nearby. Johnston immediately climbs on the chair and uses it as a pedestal to reach the power box, Johnston switches on the power but the lights didn't turn on. Johnston decided to open the power box and notice that the fuses were missing.

"Hmm, no use… looks like I just have to call the captain." Johnston climbs down on the chair and proceeds inside the warehouse.

"Captain, are you here?!" shouted Johnston, but she didn't get any responds.

"Captain...?"

Johnston began to worry; she takes a deep breath and sits down on old rigging nearby, "He probably left the place already…" then she picks up her pendant again and stares at the picture, "Captain Evans, what should I do… should I gave up my search?" Johnston talks to the picture again.

"No, I won't give up so easily… Ashashimo said that the captain is here, I just have to search for her carefully."

Johnston stands up; she pumps her fists while her eyes sparkle with determination. Then suddenly a small mouse dashes to the destroyer's feet.

"KYAH!"

Johnston was surprised. The little destroyer staggers and accidentally bumps on one of the stacks of old riggings. The riggings fall down to the floor and created a loud crashing sound that can be heard inside the entire warehouse. Johnston immediately crouches down and took cover so that she could protect herself.

Moments later, Johnston slowly opens her eyes to see if it's already safe to move now. It appears that Johnston created a huge mess inside the warehouse, the riggings were scattered all over the floor.

"Men, what a mess… if someone finds me here, I'm dead for sure." Johnston worries.

Johnston slowly stands up from her position but she didn't notice that there was another stack of old riggings which about to fall from her. All of a sudden, somebody immediately opens the main door of the warehouse. More light enters and brightens up the place.

"Ah, there you are!"

Yukikaze exclaims at Johnston while she enters the old warehouse; the American destroyer was also surprised by Yukikaze's sudden action. Then Yukikaze saw the stack of riggings, Yukikaze quickly rushes Johnston to rescue her.

"LOOK OUT!"

Yukikaze shouts loudly which alerted Johnston, Johnston turns her head and looks above, she could see the stack was already trembling. Yukikaze quickly pushes Johnston away from her position and rescue her from the falling riggings. The two girls fall on the ground but neither of them were seriously injured, the impact creates another loud crashing sounds and more mess.

The two girls were coughing because of the dust; Yukikaze slowly raises her body from Johnston.

"A-are you alright?" Yukikaze asks, while coughing.

"Y-yeah… t-thanks for the help there…" Johnston tries to raise her body; she brushes her clothes to remove the excessive dust. The two girls sit down and share glance at each other.

"What are you doing; do you know it's dangerous to stay here?" Yukikaze scolded Johnston.

"Ah, I was looking for the captain you see…" Johnston replies immediately.

"Captain… you mean the commander? Why would you think he'll be in here?" Yukikaze raised one eyebrow at Johnston.

Johnston thought that Yukikaze is probably scolding her for what happened, she averts her eyes at Yukikaze and tries to think for an answer.

"Um, A-Asah…?" Johnston tries to pronounce Asashimo's name again.

"Yes, I know that already…" Yukikaze interrupts the American destroyer "Asashimo seems to have dragged you to this mess; she is quite a troublesome girl sometimes, so please forgive her." Yukikaze politely asks.

Johnston replies with a silent nod. Yukikaze stands from her position and gently brushes her dress.

"By the way, my name is Yukikaze; the eighth of the Kagerou-class Destroyer… nice too meet you." Yukikaze smiles brightly at Johnston, she offers her hand to help Johnston stand.

Without any hesitation, Johnston immediately grabs Yukikaze's hand; it appears that Johnston is a type of person that will trust somebody that show kindness to her. Johnston stops for a moment and thought for awhile, Yukikaze sounds a bit familiar to her but again she immediately brings herself back to reality.

"Ah, my name is USS Johnston DD-557 of the Fletcher-class; I look forward working with you." Johnston also responds with her cheerful grin.

Johnston stand straight and saluted at Yukikaze. Meanwhile Yukikaze also remembered something within her memories the moment she hears the name Johnston. Yukikaze looks at Johnston and gives her a salute. The two felt nostalgic as they saluted at each other, it's like they have done this before but their memories about it wasn't that vivid enough. The two girls drop their hands simultaneously.

"So you're looking for the commander's office, right?" Yukikaze again asks.

Johnston nods, then Yukikaze immediately pulls Johnston's hand.

"Right, I will take you to the commander… and while we are on our way, you should tell me something about yourself, okay!" Yukikaze winks at Johnston.

"Um, s-sure…" Johnston replied a smile at the Japanese destroyer.

The two girls exit the old warehouse. Meanwhile Asashimo is hiding behind the old warehouse watching the two girls; she tries to avoid Johnston since she's the one who brought the innocent destroyer into trouble.

"Hmm, they really look happy together... okay, better get out of here quickly before-"

As Asashimo about to leave the place, the little destroyer didn't notice that Akashi arrives behind her, Akashi doesn't seem glad to find the destroyer in this place.

"Asashimo-chan, what are you doing here?" Akashi asks while raising an eyebrow. Asashimo was alerted but Akashi immediately saw her which didn't give her the chance to flee.

"Crap…" Asashimo whispers to herself, then Akashi notice that the old warehouse door was open.

"Hmm the door is open…" Akashi tries to enter inside the warehouse.

"Ah-ah Akashi-san w-wait…!"

Asashimo shouts at Akashi and tries prevent the woman from entering the warehouse but it was too late. Akashi was shocked to see the riggings were all scattered in the floor, it was surely a mess and it will probably take a whole day to clean this up.

Asashimo was staring at Akashi while bathing on her own sweat.

"Asashimo-chan… what did you do this time again?"

Akashi smiles at the girl but she was emitting an ominous aura with several veins popping on her head. Asashimo was totally pinned on her position because of Akashi's terrifying presence.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Chapter 2 here, but before that, thanks again for for all the suggestions, I really appreciate them all. This chapter introduces Johnston, I somehow resembled Johnston's personality to a typical shounen-protag, she's kind and friendly but would easily jumps to conclusion regardless of the situation without having any second thought. Johnston is new in Japanese, so I made her stutter little bit to increase her moe-factor. Also, I apologize for the Asashimo fans there since I somehow made Asashimo played the bad girl role here, I like Asashimo and her boisterous personality and I have more plans for her. Akashi-san also made her appearance, but unlike the rest... she doesn't have anything against the Americans like Yukikaze, expect to see her more.

To sum it all, you get a heart-warming chapter with several silly humors.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Within the corridors of the main command building, Yukikaze and Johnston talked to each other while they were on their to the Admiral's office, Johnston tells something about her life back in the United States Navy. Though her life wasn't a very happy one because of all the war and stuff but she tells that she was always kept accompanied by her friends back there, such as the girls in Destroyer Squadron 47, the escort carriers and the younger destroyer escorts. Johnston tells Yukikaze that their companionship is enough to make her smile and forget about the whole messed up war they are currently waging against the Abyssal Fleet.

"So, you really miss your friends back there, right Johnston-chan?"

Johnston puts her hands behind her head, "well not much, Hoel can be a little bit annoying sometimes and Franks would always picks on me." she complained.

"Is that so…" Yukikaze starts to giggle.

"Huh, is there something funny?" Johnston asks.

"No I just, I never thought that you'd be so open to me despite that we've become enemies in our previous lives." Yukikaze smiles gently.

"Yeah, I'm very aware of that… but that doesn't bother me since we have far bigger problems to worry." Johnston grins at Yukikaze.

"I see…" Yukikaze slightly lowers her head, "... I wish the others could also say the same words." she whispered to herself.

"Yukikaze, did you say something?" Johnston arches her eyebrow at Yukikaze.

"Ah, no, it was nothing… we should hurry the commander is waiting us."

Johnston nods and then the two girls proceed.

* * *

Moments later, the two destroyers finally arrive at the Admiral's office. The admiral was sitting on his chair behind a pile of tangerine boxes he found in the storage area; the Admiral sets the boxes to become his temporary work desk while he was still searching for some useful spare parts to fix his broken desk. Meanwhile, Nagato stands beside the Admiral. The Admiral stares at the two girls, Nagato glares at Johnston, though Johnston was slightly intimidated by the battleship's fierce eyes, the little destroyer stands still and remained calm. The two girls salute at the Admiral.

"Fletcher-class Destroyer, USS Johnston DD-557, reporting for duty, as of zero eight hundred hours, I will be assigned in this naval base for now on."Johnston introduced herself like a typical soldier.

The Admiral grabs a pile of documents on his temporary work desk; the documents contain information regarding about Johnston. While the Admiral carefully analyzes these documents, Johnston drops her hand; she tilts her head and stares conspicuously at the admiral.

"Okay, Johnston-kun…"

The admiral puts back the document on his desk and looks at Johnston; the little destroyer stands up firmly and fixed her composure.

"How was your trip here, I hope some of the other Kanmusu… I mean the other Ship Girls didn't bother you." The Admiral asks Johnston.

"Ah, nobody bothers me so far and the place was great… in fact, I kinda like it here."

Johnston smiles at her new captain, she had to make a lie there so that it won't cause trouble.

"I see… I'm glad to hear that…"

"By the way, I'm the overall admiral of the Yokosuka Naval Base and beside me is Nagato-san, my secretary ship."

The Admiral introduces himself and Nagato since probably Nagato has no plans talking to the American destroyer. The Admiral slightly glances at his secretary ship. Nagato, who was standing beside him, crossed her arms and slightly swings her head, trying to avert eye-contact with the Admiral. The Admiral somehow quite amuse on Nagato's childish reaction, he chuckles a bit.

"Anyway, Yukikaze-kun…"

"Ah, y-yes…!" Yukikaze shouts and saluted at her commander.

"May I ask why you two were covered in dust?"

The Admiral notice that the two girls were slightly covered with dust, probably because of the incident in the old warehouse earlier ago. Yukikaze and Johnston shared glances at each other. Then Yukikaze turns her head at the Admiral.

"Um, you see Admiral we're-"

 ** _Knock-Knock_**

Yukikaze was interrupted by the sudden knock from the door, the two girls turns their head and looks at the door.

"Admiral it's me Akashi, do you have a moment for a bit?" Akashi speaks from the other side of the door.

"Hold on for a sec Yukikaze…" then the Admiral looks at the door, "alright, you could come in now…"

Akashi enters the office while carrying Asashimo, Asashimo looks slightly beaten up while her whole body was tied up by a rope, there is also a white towel tied around her mouth which prevents her from speaking. It is like Asashimo has been kidnapped by Akashi. Asashimo tries to resist so she could get away but the rope is restraining her movements. The Admiral, Yukikaze, Johnston and even Nagato pitied at the poor destroyer's condition.

"Sorry for the sudden interruption, but I just caught this punk causing trouble again." Akashi speaks at the Admiral while carrying Asashimo.

"Is that so, what did she do this time?" Admiral replies, the Admiral gazes flatly at poor Asashimo.

"She caused a huge mess inside the old warehouse… I'm here to request permission to give a punishment for this troublesome girl."

Akashi smiles at the Admiral while holding Asashimo. Though it appears that, Akashi was already punishing Asashimo for her troubles; droplets of tears are starting to pour from Asashimo's eyes especially when she hears that there's a punishment waiting for her, she struggles harder. Suddenly, Akashi notices Johnston.

"Oh what do we have here, is she the American Kanmusu?"Akashi smiles at Johnston; Johnston faces Akashi and gives her a salute.

"USS Johnston DD-557, it's nice meeting you…" Johnston introduces herself at Akashi, though she's a bit nervous from what she has witnessing so far.

"Johnston-kun, this is Akashi-san, she handles the equipment maintenance here in the naval base."

"It's also nice meeting you, Johnston-chan." Akashi winks at Johnston.

"She'll be in our care for now on, as much as possible I like everyone to be nice to her." the Admiral speaks.

"Don't worry Admiral, I had nothing against the Americans, in fact, I somehow quite intrigued by their equipment and technology…" Akashi smiles at the Admiral, then she look back at Johnston again, "Johnston-chan, if you ever have some free time, please come to my shop… I really want to see some of those American riggings heh-heh…" Akashi stares at Johnston with a slightly awkward smile, Johnston seems to be threatened but she tried not to flinch, instead she replied it with a smile.

"Geez, Akashi-san, stop it… you're scaring Johnston-chan!" Yukikaze complains.

"Ah, I'm sorry heh…" Akashi apologizes. Then Akashi turns her head back to the Admiral, "so, have you been decided?" Akashi asks again.

"Miss Akashi, about the old warehouse…" Johnston tries to call the attention of the repair ship, Akashi stares back at Johnston.

"I would like to tell you that I was the one who entered the old warehouse without having any permission and caused the huge mess, so please don't be so harsh on Ashashimo."

Johnston confess her mistake, Yukikaze stares at Johnston and gives her a smile, the Admiral also smiles at the destroyer while Nagato was slightly impress about Johnston's honesty and Asashimo, while still restrained by the ropes, stops her movements and broke into tears, she never thought that Johnston would stood up for her despite she was the one who dragged the innocent American destroyer to the mess. Akashi was quite surprise to hear that.

"Hmm, is that so?"

Then Akashi stares at Johnston, she could see Johnston's chocolate eyes sparkling with resiliency implying that she's really telling the truth, then Akashi look at Asashimo, she could hear Asashimo's soft desperate whines. Akashi takes a deep sigh, she drops down Asashimo and then she removes the towel on the poor destroyer's mouth.

"Whew… t-thank you Johnston-chan, t-thank you really!"

Asashimo cries while thanking Johnston, she also feels guilty about what she caused earlier ago. Johnston crouches down and pets Asashimo; Asashimo was even more broken because of this.

"It was nothing Ashashimo… really, everything will be okay now."

Johnston smiles brightly; though she mispronounces Asashimo's name again, Asashimo won't mind it this time and continue crying.

"Then would you mind telling what are you doing inside the old warehouse?" Akashi asks, she raised her eyebrow at Johnston.

"I was looking for the captain... then I suddenly lost my way here in the Naval Base that is why I ended up in the old warehouse where Yukikaze found me."

Johnston gave her answer though she didn't mention the fact that Asashimo was the one who accompanied her to the old warehouse since she'll be getting the poor destroyer into more trouble. Akashi crossed her arms and stares at Johnston.

Akashi puts her finger on her forehead and sighs, "Well fair enough... though someone has to clean up the place… and I'm too busy maintaining the other riggings." Akashi reports at the Admiral.

Johnston rise her hand, "Alright, let me handle it… I'm quite responsible for that mess anyway." Johnston volunteers. Akashi looks at Johnston; the repair ship is quite impressed at the little destroyer's courage.

"Johnston-chan… you can't do it alone, it's too dangerous!" Yukikaze worries.

Johnston pumps out her chest and points her thumb to herself, "Heh, I am Johnston the fighting ship… I'm always used to go in harm's way!" she announced while having another adorable smug on her face. The Admiral and Akashi sweat drops, those words were somehow a bit ominous.

"Ah, J-Johnston-chan…?" Yukikaze also gave a nervous smile at Johnston.

The Admiral takes a sigh, "very well then, since Johnston's fleet assignment hasn't been decided, I'll let Johnston decide the things she wants to do today." The Admiral decided, Johnston seems happy about the Admiral's decision, Johnston nods at her commander.

"Commander, may I have a request." Yukikaze looks at the Admiral with a serious face.

"What is it Yukikaze-kun?"

"Please assign Johnston to the Third Escort Squadron so I could look out for her."

Yukikaze's face was very serious about this request. Johnston looks at Yukikaze with worry while Yukikaze winks back at Johnston. Nagato and Akashi stares at the two destroyers while Asashimo continues to whine on the floor. Seconds later, the admiral takes a sigh; it seems that he made his decision.

"Well, I believe that I have to reject your request Yukikaze-kun."

The Admiral gives his answer; Yukikaze was disappointed on the Admiral's decision but Johnston tries to cheer her up.

"I have to reject it since I'm not the one who will be deciding about that… I'll probably let Johnston herself to decide about it."

The Admiral smiles at the two destroyers. Yukikaze's mood was uplifted by the Admiral's answer. The Admiral stares at Johnston, Johnston gives a cheerful nod at the Admiral and the Admiral nods back.

"Very well then, alright Johnston-kun I hereby assign you to the Third Escort Squadron."

Yukikaze was very delighted about the news, she immediately grabs Johnston's hands, "Hear that Johnston-chan, we'll be in the same team!" she smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear that also." Johnston grins at Yukikaze.

Akashi looks at the Admiral again, "Admiral, before anything else, I have another thing to request… would you mind if I borrow Asashimo-chan for a bit?"

Asashimo, who was crying in the corner moments ago, was extremely alarmed by Akashi's request.

"Wha… wait c-commander!" she asks the Admiral.

"Well, Asashimo-kun hasn't got any particular thing to do, I won't disagree." The Admiral nods at Akashi. Akashi approaches Asashimo and grabs her again.

"Alright Asashimo-chan… let's get going now…" Akashi smiles at the destroyer, but the little destroyer wasn't happy about it.

"Alright Admiral, I'll be heading back to my workshop, there are a lot of riggings that need some toning." Akashi said to the Admiral then she looks at Johnston, "you too Johnston-chan, I'll see you around." Akashi gives a wink at Johnston; the destroyer replied it with a silent smile.

"HELP ME!"

Asashimo shouts for distress while Yukikaze and Johnston sweat drops, the two girls leave the office.

The Admiral takes a deep sigh, "okay since I had no more things to say, you two are dismiss… I'll call you if I ever need something." The Admiral commanded the two girls. The destroyers give their salute and drop their hands simultaneously.

"Okay Johnston-chan, let's get going as well…" Yukikaze smiles at Johnston.

"Yeah, let's go." Johnston grins at Yukikaze. Then the two girls exit the office.

The admiral sighs, "Alright, Nagato-san, it seems that everything went well huh." The Admiral looks at Nagato; Nagato remained to be calm and silent while she observes the things earlier ago.

"Hmm, I never thought that you were this kind… and to an American Kanmusu." Nagato answers.

"Is that so, I just want for her is to enjoy her stay here." The Admiral replies.

"Hmp, I still don't trust her."

"Come on Nagato-san, she seems to be a nice girl and she's a kinda… well, cute… I know how much you adore cuteness, right?"

The Admiral makes a taunting smile at Nagato; Nagato swings her head away and hides her pink-tinted cheeks from the Admiral. Nagato is known for being a strong-willed woman, but there's a rumor that Nagato losses her strong and cool personality if she sees something adorable and would enters to her warmer side.

"D-don't... don't bring that up." Nagato calmly replies but her voice was a little bit shaky.

"But you know Admiral… there's something about that girl which bugs my memories."

"Is that so, what about it?" the Admiral curiously asks.

"I don't know… within my memories, I can see my cannons were mourning for the lost of someone... but I don't know for who it was." Nagato confesses to the Admiral.

"Hmm, is that so… maybe if you could get along with Johnston-kun, then those memories-"

"What are you saying Admiral, I already told you that I don't want that girl to get near me!" Nagato cuts the admiral, she seems annoyed. Then Nagato proceeds at the door.

Nagato seems really serious about it; she did broke the Admiral's desk because of the recent news earlier ago, which is why the admiral had the tangerine boxes as his temporary work desk.

"Hmm, where are you going?" the Admiral asks.

"I'll just have some fresh air outside." Nagato replies.

"I see… take care then." The Admiral smiles at Nagato responds with a nonchalant stare, and then Nagato leaves the office.

The admiral was the only person left inside the office; he leans his body down on his chair and relaxes his back. Then he sees the documents that contain the information about the agreement above his temporary work desk. The admiral lifts himself then he picks up the papers and browses it carefully. Then his eyes were slightly widens when he reads a certain part of the document. The Admiral puts down the documents back on his desk then he leans on his chair again.

"Hmp, being this kind she says… perhaps this probably the worst thing I will ever do."

The Admiral puts on a sarcastic smile.

* * *

Nagato was walking through the corridors of the main command building. Her face was stiffed as always but deep in her mind was bothered by the memories she had recently. She began to ponder deeply through her mind to seek for answers. Then she remembered the greatest fight she had when she was still a warship, the battle that had all of her guns firing at everywhere, a fight that she had given all she got but still ended up failing to fulfill her main objective, but despite of their defeat, she was very satisfied and considered it as the peak of her career as a battleship during her previous life. Nagato had a little smile in her face as she reminisce the memory.

Moments passed, Nagato reached the end of the corridors, then unexpectedly she meets Johnston together with Yukikaze, the two girls were having a nice conversation with each other until they see the battleship. Nagato looks at the little destroyer with her fierce red eyes while Johnston stares at the battleship with her innocent chocolate eyes. Yukikaze was surprised to meet Nagato in the corridors.

"Ah, g-good morning, N-Nagato-san" Yukikaze immediately bows her head at the battleship, she sounded a bit nervous.

Then Yukikaze notices that Johnston was staring at Nagato without moving a flinch, Yukikaze immediately grabs Johnston's neckerchief and had her bow down to the battleship.

"Wha, h-hey Yukikaze!" shouted Johnston, the destroyer tried to resist a little.

"Johnston-chan what are you doing, pay respect to Nagato-san!" she reminded Johnston, and then she looks at Nagato, "s-sorry about that Nagato-san." Yukikaze puts on a nervous smile.

Nagato intimidating eyes were fixed at Johnston, "Hmm, USS Johnston DD-557, I suppose." Nagato mentioned the name of the little destroyer.

"Yeah, and um… you're uh, the Battleship Nagato, right?" Johnston responds. She slightly tilts her head at Nagato.

The two girls keep on glancing at each other despite of their height difference, while Yukikaze feels a bit nervous and very unsure what to do. Could this be trouble?

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Chapter 3 here, about the latest chapter, Johnston meets the Admiral of Yokosuka; he's a rather formal guy but sometimes he likes to tease Nagato. Also it reveals that our tough Nagato here has some soft sides. There's also a hint about Johnston's life back in the USN, she was a part of the Destroyer squadron 47 (by the way, her real life counterpart was also part of the DesRon47). Also, you'll notice that Americans will refer themselves as Ship Girls while their enemies as the Abyssal Fleet while the Japanese will refer themselves as Kanmusu and the enemies as Shinkaisei-kan.

And lastly our chapter is concluded with a staring contest between Nagato and Johnston, what would you think will happen? Till next time then… uhm~!

And don't worry; nothing bad will happen to Asashimo, maybe…


	5. Chapter 4: Destroyers

**Chapter 4: Destroyers**

Several minutes before the confrontation, Johnston and Yukikaze were having a nice conversation with each other while walking through the corridors of the main command building, despite that the two girls only met just several hours ago, they were very comfortable to each other that it seems like they've already been friends for a very long time ago.

"Hey Johnston-chan, haven't you notice something in the office earlier ago?" Yukikaze asks.

"Hmm, what about it?" asked Johnston.

"Well, Nagato-san's eyes were staring at you but she hasn't said anything to you yet."

"Is that so, well beats me." Johnston responds with a sigh.

"You know, Nagato-san was a really strong battleship, they said that she was able fought and beat a Ru-Class Battleship barehanded."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Johnston pumps her fists. "I want to do that too… but the captain would probably scold me if I tried something reckless such as that." She drops her hands since she thought that it would never happen.

"Eh, is that so Johnston-chan?" Yukikaze blinks her eyes at Johnston.

Johnston let a hearty laugh, "cheer-up Yukikaze, I'm only kidding though." She grins at her fellow destroyer. Yukikaze replies with a nod.

Moments later the two girls arrived at the end of the corridors while Nagato arrives from the other side. The three girls meet each other at the end of the corridors. Nagato's face was stiffed as always. Then she notices the two girls. The battleship stares at Johnston with her fierce red eyes, Johnston stares back at the battleship with her chocolate eyes.

While the two girls share glances at each other, Johnston remembers something while looking through Nagato's fierce eyes. She could see herself standing in a pitch-black ocean heavily covered in smokes, and then several nautical miles away from her position, she could see silhouettes of warships approaching her, the warships fire their cannons and produce colorful geyser when their shells hits the waters. The memory was rather ominous but Johnston did not falter, she stands firmly and keeps on staring at Nagato.

Yukikaze panics in front of Nagato's presence, she quickly bows down her head. "Ah, g-good morning, N-Nagato-san!" greeted Yukikaze though her voice was a bit shaky.

Then Yukikaze notice that Johnston wasn't moving at all, the little destroyer keeps on staring at the eyes of the big battleship, Yukikaze immediately grabs Johnston neckerchief, she pulls it down and made Johnston bow down to the battleship.

"Wha, h-hey Yukikaze!" complained Johnston, though she was put back to herself because of this action. She tried to resist a little.

"Johnston-chan what are you doing, pay respect to Nagato-san!" Yukikaze scolded Johnston, and then she looks back at Nagato, "s-sorry about that Nagato-san." Yukikaze apologizes while putting on a nervous smile.

Nagato crossed her arms; her intimidating eyes were fixed at Johnston. "Hmm, USS Johnston DD-557, I suppose." Nagato mentioned the name of the little destroyer.

"Yeah, and um… you're uh, the Battleship Nagato, right?" Johnston responds. She slightly tilts her head at the battleship, she's appears to be slightly resistant.

The two girls, keeps on staring at each other despite of their height difference. Yukikaze feels a bit nervous and very unsure what to do, as she looks at Nagato's eyes, it was surely intimidating, she feels extremely worried for Johnston. Yukikaze just hope that there is no trouble would spark between these two girls.

Johnston smiles at Nagato, "heh… I heard a lot of story about you from Big Sis Colorado; nice to meet you, I hope we can get along." The little destroyer raises her hand and tries to give the woman a friendly handshake; she shows a bright cheerful grin at Nagato.

Nagato stares at Johnston's hand, "you're in my way, move it kid…" Nagato threatens and ignore the handshake.

Johnston steps aside without any hesitations but her face has no sign of intimidation, the little destroyer remained very calm in the front of the battleship, Yukikaze was the one who looks intimidated. Nagato would just passed the two girls and proceed to the other side.

Johnston puts her hands behind her head, "hmm, so that's Nagato huh… she's surely big huh." she commented.

"Johnston-chan, why are you still so calm about it, aren't you threatened by the Nagato-san?!" Yukikaze shouted at Johnston.

Johnston was surprised by Yukikaze's high pitch voice; she had her hands cover her ears. Yukikaze stops and looks at Johnston.

"Eh… I was more threatened by your loud squeaky voice Yukikaze." Johnston replies, Yukikaze pouts at her friend, "heh… I'm just kidding." Johnston winks at her fellow destroyer.

"But anyway, why aren't you intimidated by Nagato-san?" Yukikaze asked.

"We have a lot of scary people back in the USN, and the scariest of them all is Miss Iowa…" Johnston's skin shivers as she reminisce Iowa's death glare, "s-so I'm quite used already to intimidating stares."

Yukikaze blinks her eyes at Johnston.

"And besides, I think Miss Akashi is probably more terrifying than to Miss Nagato, but please don't tell that to Miss Akashi" Johnston winks at Yukikaze, "alright, we should be going now, Miss Akashi must be waiting for us."

Yukikaze responds with a sigh, and then the two girls proceed walking.

Meanwhile at the other side of the corridors, Nagato was still having her nice walk. Nagato crossed her arms and smiles, a warm breeze from the outside blew her long black hair.

"Heh, those eyes are filled with bravery… she's going to be interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile at the main harbor of the Naval Base, Amatsukaze sits near the waters while enjoying the nice scenery of the peaceful ocean. She dangles her legs as she sits on the concrete gutter. Whenever Amatsukaze has nothing particular thing to do, she stays here in the harbor enjoying the peaceful surrounding. She would also feeds the seagulls nearby with crumbles of bread she got from the mess hall.

"What a beautiful wind…"

Amatsukaze brushes her long silver hair with her hands while she enjoys the nice breeze from the ocean.

"So you really like this place, Amatsukaze-san?"

"Wha…"

Amatsukaze immediately turns her head and sees Nowaki; Nowaki was also staring at the ocean with her deep grey eyes. Amatsukaze didn't expect that she'll see Nowaki here.

"Nowaki, what are doing here, aren't you suppose to clean your equipment?" Amatsukaze asks.

"I've already done it, and beside I kinda like the breeze here, it's so warm." Nowaki smiles lightly at Amatsukaze.

"Well, yeah…" Amatsukaze slightly lowers her head.

"By the way, the American Kanmusu already arrived in the Naval Base, I saw her with Yukikaze awhile ago… it seems that they are on their way to the old warehouse." Nowaki reported.

"What, did I just tell Yukikaze that that place is dangerous?!"

Nowaki responds with a shrug. Amatsukaze immediately stands and pats her dress.

"Alright, Nowaki you come with me, we're going to the old warehouse!" Amatsukaze declares, and then the two girls leave the main harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old warehouse, Yukikaze and Johnston had already started cleaning the scattered old riggings all over the floor, Yukikaze have her sleeves properly folded so it won't get dirty while Johnston had to drop her rucksack for awhile. Johnston would pick up the old riggings and she gives it to Yukikaze who would properly stack them in order. Akashi let them borrow some extra fuses that would give light to the old warehouse but some of the lights didn't turn on while others were flickering because of oldness.

"Well, this isn't bad… if we're going to keep doing this; we could able to finish this before sundown." Johnston gives her positive thought about the situation.

"Yeah, and I never thought Asashimo-chan here will decided to help us." Yukikaze commented.

Asashimo was also helping them; she also carries some the old riggings that were thrown far away. Akashi also decided to let Asashimo join the cleaning since Yukikaze have pretty much told the whole true story behind the incident.

"I'm doing this for Aneki, if it wasn't for her, Akashi-san would have punished me already, and you should be thankful Yukikaze-chan." Asashimo responds while lifting another old rigging and giving it to Yukikaze.

Yukikaze responds with an awkward smile since she knew that Asashimo was the one who was truly responsible for this mess, she also thought that it would have been better if they just let Asashimo to be punished for what she have done.

"Aneki?" asked Johnston while blinking her eyes.

"That's right you are my Aneki now since you're the only one I know that stood up for me, I will be forever grateful to you Aneki." Asashimo was being a bit poetic as she declares her loyalty to Johnston.

"Ah, eh yeah, thank you Ashashimo."

"It's Asashimo." Yukikaze was the one who corrected Johnston this time.

"I don't care what Aneki calls me, right Aneki." Asashimo smiles at Johnston. Yukikaze responds with a sigh and then the three proceed cleaning the entire old warehouse.

For almost thirty minutes had passed, the girls already stacked some of the riggings which were scattered around. The three were covered in sweat and dust; they decided to take some rest for a bit. Then suddenly someone opens the door, it was Amatsukaze together with Nowaki, Yukikaze was a bit surprise to see Amatsukaze while Amatsukaze looks unhappy to find Yukikaze inside the old warehouse.

"Yukikaze, did I told you not to loiter around this area, it's too dangerous."

Amatsukaze immediately scolded Yukikaze who was resting for awhile. Amatsukaze loves to play the older sister because of her dutiful personality despite the fact that Yukikaze came before her.

"Ah, Amatsukaze-chan… you got it all wrong, I was just giving Johnston-chan a hand that's all." Yukikaze replied.

Yukikaze immediately stands from her position, "By the way, Amatsukaze-chan, Nowaki-chan… this is Johnston-chan; she's the American Kanmusu that recently assigned to the naval base, she was also assigned to the Third Escort Squadron." Yukikaze introduced Johnston.

Johnston stands up and approach Amatsukaze, "Yo, you must be Yukikaze's older sister; I'm Johnston of the Fletcher-class, nice to meet you!" she greets Amatsukaze with her cheerful grin.

"Well actually Johnston-chan, I am the older sister…" Yukikaze side commented.

Amatsukaze looks at Johnston, she observes the American destroyer carefully. Then she crosses her arms and swings away her head with distasteful looks in her eyes.

"Such vulgar way of greeting, are Americans suppose to act like that?" Amatsukaze complained. Johnston stares at Amatsukaze; the American destroyer seems annoyed.

Johnston doesn't like people with a high-class attitude and would look down to people who have low-class taste. Her face was slightly irritated by Amatsukaze's attitude.

Johnston sigh, "Oh well, if you don't like it then fine… I just hope we can cooperate with each other in future operations." Johnston puts her hands behind her head and turns her back to Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze crosses her arms and glares at Johnston.

"So you're the Johnston, right?" Nowaki, who appears to be quiet moments ago, suddenly decided to speak.

Johnston turns her head, "yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself… my name is Nowaki, the fifteenth Kagerou-class destroyer." Nowaki formally introduces herself, "I've read several documents regarding about the battles during our previous life and I believe that we two have once met in the battlefield."

"Well nice meeting you again Nowaki."

"Even though we will be cooperating as teammates, I still won't intend to lose from you." Nowaki smiles at Johnston, showing her competitive side. It's kinda rare to see Nowaki this fired up.

"Well I don't intend losing either so may the best ship wins." Johnston replied and accepted the challenge. Then Johnston looks back at the two girls in front of her.

"Alright, break time is over… I'm already hungry so let's finish this already."

The two girls nod simultaneously at Johnston and proceed cleaning the warehouse.

More than an hour passed, the girls had almost finished stacking the old riggings properly. It seems that Nowaki decided to give a helping hand which hastens up the cleaning meanwhile Yukikaze used an old broom she found within the warehouse to sweep the dust off the floor. Amatsukaze decided to stay inside the warehouse but hasn't done any work; she probably stays there for Yukikaze. Amatsukaze would slightly peeks at Johnston but when their eyes met, she would quickly swing her head away, averting any eye-contact with the American destroyer.

Johnston stops for awhile and wipes her sweat with her arms, "Whew, looks like we're almost finished."

"That's right Aneki, just a couple more and we're already done!" Asashimo celebrated.

Then suddenly the door opens again, Akashi was the one who enters the warehouse, she carries several towels for the girls to use. Akashi came to check out the old warehouse and she was quite impressed that they manage to clean most of the riggings in just a short time.

"My, you did a splendid job cleaning the place." Akashi complimented, Johnston responds with a nod. Then woman also notices Amatsukaze and Nowaki inside the warehouse.

"And you did quite gather some people here, you've just recently arrived in the naval base several hours ago and you become this popular already."

"You got it all wrong Akashi-san!" Amatsukaze overreacted, "I'm just here for Yukikaze, that's all." she answered, she sound a bit frustrated.

"Well Amatsukaze-san was the one who dragged me here, though I decided to help out just a little bit." Nowaki answers, Amatsukaze glares at Nowaki but she just ignores it.

Akashi smiles, "heh I see… very well then, since you've done a pretty good job, I'm finished with the riggings at my workshop so I'll probably handle the rest from here." Akashi announced.

The girls were delighted about Akashi's decision.

"Hear that Johnston-chan, we did it!"

Yukikaze shouted at Johnston cheerfully. She suddenly hugs Johnston because of happiness; Johnston was surprise and blushes a little, Amatsukaze reacted furiously and tries to break the hug. Asashimo joins in and hugs Johnston though she still a bit unfriendly to Yukikaze, Johnston gently pats Asashimo's head which made her happy. Nowaki just stands behind smiling lightly while staring at them. Akashi puts her hands on her hips, her face looks satisfied to see the children happy.

Akashi approaches the group of destroyers, she handed a towel to Johnston. "You should clean yourself up before anything else." Akashi suggested.

"Yes ma'am!" Johnston answered. Then she wipes her face with the towel.

Johnston looks at the rest of the destroyers, "alright, let's get going now…" she announced. Johnston grabs her rucksack, and then starts marching going outside.

Asashimo follows them but suddenly, Akashi pulls Asashimo's collar, stopping the destroyer to get away from her.

"And where do you think you're going, Asashimo-chan?"

Asashimo felt an ominous feeling behind her; she was sweating really hard again.

"You still have to help me clean up this whole mess." said Akashi, Asashimo responds with a nervous nod, the remaining destroyers look at Asashimo and sweat drops.

"Alright, you should all be going now… before I change my mind." Akashi smiles at them, the four destroyers were a terrified and quickly exit the old warehouse and leave Asashimo behind with Akashi.

* * *

Several moments later, the girls finally arrive at the Destroyer's Dormitory. The Destroyer's Dormitory was a three-story building though it wasn't quite flamboyant, it still radiates some elegance, the walls were made of elegant red bricks, there's a rose garden at the porch while the doors and windows were made from high quality wood with artistic carvings decorating them. The building is like a dormitory for a prestigious school. Johnston was a bit speechless from what she is seeing.

"Do you like our dormitory?" Yukikaze asks.

"Um… yeah, though I think it wouldn't suit me." Johnston gave her thought.

"Huh, where do you sleep back in your place?" Yukikaze curiously asks.

"Well, you see… we sleep in a bunker." Johnston answers.

"My, that's quite an awful place to sleep, is that the reason why you get your bad-mannered attitude?" Amatsukaze commented.

"Hey, just throw me a pillow and a sheet; those things are enough to put me to sleep." Johnston retorts, Amatsukaze just swings her head away from Johnston.

"Alright let's enter now." Said Yukikaze and the four of them enter the dormitory.

Another moment passed, Johnston arrives to her new room. The room wasn't very spacious but also wasn't very small to move around a little, the floor was made from pure fine wood that seems to be properly burnished, there's a small window decorated by an elegant white silk curtain which probably picked by Amatsukaze, there are two doors opposite to each other, one is the closet and the other one leads to the washroom. There are two bunk beds against the walls next to each doors, the beds had drawers to put stuff inside and curtains that gives privacy. There are two wooden study desks next to the door leading outside; one of the tables contains books which are properly aligned. The books were about military history, which probably belongs to Nowaki. There's a small wooden table at the middle of the room in case of tea parties.

"This will be your new room for now on, Johnston-chan, make yourself at home." Yukikaze smiles, "by the way, you should take the lower bed to the left since no one is using that." She added.

Johnston drops her rucksack at one of the desk then she wanders her sight around the room, her expression was quite amaze, "whoa… this place looks amazing." She wanders around the room and observes every corner.

"I'm glad you like it in here." Yukikaze smiles brightly.

"I would like to remind you that we must maintain cleanliness in this room for the daily inspection, I don't want to be disciplined because of any unnecessary littering you got that." Amatsukaze reminded Johnston but it seems that the American destroyer was busy looking around the room,

Johnston approaches her bed; she moves the curtain and sits down, "… and the bed is really soft." She rubs her hand on her new smooth and soft bed.

Then Johnston sees a door near her, she stands up and approach the door.

"Hey Yukikaze, is this the closet?" she asks.

"Um, Johnston-san, I wouldn't open that if I were you…"

Nowaki warned but it was too late, Johnston already opens the door and all of a sudden, a huge pile of stuffed animals in various sizes came rushing down at Johnston and completely buried her. After the avalanche of stuffed toys, Johnston pops out her head out. Yukikaze immediately approaches Johnston while Amatsukaze looks mad about the mess.

"Uh, that's where we keep Yukikaze's stuffed animal collection." said Nowaki.

"Good grief, I told you Yukikaze that keeping them is a bad idea, just look at this mess." Amatsukaze complains.

"Ah sorry, anyway Johnston-chan, are you alright?" Yukikaze worries.

"Don't worry Yukikaze, I'm alright, eh, sorry… this was my fault anyway." Johnston smiles at them, though her body was buried in the huge piles of stuffed toys, she somehow feels comfortable. Both Nowaki and Amatsukaze sigh simultaneously.

Moments later, Johnston finished unpacking her stuff to her new room, Yukikaze would help out her friend. Meanwhile Nowaki and Amatsukaze decided to clean Yukikaze's huge pile of stuffed toys. Somehow the two girls manage to clean the stuffed toys in a jiffy; probably they were already used to it.

"Alright, since we're already done here… let's head to the mess hall to have some lunch." Yukikaze suggested.

"Great idea, boy I'm starving already!" Johnston agreed.

"What's with that attitude, can you act a little more descent?!" Amatsukaze scowls at Johnston.

Nowaki taps Johnston's shoulders, "just ignore her, she's always like that when she wants to make friends." She said to Johnston.

"I am not!" Amatsukaze retorts. Nowaki slightly snickers.

"Oh geez, you two are fighting again…" Yukikaze decided to breaks the argument, "come let's hurry up before the line gets long!"

The three agrees and leaves the room. At the corridors of the dormitory, they meet Naganami and Takanami, which also just recently went out from their room. They wear their usual uniforms though Naganami's sleeves were folded.

"Ah, good afternoon Naganami-chan and Takanami-chan." greeted Yukikaze.

"Yo Yukikaze, it's a great day isn't it!" Naganami also greets, she's very energetic as always but Takanami was a bit shy, Takanami just nods at Yukikaze. Then Naganami notice Johnston who was looking at the window.

"Oh, we have some new face here." Naganami approaches Johnston without having any hesitation, she narrowed her eyes and carefully observes the American destroyer.

"Hello, the names Johnston, nice to meet you." Johnston responds while Naganami's eyes were still fixed at Johnston, then Naganami immediately retreats to Yukikaze.

"Hey, Yukikaze… is she the American Kanmusu everyone has been talking about lately" Naganami whispers to Yukikaze.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

Naganami looks again at Johnston again, "Um… she looks a little wild, are you sure she won't bite?" she whispers.

"Well I can clearly hear what you are saying, and I am certainly won't bite anyone." Johnston crossed her arms as she speaks.

Naganami stares at Johnston again, "hmm… okay then, my name is Naganami and behind me is little Takanami, nice to meet you too Johnston." Naganami cheerfully grins at Johnston.

Johnston looks at Takanami but when their eyes met, Takanami would suddenly hides behind Naganami's back. Takanami is the very opposite of Naganami's loud and boisterous attitude, she's very meek and quiet.

Naganami let out a hearty laugh, "sorry about Takanami, she's very shy around new people."

"Yeah, I could see that." Johnston replied.

"By the way Yukikaze, where are you going?" Naganami asks.

"Where's going to the mess hall to eat some lunch… do you want to join us?"

Naganami nods her head, "sure, both of us were also heading there."

Yukikaze nods at her, and then the destroyers proceed to the mess hall.

* * *

While they are on their way to the mess hall, the destroyers engage a conversation with each other. They each shared several stories though Amatsukaze would always complains about Johnston's and even Naganami's rowdy attitude while Nowaki would annoy Amatsukaze for her own amusement, Takanami would still cowers behind Naganami whenever Johnston tries to look at her, but despite of those things, the destroyers enjoyed their time with each other, they even somehow forgotten about the ongoing war.

After several moments of nice conversation, the destroyers finally arrive at the mess hall. The line to the counter wasn't that long so they immediately able to get their food quickly. All of them ordered the same food, curry with rice though they have various size of serving, Naganami had the biggest serving while Amatsukaze, Yukikaze, and Takanami had the smallest servings, medium size servings for Johnston and Nowaki. Yukikaze had to request a spoon and fork for Johnston since the American destroyer doesn't have any idea how to use chopsticks. Several Kanmusu around the mess hall had their eyes at Johnston; they're probably felt a little bit of discomfort that someone from their former enemy would suddenly join them. Johnston felt quite uneasy but Yukikaze would tap her shoulder to calm her down. The destroyers decided to sit together in one table.

The Japanese destroyers clasped their hands. "Itadakimasu~!" they announced in chorus.

Johnston was already holding her spoon and fork and was about to eat, then she noticed what the other destroyers did, she drops her utensils and try to imitate them. She clasped her hands.

"I-Itadakimasu…" Johnston announced, trying to adopt the Japanese culture. Yukikaze giggles at her.

Then the destroyers began to eat, Johnston would eat her food normally. Naganami was a bit childish and messy when she eats; there are already curry stains on her cheeks. Takanami eats quietly, Nowaki eats calmly and Amatsukaze will always maintain her elegance even while eating. Yukikaze was a bit talkative while eating but Amatsukaze would always scold her.

Several minutes later, the destroyer finished eating their lunch. They grab their respective trays and hand it to the counter for cleaning. Naganami and Takanami said their farewell to the group, Takanami bows down her head while Naganami waves her hand up in the air merrily, they seems had a good time even though Takanami was very quiet all the time.

"Alright, Johnston-chan, I'll show you around the naval base…" Yukikaze announced to Johnston, "Hmm, where should I take you first…" she ponders for a moment. Then she finally had an idea, "I know… let's go to Mamiya's place!"

Johnston blinks her eyes, she looks at Yukikaze.

"Come Johnston-chan, I'm sure you'll love it there!" Yukikaze pulls Johnston hand all of sudden. Amatsukaze responds with a rough sigh while Nowaki just stayed quiet.

* * *

Moments later the four girls arrived at Mamiya's place, the place was like a typical Japanese restaurant, the tables were made from wood and are properly aligned, there are ceiling fans above to keep the place cool, there's also several Japanese decorations on the walls and ceilings.

"Mamiya-san, where here!" shouted Yukikaze as she enters the restaurant. Then they see Irako, wearing her usual attire. Irako was cleaning one of the tables as the four girls arrived in the restaurant.

"Ah Yukikaze-chan, I'm sorry but Mamiya-san is currently not here, she said that she has some important things to do in Sasebo." Irako explains. Then Irako sees Johnston.

Then Yukikaze looks at Johnston, "oh Johnston-chan, this is Irako-san, she is Mamiya's apprentice." Then Yukikaze looks back at Irako, "oh, and Irako-san, this is Johnston-chan, she's from the USN."

"Well, it's a pleasant meeting you Johnston-chan, I hope you like our restaurant." Irako smiles at Johnston.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Miss Irako." Johnston replies.

"Hey Irako-san, is the shop close?" Yukikaze asks.

"Ah, no… in fact, Mamiya-san said that I should manage this shop while she is gone. I bet you want to have some of the famous Mamiya ice cream, right?" Irako smiled at them.

"Yes please!" Yukikaze announced merrily.

"Okay the, please have a sit."

Irako guided the four girls to their table then she proceeds to the counter. Moments later, Irako arrives carrying a tray with four large bowl of ice cream, each bowl had four large scopes of ice cream with different flavors with several sliced fruits such as bananas, apples, strawberries and watermelons, decorated with candy sprinkles and marshmallows, slightly covered with chocolate syrup and finally a cherry on top. Johnston was slightly overwhelmed by the huge serving.

"Alright, thanks for waiting." Irako handed the ice cream to the girls.

"T-thanks…" Johnston sweats as Irako puts the huge bowl in front of her. Then Irako bows down her head and leaves the four.

"Johnston-chan, you should try it." Yukikaze looks at Johnston.

"W-well, I'm not actually kinda used with sweets in huge serving." Johnston confesses while feeling a bit restless as she stares at the pile of ice cream.

"Johnston-san, do you know this smallest serving of Mamiya ice cream, we have bigger like the cruiser-size, the carrier-size and the battleship-size." Nowaki speaks while she already began eating her ice cream. Johnston was even more surprise to hear that.

"You should eat that already, you know it's bad to waste food." Amatsukaze speaks; she's also already eating her ice cream.

"Come on now, Johnston-chan!"

Johnston gulps, though it looks appetizing, she doesn't think that she could finish one huge bowl of this but then again, it's bad to waste food, she had no choice but to eat it and finish it. Johnston grabs a spoon full and puts it inside of her mouth. Then suddenly she feels an unusual sensation within her mouth, her eyes suddenly sparkles.

"This sensation inside my mouth, the coldness, the sweet, the mix of every flavor, they are perfect… this, this is so awesome!" Johnston shouted. She was so indulge by the ice cream she forgot to control herself.

"You don't have to shout." Amatsukaze complains again.

Johnston just ignores Amatsukaze, "the taste is just too perfect; this ice cream was made by the heavens!" she shouted again.

Johnston seems already exaggerating too much; Yukikaze smiles at her friend, while the two just ignores her and resume eating.

Moments later the four already finished eating the ice cream, Johnston was surely satisfied, this was probably the first time she was able to eat something that can really enjoyed, back at the United States Navy, she only eats curry and buttered corncob on a stick. Yukikaze decided to leave the three and head for the washroom while Nowaki decided to go outside to have some fresh air. The people that were left inside were Johnston and Amatsukaze; a brief moment of silence stands between the two destroyers.

Johnston looks at Amatsukaze, "you seem to be very protective to Yukikaze." Johnston speaks trying to break the silence between them but Amatsukaze wasn't replying.

A minute later, Amatsukaze takes a deep sigh, "this is the first time I've seen Yukikaze this happy ever since the moment she left Maizuru."

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" Johnston asks she seems intrigued.

"You wouldn't probably understand." Amatsukaze slightly lowers her head.

Johnston seems to understands what she's referring to, "It's about a comrade, right?" she said but Amatsukaze didn't responds.

Johnston takes a sigh, "I see then… we all have our own tragedies… I've already seen some of my comrades gave their lives in the battlefield just to put an end to this whole messed-up war."

"But I know that their spirits would still live within me, I've promised to them that someday we ship girls will be able bring back peace once again in this ocean." Johnston smiles at Amatsukaze, the American destroyer looks very determined.

After hearing those meaningful words, Amatsukaze remembers something in her memories, she sees another fellow destroyer that would speak the same words. Amatsukaze smiles lightly at Johnston.

"Hmm, that's a nice advice coming from a former enemy…" said Amatsukaze, "I like what you've said, but that doesn't mean that we're already close friends." She declared. Amatsukaze's cheeks were a bit pinkish; she slightly swings her head to hide her blush.

"Don't worry; I know that already, why would a refined girl wants to befriend a rowdy girl like me?"

Amatsukaze swings her head again, she just responds with another 'hmp'.

Minutes later, Yukikaze returns to the table. She notices that Nowaki was not with them anymore.

"Huh, where's Nowaki-chan?" Yukikaze asks.

"She said that she'll just go outside to have some fresh air." Johnston answered.

"Is that so, anyway where are we supposed to go next?" Yukikaze ponders, "That's right; I'll take you to the training grounds." Yukikaze announced.

"You two go ahead, I'll probably stay here for awhile." said Amatsukaze.

Yukikaze nods at Amatsukaze, "Alright Johnston, let's get going now."

Johnston stands up from her chair, and then Yukikaze suddenly pulls Johnston arms and the two leave the restaurant. Amatsukaze was the only person left inside the restaurant, if that what she thinks.

"That's was quite a warm heart-to-heart conversation you have with Johnston-san."

Amatsukaze was surprise again to see Nowaki inside. Nowaki never leave the restaurant, she was actually hiding near the counter so that she could give the Johnston and Amatsukaze some alone time to engage themselves to a conversation. Her plans somehow worked.

"Wha... N-Nowaki, do you know it is rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation." Amatsukaze complains again. Nowaki just responds with a sigh.

"Why are you doing this, is this about the bet?" Amatsukaze asks but Nowaki didn't answer.

"Though somehow, she slightly reminds me of her." said Amatsukaze.

"If she's still with us, those two will be great friends."

"She's also a very nice girl." Nowaki commented about Johnston's personality. Amatsukaze slightly lowers her head and responds with a meek nod, her cheeks were a bit pinkish.

Nowaki observes her friend's reaction, "And she also has the capability of raising some flags, am I right Amatsukaze-san?" she jest.

"Wha, Nowaki!" Amatsukaze scowls at Nowaki, Nowaki responds with a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnston and Yukikaze finally arrive at the training grounds of the naval base. The training ground is equipped with water obstacle course to practice ship maneuvers, firing ranges to increase accuracy, battle simulators with ship dummies to increase combat capabilities of the Kanmusu. Currently, there are no people around the training grounds. Probably some of them already sortie for their respective missions while others enjoying their day-offs.

"Alright, Johnston-chan, this is our training ground; here we try to learn new skills that we can use during sortie." Yukikaze explains.

"So, how many times do you go here?"

"Not much, since you need an instructor to use the facilities." Yukikaze answers.

"I see…" Johnston crossed her arms.

The two girls spotted another person by the nearby waters, Yukikaze tried to observe carefully who it was and see that the person was Ryuujou. Ryuujou wasn't in her usual Kariginu outfit; she wears a red track jacket, her jacket was open that reveals her plain white shirt inside, red track pants, and a pair of white rubber shoes. Her hairstyle was also not the usual, she has her hair tied in a single ponytail rather than two tails, her hairstyle somehow exposes much of her forehead, and she also doesn't wear her visor cap. Ryuujou was staring at the sea when the two girls see her.

Yukikaze decided to approach Ryuujou, Johnston follows her friend.

"Ryuujou-san!" shouted Yukikaze as she calls the girl's name, Ryuujou turns her head and see Yukikaze.

"Hey Yukikaze, what brings ya here?" Ryuujou asks.

"Well I was showing Johnston-chan around the naval base." Yukikaze grabs both Johnston's shoulders and pulls her in front.

"Hmm, who is she, a friend of yours?"

"Yes, she's a new member of the Third Escort Squadron, by the way Johnston-chan, Ryuujou-san here is the flagship of the Third Escort Squadron." Yukikaze explains.

Though Amatsukaze would handle all the paperwork about the mission and submit it to the Admiral. As the flagship, Ryuujou was the one who gives the operational command to the squadron during sorties amd she also has the direct communication from the naval base during sorties. Ryuujou can also be considered one of the most well-experience Kanmusu in the naval base that earned her title as the flagship, but others won't take her seriously because of her small and childish appearance.

"Ah, USS Johnston DD-557, I look forward working with you ma'am!" Johnston stands firmly and saluted at Ryuujou.

Ryuujou stares at Johnston with her conspicuous eyes.

Ryuujou rubs her chin with her fingers while staring at Johnston, "Hmm so the admiral wants me to babysit another one… tell me shrimp, what do ya have?" Ryuujou asks, she tries to be intimidating to the new destroyer but it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm ready to tackle any adversity that would come." Johnston replied.

"Is that so, but ye know war isn't just about bravery and stuff… ye sometimes have to use this-" Ryuujou points at her head, "-if you want to survive." She grins at the little destroyer.

"I understand ma'am!" Johnston nods.

Ryuujou smiles at Johnston, "Heh, I somehow like ye shrimp… alright I'll take ya, but expect that I'll be a extra rough on ye cause your from America, ya got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Johnston quickly responds.

"Alright, I'll see ya two around, goodbye for now." Ryuujou bids farewell at the two girls then she leaves the training grounds.

Yukikaze looks at Johnston, "alright… we should also get going." Johnston nods her head and the two girls leave the area.

* * *

Several moments passed, the two girls arrived at the main docks of the naval base. Though it supposed to be the docks, it appears to be regular bathhouse in the middle of the harbor with white steams coming out from the chimney.

"Alright, let's go in." the two girls proceed inside.

Inside the dock, it was like a typical dressing area for a communal bathhouse. There are wooden shelves that has several baskets with towels inside from each cells, several wooden benches, an electric massage chair, a milk and coffee vending machine, a wooden bulletin board which contains some of the announcement within the naval base, the information about the agreement was recently pinned in the bulletin board, and a weighing scale.

The two girls start removing their clothes and put them in the basket inside the shelves. Though Johnston was a bit uncomfortable since this is her first time going inside a communal bath with someone. Back in the United States Navy, she always takes her bath in the showers since the baths are strictly for repairs only and they were obliged to conserve water. Also Johnston doesn't shows her whole body to someone but she had experienced that a certain friend of her would try to sneak behind her in the showers and wash her back, whenever that happens Johnston would always react violently and beat that person. The two girls covered themselves with a single yellowish-white towel as they enter to the sliding glass-door to the bath area.

The two girls enter the bath area, it was very huge, the upper segment of the walls was painted in white while the under segment was decorated with yellow marble tiles, the floor was made from sparkling yellow marble tiles while the ceilings were decorated with glasses. At the wall adjacent to the main entrance, there are four separated pools with seven-segment timers against the wall for each pool, these must be the docks for repairs. at the middle of the room, there's a very spacious pool that can accommodate for about ten people, there's also several shower nozzles, wooden stools, and stainless metal pales for body washing. There are also several soaps and shampoos ready for use. The room is very steamy and the temperature is very warm that relaxes the body.

The two girls were the only people inside the bath area which means that the whole place was exclusive for them. Yukikaze and Johnston decided to take the showers first to clean their bodies before dipping to the warm pool.

While Johnston washing herself, Yukikaze approaches her, "Johnston-chan, can I wash your hair?" she asks.

Johnston responds with a nod. Yukikaze puts shampoo in her hands and began to rub Johnston's hair, she gently rubs Johnston's hair with her hands, Johnston seems to be enjoying it.

"Hey Yukikaze… you'd never told me anything about your life back then." Johnston slightly turns her head at Yukikaze while Yukikaze still washing her hair.

Yukikaze stops her hands, she slightly lowers her head. Johnston notice Yukikaze's sudden change of mood.

"Ah, f-forget what I've said… it's okay if you don't want to tell it to me." Johnston tries to cheer-up Yukikaze.

Yukikaze shakes her head, "um… n-no, it's nothing don't worry." Yukikaze responds and resumes washing Johnston's hair again. Johnston replies with a relief sigh.

"Johnston-chan… to tell you something, unlike you who had many friends back in your home, back in Maizuru, every time I join a fleet, the fleet will always suffer heavy casualties, that's why everybody calls me the 'Bad Omen Ship' and as much as possible they don't want to get involve with me."

"My previous commander told me that I don't need anyone to become more powerful, he also said that friendship will just hinder my abilities. I would always remember those words whenever I'm fighting and it somehow made me stronger but the more I fight the more deaths I have to witnessed."

"Until the moment I've met her, a girl with a positive and carefree attitude, she taught me many things and made me changed my views about being a Kanmusu. She told me that the spirits of those who've fall in the battlefield would always live within the hearts of those who've survived, everybody wanted to see the end of this stupid war, and that's the reason we must live to make it happen."

Then suddenly Yukikaze stops her hands again.

"But… but… that girl, during one of our missions everyone of us were heavily damaged, one of our fellow Kanmusu was surrounded by an enemy fleet, her chance of survival was very thin… but… my friend... she decided to rescue the girl and tried to hold the enemies so that we could escape, I heavily protested but she yelled at us and ordered us to return to base… the last thing I saw to her was her cheerful grin."

"… t-the next day… I received news about my friend... she was… she was sunk in battle… s-she sacrificed her life for our safety; she's really an idiot… I hated her for that…" Yukikaze's voice was a bit shaky.

"Then I realized that I no longer had the capability to fight, the high command decided me to transfer me here in Yokosuka to have a fresh start… but… those memories, whenever I remember it I couldn't forgive myself... I was so powerless..."

"Yukikaze…"

Johnston turns her body at Yukikaze and she could see the destroyer was already crying. Her past is tormenting her emotions and remembering is really hard for her.

"Don't worry Yukikaze, I may not meet her but I think she's a great person, I'm sure that she's very happy for you to survive... sometimes we must make sacrifices for sake of something better... I learned it from my old skipper..."

"Now she gave you her dream and you must fulfill it, we must put an end to this war and bring peace back to the ocean."

"And besides, you have great friends like Amatsukaze and Nowaki, and you also had me... I won't allow the same thing to happen again, I'll always be at your side, I promise." Johnston raises her hand and offer a pinky-swear with Yukikaze.

Yukikaze still has tears in her eyes; she's quite hesitant, "… um yes Johnston-chan, thank you…" Yukikaze decided to have a pinky-swear with Johnston, Yukikaze smiles brightly at Johnston, Johnston responds with her own grin. Then the two girls proceed enjoying the bath.

* * *

Night time came; the four girls are inside their room and in their sleeping garments. Amatsukaze wears an elegant pink night gown; she would read a small booklet before sleeping. Nowaki wears a large white t-shirt with the kanji of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force printed in black ink; she's sitting at one the desk reading one of her books. Yukikaze is wearing blue pajamas; it seems that she's already asleep; she hugs one of her stuffed animal during sleep. Johnston came out from the washroom; she wears a black tank top shirt and white short shorts, a white towel wrap around her neck and carrying a bottle of milk with her.

She chugs on her bottle of milk and finish it in one drink, "whew… boy, that hits that spot!" Johnston announced.

"Even during sleep time, you still have that indecent attitude." Amatsukaze commented, but Johnston just ignores. Then she proceeds at one of the study desk and sits beside Nowaki.

"Johnston-san, do you want to borrow some books?" Nowaki asks.

"Ah, no thanks… I'm not good with books, I remember someone gives me a mystery novel, I only read the first five paragraphs and immediately proceed to the conclusion of the story." Johnston replied.

"What, that's not how mystery novels supposed to be read!" Amatsukaze complains again.

"Like I said I'm not good with books."

Moments later, the rest decided to hit their respective beds and sleep. Johnston still had some hard time sleeping because of all the things she have learned and the people she had met. Though some people would feel disturb whenever she's around, she met a handful of interesting friends with various personalities, which probably enough for her to feel satisfied. Her day was very indeed tiring but it was really fun that she still cannot sleep while thinking about what she has experienced today.

Johnston raises her body and swings her legs at the side of her bed. Then she proceeds to the desk, she pulls one of the drawers and found several papers inside, she turns on the lampshade and grabs the pen above the desk. It seems that she's going to write something. Though it's already the modern age where computers and other electronic gadgets makes the lives of people more convenient, Kanmusu doesn't have any idea how to use technologies which far from their knowledge and will prefer to use the traditional way. But there's still some exceptions due to curiosity, there's a certain Japanese submarine who cannot live without her smart phone. But anyway, Johnston already began her writing.

 _Dear Hoel;_

 _How are things have been going on there? Well, I'm quite a little upset when we all go to our separate ways despite of those times that we've been together. But anyway, you don't have to worry about me, I had a wonderful time in my new naval base, though some people would still think me as their former enemy, but I've met interesting people like Miss Akashi, Miss Ryuujou, Naganami, Takanami, Asashimo, Nowaki, Amatsukaze… and my new dearest friend Yukikaze. Besides that, they have a wonderful dormitory much better than our bunker, an awesome bathhouse and epic ice creams, I let you have some of their ice cream if you decided to visit me here… anyway it's been late now, I'll write some more letters. Take care of yourself as always and it will be the same for me._

 _Your sister, Johnston._

Johnston finished writing her letter that she will send back to the USN, her face looks satisfied. After this she returns to her bed and rest it for the day.

Johnston had a very wonderful time today, but the used of the bathhouse facilities and the ice creams needed something in return, and because of that, the Admiral's wallet was heavily damaged.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Chapter 4 is here, this chapter was very long, but I'll keep my note short here. Here we have more characters were introduce and the relationship between Johnston and Yukikaze was reinforced and we have a tsundere Amatsukaze! No yuri will happen (though some of you would hope it, I think) and no perverted thoughts during bath scenes, I won't permit it!

Next chapter, Johnston's first mission in her new naval base, stay tune, uhm~!


	6. Chapter 5: Third Escort Squadron

**Chapter 5: Third Escort Squadron**

 **October 25, 1944, at 0710 hours**

The violent wind continued swirling around the gloomy ocean, cannons roar from through the horizon, the huge enemy fleet already steaming approaching to the small task force. The planes swarmed everywhere, they dropped bombs and depth charges, they've launched rockets and torpedoes, and they've strafed their enemies with their machine guns just to stop the approach. The battle was very intense and chaotic, but in the middle of that chaos, the little destroyer continued the charge and sailed through the deadly rain of shells just to launch her torpedoes to make some damage.

 ** _BOOM-SPLASH-BOOM-SPLASH!_**

For every boom there's a splash, thunderous roars of cannons echoed through the horizon.

The little tin can challenged the violent waves; she zigzagged her way and dodged the incoming shells of doom with her agile movements. Splashes of waters would somehow slow down the destroyer's approach but it wasn't enough to stop her. Her five inch guns would return fire but it wasn't overwhelming compare to the guns of her opponents has. The sailors from the destroyer could hear every projectile whistles through the air before hitting the waters and produce a gigantic colorful splash. The sailors were now preparing for the torpedo attack as they close in.

"Boy, this will become one of the craziest stunts the history would ever know." One of the sailor jested while preparing for at torpedo attack.

"Yeah, if we ever made it out here, this is one helluva story to tell, don't you think?" another sailor replied.

"Probably, but if we'll ever kicked the bucket I say let's do it with a bang!"

"Heh… the crazy captain and his crazy orders…"

"Well he also had a crazy crew, right?"

"All of you quiet, everybody concentrate, we have one shot at this!" the officer yelled at the sailors, the sailors concentrated on their positions and waited for the order the launch the torpedo attack.

Meanwhile at the main bridge, the captain continued issuing his commands to his crew. Everybody was busy on their respective duties, rangefinders and spotters were busy calculating the possible position to launch a successful torpedo attack while the others were monitoring the situation of the battle.

"Hagen, focus your guns to the nearest possible enemy!" the captain commanded his gunner. The gunner saluted at the captain.

"Fire up some more smokes!"

"But sir, if we increase the smoke… the enemy might spotted our approach." said by one of his officer.

"If I want more smokes, I'm gonna get myself more smokes, you got that!" the captain yells at his officer.

"Yes captain." the officer did not argued and immediately followed the captain's order.

 ** _BOOM-SPLASH-BOOM-SPLASH!_**

The rain of explosive shells continues. Minutes later, the destroyer had finally reached her first target, a heavy cruiser, which more than five times heavier than the destroyer and armed with ten devastating 7.9 inch naval guns. The little tin can passed through the cruiser and fired at broadside, she began pounding the cruiser's superstructure with her smaller guns. Minutes later, the superstructure was set ablaze by the relentless barrage of shells coming from the destroyer. The destroyer finally gained the attacking position she desire, it's all up for the captain now to signal the torpedo strike.

"Alright, release the fishes!"

The captain gave his command, with no time to waste, the sailors immediately rushed to the torpedo mounts and pulled the trigger that would release the torpedoes and fired a full salvo of ten torpedoes. The torpedoes swam directly to the fleet, several torpedoes swam directly to the heavy cruiser and several minutes later, the torpedo blew her bow off. The heavy cruiser was crippled and the rest of the torpedoes disoriented the formation of the Japanese Fleet; the torpedo strike was surely a success.

The sailors hollered cheerfully, they celebrated because their attack they made was a complete success. Meanwhile the captain looks at them with a proud smile; he has confidence to his crew. The girl who watches them was very amaze at the courage of the crew of this destroyer; she let out a hearty smile. But the battle was far from over; they might have done some damage to slow down the enemy, the Japanese Fleet was still formidable and still posed an overwhelming threat.

"Captain, we received an order from the Admiral, he said that we should return to the task force immediately." said the radio operation during the middle of the celebration.

The captain responds with a nod.

Meanwhile, from a distance not too far from the destroyer, a silhouette of a battleship was slowly approaching; she aims all of her main guns at the destroyer, then moments later…

 ** _BOOOMM!_**

The battleship fired all of her guns at the destroyer. The shells whistle through the air while flying to their target. One of the officers in the main bridge saw the incoming projectiles.

"What the… shit, TAKE COVER!"

The officer immediately shouted. Everybody braced for the impending impact. The girl cowers to safety then she peeks at the incoming salvo towards the destroyer.

Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

 ** _SLAP!_**

A pocket booklet landed on Johnston's face during her sleep which immediately wakes her up from her slumber. She probably forgot to close the curtain of her bed last night. She quickly rises from her bed but her eyes were still half asleep, her nasal bridge was a bit swollen because of the book. Johnston yawns widely then suddenly a hair brush hits her head, the pain would fully wake up her conscious.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" shouted Johnston while feeling a bit irritated.

Then Johnston notice that her all of her roommates are already awake, Nowaki was sitting on her bed, reading one of her books, Yukikaze seems to be looking for something while Amatsukaze was standing, crossing her arms and looking grumpy as always. All of the girls were already on their usual attire, she also notice that the room was quite messy.

"Oh, so you're already awake huh…" Amatsukaze looks at Johnston.

"Yeah, what time is it already?"

"Well it's already passed seven-thirty in the morning." Amatsukaze replied.

"What?!" shouted Johnston, then she immediately looks at the clock. It was already 07:32, she feels even more frustrated.

"I was sleeping this late, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I was too but I was disturbed by your loud obnoxious snores so that's why I didn't bother it." Amatsukaze replied.

An anger vein pops out on Johnston's head, being woken up by a flying book out of nowhere and greeted by Amatsukaze's cranky attitude after waking up, what a way to start up her new day. Johnston just let out a sigh; she doesn't want to start an argument that might ruin her whole day.

Then Yukikaze saw Johnston already awake.

"Ah, good morning Johnston-chan… how was your sleep?" Yukikaze asks.

"I had great time of sleep… but…" Johnston looks at the mess on the floor. Yukikaze observes Johnston's face and see her nasal bridge was a bit swollen.

"J-Johnston-chan, what happen to you… did you fell off the bed last night?" Yukikaze worries.

"Ah… eh, never mind that… but anyway, what are you doing?"

"She's looking for her binoculars, probably misplaced it again." Nowaki answered quickly while her eyes were fixed on her book.

"Binoculars?" asked Johnston as she tilts her head.

"Ah yes, I always keep my binoculars with me just in case… I just have to look for it carefully." Yukikaze replied while she resumes her search.

Johnston stands up; she stands near the window and stretches her arms upward. Then she looks outside the window, she could see that it was another bright sunny day perfect for outdoor activities, Johnston takes a deep breath.

"Yup, it's surely a great day."

Johnston somehow forgot her bad start because of the wonderful weather; she immediately headed to the washroom to prepare herself for the day, while Yukikaze was still looking for her lost binoculars. A few minutes later, Johnston came out from the washroom all properly dressed up with her usual attire but her hair was still a bit messy since that's her style. Yukikaze was looking under Johnston's bed with her bottoms up.

"Ah, found it!"

Yukikaze announced. Then she starts crawling backward, she sits down and hold her binoculars. It was a 12cm high-angled binoculars scope. It's really intriguing how did she misplaced something this big.

Amatsukaze observes the whole room; it was surely messy, "Just look at this mess, good grief Yukikaze…" Amatsukaze shakes her head, she looks disappointed.

"Well we usually do this every day, and grumping about it won't do any change." Said Nowaki in a nonchalant voice, Amatsukaze scowls at her.

Johnston approaches Yukikaze, "That's some cool binoculars you got there Yukikaze." she commented.

"Is that so, this item is very special to me so I always keep it in my room after every missions." Yukikaze smiles at Johnston.

"Hey you two, don't you just stand there… help us out before the room inspector arrives." Amatsukaze calls the two while cleaning up the whole mess, the two immediately follows.

* * *

Moments later, the four manage to clean the whole mess in the jiffy. The room inspector arrives in their room and sees that the place was clean and everything was in proper place. Since the room inspector wasn't that very strict, she immediately leaves. The four girls decided to head to the mess hall to have some breakfast; Johnston picks up the letter she made last night before leaving the room.

The four girls immediately proceed to the mess hall; as usual they have to fall in line before getting their food. Amatsukaze decided to have bacon and fried eggs with fresh orange juice for breakfast, Nowaki choose toasted bread with a cup of hot chocolate, Yukikaze had pancakes and milk while Johnston decided to have the buttered corncob on a stick since it reminds her of her home. They eat like they usually do; they were able to finish eating several minutes later and return their respective trays to the counter. The four leave the mess hall and decided to have a nice walk around the naval base.

"Hey Yukikaze, are there any post office around?" Johnston asked.

"Ah, if you want to send letters, there's a mailbox outside the command building, it's not hard to miss it." Yukikaze replied.

"I see… thanks, I'll just probably head there for awhile."

"Let me accompany you just in case."

Then the two girls proceed to the main command building. Amatsukaze and Nowaki also decided to accompany them since they were also heading to the command building.

* * *

Moments later, the four girls arrive at the main command building. Johnston immediately sees the mailbox in front of the building; she approaches the box and drops the letter she's going to send back to America. Then several minutes passed, the four girls see Ryuujou coming out from the building, she's now wearing her usual Kariginu uniform and her visor cap, she was walking leisurely while her hands inside her pockets when she saw the four girls.

"Ryuujou-san!" called Amatsukaze as they approach the flagship of their squadron.

"Hey, good timi'n… ye see, I was on my way to look for ye but it seems that I ain't need to do that anymore... by the way, we have work to do, come with me." said Ryuujou.

The four girls follow Ryuujou inside the main command building.

Inside the building, Ryuujou leads the four to the mission briefing room; the room is like a typical classroom with six metal chairs with arm desks, bookshelves at the back, a podium and a white board with the map of the whole Pacific Ocean in the front. At the center of the ceiling there's a projector hanging from a metal encasement. Inside the briefing room, Nagato was on the office desk near the window, she was waiting for them to arrive. The destroyer girls each takes their sits while Ryuujou decided to stand near the door. Amatsukaze brings out her pocket notebook so that she could list down the important details about the mission. Nagato stands in front of them to begin the briefing for their new mission.

"Ahem, before we start… I would like to remind you all that the Admiral won't be with us today, he has an important meeting to attend in the Central Headquarters."

"Which means that I, the current secretary ship, Nagato will be the one to administer the whole mission."

Nagato explains it to the girls loud and clear, her face was stiffed and serious as ever.

"About your mission, as always you won't be sent to a Shinkaisei-kan extermination duty but to another escort mission."

Nagato approaches the white board and she scrolls up the map, then she grabs the remote control on the podium and aimed it at the projector. The projector shows the whole map of the Western Pacific Area near Japan. Nagato brings out her pointer within her belt and stretched it out.

"As you will see here in the map, a supply ship had recently leaved the port of Sasebo…" Nagato points her pointer to a red spot in the map labeled as Sasebo, "the supply ship is heading for Ominato in the north." then she points it to another red sport labeled Ominato.

"Your mission is to rendezvous with the supply ship at this coordinates." Nagato presses the remote control again and a red circle appears in the map together with its coordinates, "as soon as you rendezvous with the ship, escort it to safety till it gets to Ominato," then Nagato looks at Ryuujou. "Ryuujou-san, please mind these coordinates."

Ryuujou responds with a calm nod.

"The supply ship must arrive tomorrow at zero seven hundred hours to Ominato; your primary objective is to make sure that the ship will arrive to its destination at any means necessary… your secondary objective is to ensure that the supply ship will arrive on the expected time."

Nagato presses the remote control again and revealed several pictures of several Shinkaisei-kan at various areas in the map. Most of them were destroyer and submarine classes.

"Recently, there are reports that some Shinkaisei-kan activities were spotted here in the Western Pacific Area near Japan, be on the look out… but as much as possible, do not engage contact with the enemy fleet, all of you should focus to your primary objective."

"I'll also add that an Expeditionary Fleet from Sasebo will be accompanying you in this mission, please coordinate with them. Once you arrive in Ominato and successfully fulfilled your mission, I'll be giving you some further instructions about your next mission; I shall inform Ryuujou-san about that."

"Do you have any questions regarding the mission?"

Johnston raises her hand. Nagato looks at Johnston; the little destroyer immediately stands up.

"Miss Nagato, why do we have to transfer resource through water, why can't we just transfer it through land since it's safer that way?"

Nagato glares at Johnston again, "Because the land route is far more expensive and time consuming than the sea route, as much as possible resources must be delivered quickly to their respective bases, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am" then Johnston immediately sits down.

"Anymore questions?"

Amatsukaze was the next to raise a hand, Nagato look at her then she stands up.

"About the Expeditionary Fleet from Sasebo, what purpose do they have in this mission?"

"As far as I know, the Expeditionary Fleet was on their way to Ominato for an expedition to the Northern Pacific Area, I still don't know the details about it."

"I see… thank you for answering." Amatsukaze sits down.

Before Nagato would ask if there's another question, Nowaki was the next one to raise a hand, Nagato looks at her and she stands immediately.

"Nagato-san, you mentioned that we will receive instruction for our next mission in Ominato, how long are we going to stay there?"

"Don't worry; instruction will come immediately so you won't be staying long in Ominato." Nagato answers.

As Nowaki sits down, Yukikaze immediately raised her hand, Nagato looks at her and Yukikaze immediately stands up.

"Nagato-san, when will the commander return?!" Yukikaze asked with her high pitch voice.

Nagato makes a rough sigh, "the admiral won't take long enough from his meeting; he said once he gets back, he'll immediately assume command."

"Ah, yes." Yukikaze nods and takes her sit.

"Alright, since I've answered all of your questions. Protecting the supply line is the top priority of the Third Escort Squadron, without the supply lines, several bases wouldn't be able to operate and the Shinkaisei-kan could continue their advance, so failure is definitely not necessary, understood!"

All four girls respond with a yes in chorus. Then Nagato dismisses the girls, the girls proceed to the main harbor.

* * *

The girls had their riggings installed to their bodies before deploying. Like most of the normal destroyer, Johnston's riggings had her a main bridge as a backpack with a rotating Mk. 25 fire-control radar behind and two smoke funnel at each sides, her radar allows her to use her rapid-fire ability while maintaining accuracy, her footwear changed into a pair of metal boots with rudders coated in blue and black paint for camouflage, two five-tubes torpedo mounts attached to her hips loaded with Mk. 15 torpedoes, and she carries a single five inch gun turret attached to a brown lanyard all over her shoulder, she has two spare guns attached on her bridge. She also has headphones around her neck for communication and spotting enemies. Johnston was the last girl to come out from the main harbor. Then they proceed to their mission.

The squadron moves in an anti-submarine formation, Ryuujou was at the center of the formation, Johnston was on the front, Amatsukaze and Yukikaze were guarding the flanks, and Nowaki guards the rear. The squadron sails at least 22 knots to their destination and the warm breeze from the horizon would blow their hair gently. Ryuujou carries the map with her, she looks at it while they move.

"Hmm, according to this map… the ship will be arriv'n several nautical miles east from us." Then she looks at Johnston in the front, "hey shrimp, howd'ya doing there?!" She yells so that Johnston could hear.

"Apparently, no sign of any enemy so far… we're clear to go eastward ma'am!" Johnston answers.

"I see, alright let's increase speed… the sooner we get there the better." Ryuujou ordered. The rest of the squadron increased their speed.

Moments later, the squadron already traveled several nautical miles away from the naval base. The squadron maintains the anti-submarine formation as they continue to move.

"Alright, we'll all should stay here for awhile… I'll send some scouts to recon the area, once they've return I'll think for a better way to move around.. for awhile, you four stay on watch, got it!" Ryuujou orders, the four immediately agreed and stops for awhile.

Ryuujou spreads her scroll in the air then she brings out her paper dolls. Ryuujou's index finger emits blue flame, the paper dolls that would pass the scroll transforms into several C6N Sauins. Ryuujou only carried planes for reconnaissance, air-supremacy and anti-submarine warfare like the C6N Sauins, A7M Reppus and Type 3 Spotter Planes. Ryuujou launched a total of six Sauins, the Sauins fly through the horizon toward east to recon the area. Johnston was very amaze to Ryuujou's magic.

Ryuujou notice Johnston's eyes were sparkling in admiration, "Heh, aren't they a beauty, aye shrimp." said Ryuujou to Johnston, the little destroyer responds with a cheerful nod.

The squadron decided to wait on their position and wait for the planes to return before moving to the meeting point. Since Nagato warns them about random Shinkaisei-kan activities, it is better to move cautiously. While the group waits, the destroyers gather around to have a little chat while Yukikaze was looking through the horizon using her binoculars.

Johnston stretches her arms upward, "Yup, it really feels good to be at the seas in this kind of weather."

Amatsukaze crosses her arms and looks at Johnston again, "Why are you so carefree? Ryuujou-san said that we should be on a look out in case of enemy ambush." she complains, her little familiar also reacts.

Johnston notice Amatsukaze's familiar, Amatsukaze was a bit surprise. The American destroyer leans forward and carefully observes Amatsukaze's familiar.

"Um, what is this Amatsukaze…?" Johnston points at it while looking a bit curious, "... is this your pet?" she asks.

"Wha… no, he's absolutely not my pet, he's my partner, and his name is Rensouhou-kun." Amatsukaze answers.

"Is that so…"

Johnston's chocolate eyes were fixed at the Rensouhou-kun. Rensouhou-kun would also look at Johnston; he's a little bit shy in front of the destroyer. Johnston decided to pet Rensouhou-kun, Amatsukaze was a bit surprise but it appears that Rensouhou-kun likes it, Johnston smiles brightly at the familiar.

"Aw, he's cute." Johnston complimented.

"Wha… w-wait, did I give you permission to touch Rensouhou-kun!" Amatsukaze nagged again.

Johnston grins at Amatsukaze and let out a hearty laugh, "sorry I just couldn't resist, but he's really cute!" she said. Johnston somehow made Rensouhou-kun happier.

"It seems that Rensouhou-kun is more honest compare to his master." Nowaki commented.

"Wha, N-Nowaki!" shouted Amatsukaze as she scowls at Nowaki, Nowaki just responds with a sneaker which made Amatsukaze more furious.

"Oh, the planes are now returning!" Yukikaze announced, the four girls look at her and immediately assume to their formation.

Ryuujou spreads her scroll again which serves as a landing field for the incoming planes. Once the planes passes through the scroll, it returns to its paper doll form. After every plane had made their landings, Ryuujou returns them to her pocket.

"Alright, my girls said that they've spotted two elite I-class destroyers and a single Ro-class flagship destroyer roaming around the area east of our position."

"So Ryuujou-san, what's our next move?" Amatsukaze asks.

"Alright, let's move at two line formation, you and the shrimp will take the lead." Ryuujou commanded.

"Wait, w-why would I be with… her?!" Amatsukaze protested.

"Well I won't complain but she seems doesn't want to." Johnston responds.

Ryuujou stared at Amatsukaze with her nonchalant eyes, "just follow my orders."

Amatsukaze sighs roughly it seems that she had no choice but to follow, Johnston began to move and left Amatsukaze, Amatsukaze follows the American destroyer behind. The squadron resumes mobilizing eastward to rendezvous with the supply ship.

* * *

The squadron had travel several nautical miles already but they haven't encountered a single enemy. Johnston continues to lead the formation followed by Amatsukaze, while Yukikaze and Nowaki escorted Ryuujou. Then suddenly, Johnston would pick up something in her radar, she immediately wears her headphones.

"Miss Ryuujou… I'm picking up something; it seems that an enemy is approaching about five hundred yards from our position."

Then Amatsukaze sees an incoming shell from the southeast.

"There's an incoming shell at two-o-clock!"

Amatsukaze warned them. The squadron quickly assumes defensive maneuver and turn left. The shell splashes to the water and failed to hit anyone. Then another shell whistles through the air, the squadron moves rightward and dodges the next incoming projectile.

"Johnston-chan, there the enemy flagship is about three-hundred yards, three-o-clock from our position" Yukikaze contacted Johnston.

"Alright, I'll go!" Johnston responds and quickly sails to that position.

Johnston skillfully dodges the incoming barrage of shells coming from the enemy; she immediately prepared her guns to fire at the enemy. Suddenly Johnston detected another enemy coming from her position. The enemy was very close to her that she could see its shadows beneath the waters. Then a gigantic i-class destroyer jumps out from the waters and attempts to tackle Johnston, since there's no time to dodge, Johnston drops her gun and quickly pull out a combat knife inside her pouch. This combat knife was made from the hardened skin of an elite Shinkaisei-kan and Tungsten Carbide that could easily damage the monster's body; the USN always applied the doctrine of versatility in the battlefield that they managed developed special types of melee weapons for their ship girls to increase their effective against the Shinkaisei-kan during operations.

Johnston hears another shell whistling through the air, she quickly swings her hand while gripping the knife tightly and deflects the incoming attack from the I-class destroyer; Johnston immediately slides backward and dodges the incoming shell. The big splash from the incoming shell allows Johnston to quickly draw her turret again and aims at the approaching enemy destroyer.

Johnston quickly fires five salvos from her turret. Three of these salvos made direct hits at the destroyer. Johnston damaged one of itseye, the left turret and the lower jaw of the I-class destroyer. The I-class destroyer charges Johnston again, the American destroyer quickly dodge the wild tackle from the monster.

Johnston pauses for awhile and detected another enemy destroyer beneath, two I-class destroyer resurfaced. Then suddenly the enemy destroyers came under fire, Johnston looks behind and see Amatsukaze and Nowaki joining the battle.

"Johnston-san, go get the flagship… we'll take care of this guys." Nowaki suggested,

"But what about Miss Ryuujou…?"

"We let Yukikaze-chan handle the escort job, just proceed and deal with the flagship!" Amatsukaze answered.

Johnston nods at the two girls, the two girls nod simultaneously at her. Then Amatsukaze and Nowaki fired their guns at the enemy destroyers while Johnston moves quickly and penetrated through their defenses. The enemy destroyers tried to chase Johnston but the two girls fired their guns that prevented the I-class destroyers for getting away.

* * *

Johnston continued dodging the incoming shells in front of her, and a few moments later she could finally see the silhouette of the enemy flagship, it was a large Ro-class flagship destroyer with menacing aura. Johnston raise her turret and aims at the Ro-class, the Ro-class quickly dives in the waters and dodged the incoming barrage of fire from Johnston. The movements of the Ro-class were extremely fast, Johnston had her draw her combat knife again just in case. The Ro-class jumps out of water and tackle Johnston but Johnston's quick instinct allow her to quickly deflect the attack with her knife; the Ro-class submerged again and swims around beneath Johnston.

Johnston's eyes were fixed at her agile opponent; the Ro-class quickly jumps out of the water and tries to tackle Johnston. The little destroyer guards herself with her knife again and successfully blocks the incoming attack but the excessive force from the monster somehow made her stagger a little bit. The Ro-class immediately submerges again. Johnston tried to change her position to avoid the Ro-class destroyer, suddenly the Ro-class jumps out of the water behind her, she quickly turns around and brace for impact. Johnston slightly thrown away from the clash, she suffered several bruises on her arms. Then the Ro-class aims its guns at Johnston, Johnston quickly rolls leftward and dodge the incoming barrage of fire.

The Ro-class quickly submerged to the waters again while Johnston still tries to stand on her feet. Johnston feels that the monster is planning to attack her beneath, she quickly stands from her position and jumps backward, then just as she thought, the Ro-class would jumps out right at her former position, she quickly draw her guns and fires ten salvoes in short time, all shots landed to the body, the Ro-class dives under the water again squirming in pain.

But the moment the Ro-class dives within the waters, the destroyer immediately jumps out and attacks Johnston. The monster is now using desperate tactics to fight Johnston. Johnston immediately switches to melee again. The Ro-class destroyer made several attacks against Johnston but Johnston would parry it with her knife. The Ro-class dives and emerges at various positions to attack Johnston; because of it super agile movements, Johnston cannot use her gun and torpedoes against it. Loud clanks sounded whenever Johnston's knife clashed against the oversize teeth of the Ro-class destroyer. The duel continued for about twenty consecutive attacks and lasted for about five minutes, all the attacks were successfully blocked by Johnston. Amatsukaze and Nowaki arrived at the scene, they've seems mesmerized to see a Destroyer Kanmusu able to fight a Shinkaisei-kan using close-quarter-combat tactics.

But the two Japanese destroyers didn't waste any time; they fired their guns to support Johnston. The Ro-class dived again, this time Johnston brings out a depth charge; she quickly sets the depth of it. Then as the Ro-class destroyer jumps up high and tried another attack. The moment it opens its oversize mouth in the air, Johnston tossed a depth charge inside the mouth of the monster and quickly dodges the incoming attack, the impact made the monster swallow the depth charge and as it submerge, an explosion occur underwater. The Ro-class didn't resurface after the explosion. Wait… depth charges aren't supposed to be used that way.

"Whew that was close…" Johnston wipes her sweat, then she sees the two girls, "hey you two… thanks for giving me a hand there!" she shouted.

The two approaches Johnston after the battle.

"Johnston-san, depth charges aren't supposed to be used that way… that's game breaking, the goddess might bestow curse upon you." warned Nowaki.

Johnston chocolate eyes blinks at Nowaki, she gives Nowaki the 'what' face.

Amatsukaze noticed that Johnston suffered several bruises in the fight though most were just light bruises, "anyway… you seem to be hurt, you should be more careful next time." Amatsukaze worries.

"Ah, don't worry I'm fine… thanks for worrying." Johnston immediately responds.

"Oh, did I sense Amatsukaze's dere side?" Nowaki commented.

Amatsukaze immediately reacted furiously again, "wha… Nowaki, why you…!" Amatsukaze glares at Nowaki again.

"Huh?" Johnston tilts her head; Johnston here seems a little bit dense meanwhile Rensouhou-kun looks more happy to know that Johnston is alright.

"Anyway, how about the other enemy destroyers?" asked Johnston.

"We took care of it already, Ryuujou-san had to deploy some of her planes to help us, and then we finished them off with our torpedoes." Nowaki answered.

"Hoy, Johnston-chan, Amatsukaze-chan, Nowaki-chan!"

Yukikaze's voice echoed through the horizon calling the three destroyers. The three girls see Ryuujou and Yukikaze approaching their position, the three girls decided to proceed and meet up with the two girls. Yukikaze was the first to approach the three girls. Then suddenly Yukikaze approach Johnston and gives her a hug, Johnston was a bit surprise while Amatsukaze overacted again. Then she began shaking Johnston back and front.

"Johnston-chan, what happen to you, are you hurt, I was so worried about you!" Yukikaze shouted with her high pitch voice while Johnston's eyes were rotating and her mouth was already foaming.

"Um Yukikaze-san, I think you're worsening Johnston-san's condition."

Nowaki reminds Yukikaze, Yukikaze looks at Johnston and she could that Johnston's mouth was already foaming. Yukikaze immediately releases Johnston from her hands, Johnston coughs a little.

"Whew… I thought it was all over for me, thank you for saving me, Nowaki."

"No problem…"

Then suddenly Ryuujou approaches them, she looks pissed; she immediately approaches Johnston and gives her a punishment by pulling her cheeks.

"Damn it shrimp, didn't I tell ye not to be so reckless!" Ryuujou scolded Johnston.

"I'm showee Mish Ywushou, I pwamish ish won happen again." Johnston tried to speak while Ryuujou was still pulling her cheeks then Ryuujou finally decided to let it go, Johnston rubs her cheeks gently to ease the pain.

"But ye got great skills in ye shrimp… just not try wasti'n yer life in the battle." Ryuujou smiles at Johnston and gives her a gentle pat on the head. "In my squadron, I had one order that must always be followed… and that's 'don't die'." Ryuujou winks at Johnston.

Johnston saluted at Ryuujou and stares at the light carrier with her resilient eyes, "Yes ma'am!" Ryuujou smiles at the little destroyer.

"Alright, we should get going now."

"By the way Miss Ryuujou where are we?" Johnston asks.

Ryuujou brings out her map again. Then she looks at her wristwatch which is actually a device to point a global positioning system device that could tell out the coordinates of the current location via satellite.

"Judging to the map… we all should be moving here… so our current position now is…"

 ** _HOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!_**

The five girls heard a loud bullhorn coming from a ship; all of them flinch and tremble from the noise. The five girls pivot and they could already see the cargo ship passing them. This must be the supply ship that they suppose to rendezvous in their mission.

"Oh look, we're here already!" Yukikaze cheered.

"Yeah, alright let's go…" Ryuujou ordered and the squadron proceeds.

The five girls approach the cargo ship, it was very huge. The ship was like an amphibious assault ship without the flight deck and the heavy armaments, the deck is full of cargo boxes probably full of resources and supplies. There are several huge cranes on the ship to move the heavy cargo boxes around the deck. The ship began to open the compartment the leads to the well dock so that the girls could enter located at stern. Once it was fully open the girls began to board the ship.

* * *

The five girls had their riggings removed from the well dock; they ride an elevator to reach the main bridge of the ship. They could see several men were busy doing their respective jobs inside the ship. A few minutes later, they finally reached the main bridge.

"Ah, you must be Ryuujou-san… please follow me, I'll lead you to the captain's quarters."

One of the sailor approached Ryuujou, and then she guides the girls around the main bridge. Several moments passed, the five girls arrive at the main door to the captain's quarters.

"Here's the captain's quarters, he's already waiting for you inside."

The sailor leaves the girls; Ryuujou opens the door and enters the room. Ryuujou sees the captain of the ship sitting on his desk with several men working on several machineries. The captain was probably around fifties with a long vertical scar at his right temple, he has short grey hair and a thick grey beard, he wears the standard blue naval jacket of the Japanese Navy with white shirt under, white trousers and a pair of white leather shoes.

"Yo Yoshimura-san, nice meeti'n you again… how y'all been doi'n lately?" Ryuujou greets.

"Ah Ryuujou-san, it's been quite awhile since you visit me, nice to see you again… everything is the same always actually." the man replied formally, then she sees the four other girls, "and who are these lass with you have?" he asks.

"The name's Johnston, nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Yukikaze!"

"My name is Amatsukaze; it's a pleasure meeting the captain of this ship."

"Nowaki…"

The four girls introduced themselves to the captain in their own respective fashion.

The captain let out a hearty laugh, "they seem to be nice kids… oh, and by the way some other Kanmusu from Sasebo had joined in our trip to Ominato."

"By the way, Yoshimura-san... I'm here with some instruction from Nagato-san, she told me several safe routes that we should take while we are on our way to Ominato."

"I see... so how's Nagato-san, I bet she's as stiffed as always."

"Ye got that right."

Suddenly the door to the captain's room suddenly open, then Tenryuu shows up wearing her usual black cardigan with checkered necktie, purple pleated miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, a pair of black fingerless gloves and her signature eye-patch. Tenryuu seems to be looking for something.

"Yo captain, did you see the kids around?" Tenryuu asks, and then she sees the five girls.

"Yo Tenryuu… watzup?" greeted Ryuujou,

"Ah, R-Ryuujou-san… I never imagined we'll meet here." Tenryuu was a bit surprise.

"Well me neither, but anyway, are ye the Expeditionary Force from Sasebo Nagato referri'n to?"

Tenryuu nods, "Yeah, but it seems that I've lost those children again, I hope they aren't scheming something again." then she sees the other four girls. "Anyway, are these girls your new squadron members?" Tenryuu asks while pointing at the four girls.

Ryuujou responds with a nod. Then Tenryuu looks at the four girls.

"Yo, name's Tenryuu… fufufu, ya scared?"

Tenryuu introduced herself, the four girls stared at her with various reactions. Nowaki looks at her with her usual nonchalant eyes, Amatsukaze tried to smile at Tenryuu, Yukikaze was a bit afraid, while Johnston looks very amazed.

'Weirdo…'

'She should act according to her age.'

'She's weird.'

'Whoa, eye-patches… that is so freaking sweet!'

Tenryuu somehow sweat drops when she looks at their respective reactions. Then suddenly the doors open again, this time four young girls enter, they are Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma, the Sixth Destroyer Division, wearing their usual white school blouses, black pleated-skirts and brown loafers with their respective leg-wears and black sailor caps.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" Tenryuu puts her hands on her hips and scolded the four girls.

"Ah, Tenryuu-neechan, you see we're just wandering around, as a lady, we promise that we won't bother anyone." Akatsuki swears to her words.

"And beside you don't have to worry, if everything went bad, just leave it me." Ikazuchi declares with a haughty smile on her face.

"Khorosho…" Hibiki responds with a monotonous voice.

"We didn't do anything bad Tenryuu-nee-chan." said Inazuma who always feeling worried.

Tenryuu observes them carefully and count, she counted them four since the Sixth Destroyer Division has only four members, but she still looks relentless.

"Hey, where's the other one?"

"The other one?" asked Akatsuki while she tilts her head in an adorable manner.

"That's right; she probably lost her way again!" said Ikazuchi, she looks quite intense.

"Hawawawa, w-we should go find her!" Inazuma worries again.

Then the three didn't notice that Hibiki leaves them, she looks at the door and tries to call someone.

"You can come out now." said Hibiki.

Then another girl enters the door, the girls appears to be even younger than the girls of the Sixth Destroyer Division. She has long snow-white hair that radiates to the light and red crimson eyes with beautiful thick eyelashes, her skin was white as ivory but she has pinkish cheeks. The girl wears navy-blue long sleeves sailor dress with black tight shorts under her dress, a pair of white rubber shoes with ankle-length socks, black cotton gloves, a blue beret and a monochrome striped scarf wrapped around her covering her mouth. She's small but there's a rather ominous feeling about this kid, her eyes had no emotions and she's even cooler than Hibiki.

Tenryuu approaches the girl and crouches so that she could easily have an eye-to-eye contact her. Tenryuu makes a relief sigh, "whew… I thought I'd lost you…" then Tenryuu pats her on her head, the little girl wince, "don't suddenly run away without telling me where you going, you got that?"

But the girl did not respond.

"Yeah I think so... anyway, who wants to have lunch?"

Meanwhile Johnston's eyes were caught by the strange child, and then suddenly something came to her. Johnston smiles at the little girl, there's no doubt she recognize her. Johnston approach the girl, the girl reacted for a bit, she seems to also have recognized Johnston.

"Yo, never thought we'd meet here... right Sammy?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Chapter 5 here, okay another long one so short notes here, to summary we have a cool Ryuujou, more tsundere Amatsukaze with some of her dere side, fourth-wall leaning Nowaki, Ship Girl CQC, and Johnston feeding a depth charge to a Shinkaisei-kan. And more on that, we also have another Kanmusu from the Taffy 3, this time the destroyer escort that had the heart of a battleship.

Next chapter, more fighting, night battle awesomeness, and more chuuni Tenryuu-san… stay tune.


	7. Chapter 6: Destroyer Escort

**Chapter 6: Destroyer Escort**

It was already lunchtime; most of the crewmen of the ship were already at the mess hall having their respective lunches during lunch break. The Kanmusus were inside the captain's quarters. Ryuujou was already discussing the navigation plans with the captain and several officials of the ship. Nagato had informed Ryuujou that there are several paths that shouldn't be taken because of the threat of the Shinkaisei-kan roaming around and since they are here to protect the ship, she would like to suggest the safest route going to Ominato.

Meanwhile, Johnston seems had recognized a friend of her back to the United States Navy. The little girl's name who appears to be near to Tenryuu was the USS Samuel B. Roberts DE-413 but she prefers to be called Roberts. Roberts seems to be a special friend to Johnston since she made her face glowing with joy seeing her again, on the other hand, though Roberts would recognize Johnston, she still maintains her nonchalant expression and stares at the fellow American ship.

"Hey Sammy, what's with that look… aren't you glad to see me?" asked Johnston as she leans toward Roberts just to meet her height.

"Huh, you know her?" Tenryuu asked.

"Of course we know each other, she's a fellow American, her name is USS Samuel B. Roberts DE-413… Sammy for short, we've been always together during our days back in the USN, though she's not much of a talkative girl." Johnston explains with her haughty expression.

"I see…"

Tenryuu was a bit fascinated about the information she learned.

Then Johnston leans forward again at Roberts again, "So Sammy, how'd you been up to, seems that you're also assigned to a Japanese Naval Base, it's really great here in Japan isn't it?"

Johnston talks to her friend cheerfully, she's very happy to see her indeed, but Roberts doesn't responds, Roberts just continued staring at Johnston with her deep crimson eyes that would constantly meet Johnston's sparkling chocolate eyes. After several minutes, Johnston notice that Roberts wasn't responding.

"Eh, you're probably messing with me again."

Then suddenly, the four Akatsuki-class destroyers stand between Johnston and Roberts and interrupt the two girls. Since Johnston has the appearance of a typical troublemaker, it seems that they were protecting quiet American destroyer escort from the loud and cheerful American destroyer.

"Hey, what's business do you want with Roberts-chan?!" Akatsuki yells at Johnston, it seems that they see Johnston as a threat to the little destroyer escort.

"As long as we are here, we won't allow anyone to hurt Roberts-chan!" Ikazuchi declares, showing her hostility against Johnston.

Johnston steps backward, "eh, n-no you got it all wrong, I'm not here to hurt anyone… in fact, that kid does not need any protection, since anyone from us would like to stay away from her as much as possible." she explains.

"What a mean thing to say nano-desu!" Inazuma complains.

"Yes… that's very mean…" Hibiki added.

The four girls stare at Johnston with their conspicuous eyes while pouting their mouth, Johnston felt nervous in front of these destroyers who were younger than her. As much as possible she doesn't want any trouble. Then suddenly Johnston sees Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki staring at her. Johnston makes several hand gestures signing that she would want them to get her out of this mess, quickly.

"What do you think she's doing?" Amatsukaze raised an eyebrow while she stares at Johnston.

"I think she wanted to say that we should help her…" Yukikaze deciphers Johnston's hand gestures, and then she looks at her two friends, "what should we do?" she asks.

Amatsukaze and Nowaki shrug simultaneously at Yukikaze. Then the two girls looks at Johnston again, Nowaki's face was nonchalant as ever while Amatsukaze was sneering at her, Johnston notices their reactions, she slaps her face with her palm; it seems that her friends do not have any plans to help her out; the four girls continued staring at her for a minute. Then suddenly Tenryuu decided to break up the misunderstanding, she stands between them and calls the four.

"Alright-alright, knock it off guys… let's stop this pointless stuff, okay?"

Tenryuu breaks the staring contest between them and somehow saves Johnston from their conspicuous eyes. Johnston was in a relief but Roberts still had her eyes fixed at Johnston; she occasionally tilts her head like she was a doll.

"Okay, since we're all here, how about we have ourselves some lunch… I have burgers and castellas and it is plenty for everybody."

Tenryuu announcement somehow delighted the hearts of the children. Robert's deadpan face suddenly sparkles when she heard the announcement; she slightly opens her mouth in a triangular shape and immediately moves near to Tenryuu. Then the girls from Sasebo leaves the captain's quarters including Roberts, the three girls finally approach Johnston then Ryuujou also decided to approach the four girls.

"Hey ye girls, it's already lunchtime so I'll probably let ye roam around the ship for awhile… I'll just call ya if I need somethi'n."

Ryuujou gave her order, the four girls nod at the light carrier then they proceed and exit the captain's quarters without Ryuujou.

* * *

The four girls are currently having a nice walk within the corridors of the main bridge. Every crewman of the ship they meet would greet the girls with warm smiles, Kanmusus were highly respected by anyone because of their gallant duty to protect the people against the threat of the Shinkaisei-kan. While they were walking, Johnston puts her hands behind her head; she's being awfully quiet lately after her meeting with Roberts, which is very unusual from her. Yukikaze notices her Johnston's mood; she stares at her friend worriedly.

"Johnston-chan, is there something wrong, you've been quiet lately?"

Johnston notice that Yukikaze starting to feel worried about her, she immediately changes her mood and smiles at Yukikaze.

"Ah, no… this is nothing."

"Well it's probably about that girl we've meet earlier ago, though you'd recognize her, she didn't make any responds." said Amatsukaze.

Johnston just replied with a shrug at Amatsukaze, Johnston knew that Roberts rarely responds to someone, though she never think that even being separated from Roberts for quite awhile wouldn't be enough to change Roberts's cold treatment for her.

"Anyway Johnston-chan, who was that girl, is she your sister?" asked Yukikaze.

"Ah well sort off… she's USS Samuel B. Roberts DD-413, Sammy for short… we've been in the same group back in the USN, though she rarely talks to me even until now." Johnston answered.

"Johnston-san, may I ask if what type of ship is she; she's even smaller compare to us destroyers?" Nowaki asked formally.

"She's a John C. Butler-class destroyer escort… according to the manual; destroyer escorts were slower and had less firepower compared to the destroyers, they were designed to carry up operations like escort missions and anti-submarine patrols, currently in the USN, destroyer escorts mostly assigned as border sentries to guard the perimeters of the naval base in case of any Abyssal attacks." Johnston answered.

"So they're like coastal defense ships?"

"Yup, probably like that."

"Wow Johnston-chan, I never imagine you'd be so knowledgeable about stuff." Yukikaze amazed.

"For the moment I first met you I thought you were just a pathetic meathead, I'm quite impressed from what you just said." Amatsukaze was impressed.

"So it's really true that idiots can be smart sometimes." Nowaki complimented.

Instead to be happy, Johnston was slightly irritated to her friends' compliments.

"Thanks guys, those kind words were really appreciated." Johnston grimaced.

'This is why sometimes I hate to play the smart role.'

"… but anyway, Sammy is an exception to that; her combat skills were far unmatchable from the rest of the destroyer escorts, she could even massacre an entire fleet all by herself if she wanted to." Johnston changes her mood again, she sounded very serious.

"That adorable little girl could do that; you must be overly exaggerating." Amatsukaze responds

"Exaggerating as it may but don't be fooled by her charming looks, she might be adorable but she's deadly as hell, back in the USN, no one dares to mess up with Sammy, she could even intimidate a battleship just by staring at her."

Johnston eyes were intense, this probably the first time these girls see Johnston's serious side, it seems that she's really telling the truth.

"Well even you have said that, you even didn't think twice approaching her earlier ago, right?" said Amatsukaze.

"Well like I've said, we've been in the same group back then so it's only natural for me to approach her… as long as she's a friend of mine, I'll approach her even how matter how deadly she is." Johnston answered with a smug, "… even if she becomes a zombie." she jest.

'Yup, she's a natural idiot.' thought Amatsukaze.

Then the four continue their nice walk around the main bridge. Johnston returned to her cheerful self but something still bugged her mind, not to the fact that Roberts didn't respond to their reunion but something more deeper that it had her concern.

'Why would they send Sammy in an expedition mission, there's really something fishy in here?'

* * *

Moments later the four girls meet Tenryuu who also currently having a nice walk in the corridors. Tenryuu also noticed the four girls; she approaches the four them without having any hesitation.

"Oh it's Big Sis Eyepatch!" said Johnston; it appears that she's very glad to see Tenryuu. Johnston looks at Tenryuu with admiration.

"Yo girls, what you've been up to?" Tenryuu greeted them, then she notice Johnston, "hey, what's wrong with your friend here?" she asks the other three.

"Ah, I forgot to say thanks about the save back there, Big Sis Eyepatch!"

"Eh, B-big Sis Eyepatch…?"

"Please forgive for our friend's childish action… Tenryuu-san, if I'm right." Amatsukaze bows her head at Tenryuu while being formal.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's not a big deal… in fact I kinda like this kid." Tenryuu looks at Johnston, "yeah she has that brave look in her face, maybe I'll let her show my legendary Lindwurmschwert." Tenryuu boasts.

"Whoa, I didn't understand a thing but that sounds cool!"

Johnston was amaze, Yukikaze just responds a smile at Johnston, Amatsukaze slaps her face and shakes her head while Nowaki shrugs.

"But before that, let me treat you some lunch for awhile, just follow me."

The four girls nod at her simultaneously, and then they proceed walking through the corridors.

* * *

The girls arrives in front of a big wooden double-door located at the second floor of the main bridge, the door leads to the private dining area of the ship. The dining area can be compare to a luxurious restaurant, the tables and chairs were properly arranged, there's a white silk sheet that covers every dining table inside the room, the furniture were made from high-quality wood and were properly burnished, the wooden floor was very clean that they could see themselves just by looking at it, the walls were covered by elegant white wallpapers, there's also a bar nearby with several expensive alcohol beverages were displayed at the wine cabinet, and a large graceful metallic chandelier hangs above the ceiling.

The destroyers were very impressed of what they've seeing especially Amatsukaze who even clasped her hands while her eyes sparkles while she stares at the whole room.

"The captain said that he doesn't want us Kanmusus being mixed up with the men at the mess hall so he said that we should use this room since nobody's gonna use it anyway."

"Is that so, the captain is surely an amazing person." Amatsukaze commented.

"Alright, we should all take our sits."

The girls proceed to their tables.

"Um, by the way Big Sis Eyepatch, where's Sammy?" asked Johnston.

"You mean Roberts-chan; she's with the other kids wandering around again…" Tenryuu answered, "… and the name's Tenryuu not Eyepatch." she added.

"Then I should call you Big Sis Tenryuu."

"Uh, eh… sure…" Tenryuu nods.

"Alright!" shouted Johnston.

"By the way, Ryuujou-san isn't with you, where is she?" asked Tenryuu.

"Ryuujou-san was still inside the captain's quarters, she's probably discussing something with him." Yukikaze answered, Tenryuu responds with a nod.

"By the way Tenryuu-san, what is your connection with Ryuujou-san?" asked Yukikaze.

"We were once assigned in Rabaul base at the south, I was still green during that time, I had her as my instructor for fleet maneuvers, whenever I screwed up during practice she will yell at me, but she's really a great person I learned many things from her."

"Ryuujou-san is surely a wonderful person, right?" Yukikaze smiled at Tenryuu, Tenryuu responds with a nod.

Several minutes later the girls sit at one of the table, Tenryuu decided to leave them for awhile to get some food. Then after several more minutes, Tenryuu returns carrying four paper bags, she gave one paper bag for each girl. The girl opens the paper bag; the bag contains large hamburgers wrapped in a paper. It was the famous Sasebo Burger, a large bun sandwich which about the size of an average plate, it has lettuce, tomatoes, onions, egg, several condiments and a thick pure-beef burger patty inside cooked into perfection. The girls were overwhelmed by the gigantic size of the burger.

"Men, I didn't know Japan has this kind of stuff!" shouted Johnston.

Amatsukaze somehow a bit of distastefulness about the food, "what is… this thing?" she said while she stares at the gigantic hamburger.

"It's Sasebo's famous Sasebo Burger; our secretary ship had me bring a bunch of them just in case." Tenryuu answered.

"Oh so that explains why Sammy always follows you."

"That's true, for a little girl like Roberts-chan, she could easily finish one and would want to have another… it's like she has the appetite of a battleship." Tenryuu answered.

Johnston sweat drops while smiling at Tenryuu, it seems that she also knew that fact. After this, the girls decided to eat their respective burgers, the three girls weren't sure about how they would eat it since this probably the first time the saw a hamburger.

"So uh… how do we eat this… thing?" Amatsukaze asked.

"We eat it like this…"

Johnston grabs the burger, she widely opens her mouth and makes a big bite out of eat, then she munches it inside her mouth and swallows it raucously.

"That's how we eat it, its commoner's food so probably it won't satisfy the taste of a refine lady such as you." said Johnston, and then she takes another bite.

"How barbaric, a proper woman shouldn't open her mouth that widely."

Amatsukaze complains again, Jonhston just responds with a shrug and resume eating her burger. Amatsukaze decided to put her hamburger on a plate; she grabs a fork and a knife and properly cuts her burger. She pricks the sliced part with her fork and puts her in her mouth; she gently munches it inside her mouth before swallowing it.

Yukikaze and Nowaki decided to eat like how Johnston eats it. Yukikaze was a bit messy on the way she eats since this was her first time while Nowaki makes little bites while she holds her burger and munches it softly.

An hour later, the girls finished eating their respective hamburgers, Yukikaze has to clean herself with a handkerchief because of the mess she did. After eating, the girls decided to have a nice conversation inside the dining area. Tenryuu tells about her own adventure as a Kanmusu in an overly dramatic way with several hand gestures and mouthed sound effects, she shared some of her notable operations she have participated including the expeditions she has been through and the fierce battles she fought, though most of them were just minor Shinkaisei-kan eradication missions. Tenryuu also tells about her naval base in Sasebo and something about their admiral, though she somehow complains how their admiral handles the missions since she was always being assigned to minor expeditions.

Johnston was very fascinated; she looks like a typical kid who watches their favorite weekend afternoon show as she listens to Tenryuu's story, her admiration for Tenryuu had increased. Amatsukaze would raise her eyebrow thinking how childish Tenryuu's story was. Meanwhile Nowaki doesn't even give a bother. Yukikaze was satisfied just to see Johnston enjoying herself; she smiles brightly at her friend.

Another hour of storytelling had passed; Tenryuu finally concluded her long story of her adventures, Johnston was delighted to hear the story, though Amatsukaze and Nowaki was now in a relief that it's finally over. The girls leave the private dining area, then Tenryuu said farewell and leaves the four girls. The girls continued their nice walk within the corridors.

* * *

Moments later the four girls arrived at the main balcony of the supply ship, the main balcony have the perfect view at the whole deck of the ship, they could hundreds of large cargo boxes containing various stuff like resources and other military supplies which will be transferred to Ominato. The time was already afternoon, several men below were maintaining the positions and making sure that they were properly aligned as they sail northward to Ominato. They also notice that the ocean today was calm as it splashes to the hull of the ship, the ship travels at maximum of 16 knots speed.

While the four girls enjoy the nice view, Johnston noticed the girls from the Sixth Destroyer Division, including Roberts who were also at the balcony during this moment. Johnston moves a little and tried to sneak around to see her friend. Yukikaze notice her Johnston.

"Hey Johnston-chan, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet Yukikaze, I'm trying to see what Sammy has been up to." said Johnston in a low voice.

Then suddenly Hibiki noticed her, Hibiki points her finger at Johnston and the rest looks at her. Johnston was alerted; the five girls immediately confront her and didn't give Johnston enough time to avoid them.

"You again, what do you want from Roberts-chan?!" shouted Akatsuki.

"Wait you got it all wrong; I'm not going to hurt Sammy or anything." Johnston answered.

Roberts stares again at Johnston with her crimson eyes, Johnston noticed that Roberts was looking at her again.

"Eh, why are you staring… is there something wrong?" Johnston asked.

"You haven't answered our question, what's your business with Roberts-chan?!" Akatsuki hollered.

The Akatsuki-class destroyers had their conspicuous eyes glaring at Johnston again, Johnston sweat drops and feeling a bit nervous. Then suddenly Yukikaze decided to save her friend this time.

"Um, excuse me but my friend here just wanted to have a little talk to Roberts-chan over there… she doesn't have any bad intention to do so please understand." Yukikaze explained. Then Yukikaze looks at Johnston and gives her friend a wink.

"Is that so… by the looks of it, she's looks like she's going to bite someone." Ikazuchi commented while she narrows her eyes at Johnston.

"You got it all wrong; I just want to talk to Roberts… and why would I want to bite people?" Johnston slightly retorts but the little four destroyer glares immediately silence her.

Akatsuki turns her head and look at Robert, "Roberts-chan! It is true that she's a friend of yours?" she asks but Roberts didn't give an answer, instead she just tilted her head like a doll.

Johnston would expect this so she hits her face with her palm again.

"Uhm… so you're a friend of Roberts-chan, nano-desu?" said Inazuma.

"That's right; we're in the same group back in America." Johnston puts her hands on her hip and smiles at the four.

"America nano-desu…?" Inazuma slightly tilts her head in an adorable manner.

"I think that's the magical place where Roberts-chan came from." Ikazuchi answered, Johnston sweat drops.

"I see so you're from America."

Akatsuki points her finger at Johnston; Johnston nods and gives them a cheerful smile. Suddenly the four girls made a circle. Johnston could hear mumbles; it seems that the four are talking to each other about the current situation. After several minutes, the four little girls stand besides Roberts, Inazuma hugs Roberts with droplet of tears building within her eyes, while the other four tried to shield them. After several minutes of mumbling, the four are trying to protect Roberts from Johnston, Akatsuki and Ikazuchi would stare at Johnston with their hostile eyes. While Hibiki had her eyes locked at Johnston.

"You're not taking Roberts-chan from us; she's already a part of the Sixth Destroyer Division!" Akatsuki declared.

"Wait, you got it all wrong and there's no way I'm taking Sammy with me." Johnston answered.

But the four girls were not convinced.

Johnston let out a rough sigh, "you really love Sam… eh I mean Roberts-chan, right?"

"Yes we love her, she's like a little sister to us already, and we won't just give her without a fight!" Ikazuchi threaten with her adorable fierce eyes.

"Please don't take Roberts-chan away from us, we love her very much nano-desu."

Johnston makes a rough sigh, "… like I've said earlier, I'm not going to take your Roberts-chan away from you… well at least we could all be friends, right?"

The four girls began to look at each other.

"By the way; my name is USS Johnston DD-557 of the Fletcher-class, nice to meet you."

Johnston smiles at the four girls, she rise her hand and offer a handshake. The four girls stare at Johnston's hand; they're still very hesitant since they don't know what Johnston might be planning to them. The four little girls make glances at each other before making a move, then they look back at Roberts, her eyes were still fixed at Johnston. The four girls finally decided to approach Johnston, Akatsuki was the first to grab Johnston hands. The two girls had a friendly handshake with each other.

"Like I've said, I'm not a bad person."

Johnston grins at them cheerfully. Akatsuki starting to smile a little bit at Johnston, it also seems that Yukikaze was also happy for them.

"Yo, it seems that y'all getti'n friendly with each other already, that's great to see."

Ryuujou decided to approach the girls, she just recently exit the main bridge. She still has that calm face of her as she walks leisurely with her hands tucked inside her pockets. Johnston and Yukikaze immediately salutes at Ryuujou, Ryuujou gestures her hand at the two girls then drop their hands simultaneously.

"Miss Ryuujou, what brings you here?" Johnston asked.

"Ah well, just havi'n some fresh air."

Then Ryuujou notice the five girls from Sasebo.

"Oh so y'all from Tenryuu's squad, right?" Ryuujou observes each girl carefully, "never thought that girl would lead her own squad someday."

"Um… may we ask who are you?" Inazuma asked.

"I'm Ryuujou, flagship of the Third Escort Squadron."

"Whoa, this probably the first time I've seen a destroyer as a flagship." Akatsuki commented.

Despite of years of experience for being a Kanmusu, Ryuujou has an underdeveloped petite body that people could easily mistake her as a little child. As much as possible, Ryuujou does not want to hear someone mentioning about this fact.

"What did you say…?"

Ryuujou grimaced at the four girls; the four little girls were threatened by Ryuujou's ominous presence.

"Ah R-Ryuujou-san, I think your scaring them." Yukikaze worries.

Ryuujou takes a deep sigh; she looks back at the two girls.

"Anyway I'm glad that I've found you two here, just wanted to tell you that I've already informed Nagato-san about our current situation."

"Is that so, that's great… what did she say?" Johnston asked.

"As always, she said that we should stay focus on our job until we finished it, until then, our next mission will be given to us as we arrived at Ominato."

Then Amatsukaze and Nowaki approach them.

"Ah, Ryuujou-san what brings you here?" Amatsukaze immediately asked.

"Oh, just havi'n some fresh air as always." Ryuujou smiles at the two girls then Ryuujou stares at the blue horizon, "… if we'd be lucky enough, our way to Ominato will run smoothly but I ain't assum'n so be always alert for any attacks, got that?"

The four girls answered yes in chorus. Then Ryuujou stares at the other five girls again.

"By the way just a bit curious… why would you guys from Sasebo decided to have an expedition in the Northern Pacific Area?" Ryuujou asked.

"Ah, Tenryuu-neechan just told us that a scouting fleet was able to locate an abandoned semi-submersible ship within the northern area, since we're the only expeditionary team available, they decided to send us there to salvage any resources that we could find in that place." Ikazuchi explained.

"No fair Ikazuchi, I should be the one who have done the explaining!" Akatsuki complains.

Hibiki just shrugs at Akatsuki.

"Is that so, well good luck with that."

Then suddenly Tenryuu goes outside from the main bridge, she sees the other girls and immediately approach them.

"Ah, Big Sis Tenryuu!" Johnston eyes were sparkling with admiration as she looks at Tenryuu.

"Oh, it seems that you're all here, what's happening?"

"Yo Tenryuu, say do you have a moment talk'n with me for awhile?" asked Ryuujou.

"Uh, s-sure…" Tenryuu replied with a nod. Then the two older girls leave them for awhile.

"So um Johnston-chan… w-we're still be keeping an eye on you since you might snatch Roberts-chan away from us." Akatsuki warned.

"Guess there's really no convincing you, once we get to Ominato, maybe we should play together sometimes." Johnston replied, the four girls agreed.

"Alright, we should be going now, bye-bye Johnston-chan, nano-desu!" Inazuma waves her and at Johnston.

Then the five girls leave them and enter the main bridge.

"So Johnston-chan, you still didn't able to talk to your sister?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah those kids really love her that much, which kinda surprised me though."

"Who wouldn't love someone like her, she's like an adorable little doll." said Amatsukaze.

Johnston smiles, "yeah probably like that… well I'm just glad that she'd already made several friends." she answered in a very calm voice.

Johnston stares at the blue horizon while the warm breeze passes through her hair.

* * *

Several hours passed, nightfall arrives. The ocean was dark but stars filled the sky with their glimmering lights, the full moon shines above the ship as they travel to their destination. The wind starting to become a bit cooler since they're almost within the northern area, the ship travels at more than 12 knots, just to conserve fuel. Though it was already night, several men was still on maintaining the cargo while others watch the ocean for any unusual activities nearby.

Yukikaze was at the nearby railings while she watches the cold water splashes to the hull of the ship below. It seems that something is bothering Yukikaze's mind; her brown eyes seem like they were staring at nothingness. Suddenly Johnston decided to approach Yukikaze.

"Yo Yukikaze, you've been a little down lately, is there something wrong?"

Yukikaze was a bit surprise to see Johnston; she immediately snapped from her trance and came back to reality.

"Ah, J-Johnston-chan...n-no, this nothing…"

"You cannot lie at me with that face Yukikaze, I know something's wrong with… come on now, we're friends; you can tell me everything about it."

Yukikaze looks downward again.

"Um… you see, during the fight earlier ago… I couldn't be any help for you guys, I decided to stay behind while you all fought with your lives on the lines."

Johnston sighs, "So, that's the only thing that bothering in your mind?"

Yukikaze responds with a timid nod.

"Well I want to tell you something, can you move a little closer to me, Yukikaze?"

Yukikaze agrees and moves a little closer at Johnston. The two girls face each other, and then suddenly Johnston flicks her finger and leaves a red mark on Yukikaze's forehead, though it wasn't that hard it still inflicted some pain at Yukikaze.

"H-hey, why did you do that for?" Yukikaze retorts.

Johnston flatly gazes at her friend, "that's for having me worried for something that pointless." she answered.

"But still you don't have to be that harsh!" Yukikaze shouted while rubbing her forehead to ease the pain.

"Anyway, why would you think you aren't helping out, if it hadn't for you there's been had no one to escort Miss Ryuujou back there, so do not ever think that you did nothing in that battle."

Johnston points her finger upward while she lectures Yukikaze. Then Johnston smiles at her.

"And if you still had doubts because of your past… just remember what I've promised to you… I'll always be at your side, right?"

Yukikaze nods at Johnston, "I see, thank you Johnston-chan." she smiles brightly at her friend.

Suddenly Johnston notices that the moon tonight was overwhelmingly beautiful. This probably the first time Johnston able to see the moon in its perfect form. The little destroyer was captivated by the moon's beauty that had her staring at it for a minute.

"Hey Yukikaze, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly Yukikaze's cheeks becomes pinkish until her whole face becomes red as a tomato, her head was also slightly steaming.

"Huh, Yukikaze is there something wrong?" Johnston tilts her head at Yukikaze while she blinks her chocolate eyes.

"N-no nothing…" Yukikaze lowers her head.

Johnston notice that Yukikaze's head was steaming, "hey Yukikaze… you're steaming hot, did you caught a cold or something."

"Wha… n-no, I'll just go inside now…" then Yukikaze leaves Johnston while her face was still blushing furiously.

"What's got wrong with her?"

Seems that Johnston doesn't understand the phrase she just said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Johnston was still on the balcony of the ship watching for any suspicious activities within the waters nearby. Johnston picks up the pendant inside her uniform, then she opens it again and stares at it and takes a deep sigh. Several minutes later, she puts back the pendant inside her uniform and continued watching the ocean.

The wind becomes cooler as they draw near to their destination. Johnston rubs her hands together and put them on her arms just provide heat for her body.

"Achoo!"

Johnston sneezes; she immediately grabs a white handkerchief inside her pocket and blows her nose.

"Men, I never thought that it will be this cold up here in the north, I should have brought my jacket back there." she said to herself while her body trembles from the cold breeze.

"I hope they allow us to wear our riggings just to keep ourselves warm."

The riggings of the Kanmusu were equipped with boilers not just to control their speed while they maneuver on the surface of the water but it also keeps their body temperature warm during cold weathers.

Moments later Johnston notice that there's someone standing behind her, she immediately turns around and sees Roberts all by herself while staring at Johnston again with her crimson eyes.

"Oh Sammy, I'm glad that you've finally decided to approach me."

Johnston greeted her friend but it seems that Roberts was not again responding. But there was rather an ominous feeling about Roberts this time. Roberts decided to approach Johnston, she opens her mouth and said something at the American destroyer, Johnston was extremely surprised after she received Roberts's message that it changes her carefree mood to something more serious. Johnston looks at Roberts with her own intense eyes.

"So do not get in my way as much as possible."

Roberts threatens Johnston, her voice was very cold and emotionless when she talks to her former teammate. Then Roberts leaves Johnston behind and enters the main bridge, Johnston was the only person in the balcony again.

"It seems that I was right… if that's the case, it should be better to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Another hour passed, Johnston decided to proceed to their room to rest for the day since Amatsukaze and Nowaki were on patrol duties this late night. Ryuujou already told her the location of the room they will used to stay inside the ship. The room was located below the deck so she has to climb down several staircases before getting to their room.

Several moments later, Johnston arrives in a hallway full of wooden doors, the doors were identical but she decided to take the door which is the closest to her. She wasn't that sure if it was their room but instead of knocking on it first, she immediately opens the door and enters the room. The room was like something from a cheap inn, there are two beds positioned against the walls, each bed probably good for two to three people. There's also a small side-cabinet with a single drawer and a lampshade on top between the two beds, a tall wooden dress painted in white near the door that leads to the washroom, a single study desk near the door leading outside, and a long brown couch positioned near the desk. A single fluorescent lamp lightens the whole room. There's also a speaker at the top left corner of the room.

Johnston was somehow delighted to see the soft and fluffy bed; she immediately removes her shoes and jumps to the bed. Johnston enjoys the softness of the bed then several seconds, Johnston immediately falls to sleep. Johnston sleeps improperly, her arms where all over the place and she also makes loud snores, which probably why Amatsukaze was mad at her during their bedtime.

While Johnston was sleeping, the four Akatsuki-class girls enter the room, Ikazuchi immediately notice Johnston sleeping on the bed.

"Ah, is that Johnston-chan?!"

"Um, yes she is but why is she sleeping in our room nano-desu?"

"Maybe she still plans to snatch away Roberts-chan from us." said Akatsuki.

"I think we should just wake her up and ask her why she's in our room." Hibiki suggested.

"That's right, so who's going to wak her up?" Ikazuchi asks.

The room was surrounded with silence while the girls look at each other.

"Alright, I'll wake her up; a lady must always take initiations!"

"I think you mean initiatives." Hibiki corrects her.

Akatsuki decided to approach Johnston, Akatsuki notice that Johnston sleeps with her mouth wide open while making several loud snores. Akatsuki was displeased on how noisy Johnston sleeps. She decided to shake Johnston a little so that she might wake up.

"Hey Johnston-chan, wake up Johnston-chan!"

"Mm… captain, I want to eat… corncobs… mm…"

Johnston talks but she was still asleep seems that Akatsuki's plan wasn't effective. Johnston seems to be a heavy sleeper.

"It seems that nothing is working Akatsuki." said Ikazuchi.

"W-well, do you have something better in mind?!" shouted Akatsuki.

Ikazuchi ponders for several seconds, "Alright I got!" she announced.

Ikazuchi quickly climbs up on Johnston's bed then she suddenly launches herself upward.

"IKAZUCHI JUMP!"

Ikazuchi hollered in a thunderous voice. The little destroyer landed on Johnston's abdomen, but Ikazuchi's violent action somehow knocked down Johnston instead of waking her up. Johnston lied on the bed unconscious.

"Um, Ikazuchi-chan, I think you knocked down Johnston-chan nano-desu." Inazuma worried.

"What, it wasn't that effective huh… okay, let's try this one…"

Ikazuchi sits on Johnston's stomach, she grabs Johnston's collar and lifts her upward. Then Ikazuchi delivers a powerful slap on the American destroyer's face, but still nothing happens. The little destroyer decided to slaps Johnston repeatedly while making loud shouts.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Ikazuchi yells at Johnston while she continued slapping Johnston, but it wasn't very effective. Then Ikazuchi decided to increase the power of her slaps and continued yelling at Johnston to wake her up.

"I've never seen Ikazuchi-chan this violent before." Akatsuki commented.

"Ikazuchi-chan, y-you're scaring me, nano-desu." Inazuma slightly cowers.

Ikazuchi continued beating Johnston until Hibiki decided to stop her. Hibiki immediately grabs Ikazuchi's hand before land another smack on Johnston's face. Ikazuchi tilts her head at Hibiki.

"I think we should think for another plan." Hibiki suggested.

Ikazuchi stands up from Johnston; Johnston's eyes were spinning while red glowing hand marks appears Johnston's face probably because of Ikazuchi's relentless beating earlier ago. The American destroyer was still unconscious.

"So what are we going to do?" Akatsuki asks.

"I know… we should throw water at her so that she could wake, I saw it on a movie once and it was very effective, nano-desu." Inazuma suggested.

"But we can't throw water at people when they asleep, that's just rude." said Akatsuki.

"Hey Hibiki, do you know any obnoxious sounds that can quickly wake up anyone?" asked Ikazuchi.

Hibiki just responds with a shrug.

While the four little girls ponder how they could wake up Johnston, there was an unexpected tremor struck the ship. The four girls almost fall down from their position. Meanwhile, despite of the huge tremor, it seems that it is still wasn't enough to wake up Johnston.

"Hawawa, w-what do you think is happening nano-desu?" Inazuma worried.

"I don't know but I'm sure there's something bad happening around." Akatsuki answered.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

Then suddenly they started to hear gunfire sounds from the outside. The four girls were alerted.

"Maybe the enemy had spotted us." said Ikazuchi.

Then suddenly the four girls heard a loud siren from the speaker, the four girls covered their ears, but the loud siren didn't able to wake up Johnston either.

"THE SHIP IS UNDER ENEMY FIRE, ALL COMBAT PERSONNEL PROCEED TO THE DECK IMMEDIATELY… I REPEAT, THE SHIP IS UNDER ENEMY FIRE, ALL COMBAT PERSONNEL PROCEED TO THE DECK IMMEDIATELY!"

"We should get to the well dock immediately." Hibiki suggested.

"But we cannot leave Johnston-chan alone, nano-desu." said Inazuma.

"Inazuma-chan is right; we must first wake up Johnston-chan!" Ikazuchi nods.

"Geez, why must be hard to wake Johnston-chan up?!" Akatsuki complained.

Then the ship trembles again, the girls hold on to each other so they won't fall down. Meanwhile Johnston falls down the floor between the two beds. Her fall somehow wakes her up but she's still half conscious.

"Wha… what happen…?"

"Ah, Johnston-chan, we're glad that you're already awake!" said Akatsuki.

But when Johnston was about to stand up, the lampshade above the side-table falls down above Johnston's head and knocking the poor destroyer again. So much for getting their hopes up, the Akatsuki-class destroyers were again disappointed.

Meanwhile the battle outside already heats up between the Kanmusu and the Shinkaisei-kan; the ships from the Shinkaisei-kan were trying to gain several attacking positions at the cargo ship while Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki tried their hardest to defend the ship against the approaching enemies; Tenryuu assumed leadership to the Third Escort Squadron and joined the fight. Meanwhile Roberts was already preparing for battle, her crimson eyes glow in bloody-red color as she sensed her enemies outside.

'The sea shall be dyed with their blood.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Chapter 6 is here! Okay it's about Sammy and the DesDiv6. Since Sammy had the reputation of the destroyer escort who fought like a battleship, I decided to give her a cold and emotionless personality similar to a hitman (and that's a great plot for my next story, but I decided not to write another until I've finished this one). But anyway I hope you like this chapter and like Sammy said, the sea will be dyed with blood on the next chapter.

Also a friend told me that the phrase 'isn't the moon beautiful tonight' is the same as saying 'I love you', I don't know the details about it but I decided to include it since it sounded very cheesy (but still no yuri).

Oh and it seems that I had several things to take care for awhile so updates will be very slow. (This probably my first time entering college, good luck for me).


	8. Chapter 7: Night Battle

**Chapter 7: Night Battle**

Several minutes before the attack, Tenryuu and Ryuujou were at the staircase inside the main bridge. Ryuujou was already asleep while Tenryuu carries the little light carrier behind her back while they proceed downward. Ryuujou had a sheepish smile in her face while her cheeks were slightly pinkish while Tenryuu was not very happy about her current situation.

Earlier ago, Ryuujou invites Tenryuu in a moon gazing while enjoying a bottle of sake she received from Captain Yoshimura. Tenryuu accompanied Ryuujou but she avoided drinking too much so that she wouldn't lose herself, Tenryuu isn't much of a heavy drinker since she cannot handle too much alcohol by herself. On the other hand, Ryuujou decided to enjoy the bottle till the last drop. Ryuujou tells several stories to Tenryuu while they were drinking. Ryuujou tells about her complains about her flat chest and her petite body and why other people would have such developed bodies in such young age, Tenryuu just responds with an awkward smile since she doesn't know what to say to cheer up the light carrier. Then moments later, Ryuujou began acting strange, she began smiling sheepishly and laughing without a reason. Then several minutes later, Ryuujou tackled Tenryuu and tried to grab her chest but Tenryuu resisted and push the light carrier away from her. Tenryuu's push somehow made Ryuujou falls to the floor, Tenryuu worries to the light carrier, she immediately stood up but she saw that Ryuujou was already asleep. And there Tenryuu decided to carry Ryuujou to her room.

Now back to the present, Tenryuu was still carrying Ryuujou behind her back as they proceed to the corridors within the second floor of the main bridge, there weren't any people within the corridors since it was already night but Tenryuu decided to proceed carefully so that no one would notice them.

Then moments later, Tenryuu sees Amatsukaze and Nowaki walking on the other side of the corridors, the two girls were currently on patrol duty. The girls meet each other; the two girls stare at Tenryuu while Tenryuu was slightly being nervous. An awkward moment of silent engulfed the entire corridors.

"Uh, good evening… Tenryuu-san…?" Amatsukaze greets Tenryuu; Amatsukaze was slightly hesitant because of what she's seeing.

"W-wait, if you're thinking something… y-you're wrong!" said Tenryuu while feeling a little bit nervous.

"What happen to Ryuujou-san?" Nowaki asked.

"She decided to enjoy the night with some booze, but ended up like this." Tenryuu replied with a rough sigh.

"Eh, I… I see…" Amatsukaze replied.

"But anyway, why you two are still up in this late night?"

"Oh, we're in patrol duty… Ryuujou-san ordered us to always stay on guard for any enemy attacks." Amatsukaze answered.

"I see… well good luck on your patrol duty."

Tenryuu waves her hand then she decided to walk through the other side while she still carries Ryuujou behind her back, the two girls also proceed and continue their patrol duty, then suddenly…

 ** _Boom! Boom! Boom!_**

The girls began to hear several sounds from the outside; the sounds were soft but very ominous, the sounds become a bit louder every second passed. The girls were somehow alerted.

"Hey Nowaki, do you hear something?" Amatsukaze asks.

Nowaki nods, "it's probably coming from the outside." she answered.

"Couldn't be an enemy attack?" Amatsukaze worries.

The sounds become loud and clear, they've become aware that the sounds were the sound of gunfire. Then all of a sudden, the ship began to tremble, the two girls were out of balance but they immediately holds on the walls that prevented them to fall while Tenryuu drops down at the floor, Ryuujou was thrown away from Tenryuu's back but the fall didn't wake up the drunk light carrier.

"Wha… what the hell was that?!"

Tenryuu was surprised by the sudden shake; she immediately stands up from the floor.

"Tenryuu-san, the ship is currently under attack!" Amatsukaze alerted Tenryuu.

"What, the enemy shouldn't be able to detect our movements, how the hell this happens?!"

"I don't know, but we should proceed to the well dock immediately!"

"I agree, but first we have to bring Ryuujou-san somewhere safe."

The two destroyers nod at Tenryuu. Tenryuu approach Ryuujou, she gently lifts the Ryuujou and carries the little light carrier within her arms. The girls immediately proceed to the corridors.

* * *

Moments later the girls arrive at the second floor main lobby, the lights were switched off and there was currently no one around except for them. Tenryuu puts Ryuujou on one of the bench within the lobby; she grabs a blanket with her and covers Ryuujou. Tenryuu sees Ryuujou's sleeping face; the light cruiser smiles at the little light carrier. Tenryuu can be very proud and boisterous all the time but she has a big sister demeanor which is why the destroyer girls love her.

"That's very nice of you Tenryuu-san." Amatsukaze complimented.

"Well we cannot leave Ryuujou-san just lying around in the corridors, right?"

While the three were in the main lobby, Yukikaze came out from the other corridor. She seems in a hurry because of the recent tremble that she immediately assumed that it was an enemy attack, she was also heading for the elevator to the well dock when she meets the other girls.

"Ah, Amatsukaze-chan, Nowaki-chan… what's happening around?" asked Yukikaze anxiously.

"It seems that we are under attack by an enemy." Nowaki answered.

"I see…" then suddenly, Yukikaze notice that Johnston was not with them, "by the way, where's Johnston-chan?" she asked.

"Let's worry about her later; we need to protect this ship against the Shinkaisei-kan." Amatsukaze answered.

Then Yukikaze sees Ryuujou who was asleep, "ah, T-Tenryuu-san, what happened to Ryuujou-san?" the little destroyer asks.

"Eh, Ryuujou-san decided to have some booze then ended up like this."

"But without Ryuujou-san, who's going to lead our Squadron?" Yukikaze asks the two girls.

"Alright, since Ryuujou-san wouldn't be joining us tonight… I'll take her place as the flagship of your squadron." Tenryuu announced.

The three girls look at each other after Tenryuu made the announcement; they seem to realize that Tenryuu was the only person who is capable enough to lead a squadron at this moment. The three girls look back at Tenryuu and nod simultaneously at the light cruiser.

"Okay, I swear to my Legendary Lindwurmschwert that I, Tenryuu will lead this squadron to victory!"

Tenryuu pumps her fist while grinning with determination; Yukikaze responds with a smile, Nowaki stared at her with her nonchalant eyes while Amatsukaze just responds with a rough sigh. After that, the girls proceed to the elevator leading to the well dock.

* * *

Several minutes ago within the balcony area, Roberts was sitting alone near a lamppost. The little destroyer escort seems to be enjoying the quiet evening while reading a book about famous Japanese cuisines. She seems to be a bit fascinated about several famous Japanese cuisines. She still has that expressionless look on her face while she reads but every time she flips another page and sees another picture of food, her crimson eyes sparkle with interest while staring at the picture.

Then all of a sudden, she hears gunfire coming from the dark horizon. She stands up and approaches the railings. She could see muzzle flashes which probably about several hundred yards away from the ship. She knew that the enemies were attacking so she immediately proceeds inside the main bridge to prepare herself for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the captain's quarters, everybody became very busy because of the surprise attack of the Shinkaisei-kan. Captain Yoshimura looks restless as he gave his orders to his men at the controls. The navigation officers were also busy finding a way to avoid getting caught by the Shinkaisei-kan while the guys in the radar were busy monitoring every movements of the enemy. The cargo ship only had few chain gun emplacements on the deck to defend them against enemy attacks and the ship wasn't fast enough to be able to outrun the enemy. The ship would heavily rely to the protection of the Kanmusus aboard them.

"Sir, our ship has been surrounded by three enemy fleet and more are still approaching, the nearest is about seven hundred yards away at five-o-clock from our position. The enemy fleet was mostly composed of destroyers." reported by one of the officer at the radar panel.

"How fast are the enemies' movements?" the captain asked.

"The nearest fleet steams for about 20 knots."

"I see… try to avoid the enemy as much as possible and tell everybody to go to their station and prepare to protect the ship, this ship must get to Ominato at any means necessary."

Captain Yoshimura commanded his men. Suddenly, several repetitive beeping sounds came from their radio; it seems that they are currently receiving transmission.

"Sir, it seems that we're receiving transmission." said by one of the officer in charge with the communication.

Captain Yoshimura nods at the man; the man quickly opens the signal and answers the transmission.

"Yo Captain… it's me the awesome-as-ever Tenryuu-sama, we're already at the well dock and ready for deployment, could you unlock the stern gate for us, thanks!"

Tenryuu talks to them through the radio, the signal was quite choppy because of the ongoing attack.

"I see… alright, unlock the gates of the well docks and deploy the Kanmusu inside the ship!"

"Roger!"

* * *

Everybody in the ship were preparing for combat, the combat crew already manned the 25mm M424 Bushmaster chain guns emplacements; there were seven emplacements within the whole ship, two were placed near the bow, two at each side of the main bridge, another two at the aft deck and a single emplacement at the top the balcony. The guns were quite old and the emplacements were vulnerable for any enemy attack, it will only take one direct strike to silent these guns. But despite of their poor equipment, the men are willing to defend the ship against the Shinkaisei-kan.

The Shinkaisei-kan began their rain of shell from the distance, the ship immediately increase speed to 20 knots to be able to outrun the attacking enemies. The distance between the cargo ship and the nearest enemy fleet was closing in at six hundred yards; the cargo ship zigzagged to avoid enemy gunfire. It was currently in the middle of the night, the enemy wouldn't be able to hit the cargo ship from a far distance unless they could able gain an appropriate attacking position near the ship. The enemy fleet tries to close in to the cargo ship as much as possible.

In the middle of the intense pursuit, the stern gate finally opens, the Kanmusus already equipped their respective riggings and properly supplied for combat. Tenryuu immediately went out from the well dock, followed by Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki, the squadron headed for the enemy at less than 20 knots in a single line battle formation.

"Does anyone of you have already experienced night battles before?" Tenryuu asked while they steamed towards the enemy fleet.

Yukikaze raise her hand, "I had one… but I don't think I will be able to do it." Yukikaze worries.

"There's no time for doubts like that, we must face the enemy with spirits up high!"

"She's right Yukikaze, you mustn't hold back this time." said Amatsukaze.

Yukikaze nods at herself, "I see, alright, I will do my best." Yukikaze somehow feels more determined.

"Alright, as we've planned, we maneuver near the nearest enemy fleet, we t-crossed them and fire everything you got at their faces, you understand?" Tenryuu ordered.

Everybody answered yes in chorus.

The girls continue to maneuver towards the nearest enemy while dodging incoming shells. They were able to utilize the moonlight from the sky in able to detect projectiles from above. Moments later, the squadron closes in to the enemy fleet at about three hundred yards.

"Tenryuu-san, we're approaching an enemy fleet at three hundred yards from our position." Yukikaze contacted Tenryuu through radio transmission.

"Okay … everybody get ready to turn at starboard!"

Several seconds later, Tenryuu turned at forty-five degrees right side, the other girls quickly follows Tenryuu. Then Tenryuu increase their speed, they now move at less than 26 knot, several minutes later, they now closing in at more than two hundred yards from the first enemy fleet.

"Everybody slow down and make a hard turn at port!"

Tenryuu ordered, Tenryuu decrease her speed and makes a hard ninety degrees turn left side, the other girls imitate Tenryuu and successfully able to execute the hard turn without having any troubles. Tenryuu increases their speed again and prepares for a traditional "Crossing the T" naval strategy.

"Alright girls, get ready with your weapons… we're gonna feed these guys some lead!"

The girls prepare their cannons for the strike. Then moonlight illuminated the enemies for them and the also the same for their enemies, the two fleet close in at less than a hundred yards that they could see each other's silhouettes .

"OKAY EVERYBODY START SHOOTING!"

Tenryuu hollered at them in a thunderous voice.

The girls unleash their full volley of shells from their turrets against their enemies; the enemies try for fire back but the girls manage to gain advantage from the "Crossing the T" strategy. The combined gunfire from Tenryuu and Yukikaze immediately sink a Ha-class destroyer, meanwhile Amatsukaze and Nowaki had damaged two I-class destroyers respectively. The enemy fleet quickly turned to starboard; they don't have any plans engaging the squadron and more focus pursing the cargo ship.

"I won't let them get away."

Nowaki leaves the formation to chase the enemies, the destroyer increase her speed to 30 knots and closed in at less the fifty yards from the enemies. The enemy destroyers used their aft turrets and fire at Nowaki but Nowaki skillfully dodges the incoming gunfire with her speed. Then moments later, Nowaki makes a big turn at thirty degrees port and unleash her torpedoes towards the enemy fleet, her torpedoes sink one Ro-class destroyer and crippled another I-class destroyer.

"Haa, this is the strength of Third Escort Squadron." Nowaki boasted.

Nowaki slows down and meets the other girls, she immediately returns to her position in the squadron. The rest of the girls finished the crippled I-class destroyer with their gunfire. The squadron chases the remaining three enemies. Then moments later, Tenryuu received a transmission from the cargo ship.

"Tenryuu-san, this is Captain Yoshimura speaking."

"Yo captain, why did you call?"

"We don't have much time, there's another enemy fleet approaching at your position, eliminate them as quickly as possible!"

"Okay, we got this, you could count on us!" Tenryuu hangs up the call and looks at the destroyers.

"It seems that there's another enemy fleet approaching to our position, probably I'll have the squadron split up to handle this job."

"You two…" Tenryuu points at Amatsukaze and Nowaki, the two girls look at her, "chase the remaining enemies, don't let them get near to the cargo ship while the awesome me and little miss beaver here will intercept the approaching fleet."

"I'm not a beaver!" Yukikaze pouts at Tenryuu.

"Anyway once you've done with the enemies, return to us as soon as possible since we'll need some extra hands, got it?"

"Yes Tenryuu-san." Amatsukaze answered.

"Roger."Nowaki answered.

"Alright, and one more thing, like Ryuujou-san always told you, don't you dare die in this mission."

Everybody nod their heads at each other, and then they proceed to their respective tasks.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the captain's quarter, everybody was still busy as always. From the radar screen, Tenryuu's squadron already advances against the enemies. The squadron managed to reduce the numbers of the first enemy fleet they've encountered but somehow manage to pass the squadron. The squadron had splits up, the two girls chase the remaining enemies while the other two tries to intercept another enemy fleet probably about five hundred meters from their position. But it seems that there's another threat.

"Sir, it appears that there's another enemy fleet approaching from a distance of eight hundred yards at ten-o-clock from our position, the enemy fleet was composed of another six enemy destroyers." one of the officers reported.

"Damn, the enemy really had us cornered." said the captain, "alright, turn at starboard, tried to avoid contact with the enemy as much as possible." he ordered them, the officer agree and had the ship turn starboard.

"Sir, it seems that a single Kanmusu is trying to intercept the approaching enemy."

"What… is she out of her mind…" the captain whispered, "Try to contact the Kanmusu who's charging the enemy alone." the captain ordered.

The officers from the communication try to contact the Kanmusu but she doesn't answer to the calls.

"Sir, we tried contacting her but she does not answer to our call."

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

Roberts recently came out from the well dock with her gears fully equipped, her riggings was a ship bridge which resembles of a kindergarten backpack with a radar, single 21 inch torpedo tube loaded with Mk. 15 torpedoes attached from both of her arms, and a depth charge rack attached from her waist belt, she also had headphone on her head. Her weapon was a single 5 inch guns that shaped like a pistol and a jet-black machete. Roberts steams at 24 knots to confront the approaching enemy at portside.

Roberts follows the direction of the muzzle flashes from the distance to locate her enemies. She also used the moonlight to spot the incoming projectiles from the Shinkaisei-kan and skillfully dodges them. Then moments later, the lone destroyer escort manages to get near the approaching enemy at point-blank range.

"Okay, which one of you who wants to die first?"

Roberts asks with her fierce red deadpan eyes staring at them.

A Ro-class destroyer charges Roberts. Roberts concentrated at the approaching enemy, the destroyer escort quickly moves her blade toward the Ro-class destroyer, and then all of a sudden, the Ro-class exploded and sinks into the depths of the ocean. It seems that Roberts's blade was able to penetrate through the Ro-class armor and cuts the monster in half. The fire from the explosion somehow provided more light to the battlefield.

Roberts quickly moves to her next target, this time a Ni-class destroyer, Roberts quickly aims her gun at the eye of the destroyer and blasts it. The destroyer squirm in pain but before it could able to dive and escape, Roberts draws her blade again and slice the jaw of destroyer, then she fires her gun again to finish off the enemy. The attack causes another explosion but Roberts didn't mind it, she's more focus at her enemies in front of her.

Her hands were already drenched with blood from the Shinkaisei-kan; her enemies could see death within her fierce red eyes as fire illuminated their battlefield. Her enemies were intimidated; they fire their guns at Roberts relentlessly to put a stop on Roberts's killing spree. Roberts didn't move from her position, the destroyer escort swings her blade again and slice one of the incoming shell, the shell exploded and created smokes in the area which somehow conceals Roberts's presence.

Then in a very short period of time, Roberts came out from the smoke and was able to move near to another Ni-class destroyer, her swift movements didn't give enough time for the Ni-class destroyer to react. Roberts immediately fires several rounds from her gun until the destroyer exploded. Then Roberts immediately proceed to the I-class destroyer which is next to her, the destroyer opens its large mouth to fire its cannon but Roberts draws her blade and slice the jaw of the destroyer swiftly, then Roberts fires her gun again at the destroyer till the her enemy explodes.

Roberts notice that there were shadows beneath the waters, she aims her torpedo tubes downward within the waters and unleashes her torpedoes. Then seconds later, two Ro-class destroyers jump out from the waters and try to tackle the destroyer escort. Roberts swings her arms, the torpedoes within the waters flung to the air and hit the incoming Ro-class destroyers. Roberts attached wires at the torpedoes which allowed her to control its movement by movingher arms. The torpedoes reduce the two destroyers into fireballs as the crashes to the water, instantly killing them.

After the battle, Roberts stared at her enemies with her deadpan expression. She knew that her enemies were at normal rank, which made them easy prey for Roberts. But to be able to take down a whole fleet alone, it seems that Johnston wasn't kidding about Roberts. Roberts detected another incoming signal from an approaching enemy; she immediately moves to eliminate her next target.

* * *

Back at the ship, everybody was surprise at what they have witnessed in the radar panel. They've lost the signal of the enemy fleet that approaching from eight hundred yards; it seems that it was completely eliminated only by a single Kanmusu. Now, the lone Kanmusu is on her way again to intercept another approaching enemy fleet.

"The enemy fleet has been… eliminated…" one of the officers reported.

"This is impossible… a lone Kanmusu able to eliminate an entire fleet single-handedly." Captain Yoshimura was dumbfounded.

"Alright, try contacting this lone Kanmusu as soon as possible… we must know her identity and her current condition." the captain commanded.

"Sir, we are trying our best to contact the lone Kanmusu but she still hasn't answering our call."

"J-Just… who is she?"

* * *

While the intense battle was still ongoing, Johnston was still knocked out cold. The Akatsuki destroyers tried their best to wake up Johnston but their efforts were not effective. Johnston sleeps as hard as a rock and waking her up can be a very frustrating job. Every morning, Johnston was always the last person to wake up; also, she will always arrive late during morning roll calls, which ended up being nagged by her superiors and being assigned to clean-up duties as punishment.

"Mou, why Johnston-chan isn't waking up, we already tried everything!" Akatsuki complained.

"T-there's must be something that could wake her up nano-desu."

"I know… let's hit her with an anchor!" Ikazuchi declared.

"Um, can't you think something little less violent?"

While the three thinks of a plan, Hibiki proceeds to the washroom, Hibiki opens the faucet and touches the water with her fingers; she could feel that the water was quite cold.

"Khorosho…"

Hibiki smiles at herself lightly. Then she sees an old bucket nearby and filled it with water. Then she carries the bucket full of water with her and returns to the room. Without any warning, Hibiki immediately throws the water from the bucket at Johnston.

"Wha… what the, a-an enemy attack!" shouted Johnston while dripping in water.

The cold water fully waken up Johnston's conscious, she immediately stands up from her position and stares frantically around the room. Then Johnston sees the four girls looking at her, she also sees the bucket that was used to wake her up.

"Eh, what's the meaning of this… you know that it's not good to pull a prank on others this late night?" Johnston crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow at the children.

"Where not making pranks, the ship is under attack!" Ikazuchi shouted at Johnston.

"Haa?!"

Johnston shouted at them. The American destroyer listens carefully; she could clearly hear several explosions from the gunfire outside the ship, there's surely an intense battle is currently ongoing.

"Why didn't you immediately tell me about this?"

Johnston asks but the four girls stare at her with their conspicuous eyes again with their mouth pouting at the American destroyer, Johnston steps backward.

"We could have told you immediately if you weren't sleeping like a rock!" Akatsuki complains.

Johnston sighs roughly, she realizes that it was really her fault, "alright it's my fault, but anyway… we should proceed to the well dock immediately, the others must be already outside fighting the enemies."

"Right… b-but Tenryuu-neechan probably had left us already nano-desu." Inazuma worried.

"Don't worry Inazuma-chan, we can still find Tenryuu-neechan outside!" Ikazuchi declares trying to cheer up Inazuma.

"I see… very well then, since I'm the one that had you in this mess, I should take responsibility and bring you four to Big Sis Tenryuu, what do you say?"

Johnston offered her help but the four girls stared at her again.

"Why would we let someone like you lead us in the battle?" Akatsuki asked.

"Let's see, well I think I'm older enough to make rational decisions and I already have enough experience in actual combat including night battles." Johnston explained.

"Akatsuki-chan, I think Johnston-chan has a point." Hibiki looks at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki nods at Johnson, "alright, but that doesn't mean that we already trust you!" she declares.

Johnston nods at them, "yes, don't worry, you could count on me!"

She shows her signature grin at the four girls, the four girls nod at her. Then they leave the room and immediately proceed to the well dock.

* * *

Back to the intense battle, Amatsukaze and Nowaki continue to chase the remaining enemies before they could manage to get near the cargo ship. The movement of the enemy fleet was slightly slower compare earlier because of the damage they already suffered. The destroyers fire their aft turret against the two girls, but the two girls dodge the incoming projectile while maintaining their speed.

During the middle of the chase, Rensouhou-kun swings his arms; it seems that he is trying to call Amatsukaze's attention. Amatsukaze notice this and looks at her familiar.

"Huh, Rensouhou-kun?" said Amatsukaze while staring at her familiar.

It seems that Rensouhou-kun has a plan to stop the approach of the enemies, the familiar made several movements. Amatsukaze seems able to decipher her familiars plan.

"I see… thanks Rensouhou-kun." Amatsukaze smiles at her familiar, then she tried to contact Nowaki.

"Nowaki, I have a plan… just follow my lead."

"I see, alright lead the way."

Amatsukaze increases her speed while turning left, Nowaki follows Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze activated radio-silent so that the enemies wouldn't be able to detect their movements, Amatsukaze puts her hand behind her back and gestures to Nowaki to take the lead. Nowaki quickly understands the message; she increases speed and switch positions with Amatsukaze. Nowaki immediately takes the lead in front.

Amatsukaze detached Rensouhou-kun from her belt and throws her familiar at the sea for deployment. Amatsukaze and Rensouhou-kun immediately increase their speed and gain at the enemy fleet. Amatsukaze and Rensouhou-kun sandwiched the enemy fleet at their at a near range. Rensouhou-kun fires his cannons and scored several hits against the destroyers. The destroyers focus their fire at Rensouhou-kun, but they haven't notice that Amatsukaze already launched her torpedoes, her torpedoes manage to sink two I-class destroyers immediately. With one enemy destroyer left, Nowaki immediately appears in front of the destroyer and fire her gun relentlessly until the destroyer explodes.

The plan was to attack the enemy fleet from both flanks; Rensouhou-kun would distract the enemy with gunfire while Amatsukaze would try to gain an attacking position to launch her torpedoes against the enemies and if there would be enemies still be able to survive the attack, Nowaki will appear in front and t-crossed them. Their plan was surely a successful because of their good coordination.

Rensouhou-kun immediately returns to Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze hugs her familiar tightly and attaches him back on her waist. Amatsukaze also reactivated her radio.

"I'm...Amatsukaze is the distinguished ship? M-my, isn't it fine? How's this, Nowaki?"

Nowaki just responds with a silent shrug.

"I think we should meet Tenryuu-san immediately." Nowaki suggested.

Amatsukaze nods her head and the two girls proceed to meet up with the rest of their squadron.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five girls finally arrived to the well docks from the elevator; they could see their riggings properly arrange encased by a metal container, the girls immediately approaches their equipment but it somehow takes some time to put their riggings on themselves.

"We won't be able to make it on time!" Akatsuki complains.

"What should we do?" Ikazuchi asks.

Johnston tried to observe the whole well dock; she looks for something that could take them immediately in the battlefield. Then suddenly Johnston sees something that somehow fascinated her, the four girls also sees it.

"Eh Johnston-chan, are you thinking that we should use this thing, right?" Akatsuki asked.

"Hey don't worry, with this thing, we can probably get there fast enough and meet Big Sis Tenryuu." Johnston replied while she's being very optimistic.

"I don't know but the captain might get angry at us if we decided to touch his stuff without permission nano-desu."

"Oh don't worry, we're in the middle of a war here, I'm sure the captain will understand." Johnston answered.

"Let's give it a shot Akatsuki-chan, this should be fun." Ikazuchi backed Johnston.

Akatsuki sighs roughly, "Alright, if this thing will take us to Tenryuu-neechan fast enough, I'll say we use it."

Then the girls continue preparing for battle.

* * *

Back at the ship again, the officers were still monitoring about the current situation outside through their radar panel. It seems that Amatsukaze and Nowaki managed to stop the approaching enemy fleet and now is on their way to help Tenryuu and Yukikaze, meanwhile Roberts just destroyed another fleet all by herself, seems that there's nothing going to stop the little destroyer escort.

"Sir, it appears that the Kanmusus were able to rally the Shinkaisei-kan, if this continues we can win this battle."

"I see, but we still cannot assume until the enemies would stop their attacks against us." Captain Yoshimura replied.

Then suddenly, the ship began to tremble. It appears that the enemy manages to land a direct hit at the cargo ship within the starboard area; fire began to spread on the deck where the shell had landed. The damage control crew immediately deploys from their station and tries to control the fire before it worsen.

"Sir, our ship suffered a direct hit from starboard but the damage wasn't severe… we had the damage control crew immediately deployed in the area."

The captain sighs; he was relief to know that the damage wasn't that severe. Then suddenly a large red spot in the radar panel began blinking at the northeast direction to the center. The red spot is moving very fast to the center.

"Sir, this isn't good… another enemy fleet starboard at two-o-clock approaching to our position at seven hundred yards. The enemy fleet is composed of three destroyers and one light cruiser."

"A light cruiser… that must be the one that made a direct attack at the ship, which is the nearest Kanmusu can we contact to intercept the approaching enemy fleet?"

"Tenryuu's squad is still busy fighting several hundred yards from our stern while the lone Kanmusu was still occupied at our portside and probably wouldn't answer to our call."

"Alright… put Tenryuu-san on the line."

The captain orders, they tried contacting Tenryuu on the radio. Tenryuu immediately answers the call.

"Captain, you called in a wrong timing… we're pretty busy here right now!"

Tenryuu's signal was a bit choppy, but they could clearly hear several explosions during this call.

"Tenryuu-san, there's another approaching enemy fleet probably about a thousand yard away from your position, can you able to handle it?"

Tenryuu suddenly stayed silent.

"Tenryuu-san...?"

"I don't know… the enemies in our position had greater numbers and I don't think my two girls could able to make it on time." Tenryuu worries.

"Damn… so we really need a miracle to stop this fleet."

Then suddenly they began to receive another transmission.

"Permission to break captain, this is Johnston speaking… as you can see, we are now on our way to intercept the approaching enemy, please point us to the nearest target as soon as possible." Johnston announced.

"Hah… Johnston-chan, where were you several moments ago?" Tenryuu asked through the radio.

"Well I was in the room to have some R&R for awhile, but the explosions from the enemy gunfire had somehow waked me up." Johnston replied.

"Actually Hibiki-chan throws a bucket of water at you…" Akatsuki suddenly talks in the middle of the call.

"Eh, anyway… I'm awake now and I'll be glad to help you guys."

"Johnston-chan, thank goodness that you're alright, what happened to you?" Yukikaze suddenly talks.

"Hey beaver, you shouldn't suddenly talk to the radio without my permission, you got that?!" Tenryuu yells at the radio.

"I told you, I'm not a beaver!" Yukikaze retorts.

"Oh look, seems that the heroic idiot is finally here." Amatsukaze also talks to the radio.

"Hah, did you miss me Amatsukaze?" Johnston replied to tease Amatsukaze.

"Ah, n-no… I'm just glad that you're here so that you could give us a hand, idiot!"

"Oh Amatsukaze-san, you're being dishonest again." Nowaki speaks at the radio.

"Wha… N-Nowaki…"

Then the girls continued with their jolly conversation through the radio despite being in the middle of an intense battle.

"Um captain… these girls are surely lively huh." the radioman commented while they listen at the conversation.

"Yeah, despite that they were designed to eliminate the Shinkaisei-kan; we cannot put aside the fact that they are still girls." the captain chuckles.

"ENOUGH! The radio is for relaying important messages and not to make some pointless calls, so every one of you should stop playing around and clear the air waves, damn it!" Tenryuu hollered through the radio, she sounded very annoyed.

The conversation suddenly stops.

"Okay Captain, what's your message?" said Tenryuu.

"Eh, thanks Tenryuu-san… um Johnston-chan, are you still there?"

"Ah, yeah captain… what is it?"

"You said that you may be able intercept an incoming fleet, I want you to intercept an approaching fleet at two-o-clock from our position about five hundred yards distance, could you able to do it?"

"Ten-four captain!" said Johnston.

"Good, I'm counting on you."

"Sir… um, it seems that one of our high-speed patrol motorboats suddenly went missing inside the well dock, it appears that the Kanmusu that called earlier has it."

The captain slaps his face with his hand and sighs roughly, "that girl..."

* * *

Meanwhile Johnston came out from the well dock together with the four Akatsuki-class destroyers. The girls pilot a small high-speed patrol motorboat armed with a single .50 cal M2 Browning heavy machine gun emplacement. The patrol vessel was only used for coastline patrol duty, it wasn't designed to engage enemy in combat, but its heavy machine gun can somehow a bit lethal against the Shinkaisei-kan.

The small motorboat moves at less than 27 knots, Johnston was the one who stands at the machine gun emplacement; Hibiki was assigned at the steering wheel while Akatsuki was in charge with the gas pedal. Ikazuchi was the lookout while Inazuma stand-by to reload the machine gun. They carried their riggings and ammunition with them. The load somehow cut their speed but it the ship was still fast enough to be able to make a quick strike.

"Alright girls, like the captain said… our enemy is about five hundred yards at two-o-clock!"

Johnston commanded, Akatsuki pushes the gas pedal and proceed while Hibiki used the steering wheel to maneuver.

Ikazuchi sees incoming projectile whistling from above, "Johnston-chan, we have incoming shell straight ahead of us." Ikazuchi warned.

"Hibiki, can you able to do it?"

"No problem."

Hibiki makes a hard turn and dodges the incoming projectiles. Then the rain of shells began, Hibiki made several turns to avoid the incoming shells from the enemies. Inazuma was slightly dizzy because of Hibiki's driving skills. Then several yards away, two elite I-class destroyers are heading for their positions, the enemy destroyers fire their cannons at the patrol motorboat. Hibiki made a sharp turn at port and dodges the incoming fire. Then Johnston aims the machine gun at the destroyers.

"Alright, deploy your weapons!"

Akatsuki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma draw their cannons and aim them at the enemy destroyers. Hibiki drives it to point-blank range so that they could have a clear shot against their enemies.

"OKAY FIRE!"

Johnston fires several armor-piercing rounds at the enemy destroyers using the machine gun; the rounds strafed the body of the I-class destroyer until the monster explodes, the three girls also made their hits and sink the other I-class destroyer with their combined firepower. Inazuma immediately reloads the machine gun with new rounds for the next enemies.

"Johnston-chan, I could see four destroy approaching our position!" Ikazuchi announced.

"Hey Hibiki, what do you think?" Johnston asked.

"The motorboat has enough fuel so I think we could be able to make another run." Hibiki answered.

"I see… alright, let's go!"

Then the patrol motorboat headed to the direction of the enemy fleet while dodging several incoming projectiles from the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tenryuu's situation, they still haven't made any progress. Tenryuu's clothes were already dirtied because of the battle, they've already downed several enemies but their numbers hasn't yet dwindled since more enemies were still coming at them. Currently, they are facing two elite Ro-class destroyers. Tenryuu has only three torpedoes left while Yukikaze hasn't yet used a single one.

The Ro-class destroyers fire their guns at the Kanmusus, Tenryuu quickly slice the shell with her sword. Then Yukikaze approaches the enemy destroyers and fires her guns at them, the Ro-class destroyers quickly dives into the waters and dodges the incoming shells from Yukikaze. Yukikaze detects the shadows of the enemy destroyers beneath the water; the little destroyer tried to lure them to Tenryuu.

One Ro-class destroyer resurface and fires a torpedo at Yukikaze, Yukikaze quickly makes a graceful ninety degrees sharp turn at starboard and dodges the incoming torpedo. Tenryuu charges the enemy and quickly slice it with her sword. Tenryuu launches one of her torpedoes at the other Ro-class and made a direct hit before it could able to resurface. Then another I-class destroyer arrives but Yukikaze fires a shot and instantly killing the approaching enemy destroyer.

"Seems that we made a pretty good team here, right beaver?" Tenryuu complimented Yukikaze.

"I told you, I'm not a beaver, my name is Yukikaze!" Yukikaze pouted grumpily.

Tenryuu laughs at Yukikaze, a little laugh would somehow ease your mind during an intense battle.

Then moments later, Amatsukaze and Nowaki finally converge with the rest of the squadron.

"Ah, Tenryuu-san how's the situation here?" Amatsukaze asked.

"Pretty nasty if you ask me, seems that there's no stopping these guys from attacking." Tenryuu answered.

"How about you Amatsukaze-chan, did you get the enemy?" Yukikaze asked.

Amatsukaze nods at Yukikaze.

"Anyway enough with the chitchat… it seems that we have more company!"

Tenryuu reminded the girls that another enemy fleet approaching at their positions, everybody immediately prepares for combat and proceed intercepting their enemies.

* * *

Back at Johnston's situation, they still continued their hit and run tactics with their patrol motorboat they borrowed. Hibiki makes swift hard turns and dodge incoming enemy projectiles while Johnston fires the machine gun at their enemies, Akatsuki and Ikazuchi supports Johnston by firing their own guns while Inazuma reloads the machine gun immediately.

The group managed to eliminate three enemy destroyers and damaged the rest, the motorboat moves directly against the enemy fleet, and both opposing sides exchange shells at each other. The motorboat grazes to the shrapnel from the enemy shell while it maneuvers closed to the enemy destroyers. Then the enemy destroyers fired their torpedoes against the motorboat, Hibiki makes a quick turn and dodges all the incoming torpedoes. The enemy destroyer dives within the waters again and chase the motorboat.

"Hibiki, increase our speed… as soon as I gave you the signal make a sharp U-turn at starboard… you three… as soon as Hibiki turns the motorboat, launch your torpedoes at the approaching, you go that?"

The Akatsuki-class destroyers nod at Johnston. Hibiki increase the speed of the motorboat and tries to outrun their pursuers. The motorboat managed to position itself far enough from the enemies detection, the enemy destroyers immediately resurface and try to locate the motorboat.

"Okay Hibiki, now is our chance!"

Hibiki makes a sharp U-turn and moves to the enemies, Akatsuki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma deployed their torpedoes in the waters. Two torpedoes from each girl were fired; the torpedoes swim to the enemy destroyers undetected and seconds later, the torpedo made contact and sink the destroyers to the bottom of the ocean.

"We did it!" Akatsuki cheered while Inazuma and Ikazuchi gave a high-five at each other.

"Khorosho…"

But in the middle of their celebration, Johnston detected an ominous presence about north of their position. Then Johnston hears a sound of motor nearby, she looks above and sees an enemy recon plane had spotted them, she was also surprised to see several incoming projectiles whistling through air and coming at their position.

"Hibiki, shells up ahead, turn the boat to port… the rest of you take cover!" Johnston shouted at the girls.

Hibiki quickly turn the boat left side and dodges the incoming projectile, the shells were somehow more powerful compare to their opponents earlier, the waves from the impact somehow made the boat lost its balance. Hibiki grabs the steering wheel and try to regain control of the boat.

From a distance, Johnston could barely sees the silhouette of an elite rank Tsu-class light cruiser with an ominous crimson aura swirling around its body. Johnston knew that this one is a tough foe to deal with and must proceed with cautions. Johnston fires the machine gun at the Tsu-class light cruiser but the monster blocks the incoming bullets with its oversize hands effortlessly. Then the Tsu-class looks at them and quickly chases the motorboat, Akatsuki pushes the gas pedal harder with her foot to increase their speed while Hibiki maneuvers the boat, both Ikazuchi and Inazuma fire at the Tsu-class with their own turrets while Johnston continue firing the machine gun at the enemy until she exhausts every bullets she got. Everybody is trying their best just to outrun the enemy light cruiser but the light cruiser will just blocks every projectiles they throw at it with its oversize hands. The chase lasted for several minutes.

Johnston switches to her regular weapon since the machine gun is already out of ammunition. Ikazuchi and Inazuma continued firing at the Tsu-class light cruiser but the cruiser blocks the incoming shells with its large hands. Johnston stayed calm and quiet while she aims her gun at the approaching enemy light cruiser. She uses the moonlight to be able to illuminate her target's weak spot, she calculated every possible direction her shot might travel and carefully concentrate to find an opportunity that her shot could achieve a hundred percent hit.

Then minutes later, Johnston unleashed her shot, with the used of her radar and sharp sight, her shot travelled at ultra fast speed that the monster wouldn't notice. Then her shot landed at the knee of the Tsu-class, the shot crippled the light cruiser with an explosion and slows down its movements. The motorboat manages to get away from the light cruiser.

"Johnston-chan, that was amazing!" Ikazuchi was amaze on Johnston's shooting skills.

"Yeah Johnston-chan, that shot was really outstanding!" Akatsuki added.

"That shot was amazing indeed." Hibiki complimented.

"Johnston-chan, you really are the best, nano-desu!" Inazuma cheered.

"Hibiki, allow me to drive the boat." Johnston ordered.

Hibiki agrees and gives the driver's sit to Johnston. Then suddenly Johnston stops the motorboat.

"Eh, Johnston-chan… what's the meaning of this, if we don't hurry the enemy might catch us."

"Everybody, unload your depth charges and torpedoes, after that get out of the boat!"

"Wait, why would you want us to leave?" Akatsuki asked.

"I've realize that there's no way we could take down that light cruiser by ourselves, and since you four our currently in my responsibility, I don't want you to get hurt from this." Johnston explained.

"Wait J-Johnston-chan; don't tell me you're planning to…" Ikazuchi stared at Johnston with her grim eyes.

"Of course not, I don't have plans to kill myself, I just thought of a plan that could take down the light cruiser without having us injured, though it's very reckless." Johnston answered.

"Then what are you going to do, nano-desu?" Inazuma asked.

"I'm going to crash the motorboat to while loading it with depth charges, the explosion will surely kill the light cruiser in one strike." she replied.

"But that's reckless… and that's not even our property!" said Akatsuki.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them that the motorboat got destroyed in action, there's a lot of things that are being destroyed during a war, right?"

The four girls stared at Johnston with their nonchalant eyes.

"Okay, just hurry up… we don't have much time left."

The Akatsuki-destroyers equipped their riggings at them then they started unloading their torpedoes and depth charges before getting off the motorboat. The girls somehow gave a plenty of explosives to Johnston. Johnston also had her gears prepared for the engagement.

"Alright, this is enough… thanks guys."

Hibiki saluted at Johnston, "Das vdanya." she said it with her soft voice.

It seems like Hibiki is bidding a farewell to a friend who is going to a suicide mission.

Johnston wasn't amuse on Hibiki's action, "Um Hibiki… like I said, this is not a suicide mission."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, nano-desu?" Inazuma worries.

Johnston gives thumbs-up to them, "don't worry, I'm Johnston the fighting ship… I always go in harm's way!" the American destroyer grins at them.

The four girls respond an awkward silence at Johnston, her words really sounds very ominous. Then Johnston drives the motorboat and leaves the four girls, she's now on her way to confront the light cruiser.

The Tsu-class light cruiser while still on recovery from Johnston's shot. Then the light cruiser immediately detected Johnston's movement; the light cruiser fires its gun at the approaching motorboat. Johnston returns fire with her gun but the light cruiser blocks it again with its large hands. Johnston continues to maneuver the motorboat towards the light cruiser while dodging the intense enemy fire.

The Tsu-class finally recovers from Johnston's paralyzing shot and tries to get near the motorboat. Johnston makes a sharp turn and aims the motorboat at the Tsu-class light cruiser. Johnston increases the speed; she's really determined to crash the motorboat to the light cruiser. The light cruiser fires at the motorboat but Johnston dodges skillfully against the incoming shells. Then suddenly the enemy cruiser was under fire from a distance, Johnston sees the Akatsuki-class from the distance, the little destroyers were providing fire support for Johnston.

"Heh, those kids…"

Johnston smiles but she still very determined to crash the motorboat at the light cruiser. The Akatsuki-class girls continue their relentless barrage of shell, the Tsu-class just shrugs their shells with its large hands but the intense barrage of gunfire pinned the monster in one position. The Tsu-class light cruiser launch her torpedoes at Johnston, Johnston stands up from the driver sits and starts shooting at the torpedoes, the explosions created huge splashes but it wasn't enough to hinder Johnston's approach.

Johnston hollers wildly as she drives the motorboat toward the light cruiser. Then several minutes later, Johnston jumps from the motorboat, the motorboat crash at the Tsu-class light cruiser and create a huge explosion that can be seen a few miles away and illuminated the whole area for them. The impact created huge waves that splash to the hull of the cargo ship. The crewmen from the ship were surprise from the tremendous explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Captain Yoshimura was surprised while staring at the explosion from the window of the captain's quarters. Everybody was also dumbfounded.

Tenryuu's squad could also see the huge explosion from a distance.

"What the… I think it's too early for a New Year celebration." Tenryuu stares at the direction of the explosion while they're still fighting the Shinkaisei-kan.

"What did that idiot done this time?" Amatsukaze stared at the direction of the explosion with a nonchalant face.

"Johnston-chan…" Yukikaze worries.

Meanwhile Ryuujou slightly wakes up from the sound the huge explosion.

"Eh… what was that…?" she mumbles then Ryuujou sleeps again.

While at Roberts situation, Roberts pulls her blade from a dead Ro-class destroyer, this probably the fourth fleet she'd massacred tonight. Then the huge explosion behind her somehow attracted her attention.

* * *

Back to Johnston's situation, Johnston lost conscious from the impact; moments later she regains her conscious and realizes that she was lying on the surface of the ocean. The whole battlefield was still engulfed by fire while debris from the motorboat floats from the water. It seems that there's no sign of the Tsu-class light cruiser anymore, but the recon plane was still alive and swirling around the area. Johnston feels that someone is approaching her she tries to stand up immediately.

Johnston tries to stands on her feet then when she looks up; she could see the Tsu-class light cruiser standing in front of her aiming its gun at her face. The Tsu-class light cruiser suffered tremendous damage from the last attack that now had a more grotesque appearance; half of its body was torn apart because of the powerful explosion. Johnston could clearly see the innards of the light cruiser.

"You got to be kidding me…"

Johnston takes a deep sigh; she tries to pulls her combat knife in her pouch before the monster could fire its gun. But suddenly, a torpedo flies from a distance and crash at head of the Tsu-class light cruiser; the torpedo explodes, the explosion decapitates the enemy cruiser and finally killing the monster in the process. Johnston was slightly dumbfounded about the unexpected situation; she immediately stands up and swings her head at the direction where the torpedo came from. Then she sees Roberts standing from a distance.

"Johnston… you're too soft as always."

Roberts speaks at her former teammate with her cold and nonchalant voice. Roberts raise her turret and shot down the flying enemy recon plane, the recon plane crashes at the ocean and exploded.

"Heh, I guess your right Sammy."

Then Johnston decided to approach Roberts.

"That probably was your last torpedo…" then Johnston pulls one torpedo from her torpedo mounts and hands it at Roberts, "… you can always use mine…" she smiles at Roberts.

Johnston grabs Roberts hand and puts the torpedo within her hand. Johnston decided to do this so that Roberts wouldn't refuse to accept the torpedo. Then suddenly Johnston remembers the little talk they have at the balcony earlier ago.

"Anyway… what do you mean about the thing you've said to me earlier ago?"

Johnston asks but Roberts preferred not to answer the question.

Then suddenly, the two girls were surrounded by another group of six enemy destroyers from various classes. The two girls stand at each other's back, Johnston somehow reminisces the times she fought together with Roberts, Johnston pulls her combat knife inside her pouch while she smiles at herself. Meanwhile Roberts stares at her enemies with her fierce eyes. The two girls made their respective charge against the enemy surrounding them.

At that night, the sea was dyed with blood.

* * *

Morning finally arrives, the damage control crew managed to sustain several damages the cargo ship suffered during that night. The battle was surely intense last night and it's quite pretty messy; shells flew from every direction and explosions roared through the horizon. The men tried their hardest to maneuver the cargo ship to safety while the Kanmusus fought bravely against the Shinkaisei-kan that they've managed to eliminate fifteen enemy fleets in a single night battle at both separated fronts. The enemies detected incoming reinforcements contacted by the captain, as soon as they learned about this, they decided retreat from the battle.

After the battle, Tenryuu ordered the girls to converge in one area. When they meet up, Yukikaze shook Johnston because of worry, then Tenryuu asked an explanation about the huge explosion back there, Johnston confess everything including about the motorboat they borrowed from the cargo ship that caused the huge explosion. Tenryuu was very pissed; she hits Johnston's head with the hilt of her sword as punishment. Then the girls return to the cargo ship.

Though there were some who got injured during the fight, it was surely great that there weren't any reported casualties or any serous injuries especially among the Kanmusu. Some of the Kanmusu only suffered several minor bruises from the combat but it seems they've already recovered from those injuries. But anyway, the sea was once again peaceful and they already started to clean up the traces of the battle last night.

"Did I tell you before that you shouldn't be so reckless…? I'd just turn my back at you last night then you'd suddenly destroy a patrol motorboat, how the hell am I go'n to report this to the Admiral?!"

Ryuujou was very mad at Johnston especially when she learned about that she destroyed a motorboat last night, the light carrier pulls Johnston's cheeks again as punishment. All the girls were currently at the balcony.

"Ow-ow-ow, pweash Mish Ywushou, It won happen again I pwamish." Johnston swears but it only pisses Ryuujou more.

It appears that Johnston had several bandages in her face because of the fight last night.

"You already told me that you won't do it anymore, damn it!"

"Um, Ryuujou-san… you're being too harsh at Johnston-chan here." Tenryuu tries to calm Ryuujou's anger; Tenryuu also had bandages in her face.

Then Ryuujou let go off Johnston's cheeks, the destroyers cheeks were swollen because of all the pinching she received from her superior. Ryuujou leaves the girls behind while Tenryuu follows her. Yukikaze immediately approaches Johnston to see if she's alright, Johnston responds a smile at Yukikaze. Then the five girls from Sasebo approach Johnston.

"It was surely fun last night; we really made a pretty good team, right Johnston-chan?" Ikazuchi greets.

"That's right, if it hadn't for you, we wouldn't able to win that battle nano-desu." Inazuma smiles at Johnston.

"Spasibo…" Hibiki nods her head.

"But your stunts were completely reckless, a proper lady shouldn't act like that." Akatsuki scolds Johnston.

Johnston just responds a smile at them, and then she suddenly sees Roberts behind the four girls. Roberts stares at Johnston again with her nonchalant eyes, the American destroyer just responds with a sigh. Then Amatsukaze and Nowaki approach the girls.

"Johnston-san how's your injury?" Nowaki asked.

"It's just some few scratches, I'm still perfectly fine." Johnston answers.

"Well it's good to hear that, Amatsukaze here wanted to ask if you're okay but it seems that she's still quite shy to have a talk." said Nowaki.

"I am not!" Amatsukaze shouted at her friend, Nowaki sneakers. Then Amatsukaze looks at Johnston, she crossed her arms and swings her head again, "… ahem, well I'm glad that you're alright, you know that I don't want some of our team members getting injured in battle, you got that."

Johnston sighs, "yeah-yeah, Miss Refine Lady." she answered.

"And what does suppose to mean?" Amatsukaze raises an eyebrow at Johnston.

Johnston puts her arms behind her head and makes a taunting smile, "heh… nothing…" Amatsukaze was annoyed at Johnston's expression.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the balcony, Ryuujou was staring at the blue horizon with her blank eyes. She seems to be thinking something, Tenryuu decided to approach the light carrier and greet her.

"Ah, Ryuujou-san, you've been quiet lately, is there something bothering you?" Tenryuu asked.

"It's about the attack last night; I'm bothered by the fact that the Shinkaisei-kan was able to track our movements." Ryuujou answered.

"Is that so… probably Nagato-san had some miscalculations about her plans." Tenryuu answered.

"No, this isn't just some simple miscalculations… I suspect that the Shinkaisei-kan does really know about our plans and wanted us to play along so that they could trap us."

"Well the thing is that we've managed to clean up the mess… those guys were just bunch of small fries anyway, though they managed to sneak up an elite Tsu-class light cruiser with them."

"Exactly, there's really something fishy go'n on here."

Ryuujou puts her finger on her chin and began create theories about the situation yesterday.

 ** _HOOOOOOOOTTTT!_**

The horn of the ship blows again; the ship already entered within the perimeters of the Mutsu Bay. The girls immediately proceed to the front of the balcony so that they could see Ominato. Moments later, they finally had a visual contact to the lands of Ominato.

"Looks like we finally made it, right Johnston-chan?" Yukikaze smiles at Johnston.

Johnston replies with a nod, then Johnston notice that Roberts was also staring at Ominato, her nonchalant eyes changes again to her fierce eyes. Johnston was still intrigued by the talk they have in the balcony last night. Johnston had her sight locked at the little destroyer escort.

The rest of the girls are happy that they manage to reach Ominato without losing somebody. But as they draw near to the part, the mood becomes a bit ominous. Seagulls were flying frantically away from the direction of the port. Then they've notice that the sky becomes a bit dark above the port, they feel that there's something bad is currently happening.

Then suddenly everybody was frozen when they had a clear view of the guard district of Ominato. Their pupils were constricted and they couldn't even believe from what they have seen.

Ominato Guard District was burning to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes:**_

Chapter 7 here, okay so we have quite an intense battle here and I had to turn Sammy into some kind of a murderous loli here, but don't worry, she's not that bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, reviews and constructed criticisms are welcome, and please inform me if you spotted some grammatical errors through PM, thanks in advance.


	9. Chapter 8: Ominato Guard District

**Chapter 8: Ominato Guard District**

A Flashback from several months ago…

It was a dark and gloomy afternoon somewhere within the Southern Pacific Area. The atmosphere was very menacing, the water was shallow and the wind howls like voices of the dead that would warn travelers about the dangers that lurk within these waters. It was also very difficult to navigate because of the thick fog that converges within the entire area.

Johnston was steaming slowly in the middle of these ominous waters; her cheeks were covered with oil and her clothes were very ragged. Johnston was sent in an Abyssal Extermination Mission and it seems that she was engaged on a fight recently. She was currently been sent by the Extermination Fleet to scout for any remaining enemies within the area.

The American destroyer proceeds with precautions, her chocolate eyes carefully scan her surrounding; she constantly turns her head to look for some enemies within the thick fog. She puts her finger near the trigger of her gun while she scouts the area; she's ready to fire at anyone that will show hostility at her.

Moments later, Johnston hears several weird rustling sounds within the fog, she was highly alerted. She points her gun at any direction trying to locate the source of the sound. Then suddenly, corpses of several Abyssal destroyer floats from her feet, she points her gun at the corpse but she didn't fire. Johnston doesn't want to violate any rules regarding about war as much as possible and mutilating somebody's corpse is against her norm even if that corpse belongs to an Abyssal. Johnston takes a deep sigh, she tries to calm herself.

Then she suddenly hears something nearby, she immediately wears her headphones and detected that someone is approaching her. She frantically scans her surrounding trying to locate the one that approaching her. Then she sees a silhouette within the fog, she quickly points her gun at the silhouette without hesitating. Then from the fog, she sees a late-model I-class destroyer slowly approaching her, sure it was an enemy but it seems that it wasn't hostile at Johnston.

The Abyssal destroyer approaches Johnston, she could see that the enemy destroyer had sustained several damages from its body probably because of the recent engagement. Johnston had her gun pointed at the enemy destroyer but hasn't fired a shot yet. She carefully examines the destroyer's movements.

Then suddenly, the I-class destroyer opens its large mouth and reveals a girl inside, the girl has glowing aqua eyes, a short silver hair and pale white skin, her body was attached to the I-class destroyer. Johnston sees that blood was dripping from the girl's head and her whole body was covered with cuts and bruises, the girl was surely in a pitiful condition. The girl raises her hands at Johnston; she seems surrendering at the American destroyer.

 _"Please… please… don't…k-kill… me…"_

Johnston could her the girl's weak dying voice; she could clearly see that tears were dropping from the girl's cheeks. The girl was begging for Johnston to spare her life. The American destroyer feels sorry about her enemies so she decided to drop her gun down.

"I see… but I must to take you to custody…"

She said to the girl, the girl somehow gains hope from Johnston's word. Though Johnston declares that she will have the Abyssal girls as her prisoner, the girl smiles at Johnston to show how happy she was that she was spared. Johnston tries to smile back but she just responds with a silent sigh as she stares at the face of the Abyssal girl. Then all of a sudden…

 ** _SPLAT!_**

There was a gunfire coming within the fog, blood splatters all over Johnston's face. Johnston tries to look at the girl's face but the shell from gunfire decapitated the girl. The I-class destroyer drops dead on the water and began to sink. Johnston's body was frozen, her eyes were constricted, though she's already used seeing her enemies die in the battlefield but this was the first time she seen someone dies this close and it wasn't even dying from a fight. Then she sees Roberts from a distance, it seems that Roberts was the one who fired the shot at the destroyer.

"W-What are you doing, the enemy was already surrendering, why did you have to do that?!"

Johnston shouted at Roberts, her emotions were all mixed up, she was surprised by the unexpected event, she was saddened by the girl's death, she was scared because it happened right in front of her, she was angry because Roberts killed her and she feels guilty that she didn't able to do anything to stop her teammate. Roberts stared at Johnston with her deadpan eyes.

"The primary duty of a ship girl is to eliminate any Abyssals at any means necessary; we aren't allowed to take prisoners."

Roberts answered with her monotonous voice. Johnston stays quiet and tries to control her emotions. Then Roberts turns her back at her fellow ship girl.

"You won't survive in the battlefield if you're going to act like that… let's hurry up, the others are getting impatient."

Roberts steams through the fog and leaves Johnston. Johnston's body was still frozen, her eyes seem that she has lost her soul and keep on staring at nothingness. This is something that Johnston's would not ever forget for the rest of her life.

* * *

Back to the present, the cargo ship steams at the bay of Mutsu at the northern part of Japan. Any moment, the ship will finally arrive at Ominato but everybody wasn't happy that they can finally reach their destination. Now that they've learned that something bad happened to Ominato as they watch the main harbor burn from a distance. The mood of the entire cargo ship was very grim. As they draw near to their destination, one question greatly bothers the minds of everyone, how did the Shinkaisei-kan managed to launch an attack to Ominato since the harbor was strategically located within a bay surrounded by land.

Ominato Guard District was the nearest base to the Japanese Navy Main Headquarters Northern Branch, the northern branch is strategically far enough to avoid bombardment from the ocean. Without Ominato, the commands from the headquarters wouldn't be able to reach Paramushir Anchorage, Hitokappu Bay Anchorage and Kiska Harbor, and the invasion of the Aleutians will be stopped. If all these happen, the Shinkaisei-kan would be able to advance and regain some of the territories they've lost in the Northern Pacific Area. The Japanese National Navy was considering getting some help from the Russian Pacific Fleet in Vladivostok but it seems that the Russians had their own problems with the Shinkaisei-kan.

Most of the destroyer girls are at the balcony at this moment; their cheerful hollers earlier ago become mourning silence. The Akatsuki-class destroyers sit down at the corner, it seems that they really saddened by the surprising event while the older destroyers were trying to speculate their respective theories about the recent attack.

Johnston was currently gazing at the blue horizon of the ocean. Her usual loud and cheerful personality had become something more quiet and solemn. There are a lot of things that currently bothering Johnston's mind, the surprise attack last night, the recent attack in Ominato and Roberts's words last night plus her true intentions in this mission. Having to think all of these at once make her head wants to explode. She brings out the pendant inside her clothes; she would constantly looks at the picture whenever she's being bothered by her problems.

But the person who's mostly bothered by the situation was Amatsukaze; her eyes were very intense while she looks down to the waters. There must be some sort of connection Amatsukaze had with the destroyed harbor that had her mood into something very severe that no one dares to get near the destroyer. Nowaki also had herself quiet while staring at the burning harbor while Roberts was at her usual self.

Suddenly, Yukikaze walks to the center of the girls trying to attract attention from everyone.

"Hey all of you, we shouldn't just sit here and stay silent while watching how the harbor burns, we shouldn't let our emotions be the best of us!"

Yukikaze decided to take initiative in the middle of the gloomy atmosphere; she seems trying her hardest to raise everyone's mood. She somehow attracted everybody's attention.

"We did our best to survive the surprise attack last night and worked so hard to get here, so I'm sure we can to overcome this problem!"

Yukikaze announced with determination burns within her eyes.

Johnston takes a deep sigh, then she approach Yukikaze and taps her friend's shoulder, "Yukikaze is right, we shouldn't allow ourselves to be swallowed by despair, we should proceed to the harbor and look for any survivors." Johnston backs Yukikaze.

Nowaki rise up from her position, "I'm just waiting for someone to break this silence… alright it seems that you'd convinced me." Nowaki smiles at them lightly.

"A lady mustn't waste time; we must get to the harbor as soon as possible." Akatsuki stands up.

"That's right, there are people who are relying on us… we must give them a helping hand immediately." Ikazuchi also stands up.

"I'll help too, nano-desu." Inazuma stands up.

"I'll go as well." Hibiki nods her head.

"Every one of ya stays in yer position!"

Ryuujou together with Tenryuu came out from the main bridge at meet with the girls; she looks very serious about the situation. Ryuujou had a meeting with Captain Yoshimura about the current situation and it seems that they finally came out with a plan.

"But Miss Ryuujou… we should act now and look for any remaining survivors before it's too late!"

Johnston explains but Ryuujou scowls at Johnston that had the American destroyer stayed silent. Then the light carrier looks at the girls again and tries to explain the situation.

"I would like to inform all of ye that both Yokosuka and Sasebo already learned about the recent incident, but as much as possible, we shouldn't act as our own without having the consent of our respective naval bases." Ryuujou explains.

"So Nagato-san already knew about the incident." said Yukikaze.

Ryuujou nods, "Nagato-san informed me that the Third Escort Fleet shall conduct investigations about the attack, but just to remind you, our primary mission is to protect this cargo ship and secure the supply line, I'm sure that once this cargo ship arrives at Ominato, they'll have enough supplies to rebuild their naval base."

Ryuujou's explanation somehow lightens the hearts of the girls.

"I would also like to add that the Expeditionary Fleet from Sasebo should stay behind the cargo ship." Tenryuu decided to speak.

"Mou, that's not fair!"

Akatsuki complained but Tenryuu responds with a sigh, the rest of the Akatsuki destroyers tries to calm her down since they think that it's probably for the best.

"Okay, I need two volunteers to go with me to the harbor, and then the rest should stay behind and guard the ship."

Amatsukaze immediately raises her hand, "Ryuujou-san, please bring me with you, I really need to go there and see if everyone's alright!" Amatsukaze volunteers herself, Ryuujou was quite surprise, she looks at the destroyer and sees that she's really very eager to go to Ominato as soon as possible.

Ryuujou sighs and nods her head, "Alright, you can come with me."

Amatsukaze was slightly delighted on Ryuujou's answer.

"Okay, anyone else?"

Johnston raises her hand, "Pick me Miss Ryuujou; I'm sure you're going to need me there, right?"

Ryuujou stares flatly at Johnston while she puts her hands on her hips, "I ain't bringin' you there, you might do somethin' unexpected again."

Ryuujou rejects Johnston, Johnston sulks at the corner.

"Okay anyone else aside from the shrimp?"

"Um, I think I'll pass Ryuujou-san, I'm quite better off guarding the ship." Yukikaze answered.

"I'll probably stay behind too; I haven't got some time to sleep yet." Nowaki answered.

"Heh… seems that you already out of options." Johnston shows a haughty smile at Ryuujou that somehow annoyed the light carrier.

Ryuujou sighs roughly, "Alright, okay you can come with me, just promise me that you'll behave yourself."

Johnston nods at Ryuujou cheerfully, Ryuujou just slaps her face.

"Okay, it's time to move."

Ryuujou leaves the rest of the girls behind and enters the main bridge, Johnston and Amatsukaze immediately follows the light carrier.

* * *

The three girls were fully equipped with their respective gears; the gate to the well dock opens then the girls began to move. They move in a triangular formation at less than 21 knots, Ryuujou takes the lead while the two girls stayed behind. Ryuujou deploys one Sauin recon plane to scout the area in front of them in case for any enemies nearby.

Johnston notices that Amatsukaze was very intense earlier ago; she was quite curious what things that might bother her friend. She approaches Amatsukaze while they steam toward to the Harbor.

"Hey Amatsukaze, I've notice that you've been a little rough lately, is there something bothers you?" Johnston asks with consideration.

Amatsukaze averts her eyes at Johnston, "uh, this is nothing to do with you so don't be bother by it…" she replied, but unlike her usual grumpy voice she always uses at Johnston and Nowaki, her voice was a bit soft and meek.

"Eh, there's really something bothering you, you already shouted at me moments ago if there's nothing wrong." said Johnston.

"Like I said, it's none of your business, idiot!" Amatsukaze shouted while being a bit annoyed.

Johnston chuckles at her friend, "ha-ha, that's more like it… its better when you act like that." she smiled at her friend.

Amatsukaze swings her head at Johnston, she hides her pinkish cheeks from Johnston, "Hmp, are Americans always like that when they want to cheer-up somebody?" she asks grumpily.

"Nope, it's my own way to cheer up a friend; I called it 'messing with them till they cheer-up'." Johnston grins.

Amatsukaze takes a deep sigh then she looks at Johnston, "how about you… I've also noticed earlier that you've been staring at Roberts-chan lately, is there something wrong with her?" Amatsukaze asks.

Then suddenly Johnston remembers again her conversation with Roberts at the balcony last night especially the word Roberts mentioned to her. Johnston was silenced because of this question.

"… I'll just say that don't get too involve with Sammy, stay away from her as much as possible."

Amatsukaze didn't get her friend but Johnston's eyes were serious about this. Johnston remained quiet after this and the three continue steaming towards their destination.

* * *

Moments later the three finally arrive at the main harbor of Ominato. Everything was surely in chaos because the attack was still fresh, buildings were still burning while the fire fighters trying to suppress the fire, debris were scattered around the place, and the stench of death can be smell from a distance.

The attack burned the whole command building while the radio tower and several buildings for communication were completely obliterated; it also destroyed several pivotal buildings in the naval base such as the supply storage building, the docks, the main harbor and several fuel silos and warehouses. Even several recreation buildings were not spared, the barracks was destroyed and the dormitory was heavily damaged. The attack caught the people in the naval base off guard and resulted tremendous damage, the Shinkaisei-kan somehow had already planned this attack and it seems that they have properly executed it.

The three girls walk at the middle of the harbor; they see several men already carrying the dead on stretchers while others were seriously wounded. Others were still busy trying to salvage anything from the debacle. They all feel sorry about the condition of the naval base and the deaths of several personnel that were caught by the attack. Meanwhile Amatsukaze was turning her head frantically; she seems to be looking for someone.

"This is worst than I expected…" said Ryuujou while she looks around the harbor.

Then a naval officer approaches the three girls, judging by his clothes his rank was an ensign. He saluted at the Kanmusus as a sign of respect.

"Good morning, may I ask if you're Ryuujou-san?" he asked.

Ryuujou nods at the officer.

"I see… the admiral wanted to see you immediately, please follow me."

Ryuujou responds again with another nod. Amatsukaze approaches Ryuujou.

"Ryuujou-san, can I wander around the naval base… it won't take long." Amatsukaze asks.

"I'll go with her Miss Ryuujou; I don't want our princess here getting herself into trouble." Johnston smiles at Amatsukaze.

"Am I the one whose suppose to be saying that?" Amatsukaze scowls at Johnston.

"I see; since I wouldn't have the time to watch over ye guys, I'll let ye wander around the naval base for awhile, and Amatsukaze, keep an eye on the shrimp for me, make sure she won't do anything unnecessary while I'm gone." Ryuujou answered.

Amatsukaze nods her head then stares back at Johnston, Amatsukaze sneers at her fellow destroyer like she had scored a point ahead of her friend, Johnston rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Also, tell the others that I'm with the Admiral once they the cargo ship arrived."

The two girls answer yes in chorus; Ryuujou nods at them then she follows naval officer and leaves the two girls. The two girls also proceed to their own destination.

* * *

The two girls continue wandering around the harbor, the more they proceed the more they see the damaged the attack had caused. There are several places which are off limits to anyone who is not from the rescue team. The two decided not to proceed within the restricted areas because it's dangerous. Amatsukaze was still looking around while they proceed to the naval base.

"Hey Amatsukaze, who are we looking for, is this person somehow special to you?" asked Johnston.

Then suddenly the two girls see two Kanmusus talking at each other, the first girl was wearing a green long-sleeves school uniform, dark-green miniskirt and black knee length socks, she has a long brown silky hair and fierce chocolate eyes. She has a sling on her left arm and several bandages on her face. The other girl wears white and aqua school uniform and aqua miniskirt, she has timid blue eyes and orange-brown hair adored with hair rings, hair buns and two pigtails. The two girls seem to be arguing at each other, the girl wearing the green uniform dominates the one who wears the white.

"What the hell are you doing during the attack, you were supposed to guarding the entrance of the gulf damn it!" the dominant girl yells at the timid girl.

"O-Ooi-san, t-the enemy caught us off guard… we didn't even detected their presence!"

Then suddenly Ooi grabs the girl's shirt with her other hand and lifts her upward.

"Don't give me that goddamn explanation!" she glares at the girl and throws her at the ground.

"Ooi-san... I apologize, but... but please don't be so harsh on the other girls... just beat me up instead." the girl cries at the ground.

"Grr, if you'd just do your job right, this attack wouldn't happen… and… and…" Ooi grits her teeth while clenching; she raises her foot and kicks the girl at the diaphragm. The girl throws up to the ground.

Ooi approaches the girl again and wants to give another kick, but this time Johnston hurried up and stands between them. The American destroyer seems to be protecting the poor girl from Ooi.

"Hey, leave this poor girl alone!" Johnston shouted at Ooi.

Ooi stared at Johnston, she somehow recognize the emblem of the United States Navy in her hat so she immediately assume that destroyer is from America.

'What's an American Kanmusu doing in this place?'

"Leave us alone kid, this has nothing to do with you." Ooi stared at Johnston with her fierce intimidating eyes.

"O-Ooi-san is right… j-just leave just alone, I-I deserve this." the girl tries to rise her body while holding at her stomach.

"But it's not right to beat up a fellow Ship Girl like this; you should stop this fighting since it wouldn't resolve anything!" Johnston answered.

Ooi stared at Johnston with her fierce brown eyes but Johnston wasn't even intimidated. Then suddenly, Ooi began to feel pain on her shoulder, she crouches down and holds it tightly to ease the pain. Johnston tries approaching Ooi to assist her but Ooi pushes Johnston away from her.

"Get away from me!"

Johnston steps backward, Ooi immediately stands up while holding her shoulder.

"Grr, annoying destroyer… we aren't finish yet Abukuma." Ooi threatens then she leaves the girls.

Amatsukaze approaches the girls.

"Hey, did Ryuujou-san told you not to get involve to any troubles?" Amatsukaze scolds.

"Sorry but I can't just stand around while someone's getting beat up in front of me." Johnston replied.

Amatsukaze rubs her forehead with her hand and sighs roughly, "Seriously are you some kind of a protagonist from a shounen manga or something?" she asked.

Then suddenly the girl who was beaten up by Ooi stands up, she still holds her stomach because of the pain. Then she approaches the girls.

"Ah, thank you for your help there… my name is Abukuma, flagship of the patrol squadron here in Ominato." Abukuma introduces herself; her voice was a bit weak because of the beating she received from Ooi earlier ago.

"Ah don't worry, that was nothing… by the way my name is Johnston while this Amatsukaze, nice to meet you." Johnston grins at Abukuma.

"Hey did I give you permission to do my introduction to someone?" Amatsukaze complains.

"Ah, n-nice to meet you too Johnston-chan, Amatsukaze-chan." said Abukuma while having a weak smile on her face.

"Seriously what's wrong with that woman?" Johnston asks about the troubles earlier ago.

"Well it's my fault that she becomes like that, she used to be someone who's very cheerful but now… everything had changed." Abukuma lowers her head.

"Ah sorry, I wouldn't bother asking about it." Johnston responds.

"Hey Amatsukaze, this probably be the perfect opportunity to ask for the person you looking for." Johnston whispers at Amatsukaze.

"I know that, I'm just waiting for a proper timing." Amatsukaze whispers back.

"So, what brings you here in our naval base?" Abukuma asked.

The two girls are about to answer the question but suddenly.

"Abukuma-san!"

They see another girl running at their potion; she has a long blonde hair and grey eyes. She wears a sleeveless sailor uniform that barely exposes her midriff, blue miniskirt, a pair of metal boots with red and white striped thigh length stockings, a pair of white elbow gloves and a black hairband with a black bow attached to it that somehow resembles rabbit ears. Amatsukaze's eyes were somehow lightens up after seeing the girl, looks she have found she's been looking for. The girl also notices Amatsukaze, she smiles brightly at her.

"Ah, Amatsukaze-neechan!" shouted the girl delightedly.

"Idiot, I told you not to call me neechan." Amatsukaze complains while being a bit teary, "how are you Shimakaze?"

Shimakaze immediately approaches Amatsukaze and gives her a big hug; she's really delighted to see Amatsukaze. Meanwhile Amatsukaze was glad to see Shimakaze in a good condition; Shimakaze was the source of her worry earlier ago, so it was surely a relief for her to see her friend safe.

"Oh I see, so you're looking for a friend, right Amatsukaze?" Johnston smiles at her friend.

Then Shimakaze notice Johnston standing beside Amatsukaze, the girl narrows her eyes and stared conspicuously at Johnston.

"Hey Amatsukaze-neechan, who is this girl?" asked Shimakaze.

"Ah, my name is USS Johnston DD-557; you see I'm one of Amatsukaze's squadron mates… anyway nice to meet you." Johnston grins at Shimakaze and offers a friendly handshake.

Shimakaze looks back at Amatsukaze, "Amatsukaze-neechan, are you sure your friend wouldn't bite me?"

"Why do people always thought that I will gonna bite someone, do I look like a dog or something?" Johnston complains.

The two girls nod at Johnston simultaneously, Johnston sighs roughly. Then Shimakaze approaches Johnston she looks very excited.

"Anyway… you're name's Johnston-chan right, are American destroyers fast, hey-hey, do you want to have some race?" Shimakaze talks at Johnston, Shimakaze's eyes sparkle with excitement while she stares at the American destroyer.

"Um, Shimakaze-chan… you should calm down a bit." Abukuma smiles at Shimakaze.

Johnston approaches Amatsukaze, she's a bit bothered by Shimakaze.

"Um, Amatsukaze, is your friend here high on sugar?" Johnston whispered.

"No, she's always like that." Amatsukaze replied.

"I see…"

"Hey Johnston-chan, do you know that I'm the fastest destroyer in Japan, I could steam at 40 knots!" Shimakaze boasts.

"The fastest destroyer, 40 knots… wow, you really are something!" Johnston was a bit fascinated.

"Yes, do you want to see it, do you want to have a race with me?" Shimakaze asks.

"Eh, I think I'll pass… I don't think I can match the speed of 40 knots since I couldn't even reach 38 knots." Johnston replies while she scratches her cheeks with her finger while staring at Shimakaze.

"Boo, you're no fun at all!" Shimakaze sulks.

Then another two girls approach them, both girls are wearing similar school uniform with black blazers and black miniskirt. One has a long black hair, gentle scarlet eyes and she's properly dressed, the other one has a short brown hair, bored brown eyes and her clothes were rather unruly.

"Ah, Hatsushimo-chan, Wakaba-chan!" shouted Shimakaze while she raises her hand at the two girls.

"Shimakaze-chan!" answered Hatsushimo, then she notice Abukuma, "Ah, good morning Abukuma-san." Hatsushimo bows her head at Abukuma, Abukuma responds with a smile.

"Amatsukaze-neechan, let me introduce to you to my friends here, this is Hatsushimo-chan and Wakaba-chan, we're belong in the same squadron." then Shimakaze looks at the two girls, "oh this is Amatsukaze-neechan, she's the one who always take cares of me back at Maizuru... and this one is Johnston-chan, she's an American destroyer."

"Thank you for taking care Shimakaze-chan, I hope she isn't causing any troubles here." Amatsukaze bows her head at the two girls; Shimakaze tilts her head at Amatsukaze like a child.

"Ah you don't have to worry about Shimakaze-chan, she's really been a great help around here in our naval base." Hatsushimo replied.

"But anyway, I wonder how did the enemy managed to attack Ominato?" Johnston asked the girls about the recent attack.

Abukuma stares at Johnston and decided that she's the one who'll answer, "Um Johnston-chan, you see… during last night, we were on our regular patrol duty, but on our way back to the naval base… everything happens really fast, enemy aircraft started bombing several buildings in our naval base, the whole base immediately went in flames, and everyone was screaming."

"We decided to help them but the enemy planes were too many… I just remembered something similar into my memories; I could see myself sinking from those enemy aircraft… I was so scared that's why I ordered my squadron to hide from the enemies." she explained in a meek voice.

"You're an American destroyer, which means that we're supposed to be enemies from our previous life, am I right Johnston?"

Johnston nods slowly at Abukuma, "I know… but I cannot allow previous mistakes to hinder me from my duties, we have much tougher enemies to worry, and besides, every Ship Girls should learn to cooperate with each other if we want to bring peace back in this waters." the little destroyer answered.

The girls overhear Johnston's words, they all smile at the American destroyer.

"I see… thank you Johnston-chan." Abukuma smiles at Johnston.

The little destroyer responds with her own signature grin.

 ** _HOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!_**

The girls hear the loud horn from a distance; it seems that the cargo ship finally arrives at the main harbor. Both Johnston and Amatsukaze were delighted about the situation.

"Looks like they're finally here." Johnston smiles.

The girls immediately proceed to the main harbor.

* * *

The cargo ship finally arrives at the main harbor at Ominato, the cranes that were still operational began to move and started to disembark several cargo boxes on the ship containing military supplies and resources. From below several cargo trucks are waiting for the crane to load them with the box, the truck will send the resources to their temporary supply storage building. Yukikaze was the only Kanmusu in the harbor at this moment meanwhile Captain Yoshimura was also at the harbor and seems to be talking to one of the personnel of the pier. Then Yukikaze notices Johnston and the others from a distance.

"Ah, Johnston-chan!" shouted Yukikaze as she greets her approaching friend.

"Ah, Yukikaze, good to see that you'd finally made it!" Johnston waves back at her friend.

"Yukikaze-chan, long time no see, how'd you been up to?!" Shimakaze approaches Yukikaze and shakes her hand.

"Ah, Shimakaze-chan, it's also great seeing you here… it surely been awhile." Yukikaze smiles at Shimakaze, then she also notice Hatsushimo.

"Yukikaze-chan, it's been awhile." Hatsushimo greeted.

"Ah, Hatsushimo-chan, you're also here… it's really great to see you!" Yukikaze immediately grabs Hatsushimo's hands and smiles at her fellow destroyer.

The Abukuma looks at Johnston, "so you're from the escort fleet I see, your arrival was surely in great timing."

"Well actually, the enemies planned to intercept us along the way so we fought our way through just to get here." Johnston answered.

Then Johnston notices that Yukikaze was the only one in the harbor.

"By the way, Yukikaze, where are the others?" Johnston asked.

"Ah, Nowaki-chan decided to stay behind in the ship, she tells me that she wanted to sleep for awhile, meanwhile Tenryuu-san and her team already leaved the ship before you arrive." Yukikaze answered.

"By the way, where's Ryuujou-san?" Yukikaze asked.

"She's at the captain's office, probably has something very important things to discuss, anyway do you want to look around the naval base?" Johnston asked.

Yukikaze replies with a nod. Then suddenly Roberts approaches them, it seems that the destroyer escort just recently disembarks the cargo ship.

"Oh Roberts-chan, I thought you'd already joined Tenryuu-san." Yukikaze said to Roberts.

Roberts didn't answer; she just tilts her head at the Japanese destroyer. Meanwhile Johnston had her chocolate eyes locked at her former teammate again. Shimakaze notice the little destroyer escort, her eyes sparkle in delight and immediately approaches the little girl.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

Shimakaze squeals loudly, she hugs the little destroyer escort; she presses her own cheeks against Roberts's cheeks while she's hugging her. Roberts maintains her cool and nonchalant expression, it seems that she's already used to this kind of interactions. Johnston was alarmed by the situation.

"Shimakaze, be careful, she bites!" Johnston warns.

"Eh, I think she's harmless… and she's very adorable!"

Shimakaze continues hugging Johnston, Johnston sighs roughly while the rest of the girls smiles at them.

"By the way Shimakaze, where's your Rensouhou-chan?" Amatsukaze asked.

"They're currently under repair so I'm a bit lonely earlier." Shimakaze answers while she continues hugging Roberts, then Shimakaze looks at Roberts, "by the way, what's your name?" she asked.

Roberts didn't responds and just stayed at her position like a statue.

"Her name is Samuel B. Roberts; you can call her Sammy for short." Johnston answers since she knew that Roberts doesn't have any plans talking to someone she doesn't know.

"Oh, so she's Sammy-chan… nice to meet you Sammy-chan, my name is Shimakaze; you can call me Shimakaze-neechan!" said Shimakaze, it seems that she really likes the little destroyer escort.

Then suddenly Abukuma decided to speak, "uh probably I'll leave to all for awhile, I still need to help around in the naval base, I'll see you all later." Abukuma bids farewell at the girls and leaves harbor.

"Ah, Yukikaze-chan, we're also need to go, I'll see you later." Hatsushimo smiles at Yukikaze, Yukikaze nods her head at Hatsushimo, then Hatsushimo looks at Wakaba, "alright Wakaba… let's go."

Wakaba nods at Hatsushimo then the two girls leave the harbor.

"So what are we going to do today?" Johnston asked.

"I know… I'll take you around the naval base…" Shimakaze answered, "…but almost everything was destroyed so there isn't much thing to show around." her mood suddenly decreases.

"Don't worry it about that Shimakaze, and beside I somehow want to look around for awhile." Johnston answered.

"Is that so…" Shimakaze holds Johnston's hand, she looks very happy. "Alright, let's go!" Shimakaze pulls Johnston's hand.

* * *

Since the buildings were destroyed from the attack, the naval base construction unit established a encampment in an open area to serve their temporary shelter within the naval base. The campsite has a triage center to treat he wounded, a portable radio antenna for communication, a motor pool, an engineer's camp, several food stands and several tents for sleeping. The admiral's office was also located within the campsite. Everybody was busy trying to salvage anything that might still be used from the destroyed naval base while rebuilding their naval base.

Moments later, a V-22 Osprey hovers from the airspace of the naval base. The girls look above, Johnston and Roberts recognized the emblem of the United States Navy on the approaching aircraft. It seems that the United States has some sort of business with the Japanese Navy.

"Hey Johnston-chan, do you recognize that aircraft?" Yukikaze asked.

"It's an Osprey; it's from the United States Navy no doubt." Johnston answered.

"So it's from America… what business do they want here in Ominato?" Amatsukaze asked.

"I don't know, probably they decided to help out after they've learned about the incident." Johnston answered optimistically.

"Alright, let's see what they brought to us."

Then the girls follow the direction of the aircraft.

* * *

The Osprey landed on an open area not too far from the encampment. The girls arrive at the place but decided to watch from a distance. Several personnel from the naval base approach the aircraft, one of the men talk to the pilot. Then the propellers start to slow down until it stops, the aircraft opens its back compartment to unload some stuff inside.

Then, two American Kanmusus disembark from the aircraft, one was an eighteen year old beautiful young woman which probably a battleship and the other one was a short middle-school girl which probably a destroyer.

The young woman wears a navy blue sleeveless cropped blouse that fully exposes her midriff and red necktie tied around her collar, detachable sleeve that matches her top with a metallic armband and metal bracers, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a skinny mismatched denim pants, the right leg has dark-blue colors while the left leg has ocean-blue colors, there are two black leg belts tied on her both legs, a black leather belt to secure her pants with metal buckles and another black belt wrapped around her hips loosely, and a pair of metal boots with tall heels. Her hair was decorated by radar-shaped hair ornament. She has a long light-brown wavy hair that glimmers through the light of the sun; her hair was tied in a single high ponytail, a pair of dark-brownish eyes, her body was perfectly slender with large chest and she has a fair skin complexion. Perhaps Ryuujou wouldn't be happy if she sees her.

Meanwhile the other girl wears a black long-sleeve shirt under a white sailor school uniform, a yellow neckerchief tied around her collar, black miniskirt, a pair of brown loafers and black pantyhose. The girl has clever green eyes under her transparent glasses, a long pale-brown hair tied in two pigtails with a white ribbon, and a small body built with fair-white skin complexion. Her appearance somehow resembles a typical middle school class representative.

"Whew… we finally made it here, hey they say that they have wonderful hot springs at Aomori, we should go there, misu!" the young woman cheers after getting off the aircraft.

"Please remember that we're here for an important meeting, once we've done our purpose we'll return to the base immediately." the little girl speaks in a well-mannered tone.

"Boo, why does the command doesn't allow us to have any fun, misu." the woman sulks.

"A representative should always act with dignity, so please stop acting like a spoiled kid."

The young woman crossed her arms and swings her head away at the girl, the girl sighs roughly.

Then suddenly the Johnston and her group approaches the American Kanmusu that arrived recently, it seems that she knows the two of them.

"Ah, look Benson-chan, is that Johnston-chan, misu?!" the young woman looks happy when she sees Johnston approaching her.

"Hey, Miss Missouri, Benson, how are ya!" Johnston hollers at them while their approaching.

"Johnston-chan, it's great to see you here, misu!" Missouri cheered.

Johnston stands in front of the two girls and tries to rest for awhile after that running, then suddenly Missouri grabs Johnston and hugs the little destroyer, Johnston's head was dug between Missouri large breasts. Ryuujou will surely not be very happy if she sees this.

"Johnston-chan, I never thought I would see you here, how'd you been misu… Hoel-chan was worried sick about you when you leave the Pearl Harbor misu!"

Missouri hugs Johnston tightly; she really misses the little destroyer.

"Eh, Miss Missouri I think you're suffocating Johnston here." Benson commented while adjusting her glasses.

Missouri let go of Johnston, she could see Johnston's eyes were spinning. The little destroyer had lost her concious.

"Ah-hah, sorry misu." said Missouri.

Then Missouri sees Roberts, "ah, Sammy-chan, you're also here misu!" Missouri grabs Roberts and held her in her arms, and like always Roberts maintain her nonchalant expression while being hug by the battleship.

Then Missouri sees the three Japanese Kanmusus, she looks at them and smiles at them but it seems that the three girls were intimidated by the battleship's presence despite of her energetic and friendly personality. Missouri tries to slow down her approach so she wouldn't alarm them.

"Ah, hello there, are you friends of Johnston-chan, misu?" Missouri asks while she blinks her brown eyes at the girls.

"Y-yes, we're friends of Johnston-chan." Yukikaze answered, she quite hesitant.

"I see, in that case let's all be friends, my name USS Missouri BB-63, you can call me Mo-chan, misu!"

Missouri smiles brightly at the three girls. They never thought that an American battleship will be this friendly, it somehow reminds them of a certain loud battleship that has a quite similar personality and would suddenly throws random gratuitous English at people.

"N-nice to meet you M-Missouri-san?" said Yukikaze while having an awkward smile on her face.

Benson takes a sigh, "By the way, my name is USS Benson DD-421, lead ship of my class." she introduced herself.

"My name is Yukikaze." Yukikaze introduced herself

"I'm Amatsukaze, nice to meet you." Amatsukaze also introduced herself in a well-mannered as always.

"Shimakaze-chan here!" shouted Shimakaze.

Missouri was very happy to meet them; meanwhile Benson had her eyes staring at Yukikaze, the Japanese destroyer somehow notice this.

"You there… did I know you from somewhere?" Benson asks.

"Eh?" Yukikaze tilts her head at Benson, this was the first time she meet Benson so she's quite unsure what to say, she just tilts her head at the American destroyer.

"Ah, forget about that… maybe I had mistaken you for someone else." Benson replied.

Johnston finally regains her conscious, "Anyway, what are you two doing in this place, did the USN decided to give help about the incident?" she asks.

"Well, we're here to act as representative for the Ship Girl Ambassador, she's still very busy back in Okinawa so she decided to sent her escorts here in Ominato instead."

"Is that so?"

Missouri observes the whole surrounding, she notices that the buildings were destroyed during the attacks, she really feels sorry for them.

"Umf, I don't like the gloomy atmosphere, maybe there's something that we might cheer-up these people, misu." Missouri worries.

"We should worry that later; we need to see their admiral immediately." Benson suggested.

"Alright, I'll take you there." Shimakaze suggested.

The two girls nod at Shimakaze and proceed to the Admiral's office within the encampment.

* * *

The Admiral's office was a green military tent located at the center-most of the encampment. The Admiral of Ominato was a handsome young man but he has the appearance of a typical womanizer, he has middle length black hair with his bangs covers his left eye, dark-blueish eyes and had a muscular built. He wears the typical naval officer uniform but had his naval jacket over his shoulders while his body was covered with bandages because of the attack.

His office only had his working desk, his office chair, a long couch for his guests with a small glass coffee table and a metal filing cabinet that stores some of the papers that survived from the attack. There's a small light bulb above the tent that provides light inside the office. The Admiral sits down on his chair smoking a cigarette while reading on a piece of document, he looks a bit restless. Also, several files and documents were scattered on his working desk.

Behind him, there's a tall young woman wearing a violet military coat with white long-sleeves shirt under her coat, black suit skirt, a pair of white gloves, black boots with tall heels and white pantyhose. She has fierce brown eyes and a long black silky hair tied in a long ponytail; her bangs were also properly combed, and a good bust. She must be secretary ship of the naval base; the woman possesses a serious demeanor.

Inside the office, Ryuujou and Tenryuu were sitting on the couch representing their respective naval bases. Their eyes were looking at the Admiral while he reads a document on his hand.

The Admiral takes a deep breath, "okay girls… so what do the other naval bases said about this?" he asks the two girls.

The two girls didn't answer instead they just stare at the Admiral with their nonchalant eyes.

"I see… very well then, just give me a week to finish a report about the mess, I'm sure the high command could wait for that huh." the Admiral smiles at them.

"Seriously Admiral, you wouldn't even able to do a report about the supplies that were spent in our previous operations within the Northern Pacific Area during last month, how can I expect you do a report about this within a week?." the woman from behind suddenly speaks.

"Ah Nachi-san, you shouldn't lost hope on your Admiral, I promise I'll make the report immediately." the Admiral smiles at his secretary ship.

"And beside Nachi-san, you haven't prepared any drinks for our beautiful guests here."

The Admiral tries to regain some dignity on his current situation by showing his nice side to his guests but Nachi scowls at the Admiral wiping his carefree smile. Ryuujou and Tenryuu both sweat drops.

"Anyway, I would like to hear about the current situation in the Northern Pacific Area, I heard that the operation resulted to another stalemate against the Shinkaisei-kan." said Ryuujou while crossing her legs on the couch staring formally at the Admiral.

"Yeah, as far as the operation goes, we haven't yet able to locate the main base of the enemy." the Admiral replies.

"Then how about the naval bases within the Northern Area?" asked Ryuujou.

"We shouldn't worry about that, we already stationed enough men and Kanmusu in each bases plus they can properly resupply themselves with some of the resources they gain through expeditions, the thing that bothers me is that several Shinkaisei-kan managed to cross the Northern Border without being detected."

"The bombing raid really hits us hard, they immediately destroyed our radio tower to cut our communications with the other bases, it's like they've already planned this attack."

Then suddenly someone enters the tent unannounced, it was Missouri and Benson.

"Good day Admiral, Mo-chan is here, we came here for the United States Navy, misu~!"

Missouri announced her presence in a very quirky manner everybody stared at her; Benson just slaps her face and shakes her head.

The Admiral smiles at them, "oh I didn't expect that I'll have some visitors from America, what brings two lovely ladies to my wonderful naval base… though it supposed to be wonderful before it was attacked." the Admiral greeted them.

Missouri raised her hand, "USS Missouri BB-63 here; and we have a message from our Ship Girl Ambassador, misu!" the young woman shouted cheerfully.

"Ahem… my name USS Benson DD-421, lead ship of my class… we came here to tell you about our own speculation about the recent attack here in Ominato." Benson announced, everybody inside the room lend their ears at the destroyer.

"I see, okay let's hear it."

"You see, our weapons engineering department developed a device that could caused signal disruption on any types of radar. The device was partly finished when we decided to transfer it from Australia to Hawaii, but during the transfer, the convoy that had the device got ambushed by an enemy fleet. The enemy somehow managed to capture the device. Also the head of the research team for this project, USS Indianapolis CA-35 was missing in action after the attack; we highly speculate that she was captured by the enemy."

"Hmp, no fair… I was the one who's going to say that, misu!" Missouri sulks at Benson, Benson just responds with a shrug.

"So you're telling us that they were able to launch the attack by the use of that certain device the Americans invented, then why did you decided to invent something that dangerous in the first place?" the Admiral asked.

"We too longed for an end of this war; it is similar to the reason that we decided to invent the atomic bomb." Benson replied to the Admiral.

"I see your point… then what do you want us to do?" the Admiral asked.

"As you could see both the United States and Japan were under an agreement to cooperate with each other, I think it's the time that we utilize this agreement. We want your fleet to investigate an abandoned semi-submersible ship located several nautical miles near Kuril Islands, our scouts reported that they are receiving signals that a piece of the device was kept hidden inside that structure."

Benson shows a picture of a semi-submersible ship at the people inside.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to be going there?!" Tenryuu suddenly speaks. She somehow recognized the picture.

"I see… but anyway, your mission is to recover the device before it falls to hands of the enemies again."

"The device could easily come under contact to an American Radar so I want you to receive this for this mission."

Benson approaches the Admiral's working table; she puts an equipment card on the table and gives it the Admiral. The equipment card was an American Search Radar.

"Also, the USN promises to give a big reward once you done the mission, misu!" Missouri suddenly speaks.

"Ahem, I believe that this naval base needs an ample amount of funding to be able to restore full operation, so the United States Navy promises to provide materials and supplies for the reconstruction of the naval base if you decided to take this task." Benson added.

"The first batch of the supplies we promised already arrived from the Osprey and is now currently being unloaded; more resources will arrive as soon as you take the mission."

"Is that so, what do you say it Nachi-san?" the Admiral consults his secretary ship for answer.

"Hmm, I still don't trust the Americans, but if it has something to do about the recent attack, we might as well give it a try."

"I would also like to add that we cannot provide additional reinforcements for this mission that means that you had to rely on your own Ship Girls to do this job."

"I see… hey Nachi-san, which is the currently available fleet that can participate in the mission?"

"The only available fleet for us is the patrol squadron, but we cannot deploy them since they must guard the base in case of another enemy attack." Nachi responds.

"Just let the Expeditionary Fleet handles the job; it's our mission in the first place." Tenryuu speaks, "and beside, I'm quite intrigued by this certain device you speak." she added.

The Admiral looks at Benson.

"Don't worry about that, even if a squadron from another naval base decided to handle the mission, the resource will still be transfer here in Ominato." said Benson.

"I see, very well then… thank you for reminding us about this mission." the Admiral thanks them.

"No problem, the USN is always here to help, misu!" Missouri declares while showing thumbs up at the Admiral.

"You're such a lovely young lady and I'm really captivated by your charm, if you're not busy perhaps I could invite you to have some d-"

Nachi pulls out a harisen and slaps it at the Admiral's head; the secretary ship was a bit pissed at the Admiral. Everybody inside the room sweats drops while Missouri stares at them with her innocent brown eyes. Missouri might have the body of a fine young woman but she's still a child at heart.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Admiral's office, the five girls are still wandering around the campsite trying to find something that might interest them. Earlier ago, the girls found a takoyaki stand within the campsite, the girls decided to have one for each other. Roberts's eyes were sparkling again when she sees the takoyaki; the little destroyer escort finished eating her takoyaki in a short period of time, everybody except for Johnston was surprised. Shimakaze decided to treat Roberts some more and it was the same result, Shimakaze looks happy as she watches the little destroyer escort eats her food.

Then during the middle of their pleasant walk, they meet the four Akatsuki-class destroyers also wandering around the campsite.

"Hah, look, there's Roberts-chan!" Ikazuchi sees Roberts.

Then the four girls immediately grabs Roberts and began hugging her, it's only been a few hours since they got separated from Roberts, but the four girls really miss Roberts like she's been gone for a very long time.

"Roberts-chan, we thought we lost you!" Akatsuki cries at Roberts.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here again, nano-desu." Inazuma also cries while hugging Roberts tightly.

The destroyer escort doesn't respond at all, she just stares to nothingness with her deadpan eyes. Suddenly Shimakaze joins the group hug.

"I want to hug Sammy-chan too!" Shimakaze declares.

Then the five girls continue hugging Roberts, Johnston laughs at her friend.

"Hey you, aren't you going to help Roberts-chan?" Amatsukaze asked.

"Huh, don't worry; she's cute being like this." Johnston replies.

"Hmm, you said something to me that we should stay away from her as much as possible, right?" Amatsukaze reminded Johnston.

"Oh that, well I don't think Sammy can be harmful if she's around with these kids, I could somehow sense that their warm acceptance for Sammy could also warm my friend's cold heart." Johnston commented.

"I see…" Amatsukaze smiles at them.

Then suddenly Johnston notices someone from a distance. She sees Ooi seems to be buying something at a nearby shop. Then Johnston remembers Abukuma's words about Ooi, Johnston decided to sneak away from the group and follows Ooi.

* * *

Ooi enters inside one of the medical tents within the encampment; she carries a white plastic bag with her. Johnston notices this while she tails the woman; she acts naturally in her surrounding so that people wouldn't be very suspicious at her. Once Ooi enter the camp, Johnston immediately approaches the camp and enters it.

Inside the medical camp, there are several medical bed properly aligned at each other with green curtains to provide privacy for the patient. This medical tent seems to be empty, Johnston decided to proceed inside the tent and looks for Ooi.

Meanwhile at one of the medical bed, Ooi was sitting on a chair peeling oranges with her fingers. Besides her, there's a girl with long black hair wearing a hospital gown while lying on the medical bed. There's an oxygen mask attached to her mouth, a clip was attached to her fingers that connected to a device that monitors her life-rate, there's also a needle stuck within her arms that connected to a bag that provides nutrients for her body. The girl was sleeping and there's no sign that she's going to wake up.

"Hey Kitakami-san, look I peeled you some oranges."

Ooi tries to speak with Kitakami but she gets no responds.

"… seriously Kitakami-san, risking your life for someone else… I'd never thought you'll do such a thing."

Ooi puts the small plate of apples on the side table.

"The doctor said that there's little chance that you'll wake up soon."

Then Ooi lowers her head, warm tears began to flow through her face.

"... Please Kitakami-san… please wake up soon."

Johnston overheard Ooi, the little destroyer wants to approach the grieving girl but somebody grabs her should from behind and stops her. Johnston immediately turns around and sees Abukuma who was also watching them. Abukuma puts her finger on her mouth and ask Johnston to stay quiet so that Ooi wouldn't notice them.

"You shouldn't be doing that Johnston-chan, please don't bother them for awhile."

Abukuma asked in a low and soft voice, Johnston agrees and immediately leaves the medical tent. Abukuma watches behind the curtain, she couldn't stop her tears to flow from her blue eyes while she looks at the girls.

* * *

It was already afternoon in Ominato, Missouri and Benson had already completed their purpose here in the naval base, they are now boarding Osprey, Missouri bids farewell to her new friends promising that someday, they will all meet again. Missouri waves her hand at her friends before the Osprey lifts through the air and return to their base. Meanwhile Nowaki just recently waken up from her sleep in the ship, she wanders around the campsite together with the group to look for anything that might interest them.

Then several minutes later, the group couldn't find anything that might intrigue them so they decided to have a rest on and open area near the campsite. Johnston decided to lie down on a patch of grass while she gazes at the afternoon sky. The other girls imitate Johnston and stare at the sky, Amatsukaze sits down on the grass as she enjoy the nice breeze while Roberts remains standing staring at the horizon. The girls share stories with each other while staring at the sky. Somehow it made them forgot about the recent attack that destroyed the naval base.

Johnston remembers the tragedy she witnessed at the medical camp, as much as possible she doesn't want to experience those things ever again. She wanted her friends so that they could always be together while smiling at each other. In order to do that, she must become stronger enough to protect her friends and put an end to this war.

Then several moments later, Tenryuu and Ryuujou arrives at the open space.

"Hey, how long are you all going to lay around there… it's almost time for dinner."

Ryuujou stares at them, the girls immediately stands up from their position. The Akatsuki-girls start cheering as they learn that it's already time for dinner. Then Ryuujou looks at the rest of her squadron.

"By the way, I already received our next mission from Nagato-san."

The four girls stare at Ryuujou seriously.

"Our mission is to escort the expeditionary fleet from Sasebo in the Northern Pacific area, mission will commenced tomorrow, so everybody should start prepare'n, ya got that?"

The four girls answer yes in chorus, Ryuujou smiles at them and proceed to the campsite.

Moments later, the rest of the girls leave the open area except for Johnston. Tenryuu decided to stay as well to have some fresh air for awhile, then she notice that Johnston wasn't following the rest.

"Hey Johnston-chan, why aren't you with the other, is there something wrong?" Tenryuu asked.

Then Johnston looks at Tenryuu, "Big Sis Tenryuu… I want to have some sparring session with you."

Tenryuu was a bit surprise at Johnston.

"Hey, it's already afternoon and night will arrive soon, you should go with other now." Tenryuu answered.

"Please Big Sis Tenryuu; I really wanted to become stronger so that I could protect my friend."

Tenryuu stares at the little destroyer, somehow it reminds her of her youth when she also confess it to someone that she wants to become stronger. Tenryuu smiles at Johnston.

"Heh, you know kid, there's something else that could make someone stronger."

"… And that's the thing you should know, alright I'll take you on!"

Johnston responds with a smile she nods her head at the light cruiser.

* * *

At the open area near the encampment, Tenryuu and Johnston points their weapon at each other but their blades were sheathed to avoid any fatal injury with each other. Even though it was a practice match, the atmosphere was very intense between the two Kanmusu, they had their eyes locked on each other. Then in blink of an eye, the two began to move.

Tenryuu raise her sword and tries to smash Johnston from above, Johnston blocks the incoming attack with her sheathed knife and pushes Tenryuu's sword upward. Johnston tries to tackle Tenryuu but Tenryuu quickly steps aside and dodges the incoming destroyer. Tenryuu swings her sword sideward but Johnston parries again with her knife. Then Johnston swings knife in full force but Tenryuu was able to block it with her sword, Johnston staggers from the attack then Tenryuu immediately counters with a punch that landed on Johnston's face and throws the destroyer several meters away from the light cruiser.

"Stand up Johnston-chan, we're just getting started."

Johnston immediately stands up and grips her knife tightly, there's already a big bruise on Johnston's face. Tenryuu decided to attack; she rushes Johnston and swings her blade relentlessly at the destroyer until she breaks Johnston's defense. Johnston staggers again and Tenryuu swings her blade sideward. But before Tenryuu's sword was able to connect on Johnston's body, Johnston swings her knife and successfully parries the attack; Tenryuu jumps backward away from the destroyer.

"Whoa, that's amazing, I'm very impress." Tenryuu complimented.

"Heh, thanks." smiled Johnston.

Then suddenly Tenryuu charges Johnston again, the light cruiser jumps tries hammers Johnston with her blade. Johnston immediately puts her knife above her and guards herself against the attack. Tenryuu suddenly raise her knees and landed it on Johnston's stomach. Johnston staggers but immediately restores her balance, the Tenryuu immediately follow with several consecutive attacks but Johnston had them all block. Tenryuu raise her blade and smashes it to Johnston, the powerful impact somehow paralyze Johnston's body. Then Tenryuu delivers a powerful kick that connects to Johnston's face and throws her to the ground. Johnston spits her blood then she stands up again immediately.

"So you had enough kid?"

"I don't think so!"

Johnston charges Tenryuu this time, the destroyer swings her blade relentlessly at Tenryuu but the light cruiser skillfully dodges Johnston's attacks. Tenryuu parries one attack from Johnston with her blade, the clash somehow made Johnston staggers. Tenryuu plans to follow it with a punch but Johnston immediately blocks the incoming blow with her arm. Johnston dashes at Tenryuu, she jumps and delivers a powerful kick the light cruiser. Tenryuu blocks the kick with her arm but she suffered damage from the powerful kick, Johnston immediately jumps backward.

"That's quite a powerful blow; I had to admit that it stings a bit." Tenryuu swings her arm to ease the pain, "but anyway, we aren't done yet, bring it all you got kid!" Tenryuu yelps at Johnston.

Then Johnston charges Tenryuu, the destroyer roars wildly. Johnston would always falls down to the ground but she'll immediately stands up to her feet showing her resilience, Tenryuu stares at Johnston's eyes burning with passion and determination, she sees Johnston as an image of herself during her youth. In her memories, she fought another Kanmusu who is very skillful in swordsmanship, perhaps she's the one that teaches Tenryuu how to use a sword, during their practice, Tenryuu would always lost but she will always stands up to her feet not showing any signs of quitting, the Kanmusu would smile at her but the results will always ended up Tenryuu losing. As they continue their fight, the memories from Tenryuu's past becomes more vivid, it seems that she's really enjoying her time with Johnston in their practice. Their practice lasted for several minutes until sun down.

* * *

Night fall arrives, everybody in the naval base started preparing for slumber. The recovery missions were temporarily halted so that everybody from the salvage team could have some rest but there are still several personnel who were assigned to guard the destroyed building in case of someone would suddenly sneak into it during the night. Anti-aircraft gun emplacements were deployed, several coastal batteries were also manned, and several sentries watch the coasts in case of another enemy attack from the seas.

"Whew… men, this really hits the spot…"

Tenryuu and Ryuujou were enjoying a nice evening bath at a nearby forest not too far from the campsite. The bath has wooden walls and a metal roof to provide them privacy, they also use dried palm leaves to provide extra cover. The two girls were using two drum canisters as a tub while being heat by a small fire. Though it wasn't quite similar with the one in their respective naval bases, the warm water was able remove the fatigue from their bodies.

"So, how's things been doing with the admiral?" Tenryuu asked.

"Like always, Nachi-san was mad again at the admiral for not do'n his job properly." Ryuujou replies.

"Is that so, makes me want to think that the two were quite a perfect couple, don't you think?

"Heh, Nachi-san would probably hit you if she hears that."Ryuujou takes a deep sigh.

"Anyway, I heard that you had some sparring session with the shrimp."

"Oh you mean Johnston-chan… that's right; she's quite an interesting kid isn't she."

"That kid is always prone to recklessness, always doing something that she could harm herself; I'll admit that I'm a bit worried about her." Ryuujou lowers her body inside the canister.

"Don't worry about her; she knows what she's doing, though sometimes some of her antics can be a little bit bizarre." Tenryuu smiles at Ryuujou.

"Anyway, how was the training?"

"I could see strong potential from the kid, she just need some more practice that's all, though surprisingly, she was able to stand on her feet till the end of the practice after receiving tremendous beating, she's really quite a tough girl isn't she?"

"So you've been a little rough with the shrimp?"

"You won't expect the enemy to be a little less rough in the battlefield right, and beside she was able to land some few blows on me."

"Heh, probably you're get'n a little bit rusty already." Ryuujou teases.

"Wha, oh Ryuujou-san…" Tenryuu shrugs.

"But anyway, thanks for properly guide'n the shrimp for me, I never thought that someday you'll be good at handling kids, right Tenryuu-neechan?" Ryuujou winks at Tenryuu.

"By the way Ryuujou-san, just wondering… why won't call Johnston-chan by her name?" Tenryuu asks curiously.

Ryuujou looks at Tenryuu but she didn't answer the question, Tenryuu just responds with a rough sigh. The two girls remain in the bath and enjoy the evening under the starry night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the open field near the campsite, Johnston wasn't very sleepy yet, she lies down on the green grass while gazing at the moon in the middle of the starry night sky. Johnston was wearing her black tank top shirt and white jersey short shorts; she also wears a pair of sandals for her feet. She has several plasters on her face because of her training with Tenryuu earlier ago. There's still many things bothers her that wouldn't put her to sleep. Then while she's lying on the grass, she suddenly sneezes.

"Oh, I thought idiots couldn't catch cold."

Amatsukaze was also walking at the open field; she wears her usual pink night gown. Johnston sees Amatsukaze approaching her.

"Yo princess, can't sleep?"

"I suppose so, mind if I join you for awhile."

Johnston nods at Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze sits beside Johnston and enjoys the view of the evening.

"Still bothered by the things earlier I supposed."

"Not really, I'm just glad to know that Shimakaze is okay."

"I see… I'm glad to hear that."

Amatsukaze takes a deep sigh, "probably it won't hurt anything if I'll share this to you... Shimakaze also came from Maizuru and like Yukikaze she's also a very special girl. She's an experimental destroyer equipped with a special type of turbine that allows her to move in an amazing speed despite of the firepower she carries."

"But she was the only ship of her class which means that she didn't have someone to look out for her, she spends her life mostly alone with her familiars as her only companions."

"One day, the high command ordered me to look out for Shimakaze, during our first meeting; she treated me with hostility because of her poor interactions with people. I tried to befriend her but she rarely talks, she always avoided me whenever I decided to come close to her, even during sorties, she tried to stay away from anyone as much as possible."

"But one time, I saw her crying in a corner; it seems that our previous commander had yelled at her for not fulfilling her duties properly. I approach Shimakaze without having hesitations and I held her in my arms; I could feel her sorrow that torments her whole life while I was hugging her, I feel like I also wanted to cry but I resisted so that I could show myself that Shimakaze can have a strong friend that she could lean on."

"After that, the relationship between me and Shimakaze starts to warm up until she becomes fully opens herself to me, I taught Shimakaze several things that she should learn to live as a normal girl, I showed her how to interact with people which gains her friends, we were very happy with each other."

"Everything was alright, until that incident that changed our lives."

Johnston ponders for a moment, and then she sighs calmly.

"Incident? This is something to do about that friend of you to told me before, right?" Johnston asked.

Amatsukaze nods her head timidly.

"I see… but anyway, you somehow remind me of a dear friend back at the USN, she's very caring but can be a little bit annoying sometimes."

Amatsukaze raise an eyebrow at Johnston, "so you think of me as annoying?"

"Hey I never said that you're annoying, and beside I never thought you'd be a wonderful person."

Johnston grins at Amatsukaze. Amatsukaze's face was flushed; she slowly turns her head to hide her blush from the American destroyer.

"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Amatsukaze asked.

"I don't know, but I know everything is going to be alright, we just have to trust each other."

Amatsukaze suddenly remembers the words she said back in the mess hall in Yokosuka a few days ago after they learned about the implementation of the agreement. She thought that former enemies would have hard to time learn how to trust each other, but she realize how wrong she was, especially after meeting Johnston. Amatsukaze thinks Johnston is probably the most unique Kanmusu she ever met, the Japanese destroyer smiles warmly at Johnston, Johnston somehow notices Amatsukaze's warm face.

"Amatsukaze, this probably the first time I'd see you smile at me like that."

Amatsukaze realizes that Johnston was staring at her; she shakes her head and takes a deep breath. Johnston smiles back at her, the American destroyer somehow satisfy to see Amatsukaze happy. Then Johnston continues staring at the moon.

"Hey Amatsukaze…"

"Yes..?"

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

Suddenly, Amatsukaze's face turns red as a fully ripe tomato; smokes came out from her headgear.

"W-W-What are you saying, you idiot!"

"Huh?" Johnston looks at Amatsukaze with confuse eyes.

'W-wait, what are you doing Amatsukaze, you should know that she doesn't knew the meaning of those words… just calm down and take a deep breath.'

Amatsukaze tries to calm herself; she takes a deep breath before talking to Johnston.

"Ahem… ah, f-forget what I've said, i-it's getting late now… I should probably go ahead." Amatsukaze talks at Johnston but her voice was a little rough while her face was still a bit flushed.

"Y-you should also head to bed, we don't want having any problems waking you up again for tomorrow."

Johnston takes a deep sigh, "yeah got it."

Amatsukaze stands up and head back to the encampment. Meanwhile Johnston was a bit intrigued by Amatsukaze's reaction, she remembers that Yukikaze also almost had the same reaction when she said those words at her, it somehow bothers her curiosity.

"Hmm, what was that really all about?"

* * *

While everybody was already sleeping soundly, Roberts was on the harbor watching the tides during the night. The little destroyer escort stares at the back horizon with her crimson eyes like she's watching at something. Roberts picks up a mobile phone inside her pouch, she begins dialing and puts it next to her ear.

"Hello, this is Roberts."

"I'm already in Ominato... currently there's no signs of the target."

"I see… I'll continue my search; I'll make sure she won't escape this time."

Roberts finish the call and return her phone inside her pouch. She continues to staring at the ocean. The cool breeze from the ocean gently blew her snow white hair.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Chapter 8 is here, many characters were introduced but of course most of them are just cameos (for my future stories of course). Somehow I wanted to make Johnston a boy (she has a boyish name though) so I could ask "who'd you want Johnston to end up with?" question but this is a story about Ship Girls, well we can always resort to yuri though… but not in this fanfic. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews and suggestions, really appreciate it.

"I hope we could see each other again someday misu~!" - Mo-chan


	10. Chapter 9: Operation SO - 1st Part

**Chapter 9: Operation SO - _1st Part_**

 **October 25, 1944, at 0738 hours**

Rain falls heavily from the dark clouds inside the rain squalls. At the center most of the squall, the destroyer that leaded the attack against the massive opponents found an impermanent sanctuary from the heavy shellfire amidst the decisive battle while several ships from the screening force from the small task force already began their respective charges.

Few minutes ago, the first salvos ravaged her portside which cut her speed in half then more shells pounded her bridge leaving many casualties. But somehow despite of the damage she received from her bigger opponents, she was still lucky that she did not sunk.

Her bridge was burning, blood splattered everywhere, dead bodies were scattered around, and several crewmen were mortally wounded. Several men were doing their hardest to suppress the fire from her bridge and restore power. Since the bridge was destroyed from the attack, the captain stayed on the deck, his body was already covered with wounds, he lost his fingers from his left hand and blood gushes out from his head and mouth, but despite of his condition he continued to command his ship. The girl kneels besides the captain, she wanted to help that captain but the circumstances wouldn't allow her, she just stared at him with her concern eyes.

"C-Captain… y-you're wounded!"

A young officer approached the captain; he immediately brings out a medical kit to treat the captain's wounds while the girl moves aside.

"D-don't mind me… h-how's the repairs going?" the captain asks while gasping for his breath.

"The damage control crew said it will take a few minutes to restore the ship's power."

The officer replies while treating the captain's wounds.

"Gg…" the captain grimaced as the officer treated his wounds to ease the bleeding, "… whew… I see, once the power is restored, we need to catch with the rest of the screening force and provide cover for their approach." the captain ordered.

"What?!" the young officer questioned his captain; "the ship is already in a bad shape, it won't survive another attack." the he explains.

"D-didn't you hear what I told you earlier ago… we're going to fight until the last shell we have…" the captain replies. His eyes were already weary he is still very resilient.

"This ship doesn't have the chance to survive anyway… as much as possible; I want her to keep on fighting before she sinks, exhausting her last shell against her enemies." the captain smiles at his subordinate.

The girl besides them looks at them with tears within her eyes. Then suddenly, the power of the destroyer was once again restored, but it wasn't a hundred percent operational before the destroyer was struck by the incoming shells. The captain tries to stand up again despite of the wounds; the young officer assisted the captain. One of the sailors approached the captain.

"Sir, several of our main guns and the fire control radar were once again operational but our surface radar was destroyed from the attack and it's already beyond repairable." the sailor reported.

"Hmp, a broken radar could not stop us… take the injured somewhere safe, get ready the guns for defenses, take anything we could use to hinder the enemy's advance… we'll meet the screening force and provide gunfire cover for them." he commanded.

The sailor saluted and immediately returns from his position. The injured were carried somewhere safe inside the ship, the decks become busy again as they prepare for another assault.

Meanwhile from a distance, a friendly ship was approaching. It was a destroyer escort from the small task force trying to join the attack despite of the little firepower she has. The crew from the destroyer escort witnessed the destroyer how she struggles to limp back and joined the rest of the screening force. They also saw the captain of the destroyer on the deck giving his command despite being in a battered condition. The captain of the destroyer saw the approaching destroyer escort, he gives them a salute and the crewmen also gave their own salute at the captain.

The girl from the destroyer also saw the passing destroyer escort, the girl notice that there was a girl much younger than her standing near bow while looking towards to the direction of the superior enemy fleet. The little girl looks at the other girl from the destroyer their eyes met each other; the girl gave a good luck gesture by saluting at the little girl from the destroyer escort. The little girl somehow notice it, she nods at the girl and also gave her own salute.

The destroyer began to move through the squalls, through the smokes, through the flames, through splashes of water, and through rain of deadly shells. Waves battered the hull of the damaged destroyer while firing her guns at her opponents. Other planes from the nearby task forces had joined to assist their efforts to stop the approach of the enemy fleet. The gloomy waters turned into a sea of fire and the skies were also engulfed with flames. The small task force made an overwhelming confusion that disoriented the formation of the larger force.

Moments later, while the destroyer fires her remaining guns relentlessly, she sees a silhouette of a battleship; it was the battleship that made the first shot on her deck. Instead of turning her away, she decided to steam towards the battleship and challenged her to a duel.

Splashes of water washed her decks and waves battered her hull. The destroyer is determined to challenge the battleship despite the damage she already sustained. The two ships relentlessly fired and exchanged shells at each other. The destroyer evaded the incoming projectiles while the battleship shrugged the damage she receiving from the destroyer. After pounding the battleship, the destroyer immediately proceeded through the smoke and disappeared from the battleship's sight.

Water began to splash again as the destroyer steams back to the task group.

* * *

 ** _Splash!_**

Johnston was still sleeping on her futon when water splashes on her face that fully waking up the sleeping destroyer again. They were sleeping inside a large green tent that was big enough to accommodate all the destroyers in the naval base in one place; they slept on white futons provided by the Admiral that he had them properly hidden somewhere else and had them spared from the surprise attack yesterday. The tent was separated a little bit far enough among the tents inside the encampment just to provide privacy for the girls. It seems like the girls were on a typical school camping activity if we remove the fact that they were camping inside a military facility.

Johnston rises up her body with her head soaking wet, her eyes scan the surrounding nearby and realize that the Akatsuki destroyers, who were already fully dress up, were the one who sprayed the water while she was asleep. Ikazuchi was holding the glass, Inazuma was holding a tray and Hibiki was holding a plate; it seems that the four girls were fighting over at something and somehow resulted to accidentally pouring a glass of water at the sleeping Johnston. Johnston stared at the four girls with a flat gaze.

"Ah… she did it!" Ikazuchi immediately points her finger at Akatsuki.

"Eh-hey, Ikazuchi-chan… you're the one grabbed the tray and accidentally pours the glass of water at Johnston-chan!" Akatsuki retorts.

"Well if you didn't try to steal the tray from me, the glasses wouldn't have fall, dummy!" Ikazuchi answered pouting her mouth at her sister.

The two girls glare at each other while pouting, their expressions were quite adorable.

"Hawawa, p-please s-stop fighting early in the morning, nano-desu!" panicked Inazuma as she tries to calm both of her sister.

Hibiki just responds with a shrug, while Johnston sighs roughly. The American destroyer decided to take a peek on the clock and she was surprised that it was 08:26 in the morning; Johnston slaps her face and shakes her head.

"Men, looks like I've overslept again…" she said to herself disappointedly.

Then Johnston hears someone snoring nearby, she decided to check it out and sees Shimakaze was still sleeping in her pajamas. Johnston sweat drops, this probably the first time she experienced that she was not the last person to wake. But still, it was already late; Johnston immediately stands up from her futon and began to prepare herself for the day.

While Johnston was preparing herself, the Akatsuki girls apologized at Johnston for what they've did earlier ago, Johnston just forgive them since Hibiki explained it that it was an accident. It seems that the girls were actually cleaning the tent when Akatsuki and Ikazuchi started arguing about who would be the leader of the cleaning duty, the two girls started fighting over a tray and accidentally sprayed the glasses at Johnston. After cleaning the tent, the girls leaved Johnston and Shimakaze behind. Several moments later again, Shimakaze was still asleep even though Johnston had herself fully prepared; Johnston was not amused at Shimakaze but then she decided not to wake up Shimakaze and exits the tent.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above the blue sky of Ominato Guard District though the wind was still a bit chilly. The naval personnel resumed their duty salvaging the destroyed naval base for equipment that might still operational while continue rebuilding some of the structures that were destroyed. The whole place becomes very noisy during the reconstruction, construction materials were already deployed and several construction vehicles such as cement mixers, steamrollers, bulldozers and mobile cranes were already in the area.

Meanwhile the cargo ship from Sasebo that arrived yesterday hasn't leaved the port, probably they were still waiting to load the resources the Expeditionary Fleet will gain from their mission and ship them back to Sasebo together with them.

Johnston was already properly dressed up for the day though she didn't have enough time to eat breakfast so she decided head to a ration distribution station and had anpan, a bread filled with sweet red bean paste inside, and a carton of orange juice while on her way to the briefing area, which is also a military tent located inside the encampment. She eats her food along the way. Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki were already standing at the front of the briefing area when they see Johnston approaching.

"Ah, good morning Johnston-chan!" greeted Yukikaze brightly as always.

Johnston immediately finished her anpan in her mouth and drinks her juice in one big sip before approaching the rest of the girls.

"Hey, Yukikaze, good morning as well!" replied Johnston.

"Good morning, Johnston-san." Nowaki greets with a light smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Nowaki…"

Amatsukaze sighs, "you're tardy again… do you ever planned to fixed that bad sleeping habits of yours?" the girls asked while raising her eyebrow at Johnston.

Johnston puts her hands behind her head and stares at Amatsukaze, "well I'm already trying my best to fix it you know, but the cold weather kinda makes you lazy, don't you think?" she replied.

Amatsukaze swings her head away from Johnston showing her cold treatment at the American destroyer as usual, Johnston scratches her head and replied with a shrug, Yukikaze giggles at her friends for being quite lively this morning.

"Okay, let's go inside now."

* * *

The four girls enter the briefing tent. The briefing tent wasn't quite spacious compare to the Admiral's office, there's a projector located on a wooden table at the center of the tent, the projector was attached to an old computer unit on a small desk at the front of the tent, then there's a clean white board at the front of the projector with a flip chart near the white board, and there was also a small filing metal filing cabinet inside the tent, probably this is where they keep the mission logs they were able to salvage from the attack yesterday.

The girls see the five girls from Sasebo already inside the tent having their own lively conversation with each other as usual except for Roberts who still remained quiet all the time while eating her takoyaki she bought from the takoyaki stand within the perimeters of the encampment earlier ago. Johnston sees Roberts eating another takoyaki.

"Yo Sammy, I see that you're eating again huh." Johnston greets Roberts but Roberts only responds with her nonchalant eyes staring at Johnston.

"For a little girl, she is surely quite a big eater." Yukikaze whispers.

Then the four Akatsuki-class notices Johnston and greets her again a good morning. Then suddenly, someone hits Johnston with a rolled paper behind her but it wasn't that hard. Johnston quickly turns around and sees Ryuujou with Tenryuu and Abukuma who just entered the briefing tent.

"Ye're late shrimp…" Ryuujou glares at Johnston with her cold eyes.

"Eh… g-good morning Miss Ryuujou, s-sorry if I'm late…" Johnston smiles then she sees both Tenryuu and Abukuma, "ah, good morning Big Sis Tenryuu, Miss Abukuma." Johnston greets the two older girls as well.

"A pleasant morning to you as well, Johnston-chan…" Abukuma smiles gently at the American destroyer.

"Yo kid, seems that your injuries already healed up, how'd you been?" Tenryuu asks while being boisterous as always.

"Hah, don't worry about me Big Sis; I'm a very tough destroyer!" Johnston replies while putting her hands on her hips with a haughty smile on her face.

Then while all the girls that would participate in the mission were gathering inside of the briefing tent, the Admiral together with Nachi arrives. The Admiral was properly wearing his uniform for this occasion but he still has several plasters on his face, the destroyer girls immediately align themselves properly and gave their salutes at the Admiral, the Admiral responds to them with a nod then they drop their hands respectively.

"Good morning Admiral, Nachi-san." Abukuma bows down her head and greets her superiors.

The Admiral stops, he puts his hand under his chin and observes the destroyer girls, "my they are all splendid girls indeed, it is truly an honor that we in the Ominato Guard District to cooperate together with these lovely little angles." the Admiral complimented flamboyantly.

But instead of being flattered by the Admiral's compliments, the destroyer girls stared at him like she was trying to flirt with the girls especially Johnston who had her mouth slightly open while she giving an awkward stare at the Admiral.

"Admiral, you're making yourself sounded like a pedophile." said Nachi while maintaining her position behind the admiral.

The admiral chuckles heartily, "... is that so Nachi-san, you must be overly thinking again…you know that it is a gentleman's duty to make these girls feel comfortable especially knowing that they were always deployed at the frontlines." the Admiral gives Nachi a wink.

But it appears that he was doing the opposite, he's making the destroyer girls far more uncomfortable. His charm and smooth talking might work at the older Kanmusus but it seems that it was not very effective to the younger Kanmusus.

"Hmp, just do your job properly." Nachi scowls at the Admiral; the Admiral feels a nasty feeling from Nachi's glare so he immediately behaves himself.

The Admiral clears his throat again, "ahem, okay… anyway, is everybody finally here?" he asks.

"Yep, the Third Escort Squadron is now complete." Ryuujou reported.

"That's right; the Expeditionary Fleet is also completed as well." Tenryuu reported.

"I see, alright shall we begin the briefing."

The Admiral nods his head at Ryuujou, Ryuujou approaches the wooden table and spread the rolled paper she was carrying, the paper was the whole map of the Sea of Okhotsk. Ryuujou founded this map inside the archive tent that has the books, maps and special documents that were recovered by the salvage team in the destroyed command building. The map contains the whole area of the Sea of Okhotsk including the islands, locations of several military outposts the Japanese Navy installed for the last few months, plus several potential locations of bases of the Shinkaisei-kan.

The Admiral decided to do the briefing the old fashion way since most of his files were destroyed during the attack. The Admiral brings out his black marker and began scribbling on the map, the destroyer girls were curious about the map while they were converging near the table and then the Admiral puts a big circle on an area near the Kuril Islands. Amatsukaze brings out her small notebook again to list the details for their mission.

"Okay girls, this will be your mission, I name it Operation SO since I couldn't able to think of a good name for awhile."

"As you could see, this will be the location of your next mission so I want you all to pay attention… the Expeditionary Fleet will be investigating an abandoned semi-submersible ship located near the Kuril Islands, our scouts reported that the structure is located within these coordinates," the Admiral scribbles numbers at the map, "… as always, the rest of you girls from the Expeditionary Fleet will be salvaging resources that you may find in the area."

"By the way, the patrol boats used for expeditions were destroyed during the attack, so I had to borrow a small trawler at the nearby fishing docks for awhile, you can use it to carry those resources back to the base."

The destroyer girls from the Expeditionary Fleet answer yes simultaneously. The Admiral nods at them.

"Okay, then about the Third Escort Fleet, your mission is to assist the Expeditionary Fleet for the rest of the entire mission, protect the Expeditionary Fleet against the Shinkaisei-kan at any means necessary, got it?" the Admiral commanded.

The destroyer girls from the Third Escort Squadron also respond yes respectively.

"I would also like to add that several enemy fleets were patrolling near the area of the structure, some of them have larger ship types with them, since most of our larger ships were currently deployed at the frontlines, try to avoid making contact with the stronger enemies, I don't want some of you to get hurt in this mission as much as possible." the Admiral concerned.

"I hope some of you already participated in a combined fleet assignment since as much as possible I want these two fleets to work together to fulfill this mission…" the Admiral looks at both Ryuujou and Tenryuu who were standing side-by-side, "… probably I'll have Ryuujou-san as the overall commander while I'll make Tenryuu-san to take in charge with the investigation, I will be the one to supervised this whole mission."

Ryuujou nods at the Admiral calmly.

"Don't worry Admiral, you can count on me." Tenryuu gives her thumbs-up at the Admiral.

"Alright, are there any questions about the mission so far?" the Admiral asked.

Akatsuki raises her hand, the Admiral looks at her, "um so this means that we are allowed to take all the resources that we can find inside the structure?" she asked.

"Well there's a possibility that the semi-submersible ship shall be reactivated once we were able to capture that area, just don't take much, maybe something enough that you could carry all the way back here." the Admiral answered.

Nowaki raises her hand, "Commander, are the girls from the Third Escort Squadron were allowed to accompany the Expeditionary Fleet inside the structure?"

"Like I said, the two fleets must cooperate with each other to be able to fulfill this mission and the primary duty of the Third Escort Squadron here is to protect the Expeditionary Fleet."

Nowaki nods at the commander.

Then Amatsukaze raises her hand at the Admiral, "Commander, I just want to know if our respective naval bases were already aware about this operation, are they going to monitor us during the mission?"

"I already contacted your respective naval bases about this operation and they decided to let Ominato handles the rest, Sasebo already said that they only want the resources while Yokosuka only wanted the reports of the operation once it was finished."

"I see, thank you for answering my question." Amatsukaze replied politely, the Admiral smiles at the girl.

The Admiral notices that there are no more people trying to raise their hand to ask questions, "Hmm, anymore questions before we end this briefing?" he asked once again but nobody raise their hand.

"Okay good, the Third Escort Squadron shall proceed to the harbor for their equipment while I already ordered some of my men to put the riggings of the Expeditionary Fleet into the trawler, you area also free to proceed. The mission will commence at ten hundred hours sharp so make sure to full prepare yourselves as quickly as possible."

Then while the briefing was still ongoing, someone enters the briefing tent. It was Ooi, she had her sling remove but there were still several bandages on her head, she seems that she overheard about the briefing. Abukuma was surprised to see her fellow cruiser inside the tent.

"Admiral, please allow me to accompany them in this mission." Ooi requested.

"But O-Ooi-san, y-you're condition…" Abukuma was concerned at Ooi but Ooi scowls at Abukuma that immediately silenced the timid light cruiser.

"Ooi-san, I don't think you could able to handle the job in that condition, please take some rest for awhile." the Admiral replied.

"Don't give me that crap Admiral; I know you're short in personnel here so I want to volunteer myself in this mission." Ooi glares at the Admiral.

"Mind your tongue Ooi; I know that Admiral can be a little bit distracted on his actions but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to raise your voice on your superiors." Nachi reminded Ooi, Ooi lowers her head.

"I know you're still upset for what happened to Kitakami-san, I am also doing my best to provide enough attention for her recovery… so please just be patient." the Admiral replied with consideration.

Ooi clenches her teeth; it seems that she cannot accept the Admiral's decision for this matter. Johnston stare at Ooi, she remembers the things she witnessed at the hospital yesterday. The little American destroyer suddenly raises her hand at the Admiral.

"Yo captain!"

Johnston announced. Everybody inside the tent look at her, Ryuujou and Amatsukaze scowl at her because of her impulsive way of calling the Admiral's attention, the Admiral looks at the destroyer.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if we bring Miss Ooi along in this mission, we need somebody who's very knowledgeable enough about the area so that we could avoid enemies as much as possible." Johnston suggested.

"J-Johnston-chan, what are you trying to do?" Yukikaze worries while she whispers to her friend.

"I wanted to help Miss Ooi here, that's what I'm doing." Johnston winks.

Ooi raise her head, she somehow feels a little bit of hope inside her heart.

"Hey shrimp, ye knew that we cannot bring an injured Kanmusu in this mission." said Ryuujou.

"I don't know but I could sense something from Miss Ooi that she's not going to hinder the operation and beside I somehow feel that Miss Ooi here had already enough experience in the Northern Pacific Area, with her in our team, this mission is going to be a snap." Johnston snaps her finger.

The Admiral stares at Johnston; he could see that Johnston is very determined to help Ooi.

"Eh, I see…" the Admiral takes a sigh then he looks back at Ooi, "... alright Ooi-san, I'll let you go but I'll have your weapons remove so that you won't be able to participate in any battles, you are still in a bad shape to fight and I don't want you to get hurt." the Admiral orders.

Ooi looks at the Admiral; warm tears of joy began to flow on her red cheeks. Ooi looks at Johnston, the little destroyer gave her thumbs-up. She never thought that Johnston would help her despite the nasty attitude she shown to her during their first meeting. She doesn't even know what motives Johnston has, she's just very thankful that girl helped her.

"Ah… y-yeah, Admiral…!" Ooi replies with a warm smile.

Then Yukikaze hugs Johnston unexpectedly, she was very happy for Johnston did. Nowaki also approach Johnston and smiles lightly at her fellow destroyers meanwhile Amatsukaze was still being dishonest with herself, she'll smile at Johnston but she'll tries to avert having an eye contact with the American destroyer. Ryuujou shrugs, seems that Johnston has a point and accepted it, she just responds with her own smile. Tenryuu grins; the four Akatsuki-destroyers approach Johnston and gave her a hug that made them fall down to the ground while Roberts stares at Johnston while tilting her head.

Abukuma was happy to be able to see Ooi's warm smile just this once. Everyone shares smile and laughter inside the briefing room, probably except for Roberts. They could somehow feel the warm atmosphere Johnston had created.

"Well seems that we're already finished here," then the Admiral looks at Abukuma, "Abukuma-san."

Abukuma immediately saluted, "yes?!"

"I want your squadron to accompany them till they leave the bay." the Admiral orders.

"Yes." Abukuma nods her head at the Admiral.

Then the Admiral clears his throat again that calls the attention of everybody, "alright, seems that I already told you all the things you need to know, good luck in your mission… everybody dismiss." the Admiral nods at the girls.

All the girls stand firmly and salute at the Admiral. The Admiral leaves the briefing tent together with Nachi then the rest of the girls leave the tent and proceed to their respective destinations.

* * *

The admiral was on his way to his office, there aren't any people around during this time since most of them probably at the wreckage site trying to rebuild the buildings of the naval base. The admiral was walking leisurely while Nachi was walking behind him.

"So you decided not to tell the real objective of this operation." said Nachi while they were walking.

"I don't want those girls to feel any pressure about this mission, so I just tell them that I'm just sending them in a regular expedition... Ryuujou-san and Tenryuu-san already agreed with me about this." the Admiral smile leisurely.

"You're just being irresponsible again…" Nachi rubs her forehead with her hand, "I just hope nothing bad will happen." she added.

"Hey Nachi-san, did you notice the loud little girl awhile earlier ago?" the Admiral asks.

Nachi nods, "yes, she surely has some guts to be able to speak something like that." she commented.

"I don't know what connection she has with Ooi-san but that girl was able to make a viable reason to be able to help Ooi-san… she's quite an interesting kid, don't you think?"

"Hmp, you don't plan flirting with that kid, right?"

"Hey I'm not interested with kids, and besides, I already have you, right?" the Admiral looks back and winks at his secretary ship.

Nachi's cheeks turn red, she tries to avert having eye contact with the Admiral, the Admiral was somehow amuse at Nachi's reaction. The Admiral lightly chuckles.

"Oh Nachi-san, you're so easy to tease."

Nachi becomes irritated, she pulls out her harisen again and whacks the Admiral's head. A big lump appears on the Admiral's head after receiving the blow, the Admiral apologizes sincerely and the two of them continue walking back to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the encampment, the four girls were walking on their way to the harbor. Though the main harbor was still damaged from the attack, they will just get their riggings at a warehouse nearby the main harbor and had them equipped for themselves. Then suddenly, Ooi decided to approach the girls, Johnston smiles at Ooi while Ooi was still a bit hesitant to Johnston.

"Hey, Miss Ooi, great to see ya!" greeted Johnston, cheerful as always.

"… I just wanted to ask, why did you decided to help me back there?" Ooi asked.

"That's right, why did you have to do something like this?" Amatsukaze also asked.

Johnston thinks for a reason, "hmm, well… I don't know…" Johnston shrugs, the rest of the girls were disappointed on her answer, "… but anyway, why should I need a reason to help someone, right?" Johnston grins at Ooi.

"… eh… I see…" Ooi was a bit surprised on Johnston's answer, "… anyway I wanted to apologize for the bad attitude I showed to you during our first meeting."

"It's no big deal; I had it once during the first time I was assigned in a Japanese Naval Base." Johnston replied remembering her first experience back in Yokosuka.

"By the way we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Johnston." Johnston grins.

"I'm Yukikaze, nice to meet you."

"My name is Amatsukaze; it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Nowaki. Nice to meet you."

After they've introduced themselves, Ooi smiles at the girls.

"But anyway, I think it would be better if we see your friend before we leave." Johnston suggested.

"I agree…" Ooi nods at Johnston. Then the girls proceed to the medical tent.

* * *

Moments later the girls arrive at the medical tent, they were already near Kitakami who was still in coma. Ooi sits on a chair besides Kitakami's bed she grabs Kitakami's cold unconscious hand with her own warm hands. The girls approach Ooi and stands nearby the girl; they all feel sympathy for Kitakami's condition.

"So this is Miss Kitakami…" said Johnston while staring at the sleeping girl, "… Miss Ooi, what happened to her?" she asks.

"About Kitakami-san… we were at the harbor during the night before the attack... it was the first time that we both have the same day-off. I was from the Scout Team while Kitakami-san was from the Suppression Squad who were always fighting in the frontlines so it was my first time to be together with Kitakami-san. I always admire Kitakami-san because of her experience in the battlefield."

"While we were at the harbor, we were sharing stories with each other about our respective operations, we were laughing how odd our admiral acts… she also told me how she showed annoyance to the destroyer not because she hates them but she doesn't want kids to participate in the frontlines, she was truly a great person and I really admire her even more.

"I had a long and nice conversation with Kitakami-san and it was the happiest day of my life."

"Then suddenly, we starting to hear nearby explosions, we see several flashes from a distance, as we turn our back to the naval base, we saw everything… Ominato was burning."

"Without having any hesitation, Kitakami-san immediately rushes to the Naval Base trying to save anyone from the attack, this naval base was really special to her that she's willing to give her life just to protect anyone."

"While we help for the evacuation, Kitakami-san went deeper through the burning buildings calling out for survivors, I tried to convince her to hurry up and leave before the whole place collapse but she was too stubborn."

"Then Kitakami-san found one survivor buried under the debris, she ordered me to help the survivor and I quickly gave her a hand. The two of us able to lift the debris, I carried the survivor to safety while we try to escape from the burning building."

"While on our way outside, we didn't notice the ceiling was about to collapse, Kitakami-san noticed it and quickly pushes the two of us away from the debris, I sprained me arm a little but… but then… Kitakami-san was trapped inside… my body was frozen I didn't know what to do, then while I was out from myself, Kitakami-san yelled at me from the other side."

 _"Prioritize the injured, make sure everybody is safe!"_

"Those were the last words I heard from Kitakami-san, her words puts me back to my conscious, as much as I wanted to save Kitakami-san, I respected her orders and proceed helping the survivors inside the burning buildings."

"I did my best to rescue the survivors, when I finally made it outside, I met the rescue team. I quickly approached the team and told them that there was still someone inside the burning building; the rescue team immediately went inside the building."

"Then several moments later, the rescue team managed to recover Kitakami-san inside the building but when I approached them, I saw Kitakami-san… her whole body was covered with ashes and blood flows from her forehead, she was unconscious. I tried to wake up Kitakami-san but the personnel pull me away from her, I tried to resist but they've already taken Kitakami-san away." Ooi's voice was a little bit shaky.

"The next thing that I know, Kitakami-san was already in the medical tent… the doctor said that she was on comatose and possibly wouldn't wake up for a long time. The news crushed me utterly, I don't know how to react about it, the Admiral said that he would do anything he could for the sake of Kitakami-san but I know it wasn't enough." Ooi bites her lips while she was talking to the girls.

"I feel sorry for her, Miss Ooi." Johnston lowers her head while she shows sympathy for the girls.

"That is why I promised to myself that I will exterminate every Shinkaisei-kan that I see; I will avenge Kitakami-san for what they have done." Ooi's expression turns from sorrow to rage, "I'm going to wipe those fuckers till the very last of them."

"Ooi-san… y-you shouldn't rush things." Yukikaze worries.

"Yukikaze is right Miss Ooi; you shouldn't rush things, you should stay calm and wait for your recovery." Johnston responds trying to calm down Ooi, the torpedo cruiser responds a sigh.

"But anyway Ooi-san, would you mind telling us the reason why would you want to participate in this mission?" Nowaki asked.

"… seems that the Admiral hasn't told you his the real objective of this mission… yesterday while I was eavesdropping at the Admiral's office, the American Kanmusus that arrive here yesterday were the one who provided the mission for the Admiral, they said that they wanted to recover some kind of a device that has the capability to disrupt any types of radar frequency. They said that the convoy that was carrying the device got ambushed by the enemy; the Shinkaisei-kan captured the device and utilized it here in Ominato to make a surprise attack."

Johnston ponders, "A device that could disrupt radio frequency signals… wait could it be the Tanami Project?"

"Do you know something about it?" Amatsukaze asked.

"Not really, I thought it was just a weird rumor… they said that they were developing a device that could able to catch the enemy off guard by disrupting their communications, a research facility was build in the middle of the Tanami Desert in Australia to work on the project, I just didn't imagine that such thing really does exists." Johnston replied.

"Like said, once we have this device… we could finally had a change to exterminate completely the threat of these monsters." said Ooi while clenching her hands.

"But why would the admiral hide his true motives about this mission." Nowaki asks.

"It was already some sort of a habit from our admiral; he'll hide the fact that he will be sending us on an important operation so we couldn't feel any pressure from it." Ooi replies.

"Is that so, so he was actually a nice person then?" Johnston commented.

"... I think it's rather an act of negligence..." Amatsukaze commented.

Ooi glances at the wall clock inside the medical tent; she notices that it was almost time for the operation.

"Johnston-chan, I think we should be heading now, you don't want to be late for the operation right." Ooi suggested.

"Ah, yes…" Johnston nods.

Ooi stands up from her chair, the girls decided to leave Kitakami and proceed to the harbor but before they leave, Johnston peeks at Kitakami one more time before she leave, she gestures a farewell at the sleeping girl.

* * *

The trawler they are going to use was already at the main harbor; the trawler was an ordinary small fishing boat that enough to accommodate probably about fifteen persons. The vessel was powered by a single boiler that requires diesel. There are also several fishnets, fishing rods, and cooling boxes haven't yet removed from the vessel. The whole vessel was coated in light-blue paint.

Everything was already set for this mission; the Expeditionary Fleet has all their equipment stored in the trawler while the girls from the Third Escort Squadron were now properly equipped and resupplied. The Patrol Squadron leaded by Abukuma was already on stand-by to escort the trawler within the bay and Ooi was already onboard the trawler. Everybody was now fully prepared for this mission, the only thing they need is for the Admiral to give the signal to begin the operation.

Moments later, the Admiral arrive at the dock together with Nachi, he gave the signal to the girls. Tenryuu was the one who navigates the trawler, Ikazuchi and Inazuma pulls the anchor while Hibiki and Akatsuki ignite the boilers. The trawler began to leave the port slowly but their speed was increasing, everybody who helps out for the preparation were waving their hands at the port, the Kanmusus also waves back at them. Then a few moments later, the trawler finally leaves port and proceeds through the blue horizon.

The group steams at less than 20 knots within Mutsu Bay, seagulls were flying at the clear blue sky and the cool wind blew from the north. Abukuma's squadron takes the lead; Abukuma was in front while Hatsushimo, Wakaba and Shimakaze together with her Rensouhou-chan familiars stay near the trawler though Shimakaze would steam farther f from the trawler if it wasn't for her speed meanwhile the Third Escort Squadron was steaming behind the trawler guarding for any enemy scouts in the area. Their cruise within Mutsu Bay was quite peaceful.

Then moments later they've reach the Tsugaru Strait. Abukuma and her squadron decided to leave the rest of the fleet and proceed guarding the opening that connects the bay from the strait. The Third Escort Squadron takes their place and escorted the trawler to their destination; they surrounded the trawler in a box formation. Ryuujou takes the lead of the formation while two girls guarding each flank, Johnston and Yukikaze guard the left flank and Amatsukaze and Nowaki guard the right flank.

* * *

More than an hour later, the trawler hit speed at less than 25 knots, the group finally passed the Island of Hokkaido and now steaming towards the Sea of Okhotsk. Inazuma scouts the surrounding using binoculars while Tenryuu and Ooi discuss their navigation plans to their destination, Tenryuu let Hibiki handles the steering wheel for awhile. Ryuujou launched several scout planes to recon the area for any possible enemy fleet nearby while the rest of the destroyer girls from the escort squadron stay on guard.

Then from a distance the girls spot a group of a whales breaching at the nearby waters while raising their huge tails. The destroyer girls were mesmerized by the graceful movements of the whale and had staring at them for quite a moment.

"Wow, they're beautiful!" Akatsuki exclaims.

"Oh, those were Grey Whales, they were commonly found here in the Sea of Okhotsk, during this season they come here in this area probably since this must be their natural feeding habitat." Ooi explains.

The girls keep on staring at the majestic whales. Whenever the whales will lift their huge tails the Akatsuki-class girls would wave their hands upward at the majestic animals.

Meanwhile Roberts were also staring at the whale but instead to be happy, she somehow found it a bit ominous. Her body was frozen; her mouth was open in a triangular shape while her eyebrows were a bit furrowed.

"… w-whales…"

Roberts spoke in a soft voice, her voice was a bit shaky while staring at the whale. The rest of the girls somehow notice this, this probably the first time the Japanese Kanmusus hear Roberts say something, this surely surprised them.

"Wha… R-Roberts-chan, you talk?!" Yukikaze was surprised; she exclaims with her high pitch voice.

Roberts looks at Yukikaze, she tilts her head at the Japanese destroyer like a doll.

"… Eh, yeah she could talk… and for an unknown reason, she has this weird phobia with whales." Johnston commented while scratching her nape. "Well even top-notch killers can be afraid of something… sometimes." she whispers.

Ikazuchi immediately looks at Roberts, "Roberts-chan, is that true?" she asked.

Roberts turns her head at the girls, she looks at them with her crimson eyes like a timid puppy, which somehow increases her cuteness factor to the exceeding level. The Akatsuki-class girls could clearly see how the whales disturb poor little Roberts; they immediately hug together Roberts and try to comfort the scared little destroyer escort.

"D-Don't worry Roberts-chan, we're going to protect, nano-desu!" Inazuma declares.

"That's right Roberts-chan, we won't let those whale scare you." said Akatsuki.

"Roberts-chan, I'm always here for you so don't be afraid!" said Ikazuchi.

"Ne volnuytes." said Hibiki.

The girls continue hugging little Roberts. Tenryuu somehow notice this while talking staring after scouting at the blue horizon with her binoculars.

"Eh, they were surely lively today." Tenryuu commented.

Meanwhile Johnston crossed her arms while staring at the girls, she sighs roughly. Yukikaze somehow notice Johnston's reaction.

"Hey Johnston-chan, you seems to be quite jealous at them, right?" Yukikaze asks while smiling.

Johnston was surprise, "ah, n-no… and beside, why would I'd be jealous, is not that I want to join them or anything." Johnston tries to avert eye-contact with Yukikaze; her face was a bit flushed.

Yukikaze giggles at her friend's reaction, "Johnston-chan, if you want a hug, you should just ask me." Yukikaze winks at Johnston.

"Like I said I don't need a hug." Johnston answers while crossing her arms at Yukikaze, "… and beside, I'd almost seen the afterlife after that last one you gave me…" Johnston whispers.

"Huh, did you say something?" Yukikaze tilts her head at Johnston.

"Ah, n-no nothing." replied Johnston. Yukikaze giggles at her friend again.

* * *

The girls continue steaming towards their destination. While on their way, they stumble upon with several small groups of enemy destroyers. The Escort Squadron easily able to eliminate these threats with their skillful movements and strong fire power. Ryuujou also launched her Type 3 Spotters and dropped depth charges on several areas, she was able to destroyed several submarines who were stalking their positions. The girls suffered some few bruises during the battle but so far none of them were seriously injured, they would return to the trawler to resupply some of the ammunition they used during the engagement.

Then they encountered another enemy fleet composed of destroyers but they quickly eradicated the Shinkaisei-kan as quickly as possible. Johnston delivers the final blow to an I-class destroyer with her combat knife; she sliced the monster wide open until it landed on the waters and began to sink.

"That's another kill… this probably my fifth one," then she looks back at the rest of her squad mates, "so, how was it?" she asks the girls.

"You're really amazing Johnston-chan." Yukikaze cheered amusingly.

"Heh… I could have also done it." said Nowaki.

"Hmp, you wouldn't have that enough kill if you weren't stealing some from mine." Amatsukaze complains.

Among the destroyer girls from the squadron, Johnston leads with five kills, both Nowaki and Yukikaze had three while Amatsukaze stuck with two. Johnston had the most kills since she fights the enemies at closer range rather than the Japanese destroyers who tried to distance themselves while blasting the enemies. Meanwhile Amatsukaze was rather slow that is why Johnston was able to eliminate the enemy before her shot would able to land.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I'm the one who was able to finish off most of the enemies." Johnston replied.

Amatsukaze clenches her teeth at Johnston showing her annoyance, Johnston just responds with a shrug while having a haughty smile that teases Amatsukaze. Then the girls receive transmission from Ryuujou who was scouting at the other side.

"Hey all of ye, return to yer respective positions at once, got it."

The girls answered yes on the radio respectively and return to their positions.

* * *

Then after half an hour, the girls finally able to reach the abandoned semi-submersible ship several nautical miles away from the Kuril Islands. The structure was large and very old. Before it was abandoned, it was used as an oil platform to transfer gas beneath the waters and loaded it to the cargo ships but because of the attack of the Shinkaisei-kan that happened many years from now, they decided to abandon the structure.

The platform was supported by four concrete pillars which about fifty meters high. Several biological fouling organisms covered the submerged metallic beams and the concrete pillars of the structure. The old crane dangles above them. The smokestacks and several concrete structures were already decaying. The whole structure also reeks on seawater. Base on the condition of the structure, it'll probably take years for them to reconstruct this place for reactivation.

Tenryuu maneuvers the trawler around trying to find a way to enter the structure, able to find a small port that was used by the previous ships that visited the structure. The trawler enters the dock, Inazuma and Ikazuchi immediately drops the anchor. At the port, there were two doors from the concrete pillars which probably connecting the port from the platform above. Ryuujou calls all the girls and had them properly align in the harbor.

"Alright, listen up… we'll be split'n the work here, the Akatsuki and Hibiki will be accompanied by Amatsukaze and myself to take the left door while Tenryuu and Roberts will be accompanied by the shrimp and Yukikaze here will take the right, Nowaki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi and Ooi will stay here and try to guard the place in case of enemy attack."

"Once we manage to load up some resources we can carry, we're immediately head'n back to Ominato, anymore questions?" Ryuujou asks.

It seems that no one objects the Ryuujou's, the light carrier nods at the girls, "alright since you don't have any more questions, let's proceed with our mission."

As Ryuujou had planned, the group was separated into three parties; two parties will enter the structure while the other one will stay behind and guard the ship. She decided that each group shall be accompanied by one older Kanmusu, Ryuujou isn't much of a fighter in narrow spaces but she still decided to accompany the two girls from the Akatsuki-class just to make sure they would be safe. Ryuujou handed her scroll to Nowaki for safe keeping before entering the structure.

Tenryuu was the one assigned to carry out the real objective of their mission, she was to recover the device inside the structure, she equipped the Search Radar she received from the American to locate the device inside the structure. Ryuujou also let Tenryuu have the two American Kanmusus in her team, but she still aware that these two do not have any idea about the true objective of their mission.

Meanwhile Nowaki, Inazuma and Ikazuchi stayed behind to guard the ship together with Ooi; the Nowaki scouts the surrounding for any possible enemies nearby while the two girls maintain the ship. The search parties decided to leave take off their equipment behind since they wouldn't be able to use it inside the structure. Tenryuu, Johnston and Roberts had their melee weapons with them while Ryuujou carries a classic Nambu Type-14 pistol inside a holster around her waist.

Now that everything is already set, the two search parties enter the structure. They enter their respective door assignments.

* * *

Ryuujou's team decided to proceed above the ship to find some resources inside the structure. The place was very dark; the hallways were covered by pipelines while seawater flows on the floor. Ryuujou holds a flashlight to find their way within the darkness. Akatsuki was rather scared by the ominous feeling inside the structure; she would cling to Hibiki while they continue proceeding inside meanwhile Amatsukaze was beside Ryuujou scanning the surrounding carefully.

"… a, a lady s-shouldn't be scared in a-a place like this…" Akatsuki's voice was a little bit shaky.

Hibiki also scans the surrounding around her, she seems isn't affected by the place.

"Okay, I've decided that we go on the platform and search for the power room, I also bet we can find the storage area where they keep the resources hidden." Ryuujou suggested.

"But how are we able to lower the resources if we're from above?" Amatsukaze asked.

"Don't worry about it, we just need to find the power room and reactivate it, once the power is rest we can use the crane to lower the resources we can find back to the trawler below and have the girls back in the trawler gather it for us." Ryuujou replied.

Amatsukaze was a bit fascinated about Ryuujou's plan.

"But like I've said, we should go and look for the power room, probably it's located above."

The girls nod their heads at Ryuujou then the group proceeds searching for away to get above the platform.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tenryuu's team, the group already proceeds deeper to the structure. Tenryuu was holding the flashlight, Roberts walks besides her while Johnston and Yukikaze walks from behind. Johnston puts her hands behind her head, the little American destroyer doesn't even bothered about the ominous feeling surrounding her, meanwhile Yukikaze proceeds with cautious as she scans her surrounding with her brown eyes, Roberts still maintain her cold demeanor.

"Okay, you girls look for the resources… I will go check something else inside." Tenryuu announced.

Johnston and Yukikaze gazes flatly at Tenryuu.

"Big Sis Tenryuu… there's no need to hide the true objective of this mission from us." said Johnston.

"Huh, wait don't tell me that you finally knew about it?!" Tenryuu asked.

Johnston and Yukikaze nod simultaneously.

Tenryuu shrugs roughly, "… and here I thought that we could just hide about it till the end of the mission…" she rubs her temples, "anyway… how did you knew about this?"

"Ooi-san told us about it, she said that it was the reason why she wanted to participate in this mission." Yukikaze answers.

"And besides, they said that the device can be detected by American Radar so I'm already aware that there's something inside here that is worth looking for, am I right?" Johnston smiles at Tenryuu.

"I see… seem that I had no choice but to bring you three." Tenryuu shrugs at them, the group continue proceeding deeper to the structure while looking for the device.

Tenryuu's party continues wandering around the structure. Moments later, they arrive in a dark narrow hallway with several pipes attached to the walls with seawater overflows from the ceilings while the floor was entirely flooded. According to her search radar, the device they were looking for is probably nearby, they just need to keep searching. The party arrives at the edge of the hallway and discovers a ladder leading upward.

"It seems that we have to go up." Tenryuu suggested.

"Yeah probably so…" said Johnston.

The girls take the ladder and proceed upward. After a few minutes of climbing they arrive inside another hallway but this time the walls and the ceilings were made from concrete and more spacious compare to the earlier, but like the other one, there isn't a single pitch of light can be found inside this place, the group must still rely on their flashlight to find their way.

"Johnston-chan… it is surely creepy in here." Yukikaze worries.

"Nah this isn't so bad… I was sent on a mission to investigate an old ship wreck before; they have many dead bodies inside…" Johnston shares her experience casually, "... but I never thought that a human skeleton would be so white." she thinks.

"Y-you're just making it worse Johnston-chan, and why are you so casual about it?" Yukikaze complains at Johnston with her high-pitch voice, Johnston covers her ears again.

"Eh-heh, I'm just joking Yukikaze… you know, just to decrease the tension." Johnston grins.

Yukikaze pouts at Johnston, "Mou, you're not helping." she sulks grumpily.

Then suddenly the girls hear an ambiguous crashing sound nearby, Tenryuu was alerted while both Johnston and Yukikaze were terrified by sound, they scream and hug each other. Tenryuu immediately points her flashlight at the source of the sound; she discovered that the crash was made by a huge pipe falls down at the floor because of the overflowing water. Tenryuu sighs roughly, for a moment she thought that they have spotted an enemy inside the structure.

Johnston and Yukikaze look at each before they realize that the two girls were hugging each other. Johnston quickly let go off Yukikaze, her cheeks slightly turn red, it seems that Johnston was embarrassed. Even though Johnston is a bit boyish when she acts, she still has some little feminine traits with her though she becomes a bit embarrassed when someone notices it.

"This probably the first time I've heard you scream, Johnston-chan." said Yukikaze while smiling.

"Ah… p-please forget that." Johnston replied timidly.

Meanwhile Roberts stares at Johnston with her nonchalant eyes, Johnston was quite annoyed to the reaction of her former teammate. Tenryuu looks at the girls.

"Hey, let's hurry up so we could leave this dump." Tenryuu suggested.

Then Tenryuu's group continues.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ryuujou's party, it seems that they finally manage to get out from the narrow hallways. They were also walking at the concrete hallways but unlike the other places the foul smell was stronger in this hallway. Ryuujou tied around a handkerchief on her face to resist the foul smell, Amatsukaze also puts her handkerchief on her noise while the Akatsuki and Hibiki uses their neckerchief to cover their noses.

"Men, this place surely reeks…" Ryuujou commented as they continue walking through this hallway.

"I really hate this place!" Akatsuki complains.

Then suddenly, Ryuujou hears splashing sounds coming nearby them, she quickly turns around the destroyer girls, she puts her finger on her mouth and gestures them to be quiet, she also gestures that they should stay. The destroyer girls immediately understand her message and decided not to make any unnecessary sounds. Ryuujou tries to approach the source of the sound but suddenly she hears another ripple behind, she looks at the girls and sees Akatsuki stepped on a puddle nearby, Ryuujou gestures again that the rest should stay at their position for awhile which the destroyer girls also immediately acknowledge.

Ryuujou decided to switch off her flashlight and tries to approach the source of the sound. As she came closer she could feel that her feet were slowly submerging into the waters. Ryuujou decided to turn on her flashlight again then she sees countless of dead fishes floating beneath her feet, this must be where the bad smell was coming from. Ryuujou quickly retreated since she cannot stand the smell; she meets up with the rest of the destroyer girls.

"Ryuujou-san, so what was it?" Amatsukaze asks.

"Just several dead fishes float'n around… our way is block, guess we have to find another way around." Ryuujou suggested, the girls respond with a nod.

Ryuujou scans the whole area with her flashlight then she sees a door nearby their positions. Ryuujou immediately approaches the door, she tries turning the doorknob but it seems that it was locked. The light carrier examines the door carefully; she could see that the screws from the door were already rusty. Ryuujou steps backward and delivers a powerful kick at the door; her kick broke the screws and slams the door to the floor. Akatsuki and Hibiki somehow impressed by Ryuujou's action.

"Now there ye have it." Ryuujou wipes her sweat with her hand while having a haughty smile.

"That was great Ryuujou-san!" Akatsuki cheered.

"Da, truly khorosho…" Hibiki smiles lightly at Ryuujou.

"Ha-ha, Ryuujou-sama is very cool right?" Ryuujou chuckles haughtily.

"Um… Ryuujou-san, I think we should proceed now…" Amatsukaze suggested.

"Ah, y-yeah… sorry about that…" Ryuujou apologizes.

Ryuujou's group proceeds to the open door. While they were entering to the next area, Amatsukaze notice an ambiguous red light from the other side of the hallway where the dead fishes afloat. Amatsukaze turns her head frantically and suddenly the red light disappears, Amatsukaze takes a deep sigh and tries to calms herself but it seems the rest of the girls notice Amatsukaze's reaction.

"Hey Amatsukaze, did you see something?" Ryuujou asks.

"Um… must be my imagination, let's proceed immediately." Amatsukaze suggested.

Then the girls take the door leading to another area.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Tenryuu's party, it seems that they haven't made any progress. The group arrived in a spacious room filled with seawater; they could hear water streaming from above. Tenryuu scans the surrounding with her flashlight; she could only see several concrete pillars in the area while her feet were submerged beneath the water. Seems that the devices they were looking for was not in this place.

"… Hey Johnston-chan… you're from America right, do you know something about this device?" Tenryuu asks while they were walking.

"Um not much, I believe that thing was just a rumor since it was kept secret from us, our country surely loves keeping secrets from the public…" Johnston explains, "… a friend of mine once told me that our government was keeping aliens from outer space in the mainland, though I doubt such things exist." she added.

"Eh… I don't even need to learn about that, just asking about the device." Tenryuu sighs.

Johnston looks at Roberts who's walking behind them, "what about you Sammy, do you know something about it?"

Roberts didn't answer, she just ignores Johnston.

"Okay I think we should stop talking and finish our job quickly, my feet are already soaking wet." Tenryuu suggested continue proceeding deeper in the structure.

Several minutes later, Tenryuu's group found a staircase that leads them to the next level. The group arrives in another hallway, this time the cold wind from the outside echoes within this place, there were several pipes again on the walls and light from the outside passes through several holes that barely lightens the room. The signal from Tenryuu's search radar is getting stronger; it appears that they are already getting near to the device.

"Achoo~"

Johnston sneezes because of the cold wind; the other girls weren't affected by the cold since they were wearing long-sleeves unlike Johnston who wears her regular short-sleeves uniform with her midriff barely exposed.

"Men, it is surely freezing in here…" Johnston trembles from the cold while she rubs her hands on her arms to keep herself warm.

Tenryuu notice that Johnston was freezing from the weather, she removes her cardigan and tosses it to Johnston; Johnston immediately catches Tenryuu's cardigan.

"You can borrow it for awhile; I just don't want some of my teammates to catch cold." Tenryuu replies.

Johnston smiles at Tenryuu, "ah… y-yeah, thanks Big Sis!" Johnston exclaims at Tenryuu then she quickly wears Tenryuu's cardigan, though the cardigan was a little big and the sleeves were quite long, it's enough for Johnston to keep herself warm.

"What about you Big Sis?" Johnston worries.

"Hah, you shouldn't worry about me, not a little cold can slows me down…" Tenryuu boasts then she suddenly sneezes at the girls, Yukikaze and Johnston looks at her, Tenryuu smiles at them while averting having an eye contact with the girls, "…eh, something just caught in my nose, like I said, I'm perfectly fine."

The two girls sigh at Tenryuu simultaneously.

"Alright, let's keep moving."

Then several moments later, the hallway leads the group to another area. The group arrives in a very spacious area. The room was an old depot area and they are certainly closed to the surface of the platform. The walls and the floor were made from metal while the ceiling was open that they could see the tall crane and the blue sky above them. There were several electronic objects and old junks that were scattered around on the floor while they could clearly hear drops of water coming above the ceiling. Tenryuu received a very strong signal in this place, it seems that they've finally found the location of the device; they just need to search for it carefully.

"Alright, this must be the place where they keep that thing; every one of you spread out and began searching for the device."

The rest of the girls acknowledge and began their search. Johnston and Yukikaze decided to search together, Tenryuu was far from them searching from the other area, Roberts also decided to help out and search for the device. Even though piles of useless junks and other mechanical objects were scattered around the place, the search wouldn't be very hard since the ceiling was open and providing light for them and Tenryuu and the two American Kanmusus relies on their respective radars to search for the device.

Johnston and Yukikaze were at the piles of mechanical objects and old junks, the two girls search for the devices carefully and separately, they properly segregate the objects that obstructing them for their search. Johnston would stare at the each object she grabs and carefully analyzes it if this could be the object they were looking for using her radar.

"Johnston-chan, do you have any idea about the appearance of the device we are looking for?" Yukikaze asks while she continues her own search.

"I don't know, but they say it reacts on American Radar so I'll just have to properly scan it with my eyes to find it." Johnston answers.

"I see… I will still try my best to look for it." Yukikaze declares and continue searching.

Moments later, Yukikaze found a strange silver attaché case buried beneath the huge pile of junks she is searching from. The attaché case somehow intrigued Yukikaze's interest; the little destroyer grabs the case without having any hesitation. She examines the case carefully and notices the emblem of the United States Navy.

"Ah, Johnston-chan, look what I found?!" Yukikaze hollers joyfully.

Johnston was still very busy scanning every device she could found; "not now Yukikaze, I'm very busy."

"Hey Johnston-chan, looks at this quick!"

"Not now Yukikaze," Johnston resumes searching, "the signal is getting strong, it has to be near." she whispers to herself.

"Johnston-chan… hey, Johnston-chan… hey…!"

Yukikaze continues to attract Johnston's attention. The American destroyer sighs roughly; it seems that Johnston was slightly bothered by her friend.

"Look Yukikaze, if you're going to bother me on pointless stuff this isn't the time."

Yukikaze bloats her cheeks at Johnston, and moments later she made a big inhale.

"HEY JOHNSTON-CHAN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Yukikaze shouts in her very loud pitch voice that made Johnston flinch. Johnston was completely stunned and decided to stop her search for awhile to give Yukikaze some attention.

"Eh, Yukikaze...?"

"I already found the device we are looking for, here it is."

Yukikaze shows the attaché case she found and the nearby pile of junks. Johnston carefully analyzes the object; it seems that the signal was coming from the case. Johnston smiles at Yukikaze, it seems to be that they've already found what they have been looking for inside the structure.

"Wow, Yukikaze… how did you find it, you're not even equipped with an American Radar, right?" Johnston asked.

"Fuu, the goddess of luck is always at my side." Yukikaze boasts at Johnston.

"I think you should be the one to hold this thing Johnston-chan since it's probably for the best." Yukikaze suggested and hands the attaché case to Johnston.

"Ah, thanks…" Johnston gladly accepts it.

Then suddenly Yukikaze notice that there's someone standing besides Johnston, the person was short but a few inch taller than Johnston and wearing a long black hooded cape and a black mask that hides the person's identity.

"Um, Johnston-chan... who's that person?" Yukikaze asks.

"Huh…?"

Johnston turns around her head and sees the person next to her; the person suddenly points a M1911 handgun at her head. Johnston was surprise, her body totally pinned on her position while the handgun was pointed at her head. She realized that this must be the end of her. Her chocolate pupils shrunk, her heart beats faster, and her sweats flow from every sweat glands of her body. Yukikaze shouts at Johnston but she couldn't hear her friend's voice because of the fear and anxiety she feels. Then all of a sudden…

 ** _BANG!_**

A gunshot resonates in the whole area that had everyone alerted. Johnston becomes deaf for a moment after hearing the gunshot very closed, Johnston notices that Yukikaze was besides her, her friend seems to be telling something but she couldn't hear. Johnston looks at her hand, it seems that the attaché case was still with her. Then she turns her head and sees Roberts standing next to her, gripping tightly on her machete while the mysterious person seems to have distanced from Roberts to avoid the destroyer escort's blade. Johnston slowly starting to regain her sense of hearing.

"… Johnston-chan, Johnston-chan… hey, are you alright Johnston-chan?"

Yukikaze shakes Johnston, and calls her friend. Johnston puts her hand on her head; she received a severe headache from the gunshot. Yukikaze continue to look at Johnston with her worried eyes.

"Ugh, Y-Yukikaze… w-what happened?"

The person points the handgun at Roberts, but Roberts nimble feet allows her to dodge the incoming bullet. Roberts approach the person and swings her blade but the person blocks the blade using the handgun. It appears that the M1911 handgun was also made from a special type of metal to be able withstand Roberts's blade. The clash between their weapons caused a loud spark; the person quickly jumps backward away from Roberts.

The girls were able to have a clear view of the mysterious person, aside from the long black cape and the mask the person wears. They could clearly see that this person is a woman base on her silhouette; she wears a black skirt, tall black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves under her cape, she also wearing goggles which cover her eyes. They could feel an ominous presence coming from this girl; they knew that this person is not an ordinary human since she was able to fought head-to-head against a Kanmusu.

"Johnston, I'm going to deal with her, you take the case and escape."

Roberts suggested in a serious tone. She stares at the person with her crimson hostile eyes. Johnston stares at her former teammate. Then Johnston remembers the conversation she has with Roberts before arriving in Ominato. There is one possibility that will make Roberts acts something like this.

'She must be... Sammy's target.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Chapter 9 is here, and before that I would like to congratulate Akatsuki for getting her Kai Ni, she looks very lovely, like an elephant... eh, elegant lady. Anyway about the recent chapter, it's about the first part of Operation SO (SO stands for Sea of Okhotsk, the setting of the operation). I also made a little background story about Ooi and Kitakami. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, like always reviews, suggestions, and corrections are highly appreciated. Thank you for all of your support for this fanfic.


	11. Chapter 10: Operation SO - 2nd Part

**Chapter 10: Operation SO –** ** _2nd Part_**

The breeze was freezing cold inside the abandoned semi-submersible ship located somewhere in the area of the Sea of Okhotsk. The group was on their way to recover a piece of a device that has the ability to render communication by disrupting any kinds of radio frequency. They must successfully accomplish this mission it will cause another disaster if the device once again falls to the hands of the enemies. The group had explored deeper within the structure, not knowing the danger lurking inside.

Eventually, Tenryuu's team manages to locate the device in an old depot area thanks to Yukikaze's incredible luck. But it appears that they were not alone, a mysterious girl wearing a black hooded cape suddenly assaulted. It isn't clear if this girl is a human, a Kanmusu or from the Shinkaisei-kan but one thing they know for sure that this girl was also searching for the device.

The mysterious girl attacked Johnston but Roberts immediately appears and rescue her former teammates. Now Roberts glares at the mysterious girl with her crimson murderous eyes. Johnston remembers her conversation with Roberts at the night before they arrive in Ominato and the thing she could think is that this girl is the one Roberts has been looking for.

"Sammy, do you know this person?" Johnston asked.

"There's no time for talking, this person is far too dangerous… just take the case and leave immediately." Roberts commanded.

"B-but Roberts-chan… you sure you're going to be alright?" Yukikaze worries.

"I'll catch up later; I just need to settle some business with her." Roberts answers.

Johnston nods her head, "I see… good luck Sammy…" then she looks at Yukikaze, "Yukikaze, let's go…"

Yukikaze nods her head, Johnston handed the attaché case to Yukikaze so she could use her knife if ever someone ambushes them along the way, the two girls began to move and leave Roberts alone with the mysterious girl.

The mysterious girl moves and tries to catch up with the two girls but Roberts quickly moves at the girl and swings her blade. The girl pulls her handgun and blocks Roberts attack, the clash of their respective weapons creates another loud spark.

"You're not getting away from me this time!"

* * *

Johnston and Yukikaze escapes with the attaché case with them. While they were running away, Johnston accidentally bumps on Tenryuu who was also alerted by the gunshot. The American destroyer falls down at the floor because of the impact.

"Johnston-chan…" Tenryuu immediately pulls Johnston upward, Johnston brushes her clothes, "was that a gunshot I heard earlier ago?" she asks.

"Yeah, we've been attacked by a mysterious girl earlier ago and almost got myself a bullet to the head... but anyway, we already found the device." Johnston reported.

Yukikaze shows the attaché case at Tenryuu, Tenryuu picks up a very strong signal from the case.

"I see… but anyway where the hell is Roberts-chan?"

"She's fighting the mysterious person… she said she will catch up with us later, but first we need to get out of this place before that person catches up with us." Johnston suggested.

"Great idea, I'll call Ryuujou-san as soon as possible."

Then the three girls leave the depot area.

* * *

Meanwhile Roberts and the mysterious girl continued fighting each other inside the depot area. Their battle was very fierce but none of them were injured since both fighters seem to have equal strength. The mysterious girl continue to defend herself against Roberts's brute attacks, fighting the destroyer escort wasn't part of her plan while Roberts was very determined to take down the mysterious girl so she doesn't want to let the girl out of her sight as much as possible.

Roberts charges the girl again but the girl steps aside and evaded the incoming attack. Roberts stands in one foot, she quickly pivots and swings her blade horizontally but the girl immediately crouches and evaded the attack again. While she crouches down, she tries to counter Roberts by swinging her foot on the floor, Roberts quickly jumps and tries for an aerial attack. The girl immediately stands up aims and fires her handgun at Roberts, Roberts swings her blade and blocks the incoming projectiles. Roberts attempts to deliver a powerful kick to ground, the girl steps aside again and evaded Roberts before Roberts laded to the ground. But the impact from Roberts's kick caused vibration that somehow staggers the girl, Roberts quickly raises from the floor and charges to girl again in attempt to bring her down.

Roberts swings her blade relentlessly at her opponent but the girl continues dodging and blocking all the attacks Roberts make; sparks were created whenever their weapons clash with each other. The girl jumps backward again and positions herself away from Roberts, she fires her handgun but the destroyer escort sprints quickly and dodges the incoming projectiles. Then Roberts rushes at her opponent again and swings her blade, the girl quickly steps backward to avoid the incoming blade then she raises her arm and point the handgun at Roberts's head, Roberts raises her foot up high and kicks the hand of the girl. The kick made the girl throws her handgun away.

With her opponent's weapon gone, Roberts somehow gains an advantage. The destroyer escort dashes again quickly at the girl and swings her blade, but it seems that Roberts had lowered her guard. The girl grabs her and stops her blade, Roberts was surprised, then the girl tries to punch Roberts to the face but Roberts's sharp instinct allows her to detects the incoming blow quickly and blocks it successfully with her other arm but the impact loses Roberts's tight grip on her weapon. The girl steals her blade and swings the blade at Roberts, Roberts quickly jumps backward and dodges the attack.

This time, the mysterious girl charges Roberts with the blade gripping tightly on her hand. The girl attempts to thrust the blade at Roberts, the destroyer escort turns her body and steps backward to dodge the first incoming attack. Then the girl swings the blade horizontally but Roberts hops backward and dodges the second attack. The girl launches several attacks at Roberts relentlessly but Roberts managed to evade all the incoming attacks with her agile movements. Roberts sees the handgun from a distance, she tries to get near the weapon while dodging the incoming attacks.

The girl also sees the handgun lying around; both fighters realize that whoever gets the handgun would gain the upper hand in this fight. The two fighters immediately rush towards the handgun but Roberts have already moved before the girl reacted. The destroyer escort picks up the handgun immediately and aims it at her opponent. Roberts fires a shot but the girl swings the blade and deflected the bullet, Roberts tries to fire another shot but it seems that the handgun was already out of bullets.

The girl jumps up and tries to smash the blade at Roberts. Roberts observed that the handgun was able to withstand against the steel of her blade, so she immediately used the handgun to deflect the incoming attack. The attack triggered a powerful spark between their weapons both fighters staggered from the powerful clash, the mysterious girl landed on the floor with her feet several meters away from Roberts.

Both fighters step forward and charge each other respectively; they keep on exchanging with each other blows relentlessly but they both blocked and dodged the incoming attacks respectively. Then after two minutes of intense exchange of powerful blows, the two fighters jump away from each other again and tried to distance each other, the two combatants try to regain the stamina they've lost in the fight. Sweat pours down from their head while facing each other. Despite of the intense close battle they had, none of them took any injuries. Roberts stares at her opponent with her fierce crimson eyes while catching her breath softly, she could also see that her opponent was also catching her breath behind that mask.

After a brief moment of rest, the two resumes their combat. Roberts began to charge her opponent again while her opponent holds the pommel with both hands and stances like a samurai. Roberts recognize the stance and tries to be extra cautious from her movements, she quickly steps aside trying to make any contact with her opponent. The mysterious girl steps forward and chases Roberts. The destroyer escort sprints in a circular pattern while trying to find an opening to launch her attack, she looks at the handgun from her hand, since it has no bullets left, it's only good for deflecting attack but it seems that she had something in mind.

The mysterious girl turns around and tries to catch up with Roberts. Roberts stomps her feet and dashes towards the girl. Then suddenly Roberts throws the handgun at the girl quickly. Roberts's action somehow distracted her opponent, she stomps her feet again and move in a zigzag pattern to confuse her enemies. When Roberts was almost near her opponent, she performs a cartwheel at her opponent. Her opponent saw her approach and quickly swings the blade horizontally, Roberts quickly pushes the ground and lifts her body up in the air. Roberts spins through the air and landed gracefully on the floor with her feet in front of the mysterious girl. Before the girl could swing the blade, Roberts quickly kicks the girl's arm and drops the blade. Roberts quickly picks up her weapon on the ground while the girl picks up her handgun. After getting her handgun back, the girl quickly throws a new magazine upward, unloads the empty magazine and successfully loaded the new magazine in just a few seconds before the two fighters could point their weapons at each other's faces.

Then there was another brief moment of silence.

"Hmp… seems that I've wasted too much time here."

The mysterious girl speaks, her voice was very cold. Then Roberts was surprised, she didn't notice that the girl managed to pull out a flash bang inside her cape. Roberts jumps backward before the girl could drop the flash bomb. The flash bomb hits the ground and produced a powerful flash and sound that could temporary disables somebody's senses; Roberts quickly covers her ears and closes her eyes to prevent the effect. Moments later, the flash clears out from the entire area, Roberts slowly opens her eyes and scans her surroundings. She noticed that her opponent already disappeared without a trace, she was somehow irritated.

"Tch, I really hate her."

* * *

Meanwhile at Ryuujou's team, it seems that they almost reach the platform. They were at a balcony area that has a clear view of the blue horizon. Several flexible tubes were dangling above the ceiling, and the railings were a bit rusty so it is very dangerous to get them. The radio signals inside the structure were very poor so Tenryuu had just recently made her call to Ryuujou, the two Kanmusu are now communicating on their respective radio. Meanwhile the rest of the girls decided to have a short break

"So ye finally had the device with ye but ye have to run away because some weird person is chas'n ye and also after'n the device, is that what ye wanna say'n?" said Ryuujou.

"… Uh… yeah?" said Tenryuu on the radio, she sounded a bit confuse.

"Good enough, alright… guess we have to pull out immediately."

"… I don't think we could be able to pull out soon, Roberts-chan was still inside."

"Goddamn it Tenryuu, why did ye let somebody behind!"

"… It was her own choice; she said she'll catch up with us later."

"But we're still coming for ya; just hold the device until we get there, got that?"

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the trawler." then Tenryuu ends her call.

Ryuujou stands up and looks at the girls who were still resting.

"Hey girls, I just receive a call from Ominato, they say that we have to return to base immediately." Ryuujou smiles at them; she still plans to hide the truth from the girls.

"Huh, we just arrived here… and we haven't yet found a single pile of resources in this dump." Akatsuki replies.

"But you know we still have to follow the Admiral's order, am I right?"

Akatsuki and Hibiki nod their heads at Ryuujou timidly.

"… Ryuujou-san… I think it's about time you tell us about the whole truth about this operation." Amatsukaze suggested, "it's about that American device, am I right?"

The two girls turn their heads at Amatsukaze; meanwhile Ryuujou was a bit surprised.

"Amatsukaze-chan, what do you mean about the 'whole truth about this operation'?" Akatsuki asks.

"… Hmm, seems that ye really had it all figured it out, that's right we are here to recover a certain device hidden within this abandoned structure…" she explains at the two girls then she looks back at Amatsukaze "… just wonder'n Amatsukaze, where did ye learn about our true primary objective?" Ryuujou stares conspicuously at girl.

"I prefer not to answer." Amatsukaze responds.

"Um, Ryuujou-san... I just want to know something about this device, what made it very special?" Akatsuki asked.

"Oh, it's a device that can disrupt any kind of radio frequency and it was possibly the one used in the attack in Ominato, we need to get this from the enemy before they could use it again on another naval base." Ryuujou answered.

"I see… but how can we able to look for it inside this big place?"

"Don't worry, Tenryuu already had the device, but it seems that some weird guy is chas'n them around, they still don't know if the person is from the enemy but it also wanted the device."

"Then we must help them quickly!" Akatsuki suggested.

"But how are we going to help them if we don't know where they are?" Amatsukaze asks.

"Don't worry; just leave it to the great Ryuujou-sama."

Ryuujou boasts while Amatsukaze stares at her with a flat gaze, then the light carrier pulls an equipment card inside her clothes, it seems that it was a duplicate of the American Radar they received yesterday. Ryuujou was the one who accepted the equipment card from the Admiral; Ryuujou decided that she'll need an extra if ever things would go wrong, so she have requested to the fairies in Ominato to duplicate the equipment card for her before then she handed the original card to Tenryuu, though the replication process wasn't a hundred successful since Ryuujou cannot equipped the card. Ryuujou began to chant and summon an equipment fairy from the card. After a moment of concentration, Ryuujou successfully summons one little fairy.

There are two ways to use an equipment card, one is to equip them and the other is for summoning an equipment fairy. Equipment fairies were tiny creatures that live within equipment cards, some said that these creatures were the soul that posses the equipment. Summoning and equipment fairy requires years of experience for being a Kanmusu, they must also successfully chant a special spell to be able to summon them from the equipment card; usually the carrier-types Kanmusu are the one that can summon these fairies. Once a fairy has been summoned, the fairy operates the specific type of equipment and allows it to become fully automatic, it can also boost the equipment capabilities. Also, the fairies do not speak but capable of understanding human language and uses their body language to communicate with the humans.

Ryuujou summons a fairy that wears the standard United States Navy uniform and green hard helmet. The fairy looks at Ryuujou and immediately salutes at the light carrier

"Since I cannot equip the card, I just let the fairy point the way for us." Ryuujou said.

Then Ryuujou looks at fairy, she clears her throat.

 _"Ahem… Miss Fairy, prease buring us to the ishtrong shignaru."_

Since the equipment fairy came from an equipment card from the Americans, Ryuujou must speak the appropriate language so that the fairy could understand her. Ryuujou learned how to speak English from a friend, though she wasn't that good but it surely was effective. The fairy nods at her then it began pointing the way for the girls. The girls look at each other and nod their heads. Then Ryuujou's group proceeds to the direction where the fairy is pointing.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Tenryuu's group, they were still looking for their way out inside the structure before the mysterious girl could catch up with them. They've return in the flooded area with many concrete pillars; the room was still dark as always so Tenryuu had to use the flashlight to navigate. Yukikaze still has the case with her while Johnston walks besides her.

"Right, now that we're here… we just need to look for our way out." said Tenryuu while looking around in the area.

While they were walking, Yukikaze suddenly sensed something very unusual around her. She concentrated carefully and detected that there were bombs planted on each pillars.

"Johnston-chan, Tenryuu-san, there are bombs inside this place!" Yukikaze shouted.

"WHAT?!" the two girls shouted in chorus.

Then suddenly one bomb exploded and a pillar goes down on the floor, Yukikaze immediately jumps for Johnston to save her friend but Tenryuu got separated from the explosion. Yukikaze detected more bombs inside, she immediately pulls Johnston arm and grabs her friend away from this area. Then more bombs explode and wreck the place. The two girls managed to get out from the area but they weren't sure if Tenryuu made it out.

"Johnston-chan, are you alright?" Yukikaze asks while catching her breath.

"G-guess so… that mysterious person must had set it up those bombs, it is a good thing we made it out there." Johnston replied.

"But Tenryuu-san might be still inside the place, I don't think someone could survive in that explosion." Yukikaze worries.

"I'll try contacting her…" Johnston tries to contact Tenryuu through her radio but it seems that she's not receiving any transmission.

"Tch, no good seems that the explosion must have rendered our communication line." Johnston replied.

"Um… I'm really worried about Tenryuu-san." Yukikaze's voice was a bit shaky.

"I'm sure that Big Sis is going to be alright, I don't think some flashy explosion could bring her down that easily." Johnston smiles while trying to cheer-up Yukikaze.

Yukikaze nods at Johnston timidly.

"By the way, thank you for saving me back there, your instinct is really sharp to be able to detect those bombs inside, caused if you don't; I've already been minced meat." Johnston grins at Yukikaze.

"Um... I'm just very lucky, I guess…" Yukikaze replies, her voice was soft and meek.

"Oh cheer up already Yukikaze; I know everything will be alright, I promised to you that I won't ever leave your side."

Yukikaze saw Johnston's smiles; it somehow brightens her mood to see her friend's positive attitude. She also responds with her own smile.

"Right, thank you very much, Johnston-chan…" Yukikaze nods at Johnston.

"Whew… now that our way out has taken out, I guess we have to find another way around."

Yukikaze nods her head. The two girls began to move but suddenly the mysterious girl appears behind them. The two girls were alerted from the presence of the girl so they quickly turn around. Johnston draws her combat knife from her pouch and points it at the mysterious girl while Yukikaze holds the attaché case tightly, she's very determined not to let go the case from her grasp.

"What happened to Sammy?!" Johnston asks in her loud voice.

"Don't worry, you're friend is in a good condition, now give me the case and no one is going to get hurt." the mysterious girl speaks.

"Said the person who pointed a gun at my head." said Johnston furiously.

"I see… if that's what you want you had me no choice."

The mysterious girl charges Johnston while Johnston grips her knife tightly and also made her own charge. Johnston swings her knife horizontally but the mysterious girl able to steps backward quickly and dodges the first attack. Then Johnston swings her knife again vertically but the girl steps aside and dodges the second attack. Johnston pulls her knife and attempts to thrust her opponent but the mysterious girl parries Johnston arm with her own hand and nullify the attack. Johnston keeps on hacking and slashing her knife in the air but her opponent just evaded all her attacks effortlessly.

Johnston had lost most of her stamina from her relentless attacks but she still didn't stop but her movements starting to slow down because of exhaustion. The mysterious girl considers this as an opportunity to counter. Johnston swings her knife again but her opponent dodged her attack easily, the girl quickly counters with a knee to Johnston's diaphragm, the destroyer staggers but she was still on her feet. The mysterious girl charges Johnston, the girl delivers a powerful punch that connects to her face but Johnston was still on her feet. Johnston tries to counter with her knife but her opponent was able to block her attack using bare hands. The mysterious girl counters another punch that landed on Johnston's shoulder, then follows up with another that landed on her stomach.

Johnston winced, she leans forward and grabs her stomach tightly to ease the pain, then the mysterious girl stands in front, Johnston raises her head and looks at the mysterious. She could feel the ominous presence from this girl, she realizes that Roberts was right, this person is way too powerful for her.

"You should realize now that you cannot defeat me."

Johnston spits her some of her blood from her mouth. Then she immediately stands back while her hand was still on her stomach; she tries to make another attack against the mysterious girl. But before she could able to reach her opponent, the mysterious girl swings her leg and landed a powerful kick on Johnston's head, Johnston was thrown several meters before landing on the floor. Johnston was totally pinned to the floor but her conscious wasn't out. The mysterious girl approaches Johnston again, but Yukikaze quickly stand besides Johnston and tries to protect the destroyer from the mysterious man.

"Y-Yukikaze… y-you should just run…" Johnston tries to call her friend.

"No, I'm tired of running away; this time I'll be the one who is going to protect someone!" Yukikaze declares.

"D-don't be an idiot, just hurry up and run damn it!" Johnston hollers, she tries to stands up but her aching muscles won't allow her.

Yukikaze didn't listen to Johnston's suggestion and remained standing. The mysterious girl slowly approaches Yukikaze, but Yukikaze didn't faze but instead she glares at her opponent with her brave eyes. The girl stands in front of her, she stretches her arm at Yukikaze and suddenly the mysterious girl flicks Yukikaze's noise with her finger that leave a red bruise, Yukikaze shuts her eyes then the girl immediately steals the case. Yukikaze holds her aching nose.

"Idiot, what are you doing?!" Johnston hollers.

"Huh?"

"The case, she got the case from us!"

Yukikaze realizes that the case was stolen; the mysterious girl turns her back from the two since she already got what she wanted.

But all of a sudden, Roberts came out from above the ceiling, which she destroyed, and attacks the girl with her blade from above. The clash was very intense that had every scattered pipe around them blown away. The mysterious girl staggers from the attack. Roberts quickly steals the attaché case from the girl by hooking her blade at the handle. Then she quickly approaches the two girls and returns the stolen case.

"Uh, thanks Roberts-chan." Yukikaze bows her head at Roberts.

Roberts gestured that the two of them should get out quickly, Yukikaze immediately responds with a nod. She approaches Johnston and tries to lift up the destroyer. Then the two girls escape again, the mysterious girl tries to catch up with the two but she didn't notice that Roberts already began her move. Roberts rushes her opponent and breaks the walls. The two fighters arrived inside the flooded area with concrete pillars but unlike earlier, the place was slightly a bit bright because of the large holes that were created by several explosions earlier ago.

"How did you manage to find me?"

"Don't underestimate an American Radar."

Roberts knew that her target will always chase the attaché case, and since the case reacts on American radar, she was able to pinpoint her target's next move.

"I see… but it seems that I also had some with me."

The mysterious girl points her handgun at Roberts; the destroyer escort quickly moves on her feet and stays behind a concrete pillar to shield her against the bullets. When the gunfire stops, Roberts quickly came out from her position and rushes her opponent again. Roberts swings her blade but the mysterious girl blocks it with her handgun again. Roberts swings her blade again and their weapons clash with each other none stop. The clash of their blade echoes through the entire area while sparks brightens their surroundings.

The two jumps backward again and try to regain some stamina. The mysterious girl points her handgun at Roberts and fires at the destroyer escort. Roberts quickly rolls over and hides behind a concrete pillar. The mysterious girl quickly turns her back and jumps on the debris, she uses the debris as a pedestal to reach the top.

Roberts notice that her opponent again was escaping, she quickly follows her but she realize that her opponent planted bombs on the floor. She quickly jumps backward as far as she can before the bombs were triggered. The large explosions destroyed the floor, it will now impossible for Roberts to chase her opponent from this side. Roberts truly despises her target she turns around trying to find another way to chase the mysterious girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnston and Yukikaze were still running trying to find their way out from the structure. The two girls arrived in an open hallway area where they could see the blue horizon. The two girls stops for awhile and take some rest from all the running they have done to get away from the mysterious girl. Johnston and Yukikaze sit on the corner.

"Whew… glad we made it out there…" Johnston wheezes.

"I'm glad too, but I'm still worry about Roberts-chan, that person we meet earlier is not an ordinary human." Yukikaze worries.

"Oh, don't worry about Sammy, she could take care of herself… in fact, maybe I should share something about her, but this is just between you and me." Johnston replies, Yukikaze nods her head.

"Well, you see… Sammy was a member of a special undercover elite force called the USN Black Squadron; it's like the Navy SEALs but with Ship Girls, these were elite ship girls that had been assigned with the primary duty of eradicating not just the threat of the Abyssal Fleet but also high-profile military criminals on their list, they were specialized in espionage, sabotage, and even assassinations."

"The thing that bothers when I met her back at the cargo ship is why would someone send her in an expeditionary unless if they still doesn't have any ideas about her real job, I just want to ask her directly but she doesn't speaks to me that much until that night when she told me that I should stay away from her target… it had me thought deeply and eventually made a guess that an informant might have told her the location of her target was spotted here in Ominato so she had herself assigned on a mission in Ominato immediately."

"So she knows about the device from the very start?" Yukikaze asks.

"I doubt it; she just came here to settle to capture her target."

"And that person, the girl with the cape… is her target, right?"

"Probably so, there's only one reason Sammy would suddenly act like that."

"But why would Roberts-chan join a dangerous team such as that, she looks like a very sweet child."

"Like I've mentioned before, we're both from the same team, and she had extremely high combat potential, she also had the ability to kill her emotions that allows her to exceed her thoughts in the battlefield. I remember once she told me that our duty is to eliminate all Abyssal threats at any means necessary, which means that we don't allowed to take prisoner."

"I see…" Yukikaze lowers her head.

"… But she's not bad; though she's very dedicated to her duties… she doesn't disregard any of her teammates, she even save my many times from now." Johnston smiles at Yukikaze.

Johnston stands up from her position, "alright I break time is over, it's time for us to move." she suggested.

"Are you sure, you're still injured."

"Hah, this is nothing…" Johnston lowers her body and offers Yukikaze her hand; "You don't have to worry about me, let's go Yukikaze." she smiles brightly at her friend.

Yukikaze nods her head; "y-yes…" she grabs Johnston hands and the two girls proceed.

* * *

Moments later, the two girls discovered another staircase leading upward, they immediately take the stare case and arrive inside another hallway; the entire hallway was made from concrete while the left walls are full of glass windows. The whole area was very covered in dust, the walls were already decaying and there were several cracks on the ceiling with water dripping from it. Johnston and Yukikaze proceed through this hallway.

"Hey Johnston-chan, do you think we finally lost that person?" Yukikaze ask while running.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't stop here just to know about that." Johnston replied.

Then suddenly the right side wall explodes in front of them, Johnston immediately stands in front of Yukikaze, she shielded the Japanese destroyer and draws her knife. From the smoke, the mysterious girl quickly emerges and rushes Johnston, the destroyer successfully blocks the incoming attack with her knife.

"Goddamn it, when will you give up on us?!" hollered Johnston while fighting the mysterious girl.

The mysterious girl jumps backward away from Johnston and sees Yukikaze, Yukikaze holds tightly the attaché case again determine not to let it go. Johnston immediately jumps in front of Yukikaze and guards the Japanese destroyer.

Yukikaze observes the whole area; she could see a huge crack at the ceiling with water dripping from the crack, then she saw several rocks from the debris on the floor. Her instinct tells her that the ceiling wasn't strong enough to hold the water upward. Yukikaze kneels down and grabs a rock that has the size of a fist then she tries to call Johnston's attention.

"Johnston-chan, toss this rock at the crack in the ceiling as hard as you can." Yukikaze whispers, she gave the rock to Johnston.

Johnston began to charge the mysterious girl but she immediately stops, then she throws the rock upward and struck the crack on the ceiling. The crack breaks and water bursts from the hole. The powerful torrent above pinned the mysterious person to floor which allows the two girls to escape. They immediately run towards the other side of the hallway.

Then moments later the girls arrive in an area which is a series of staircases, they could clearly see the light from above so these staircases must be leading them above the platform. The two girls immediately climb the series of staircases. It was a very long and tiring climb, sweats flows heavily from their heads as they climb their way to the top. Johnston already let out her tongue from exhaustion. Their feet are already getting numb but they must endure it for the sake of their mission. The life of a Kanmusu is surely tough.

After fifteen minutes of long and brutal climbing, the two girls finally reach the top. They could feel the cool breeze of the Sea of Okhotsk surrounding them. The sits down and rest for awhile, their body was covered in sweat and they were heavily panting from exhaustion because of all the climbing they've done.

"J-Johnston-chan… w-we finally made it to the top." said Yukikaze while heavily breathing.

"Men, I don't want to see another series of stairs for the rest of my life…" Johnston commented while trying to regain some stamina.

Then suddenly the floor not too far from the two girls explodes, they've guess that it was the mysterious girl again. The girl removes her cape since it was already soaking wet. They've notice that the girl was wearing a black sleeveless hooded vest with several pockets, black sleeveless bodysuit underneath her vest, a black tight cycling shorts under her skirt, she also wears an eyepatch on her right eye. She still wears her mask and had her hood covers her head but she removed her goggles. The girl's arms were quite skinny. Johnston stares at the mysterious girl with her tired looking eyes.

"You don't know when to give up; can you just let us rest for a second?"

Johnston requested but the mysterious girl points her gun at Johnston. Then suddenly, the lid from a nearby manhole launched from the air. Then the girls saw Tenryuu came out from the manhole while her clothes were covered in seaweed. Her face looks irritated probably because of all the climbing she had also done to get here.

"Tenryuu-san, thank goodness." Yukikaze smiles despite of their current situation.

"Yo, Big Sister, I'm glad to see you alive!" Johnston hollers with joy.

Suddenly the mysterious girl grabs the attaché case on Yukikaze's arms forcefully; Tenryuu and Johnston were surprised by her action. Johnston immediately stands up from her position despite of exhaustion and charges the mysterious girl; the girl immediately dodges the attack and kicks Johnston at the back dropping down the destroyer to the ground. Meanwhile Tenryuu climbs up from the manhole and draws her sword. Tenryuu charges the girl and swings her blade, the mysterious girl blocks Tenryuu's blade with her handgun while holding the attaché case.

Tenryuu and the mysterious girl keeps on exchanging attacks, but during the combat Yukikaze sneak behind and tackles the mysterious girl. The mysterious girl drops attaché case on the floor; Johnston immediately picks it up and tries to escape from the battlefield. The mysterious girl pushes Yukikaze away then blocks Tenryuu's attack then she began to chase Johnston again, Johnston tries to protect the attaché case away from her opponent. Johnston looks back and sees that the girl is gaining on her. Then she notice Yukikaze was also running behind the mysterious person.

"Yukikaze, catch this!"

Johnston throws the attaché case before the mysterious girl could grab her and falls on the ground; Yukikaze successfully catches the case and run to the other side. It seems that Johnson somehow outsmarted the girl, the girl immediately stands up but she notice that Tenryuu launched another attack; the girl quickly blocks Tenryuu's attack and sprints toward Yukikaze.

The mysterious girl runs faster, she sees Johnston was also sprinting towards Yukikaze. Yukikaze throws the case to Johnston but the girl immediately draws her gun and shot the attaché case on the air. The case was bulletproof so the shot didn't do any damage, the bullet just made the case bounce away from Johnston. The mysterious girl increases her speed; she jumps upward and steals the attaché case from the girls.

Then suddenly a small shed nearby explodes and from the smokes, Roberts appears and tackles the girl. Roberts quickly grabs the attaché case with her nimble fingers and tosses it towards to Johnston. Johnston immediately catches the case. The mysterious girl and Roberts exchange their respective attacks again. The mysterious girl steps backward but sees Tenryuu from behind she quickly spins and aims her handgun at Tenryuu, Tenryuu immediately rolls on the floor and evaded the incoming bullet. The girl detects Roberts's approach; she spins behind and blocks the attack with her handgun. The girl flees from the two girls.

Tenryuu and Roberts stare at the girl with their fierce eyes. The girl found herself in a very rough situation since she has to fight two seasoned warriors at the same time. She knows that her chance of winning was closed to zero; she brings out a grenade inside her vest and throws at the two girls. The two girls were surprised; the girl pulls the pin and throws it at the two girls. Tenryuu and Roberts made their respective jump before the grenade explodes, the two evaded the explosion.

The smokes from the explosion slowly disperse. Then they see that the girl disappeared from their sight again. Tenryuu slaps her face with her hand.

"Damn I had it with bombs from one day."

* * *

Meanwhile Johnston and Yukikaze were both running away with the case while trying to look for a way to get them back to the trawler. Then unexpectedly, the mysterious girl gets ahead of her, she steals attaché case from Johnston and trips the destroyer to the ground. The mysterious girl detected another attack; she hears a gunshot nearby, she quickly blocks the bullet by covering herself with the attaché case. From a distance, Yukikaze and Johnston see Ryuujou with the rest of the girls. Ryuujou fires her Nambu gun again at the girl, the girl uses the attaché case again, and then she fires back with her own gun. Ryuujou rolls and evaded the attack.

"All of you protect the case, and I want this person to be captured immediately!" Ryuujou commanded.

Everybody acknowledge, Amatsukaze immediately approaches Yukikaze and assists her friend while Akatsuki and Hibiki tries a safe way to hide while they think for a way to contribute in the fight. Ryuujou fires her gun again but the girl jumps backward and evaded the attack. The mysterious girl fires back at Ryuujou with her gun but Ryuujou moves quickly and dodges the incoming bullet.

Meanwhile Johnston crawls down and grabs the mysterious person by the legs. The mysterious person drops the attaché case again, Yukikaze steals it this time. Yukikaze and Amatsukaze try to escape from the fight with the case. Johnston holds the girl's legs tightly, the girl kicks Johnston's face and somehow loosens her grip, the girl immediately escapes and chases the two girls, Johnston immediately stands up and chase the girl, Ryuujou also began to move and chase them.

While the chase was still ongoing, Akatsuki and Hibiki were hiding behind the wooden crates. They were observing the surrounding and thinking for a way how can they contribute in the fight.

"Hey Hibiki-chan, we should help them." Akatsuki suggested.

"But what help are we going to contribute; we're not very good fighters." Hibiki replied.

"Hmm, maybe there's something around that could distract the person."

Akatsuki carefully observes her surroundings. Then several meters away from her she sees an abandoned watchtower with a large searchlight. She also notices that the sky was becoming a bit dark because of the converging clouds above them. Akatsuki came out with an idea.

"Hey Hibiki-chan, I know already what are we going to do!" Akatsuki declares.

"We're going to use the searchlight over there," Akatsuki points at the old watchtower, "and use the light to distract the enemy." she suggested.

"But how can we do that, it's still daylight?" Hibiki asks.

Akatsuki pumps her chests and smiles at Hibiki haughtily, "trust me, you find the power switch while I go at the searchlight, call me through the radio once you've already switched on the power."

Hibiki nods, then the two girls began their respective move.

* * *

Meanwhile the chase is becoming more intense. Johnston, Yukikaze and Amatsukaze would throw the case at each other to distract the girl while Ryuujou attacks the girl with her gun. Tenryuu and Roberts rejoined the battle which made the whole match extremely difficult for the mysterious girl.

Amatsukaze catches the attaché case from Yukikaze, now the girl was running towards Amatsukaze while fighting Roberts. The girl fires her gun at Roberts so that the escort carrier wouldn't get near her. Tenryuu also tries to attack the girl but the girl aims her handgun at Tenryuu that made the light cruiser withdraws from her position to evade the bullets. Ryuujou also fires her own pistol at the mysterious girl but the girl has nimble feet that allow her to evade the attacks. The girl was already gaining towards Amatsukaze, Amatsukaze sees Johnston running besides her, she immediately throws the attaché case at Johnston, the girl fires her handgun at the attaché case again and flung it to the air, but before the girl could have it, Ryuujou fires her gun and struck the attaché case, and flung it even higher. Johnston jumps up high and successfully catches the case. The girl aims her handgun at Johnston and fires another shot, Johnston blocks the incoming bullet with the case.

Meanwhile Tenryuu jumps from behind the girl with her sword, the girl steps aside and dodges Tenryuu then this time Roberts was the one who charge, the girl uses her handgun and blocks Roberts's attack. Then the girl jumps backward away from the two girls. The girl sprints and continues to chase Johnston.

While the intense battle was still ongoing, Hibiki discovers the electric power generator of the structure; she immediately enters. Hibiki decided to check the generator first if it has the appropriate amount of fuel; it seems that the fuel gauge seems at normal level. Then Hibiki began to search for the main power switch, after moments of searching she was able to locate the switch. The switch was slightly big and is quite rusty that she wouldn't able to pull it alone.

Then she sees several oil canisters lying around. She approach on and see that there's oil in it, Hibiki decided to soak her handkerchief in the oil canister, then she approaches the big powers switch. She wipes the switch with her handkerchief soaked in oil. Hibiki grabs the switch and pulls it easily. The generator began to generate electricity and restored the power in the entire structure. Hibiki calls Akatsuki from the radio.

"Akatsuki-chan, I already restored the power." she reported.

"Good, I'm still on my way to the watchtower." Akatsuki replies.

"Roger I'll catch up with you." Hibiki immediately leaves the power generator area.

* * *

Meanwhile at Akatsuki's situation, Akatsuki was already climbing the rusty ladder of the watchtower. The tower was quite high and the condition of the ladder was a bit dangerous, but still she continues to climb upward while she tries avoid looking down so she won't be scared.

"A lady must be brave, I… I must help them…"

Akatsuki looks up and continues climbing the ladder till she gets to the watchtower. Moments later she arrives at the top, she could clearly see the battle above the platform. Akatsuki did not waste time and quickly approaches the searchlight. She decided to switch the blinds before turning it on. Then she properly aims the searchlight at their opponent.

Akatsuki must be very careful in aiming searchlight before releasing the blinds since it would alert their girl and the distraction plan will fail. Akatsuki uses her memories from her previous life to be able to utilize the searchlight to its full potential. As much as possible Akatsuki doesn't wants to recall those memories but if situation calls for it, she must do it without hesitation. Using her technical knowledge about searchlight, Akatsuki adjusted the rays of the light. Akatsuki calculated the movements of everyone below including the perfect spot she will aim the light of the searchlight.

Johnston throws the case and Yukikaze immediately catches it, the mysterious girl looks at Yukikaze and chases her. Yukikaze grabs the case tightly and sprints at the center of the platform, meanwhile Ryuujou, Tenryuu and Roberts were charging at the same time. The mysterious person is at the position near the watchtower.

Akatsuki finally able to find the perfect timing and spot to light the searchlight, she quickly opens the blinds and lights it at the girl. The light from the searchlight distracts the girl and stops her movements temporarily. With the slightly dim environment created by the clouds and the powerful light coming from the searchlight Akatsuki's plans becomes quite effective. Akatsuki switches blinds and flickers the light at the girl, the girl staggers then Akatsuki switches off the searchlight immediately. All of a sudden, Ryuujou points her pistol at the girl's head while Tenryuu and Roberts had their blades pointed at the girl's neck respectively. The girl was totally cornered by the three girls and one wrong move will immediately result to her doom.

"Don't make any sudden movement or I'll blow yer head off…" Ryuujou threatens.

Everybody was tired because of all the running, tossing and catching they have done. Hibiki immediately proceeds to the area and sees that the mysterious girl finally put to stop.

"Men, you really are one big pain in the ass…" Tenryuu commented while pointing her blade at the girl's neck.

"Johnston-chan, Amatsukaze-chan, it looks like… it's finally over…" said Yukikaze while catching her breath.

"Y-yeah, looks like we all did… a pretty good job…" Johnston grins.

"Seriously… she's really one tough opponent." Amatsukaze commented.

Meanwhile Akatsuki was jumping and dancing for joy above the watchtower, she wiggles her body while swinging her arms upward like an adorable little child.

"No matter how you think about it, Akatsuki's the best~!"

Akatsuki continues her joyful hollers. Meanwhile Ryuujou still had her gun pointed at the mysterious girl.

"Who are you, what do you want with the device, who the hell sent you here?!"

Ryuujou bombarded the girl with questions but she didn't answers. Ryuujou grabs the vest of the girl and lifts her up, the light carrier stares at the girl with murderous eyes.

"Answer me goddamn it!"

Ryuujou hollers at the girl angrily but she still didn't answer. Then suddenly the girls began to hear ominous clanking sounds beneath the platform. The floor suddenly vibrates, Akatsuki who was still from the top almost lose her balance and had to grab on the searchlight, her celebration was change into terror. The vibration becomes more intense and the clanking sound becomes louder and louder. Then suddenly, there was a brief moment of silence, everybody stayed quiet and remained on their position.

And in a few seconds, the floor explodes violently; all the girls quickly stay away from the explosion. The watchtower shakes violently by the explosion and throws Akatsuki, Tenryuu immediately sees Akatsuki falling from above but she was too far to rescue the destroyer.

"What the… Akatsuki-chan!" shouted Tenryuu.

Then suddenly Johnston was able to move below the watchtower and quickly catches Akatsuki before she falls from the floor. Johnston suffered damage from the impact but it was nothing for her just to see the little destroyer safe.

"Whew… that was close…"

"Ah, t-thank you… Johnston-chan…"

Tenryuu sighs in relief but then she has to focus on the huge explosion earlier ago. The smokes are starting to fade; they could see a huge silhouette within the smoke. Then suddenly everybody was surprise to see the thing that created the explosion. They could clearly see a huge monster with gigantic teeth, jet black skin, huge overly muscled arms, and most parts of its body was covered by black armor. The monster was armed with two gigantic triple sixteen inch cannons. Smokes came out from its large jaw while the monsters turns at the girls with murderous intent.

"Shit, what the hell is this one doing here?!" worried Tenryuu.

For some of the girls, this is probably their first time encountering this monster. But it seems that Ryuujou and Tenryuu recognized the huge beast as fear entangles their bodies. According to the legends, this beast could murder countless of Kanmusus, and encountering one in the open seas is probably the worst thing that could happen. There's no doubt that this monster is…

"The battleship symbiotic hime…"

It was the battleship symbiotic hime but without its female host.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Chapter 10 here, sorry for several huge walls of texts since everything were mostly fighting scenes in this chapter. Anyway, any guess who our mysterious girl? I wouldn't tell, just figure it out on your own (winks). And we have the battleship symbiotic princess made her debut, but only the monster of course, it will be too much for them if we include the princess herself. But anyway thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I want to write better fight scenes in the future so suggestions are welcome.


	12. Chapter 11: Operation SO - 3rd Part

**Chapter 11: Operation SO – _3rd Part_**

The fishing trawler the girls borrowed from the Admiral was still docked at the small port area beneath the semi-submersible ship located in the middle of the Sea of Okhotsk. Nowaki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi and Ooi were left behind to guard the boat in case of any enemy attacks but as they haven't spotted a single enemy within the area ever since they arrived.

Since everything was peaceful, the girls decided to occupy themselves anything that they could find inside the trawler just to kill some time. Inazuma and Ikazuchi found several fishing rods and decided to do some fishing besides the deck while they wait, Nowaki found several books within the control room, mostly about fishing, she decided to read it and Ooi rests her head near the radio transmitter while waiting for any transmission from the search parties and ended up falling asleep, drooling all over the table. It's been more than an hour had passed and they still haven't received any call from the people inside the structure and Ikazuchi and Inazuma haven't caught a single fish.

"Oh I had it with this!" Ikazuchi stretches her arms upward and swings her feet hardly, she's getting very impatient "… this is getting tiresome, what taking them so long?" Ikazuchi complains.

"Yes, and they haven't made a single call, I'm getting worried nano-desu." Inazuma worries.

Ikazuchi stands, "I can't take this no longer, we must go inside and meet with the rest!" she announces.

"Hawawa, b-but Ryuujou-san said that we should stay and guard the ship till they get back, nano-desu."

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing while the others are on danger."

"B-but if we leave…" Inazuma lowers her head. Then all of a sudden…

 ** _BOOOM!_**

They hear a loud explosion coming from the structure. The two girls were alerted and frightened; Nowaki drops her book, quickly stand up from her position and rushes to the deck while Ooi wakes up from her slumber. Then debris from above starts to fall into the water after the explosion.

"Wha… what the, what the hell was that?!" Ooi was alerted as she frantically swings her head side-to-side.

"I think it's coming from the structure, nano-desu." Inazuma answers.

Then suddenly another explosion occurs and more debris falls in to the water. Nowaki approaches the light cruiser near the radio transmitter.

"Ooi-san, what's happening around?" Nowaki asks while her eyes were quite tense.

"I don't know but I'll try to call them…" Ooi wears the headset and began to operate the transmitter, "… attention anyone from the search teams… what is your current situation… I repeat, what is your current situation?!" Ooi radioed the search parties inside the structure, but it seems that she hasn't receiving any responses.

Ooi smashes her fists on the table, "Goddamn it, hurry up and answer the fucking call…" she whispers while the Ikazuchi and Inazuma were both worried about the current situation.

Then suddenly they finally receive an incoming call from the search team.

"… Yo, Ryuujou here… you've call in a wrong timing Ooi." Ryuujou answers the call,

"R-Ryuujou-san, what was that explosion earlier ago?!" Ooi ask.

"… well… w-we're currently in… an extremely rough situation… we've encountered a B-Battleship Symbiotic Hime in the structure… d-damn, the signal is getting ch-choppy…" Ryuujou replies but her response wasn't very clear, there were also several explosions in the background.

"B-battleship Symbiotic Hime?!" shouted Ooi with a very terrified voice, "b-but how…?"

"… I don't have any freakin' idea… just don't… l-leave the boat… t-till we get there… a-as soon as we arrive, w-we get the h-hell out of here… oh, b-by the way, T-Tenryuu is also w-with me…"

"I see, but are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"… d-don't worry… I already had a p-plan, j-just… do what I've t-told ye to do…"

"Roger…" Ooi responds then Ryuujou cuts the call from her side, the rest of the girls stare at Ooi, they were very anxious to learn about the condition of the search parties inside the structure.

"Okay, Ryuujou-san ordered me that everyone just stays here; as soon as they arrive we'll leave this place immediately." Ooi announced to the girls.

"Um Ooi-san, what's a Battleship Symbiotic… hime, nano-desu?" Inazuma tilts her head innocently.

Ooi lowers her head, hearing the name of the beast could easily cause fear to a Kanmusu's heart because of its terrifying presence and destructive nature. The cruiser bites her lower lip realizing how hopeless the situation is.

"The Battleship Symbiotic Hime, one of the most powerful ship types of the Shinkaisei-kan; these monsters possessed a powerful armor can easily withstand low caliber attacks and armed with two deadly triple sixteen inch caliber cannons that could smother anything that will hinder their path."

Ooi's description of the monster somehow frightens Ikazuchi and Inazuma; meanwhile Nowaki got worried about the situation of her teammates. Nowaki immediately confronted Ooi.

"Ooi-san, the rest of my teammates is still inside the structure, I must help them immediately!" Nowaki declares. Nowaki was somehow being out of her character here, her voice was full of emotion.

"Didn't you hear what I just told you; we should stay here and wait for them!" Ooi shouts.

"But I can't just sit here while their lives are at danger!" Nowaki retorts.

Ooi approaches Nowaki then she grabs Nowaki's clothes tightly and lifts the girl up, Nowaki winced while the Ikazuchi and Inazuma were worried, the destroyer girls wanted to stop the fight but they were frightened by Ooi's irritated mood.

"Do you think I don't fucking care, if it wasn't for my goddamn condition I'd already jump off this boat and charge straight to those guys… but I just can't, and do you know why?!"

Ooi's stares at Nowaki with her fierce eyes, they were the same eyes she used at Abukuma when Johnston and Amatsukaze first meet her, Nowaki clenches her teeth.

"Because like I could even do a damn thing about it!" then Ooi throws Nowaki on the floor.

"So just stay quiet and follow Ryuujou-san's order, don't let your precious life go to waste…" Ooi glares at Nowaki then she turns her head and looks at the two girls, "… lets just pray that they could make it back alive."

Nowaki lowers her head; she clenches her teeth and punches the floor. She realizes that Ooi has a point, even if she decided to proceed, she wouldn't able to stop a terrifying monster. It would be better for her to stay and guard the trawler while praying for the rest of her teammates to make it back alive. Nowaki immediately stands on her feet and brushes her clothes, she returns to her usual nonchalant character. Ooi looks at the rest of the girls.

"Everyone, prepare the boat for sail… as soon as they get here, we leave immediately." Ooi commanded.

Ikazuchi and Inazuma nod their heads at the cruiser simultaneously then they start preparing the boat to leave the port. Meanwhile Nowaki remained standing while staring at Ooi, Ooi somehow notice this while she works on the transmitter.

"How about you, what are you planning to do?" Ooi asks Nowaki while she being busy with the radio.

"I just want to ask, if Kitakami-san was inside that structure… what will you do?"

Ooi suddenly remembers Kitakami's condition back in Ominato. She remembers again the grim memories of the raid that happened in Ominato, it somehow disturbs her but she decided not to show any sign of weakness to the destroyer and remain calm on her duty.

"I don't need to answer that question… you already knew what I'm gonna do."

* * *

Back at the top of the platform, everybody was trying their best to avoid the Battleship Symbiotic Hime. The attack patterns of the monster were very repetitive so it was quite easy for them to predict its next move. It seems that the Battleship Symbiotic Hime doesn't have the female host, the female host was the one who suppose to point out the potential target for the beast, without the female host, the beast cannot construct strategies against its opponents and will attack anyone that will enters its perimeters. But despite of lacking any intellectual aspect, the monster can be still an extremely deadly opponent, and if they make a single wrong move, things will end up in a complete disaster.

They also notice something very abnormal from this monster; it appears that the monster has the ability to breathe fire. Because of this unusual ability, the monster ravaged the most of the platform in flames which is very dangerous since this structure is an oil platform and if fire somehow made contact with oil, the whole place will blow up.

The group got separated from each other in the middle of the chaos and now scattered around the platform at various places, Tenryuu was with Roberts, Tenryuu tries to attract the attention of the monster while Roberts looks for a way to penetrate the monster's defenses, Ryuujou was all by herself distracting the monster with her pistol even though her bullet wouldn't even scratch its armor, Johnston, Amatsukaze and Yukikaze were running away from the monster, Yukikaze still holds the attaché case, meanwhile Akatsuki and Hibiki were hiding from the monster since Tenryuu ordered them to do so. Ryuujou and Roberts notice that the mysterious girl that attacked them suddenly disappeared after the attack. The light carrier speculated that the girl was connected to the Shinkaisei-kan from the start while Roberts was concerned if her target somehow escapes. The monster fires its sixteen inch cannons relentlessly at every direction, it blows up several cargo crates. Several potential exits were also not spared from the savage barrage of shells.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ominato, the naval construction unit established a temporary communication facility to administer the ongoing Operation SO within the Sea of Okhotsk and to contact the other naval bases as well. The communication facility was another military tent located in a high ground near the docks. The facility is equipped with a portable radio antenna outside with several oscillators and radio wave transmitter machineries inside. Everyone seems to be busy inside the facility, there were several people who were wearing headset on their head are in charge of relaying messages meanwhile the Admiral was walking behind the officers, waiting for any news about the operation, Nachi stands near the tent.

"Admiral, we are receiving transmission, it's coming from the Third Escort Squadron of Yokosuka." one of the radio officers reported to the admiral.

"I see, get her in the line immediately." the Admiral responds.

The officer agrees at the Admiral, he gives the headset to the Admiral and began manipulating the radio. The Admiral wears the headset; he adjusted the microphone near to his mouth.

"Yo Admiral, it's me Ryuujou!" Ryuujou introduced herself in the radio, she sounded a bit cheerful.

"Ryuujou-san, how's the operation is going?" the Admiral answers the call. Then all of a sudden, everybody in the radio facility heard a loud explosion coming from Ryuujou's call.

"What the hell was that, Ryuujou-san, are you still there?!" the Admiral shouts in worry.

"Y-yeah we're still here, we already had the package with us… but we're currently in a bad situation… we are under attack by a Battleship Symbiotic Hime." Ryuujou reported and she still remained calm despite of the dangerous situation they are experiencing.

Everybody inside the facility was surprised. The Admiral and Nachi were very completely shocked about the situation since this was supposed to be an expedition mission.

"What, did you say Battleship Symbiotic Hime… but how?!" the Admiral asked anxiously.

"I don't know either, this guy is some sort of a special type, it breaths fire… but on the brighter side, it seems that the monster doesn't have the female host so it doesn't possess any intelligence."

The Admiral looks at Nachi, "Hey Nachi-san, do you have anything about a fire-breathing Battleship Symbiotic Hime?" he asks his secretary ship.

"No, this probably the first time that I hear a fire-breathing one." Nachi replies.

"Anyway Admiral, some reinforcement will be much appreciated since I don't think we can handle this guy by ourselves, this monster is too much for the girls."

Suddenly the Admiral's expression looks very grim; he knew that there weren't any available reinforcement in the naval base and he didn't expect that something like this will happen. The Admiral looks at Nachi again.

"Nachi-san, what is the nearest available fleet we could sent to reinforce them?"

"Unfortunately, we have the rest of the Fifth Fleet deployed within the Aleutians, we also have the Patrol Squadron deployed within the Tsugaru Strait; it will probably take some time for the reinforcement to make it in the area." Nachi responds.

The Admiral hits the desk with his fist, "damn…" he whispers. Then he looks at Nachi, "I don't care how long it will take, just send some reinforcement in the area as soon as possible!" he commanded.

Nachi nods her head; the rest of the radio operators heard the Admiral's order. They already began contacting the nearest possible fleet in the Aleutians that could reinforce Ryuujou's team.

"Ryuujou-san, it seems that reinforcement will take some time to arrive so I want to cancel the operation and return everyone here in the base immediately… I just can't afford to lose someone in my command!"

"Acknowledge. We'll try to escape as soon as we could find a way."

The Admiral was very serious. This was probably the second time the Admiral of Ominato becomes this intense on his command. The first was during the surprise attack in Ominato, he keeps on giving orders relentlessly to evacuate all personnel to safety; he even rushed inside a burning building just to rescue his subordinates that made him suffered several wounds on his body because of his reckless action. He is a type of guy that will value the life of his comrades more than anything, which is why most of the personnel here in Ominato admire his leadership. If only he could fix some of his bad habits and he will be a great leader.

Nachi stares at the Admiral; she knew that his Admiral was a womanizer and can be quite incompetent when making decisions but she admires him for being determined to save Ryuujou's team from a powerful opponent at all cost. She didn't realize that she was smiling lightly at his Admiral, showing how happy she was to see him like this.

Then the Admiral turns his attention at Nachi, Nachi was surprised, "Nachi-san, I want to notify both Yokosuka and Sasebo about the situation, maybe they could lend us some help in this operation." he orders.

"Ah, yes sir…" Nachi nods at his superior. She immediately sits one of the vacant chairs; she wears the headset and start making calls to the other bases."

The Admiral looks at the rest of his officers, "okay the rest of you contact every naval base or anchorage in the Northern Area, tell them that we've spotted a Battleship Symbiotic Hime then ask them if they could spare some of their Kanmusu to reinforce the area!" he orders his men.

While the rest of his men were busy, the Admiral adjusted the microphone again, "Ryuujou-san, are you still there?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Is everybody alright?"

"Yes somehow, don't worry about it Admiral, I'll handle the rest from here… just keep those reinforcement comin', ye got that?!"

"I understand, thank you Ryuujou-san."

* * *

Back to the structure again, everything was still in disarray and the monster keeps on firing its gun from any direction relentlessly. The monster uses its large overly muscled arms to move around the platform. Ryuujou fires her pistol at the monster while Tenryuu runs forward to lure the monster. They must stop this monster before the fire spread to the entire platform. Tenryuu and Ryuujou worked their hardest trying to attract the attention of the monster.

"Goddamn it, this guy is becoming too much pain in the ass, how the hell are we going to take down this monster?!" Tenryuu roars while being chased by the battleship, "Ryuujou-san, do you have any bright ideas!"

Ryuujou reloads her pistol then shoots at the monster again, the monster turns and fires it sixteen inch guns but before the shell could land, Ryuujou already move to another position and avoided the attack. The impact causes another tremendous explosion above the platform and scattered the debris everywhere. Tenryuu take cover to several cargo crates nearby while Ryuujou immediately approaches Tenryuu to tell her plan. The monster searches for a target.

"I've already contacted the naval base and reinforcements are on their way though it'll take some time, the admiral also cancelled the operation and now ordering us to return to base… so for the meantime, I'm going to lure the monster while ye take the children back to the boat." Ryuujou explains.

"What, you know that we cannot afford to leave someone behind!" Tenryuu protested.

"We don't have much time to argue, the only chances that we have is to let someone act as the bait to lure the monster while the rest escape; you don't have to worry about me, I'm already been long in the service so looking for my own way out would just easy for me."

"No, I just cannot… you're the one who thought me to always stay alive, I will not going to forgive myself if something bad happens to you!"

Then suddenly Ryuujou grabs Tenryuu's necktie and pulls the light cruiser towards her.

"Goddamn it Tenryuu, I don't have any plans to let myself be killed in this operation, we already had an agreement that we're going to prioritize the safety of the children so just follow my orders, damn it!" Ryuujou yells furiously.

Tenryuu lowers her head; "I see… alright, I'll do it, but promise me that you'll stay alive no matter what." she looks at the light carrier with her serious eyes.

Ryuujou nods. Both girls stand up from their position, Ryuujou decided to go first since she was to one to lure the monster so that Tenryuu could rescue the girls. Ryuujou shoots her pistol at the monster and attracted its attention. The monster began to unleash its breath of fire at Ryuujou, Ryuujou quickly rolls and avoided the attack. Then the monster prepares for another volley, the fires its deadly cannons at Ryuujou but the light carrier already move to another position. The movements of the monster were very sluggish so it's very easy for Ryuujou to predict its attack. Meanwhile Tenryuu already escapes to meet with the girls.

'… I'm sorry, Tenryuu.'

* * *

Tenryuu lights a signal flare with yellow smokes so that the girls could see the area they are all going to meet. The girls immediately see the yellow smoke and start moving. Moments later, everybody rendezvous near the manhole Tenryuu used to get to above the platform. It seems that everybody was present except for Ryuujou who was still busy distracting the monster for the rest to escape.

"Okay, I got orders from the base that Operation SO has been cancelled so we are ordered to return to Ominato immediately." Tenryuu announced.

They girls were murmuring at each other about the recent news.

"Anyway, this manhole over here will quickly lead us to the bottom of the structure; once we get there we shall proceed to the boat immediately." Tenryuu explains.

"Then what about the resources?" Akatsuki asks.

"Forget the resources, we already have the device, the only thing we need to do is to escape this place." Tenryuu replied.

"But are we forgetting Miss Ryuujou?" Johnston notices that Ryuujou was not with them so she asks Tenryuu.

"Ryuujou-san wouldn't be coming with us; she decided to stay here for awhile to buy some time for us so that we could escape." Tenryuu explains nonchalantly.

"But we must help her; she cannot handle that monster alone!" Johnston protested.

"Tch, we just have to respect Ryuujou's order, she's doing this for us!" Tenryuu answered.

"But Tenryuu-san, we can't just leave our flagship behind; if we work together like we did earlier we could manage to defeat this monster!" Amatsukaze argued.

"Don't you get it, this monster is way out of your league, many of my comrades gave their lives fighting this beast so please don't waste your life in this fight and respect Ryuujou's decision." Tenryuu answers. She also wanted to help Ryuujou but the circumstances wouldn't allow her.

All of a sudden, Yukikaze becomes very quiet and her body becomes frozen, she even drops the attaché case from her hand; then she begins to remember her last frontline mission where her dearest friend sacrificed her life so that they could escape. She doesn't want to remember this grim experience anymore but their current situation is really reminding her about her past. Yukikaze glances on her hand, she imagines that her hands were drenched with blood. She still blames herself for the demise of her friend. Her pupils shrunk; she crouches down and cowers, her body was trembling in fear.

"Uh… K-KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Yukikaze frantically.

Everybody gave their attention to Yukikaze; they all seem very worried at the girl's condition. Yukikaze clenches her teeth and tears were flowing from her eyes while her body was trembling in fear.

"W-what's got in to her?!" Tenryuu shouts in worry.

"This is bad; Yukikaze must be having her trauma again." Amatsukaze immediately approaches and crouches down besides Yukikaze, "there-there Yukikaze, it's alright… everyone will return to base safe and sound." she hugs Yukikaze and tries to comfort the girl.

But suddenly Yukikaze stands up and runs away from the group.

"Yukikaze!" shouted Johnston. Then Johnston looks at Amatsukaze, "Amatsukaze, what are we going to do?!" Johnston asks frantically.

Amatsukaze stands up quickly, "… I must do something before she could hurt herself…" she turns her head at Tenryuu, "Tenryuu-san, I'm sorry but I have to disobey your order just this once, I really need to help Yukikaze." Amatsukaze bows her head at Tenryuu then she leaves the group.

Then Tenryuu notice that Johnston was already running to catch up with Amatsukaze.

"Hey Big Sis, seems that you need someone to bring those two back, I'll meet you guys later!" Johnston salutes at Tenryuu and catch up with Amatsukaze.

"W-wait a minute…" Tenryuu planned to stop her but Amatsukaze already got far away, she tried to follow them but she thought that no one will be left to protect the younger kids, "damn these kids…" Tenryuu whispers.

"Are they going to be alright?" Hibiki asks Tenryuu with her cold voice.

"Let's just pray that nothing bad happens to them." Tenryuu replies. Then Tenryuu notices that Roberts didn't decided to join the rest, "how about you Roberts-chan, aren't you going to follow them?"

Roberts sighs, "it's not my concern, Johnston can handle the rest on her own." she replies with her cool nonchalant voice.

Tenryuu didn't imagine Roberts would reply to her question; she shrugs at the little destroyer escort. Then she looks at the two little destroyers and points her finger at the manhole. Akatsuki was the first to enter the manhole followed by Hibiki then Roberts. Tenryuu grabs the attaché case and was the last to enter the manhole.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryuujou was still fighting the monster alone; she keeps running in circles just to avoid being struck by its deadly shell. Ryuujou was already ragged, she took several wounds from her arms and legs because of the shrapnel from the shells, but she just ignores the pain and continued luring the monster away from the others. Meanwhile the monster didn't change the patterns of its movements; it just fires its cannons at Ryuujou while pursuing the light carrier.

The monster charges Ryuujou in attempt to crush the light carrier from its powerful jaws, Ryuujou immediately jumps at the side and dodges the monster. Ryuujou quickly stands on her feet and shoot the monster but its armor deflected the bullet. Ryuujou grimaces it seems that she doesn't have enough bullets left to continue to fight. She decided runs away to a different position. The monster slowly turns around and chases Ryuujou again. The chase lasted for another six minutes.

Ryuujou enters inside a concrete shelter within the platform, she decided to sit and rest for awhile. She pulls a small canteen of water inside her pocket, she bites the wooden lid and chug some water. But while she was drinking, a shell struck the walls several meters away from her and causes a powerful explosion that had her spit take the water she was drinking. Ryuujou immediately stands up and proceed at the other door. Then she notices that another shell struck her previous position before she decided to leave the shelter.

"Goddamn it, can this guy just let me rest for a second?!" Ryuujou grimaces.

Ryuujou leaves the shelter; the barrage of shells reduced the concrete shelter into a pile of rubbles. The impact from the explosions throws Ryuujou several meters away from the shelter and suffered damage, her sleeves were slightly torn off from the fall. Ryuujou quickly stands up; she holds her aching arm and run away from the monster.

While Ryuujou was running, the light carrier didn't notice that the monster suddenly emerges from the heavy smoke; the monster grabs Ryuujou's body with its large hand and squeezes Ryuujou. The light carrier screams from the pain frantically and throws up blood from her mouth. The monster continued squeezing the life out of Ryuujou. Ryuujou needs to get out from the grasp of the monster if she wants to live; the monster suddenly open its large jaws, Ryuujou find this as an opportunity for her to escape. Ryuujou musters her remaining strength; she lifts the gun and fires her gun inside the mouth of the monster. Blood erupts from its wound; the monster staggers and loses its grip from Ryuujou. Ryuujou immediately tries to escape from the monster. Ryuujou some made the monster more furious.

Ryuujou hides behind a concrete wall while holding her aching stomach. She thought she was a goner from that last attack. Before she decided to rest, Ryuujou swings her head frantically for any signs of her opponent. Ryuujou decided to have a sit and rest for while; she was catching her breath heavily. Then suddenly she hears an explosion several meters from her position. She tries to peek behind the concrete walls and see the monster approaching her position. Ryuujou quickly stands up and lifts herself to another position; her movements were rather sluggish compare to earlier.

"This monster is really a fucking pain in the ass."

The monster detected Ryuujou's movements and charges at the position of the light carrier. The monster was able caught Ryuujou from its hands again and throws the light carrier to a nearby wall. The impact destroyed the concrete walls and had her Kariginu completely torn off. A rock pierces Ryuujou's shoulder, her stomach was bleeding furiously and her white shirt was already stained with blood. She could almost hear voices from the afterlife were already calling for her but despite of her condition Ryuujou still continue to stands up against the odds.

The monster fires its deadly cannons at Ryuujou again, but before the shells land to its target, Ryuujou already lifted herself to safety. Ryuujou tries to walk her way out but eventually she collapses, it seems that she already reaches her limit, she cannot sustain anymore punishment. She tries to lift herself up but her legs were already numb so instead she tries to crawl her way out.

Ryuujou hides again in the nearby wall while the monster hunts for her. Blood already flows from her forehead and the wounds from her shoulder and stomach have totally worsened. Ryuujou leans her back against the walls and stares at the sky with her tired eyes. Ryuujou takes a deep breath; she thinks that this must be her final moments. It's really hard for her to think that everything has to end like this, she still wanted to do many things such as having a nice boyfriend that would love her, getting married, raising a family, and living peacefully in a world with no more war, but she realizes that this will never happen, she already dedicated her life in the battlefield so it she might as well expecting to end in a battle.

"Looks like it's already the end for me… heh-heh… I somehow enjoyed it till the very end..." Ryuujou was catching her breath heavily; she smiles gently while she holds her aching shoulder.

Then suddenly the monster blasted the nearby structures. The beast approaches the area and detects Ryuujou who was already sitting hopelessly against a battered wall. Ryuujou still has her pistol with her; she uses her remaining strength of her body to lift her arm and points the gun at her opponent. Ryuujou pulls the trigger but the pistol didn't fire, it seems that she was already out of bullets.

"Drat… out of bullets…"

The monster turns at Ryuujou, the beasts roars thunderously at the light carrier. Ryuujou did not move from her position instead she just waited for her demise.

"… I'm… a little tired… I'm sorry…" Ryuujou whispers with her weak and dying voice.

The monster opens its large jaws and attempts to devour Ryuujou, if the monster devours the Ryuujou, she will become the monster's female host. Ryuujou thought that she should just have used that last bullet to kill herself so she won't suffer anymore but she was still glad that she was still able to piss off the monster before she die. Ryuujou smirks bravely at the monster while waiting for her execution but she hasn't realizes that her fate after this will be possibly worse than death.

Then suddenly a rock flies from a distance and hits the monster. The monster's movement was halted. Then a second rock hits the monster again, the monster turns around and roars at the one who throws the rock. Ryuujou tries to lift her body and sees Yukikaze from a distance. Yukikaze was holding a few rocks with her in attempt to distract the monster. Since the monster doesn't have any intelligence to distinguish its enemy, it sees Yukikaze as a potential threat. Ryuujou's eyes shrunk, she tries to shout at the girl but she doesn't have enough stamina left. As much as possible Ryuujou wanted to die peacefully but seeing Yukikaze putting her life in danger, it makes her want to live just to slap the kid's face for disobeying her order.

'Goddamn it… d-did I just said to get the fuck out of here already!'

Meanwhile Amatsukaze also arrives in the area, she sees Yukikaze holding several rocks and throwing it at the monster. Amatsukaze tries to approach her friend but her body was suddenly frozen when she sees the monster began to move. This was her first encounter with the beast and it seems that fear had ensnared her body preventing her to move. The monster roars at Yukikaze, it slowly turns around and prepares its cannons.

Yukikaze's body was frozen when she sees the monster was already preparing to launch an attack. Her muscles were trembling and her eyes were frantically staring at the monster. Johnston arrives at the scene then she sees Yukikaze and the monster. She didn't hesitate to approach Yukikaze and rescue her from the monster. Then a few seconds later, the monster unleashes a volley of fire at Yukikaze, Johnston was still running to her friend, Ryuujou musters her remaining strength and stands on her feet, while Amatsukaze finally free herself from the grasp of fear and quickly rushes to her friend. Everyone made their respective moves but base on their distances from Yukikaze, their actions aren't enough to be able to make it on time to rescue Yukikaze.

But before the shells landed, the mysterious girl arrives and grabs Yukikaze away from the incoming projectiles. The two girls falls on the floor but managed to evade the explosions. Everybody was stunned; they've never expecting that the mysterious girl they've fought earlier will arrive and rescue Yukikaze. Even Yukikaze was dumbfounded as she stares at her rescuer.

The monster charges the two girls but the mysterious girl quickly rises on her feet and throws several bombs at the monster. The bombs exploded on the monster and cause distraction, the mysterious girl quickly pulls Yukikaze's arm to safety. The mysterious girl was carrying a miniature twin 12.7cm Type III gun turret tied on a black leather belt that hangs on her shoulder loosely, she grabs her turret and fires at the smokes relentlessly. There's no doubt that the mysterious girl was also a Kanmusu but her allegiance was still very questionable.

Johnston had already doubts about the relationship of the mysterious girl to Yukikaze from the moment she flicks Yukikaze's nose. She wouldn't even fire her handgun at Yukikaze and Amatsukaze and she's not quite harsh at the two girls during the chase. Her doubts got even stronger the moment the mysterious girl rescued Yukikaze from the monster. Johnston observes Yukikaze; she notices that her friend also doesn't understand anything.

Suddenly Johnston realizes that she need to rescue Ryuujou away from the intense gunfire, Johnston quickly dashes through the heavy smokes to rescue Ryuujou. Johnston didn't hesitate and puts Ryuujou's arm on her shoulder then carries her squad commander away from the gunfire.

"W-what the hell are you doing here; did I tell you to escape immediately?" Ryuujou asks Johnston in her weak voice.

"Ma'am, I'm just following an order from my squad commander and I wouldn't allow any of my teammates to disobey this order, and that is 'don't die'." Johnston replies while she carries Ryuujou to safety.

Ryuujou smiles at Johnston, "heh… your squad commander was truly an asshole for trying to leave you behind, isn't she?" she insulted herself.

"Don't speak anymore; let's just get the hell out of here!"

Meanwhile the mysterious girl continued to blast the monster with her own miniature turret. Amatsukaze immediately approaches to aid Yukikaze; Yukikaze was still stunned and very unsure what to do next. Amatsukaze shakes Yukikaze roughly to bring back the sense from her friend.

"Yukikaze, what's happening to you, answer me?!" Amatsukaze shouts emotionally.

Yukikaze sees her friend being fully emotional trying to bring back the sense in her, then a few seconds later, Amatsukaze finally brings Yukikaze back to herself, she realize that their still in the middle of the battlefield.

"Wha… A-Amatsukaze…"

Yukikaze stares at Amatsukaze; her eyes become misty and then suddenly she hugs her friend tightly. Then Yukikaze spots Johnston together with their injured squad commander running away from the barrage of gunfire and proceed to meet the others. Johnston immediately handed Ryuujou to Amatsukaze; Amatsukaze immediately brings out her medical kit to treat Ryuujou's wounds.

"Whew… I thought I was a goner!" Johnston wipes her sweat.

Amatsukaze nods at Johnston, "Alright I'll take it from here…" then she looks at Yukikaze, "Yukikaze… help me treat Ryuujou-san's wounds."

Yukikaze nods her head at Amatsukaze.

Amatsukaze was the medic of the squadron; she was properly trained to perform first aid treatment in the battlefield. She immediately tears off Ryuujou's sleeves so that she could perform her work. While Amatsukaze treating Ryuujou's wound it somehow reminded her that she once assisted a damaged Ryuujou during her previous life but she didn't bothered by it and continue her work.

"It's like back then, right Amatsukaze?" Ryuujou smiles at Amatsukaze.

"Right... but this time, I'm going to save you."

The mysterious girl stops the relentless barrage of fire momentarily. The monster came out from the smoke unscathed from the relentless barrage of fire and charges the mysterious girl. The girl immediately dodges the monster and fires another volley of projectiles. The shells landed at the monster but it didn't cause enough damage, the monster fires back, the girl's nimble feet allows her to dodge the incoming attack, the projectiles destroyed another concrete shelter nearby. The monster opens its jaw and unleashes another barrage of fire. The girl dodges the attack again and fires her gun, the shell reacted on the flame and caused tremendous explosion.

Meanwhile Amatsukaze cleans Ryuujou's wound with a medical sponge and clean water from her canteen, since there is no anesthetics, Ryuujou grimaces every time Amatsukaze touches her wounds. Amatsukaze covers Ryuujou's wound with clean medical bandage and plasters, she wraps it on her shoulder and stomach to prevent the severe bleeding. Amatsukaze finished treating Ryuujou's wounds though she still need full medical attention to achieve full recovery.

Johnston watches the fight; she notices that the girl's firepower was absolutely no match against the monster. The monster keeps on charging and firing at the mysterious girl while the girl utilizes the hit-and-run tactic to fight the monster. She wants to give the order to escape but she just couldn't leave the girl fighting alone after saving Yukikaze.

"This monster is surely tough, how the hell do we take down this guy?" Johnston ponders.

Ryuujou seems to be in conscious, she lifts her body and looks at Johnston, "W-what are ye saying, we cannot take down that monster, that's suicide." she responds.

"But we cannot just leave this girl alone… I know she beat the crap out of me earlier ago but I still have to thank her for Yukikaze." Johnston replies.

"Ah yes, we need to help her so that I could say thanks for saving me." Yukikaze supported Johnston.

The fight between the mysterious girl and the Battleship Symbiotic Hime lasted for about six minutes, the girl was heavily panting behind her mask while staring carefully at the monster but the monster did not take any serious damage from the battle, its heavy armor just keep on shrugging every projectiles fired by the girl. Their situation is really getting hopeless.

Then several shells whistle through the air and struck the large monster from a distance. The girls turn their heads and see that Nowaki was the one who fired from the distance. Nowaki was heavily panting since also carrying the miniature turrets of her teammates and had to run quickly to make it on time.

"Whew… g-glad I finally able to make it on time…" Nowaki speaks while heavily panting.

"Nowaki-chan!" shouted Yukikaze in joy.

"Tch, another idiot came." Ryuujou commented while wincing.

Nowaki fires her gun relentlessly at the monster while the mysterious girl resumes fire from the other side. The monster was very unsure where to strike since it was receiving attacks at both flanks simultaneously but their combined firepower wasn't still enough to take down the monster. Johnston and Yukikaze immediately approach Nowaki and grab their respective weapons and join the battle. Nowaki runs toward Amatsukaze and Ryuujou, Nowaki handed Rensouhou-kun to Amatsukaze while she gives Ryuujou's scroll back to her owner.

"… Did I just tell you to guard the boat?" Ryuujou asks.

"My apology but there are some orders that I cannot follow." Nowaki answers.

Ryuujou sighs, "The Third Escort Squadron is surely full of stupid war mongrels."

Ryuujou grabs her scroll, she somehow able to regain enough stamina after having a brief rest; she stands up on her feet again and began to summon her planes from the scroll.

"Alright girls, let us show to true power of the Third Escort Squadron!" Ryuujou ordered.

Everybody smiles and shout yes in chorus.

Ryuujou launches three A7M Reppus and swarm the monster, the fighter planes strafed the body of the monster with their miniature machine guns. The monster wasn't' equipped with any anti-aircraft guns so it just swings its large arms at the incoming planes. Meanwhile Amatsukaze also joins the battle and order Rensouhou-kun to fire a full volley of shells at the monster. The monster was under attack from every flank, their combined firepower is somehow causing confusion but it wasn't still enough to take the beast down. The monster fires its large caliber guns just to disorientate its attackers.

"Ugh, the monster is too strong, if this keeps out; we're going to exhaust all our available ammunition!" Nowaki reported while firing at the monster.

"Damn... alright, try not to waste too much ammo!" Ryuujou commanded.

Johnston tries to construct a plan to take down the monster, the monster possessed impenetrable armor that makes their guns ineffective, so she carefully observes her surrounding if there's something that could able to use to take down the monster without wasting too much ammo. She could see that the monster was totally suppressed by the swarming Reppus between the tall battered walls, and then she looks above and notice the metal crane was dangling above them. Johnston smile and finally comes up with an idea, she immediately looks at Ryuujou.

"Miss Ryuujou, I have an idea how to take this monster down!" Johnston announced.

"Yer ideas were always strange, how the hell can I trust ye?!" Ryuujou yells.

"Because you don't have any other options, just trust me on this one!" Johnston stares at Ryuujou with her resilient chocolate eyes.

"I see… very well then…" Ryuujou waves her hand at the rest of the squadron, she gestures to them that converge. Everybody somehow notices her gesture, they immediately gather around Ryuujou.

"Ryuujou-san, did you able to construct a plan to stop the monster?" Nowaki asks.

"Well somehow, the shrimp here has her own plans… I guess we have to follow it since we got no choice." Ryuujou answers.

"What, h-how can we trust her plan, she's far too reckless in the battlefield!" Amatsukaze protested.

"Hey, you're the one who charged all of a sudden in the battlefield without having any second thought, so who's the more reckless between us." Johnston smiles and taunts Amatsukaze.

"Um, Amatsukaze-chan… I think we should-" Yukikaze tries to stop the argument.

"Hey I only did it to make sure Yukikaze is safe!" Amatsukaze retorts and cuts Yukikaze, "And besides… I don't want something bad to happen on my teammates so…" her voice suddenly becomes soft and meek.

"Oh Amatsukaze-san even in a time like this you're still very dishonest." Nowaki commented.

"H-hey cut it out Nowaki!" Amatsukaze yells at Nowaki but Nowaki sneakers.

"GODAMN IT, HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO CONSTRUCT A PLAN IF ALL OF YOU BANTERING AT EACH OTHER ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Ryuujou shouted in a thunderous voice and scolded them.

Everybody stayed quiet.

Ryuujou looks at Johnston, "Okay shrimp, what ye got in mind?" she ask.

"Alright, Miss Ryuujou, use your planes to position the monster between the walls and beneath the crane above, meanwhile the rest of us will wreck each walls surrounding the monster and buried it in a pile of rubles, then we all fire at large crane from above and bring it down to the monster, the impact would surely finish off this guy." Johnston explains.

"What, are you out of your mind?!" Amatsukaze protested.

"I see, very well then… I'll do my best for your plan to succeed, Johnston-san." Nowaki answers.

"Okay Johnston-chan, I could feel that your plan was already kissed by the goddess of luck." Yukikaze answers.

"Hmm, it's worth a shot, our combine firepower isn't enough for this monster… I guess we have no choice." Ryuujou nods her head that somehow surprises Amatsukaze.

And it seems that Rensouhou-kun wasn't protesting about Johnston plans, Amatsukaze sighs roughly, "good grief, since everybody agreed then I must agree as well…" she responds.

"Alright, everybody proceed to your respective position, we shouldn't let any time to waste!" Johnston orders her teammate.

Everybody proceed to their assignment. Ryuujou orders her fighter planes to position the monster beneath the crane; she launches another two Sauins to assist her fighter planes distracting the monster. The mysterious girl was also trying to pin the monster by firing its gun relentlessly. The monster unleashes another barrage of fire and covers its whole surrounding, the planes skillfully dodges the fire and continue suppressing the monster with their own weapons. The monster return fires at them but the overwhelming confusion somehow made the monster misses its targets.

The girls finally positioned themselves behind the walls respectively, Johnston positioned herself at the western wall, Yukikaze takes the eastern wall, Amatsukaze was at the northern wall and Nowaki was at the southern wall. The planes continued swarming around the monster, the girls waited for the perfect opportunity to blast the wall since they only got one chance for their plan to work. The mysterious girl immediately leaves the center of the area after positioning the monster between the walls. Everything was finally set for the attack, the rest of the girls just waited for Johnston's signal.

"ALRIGHT, BRING IT DOWN!"

Johnston roars thunderously, each girl blasted their respective walls, the impact pushes the walls right at the monster and bury it into the piles of rubles. After this, Johnston gestures that they must shoot the crane above. Everybody raises their guns and start firing at the metal structure. Ryuujou decided to help out by sending her fighter planes above and strafed the heavy crane, then several moments of intense barrage of projectiles. The crane finally collapsed and falls down into the piles of rubles. The impact produces powerful wind that blew everything away from its perimeters then suddenly the platform below the rubbles collapse and created a huge hole below that swallows everything and destroys the interior of the structure. Then a few seconds later, the girls heard clusters of powerful explosions inside the structure that made the whole platform trembles, the loud explosions can be heard several miles away in the middle of the sea. The power also went out after the explosion. The girls approach and look inside the large pit, everything below was burning, it seems that they did a tremendous amount of damage that the monster wouldn't even had a chance to survive it.

"Whoa, we totally thrashed that thing to oblivion… this gonna be a great story to share for the next generation!" Johnston commented.

"Did we manage to defeat it?" Yukikaze asks.

"We totally wrecked the structure; I hope we don't get court marshaled about this thing." Amatsukaze worries.

"The monster wouldn't survive that thing." said Nowaki while whipping her sweat.

Then suddenly the four girls see the mysterious girl standing beside them. It seems that the girl was standing mindlessly while crossing her arms and staring at the large pit they've caused in the middle of the platform. The girl looks at them, everybody remains alert except for Yukikaze who immediately approaches the girl.

"Um m-miss, thank you for saving me back there…" Yukikaze bows down her head at the girl.

"It was nothing… just make sure that you'd be careful next time." the mysterious girl replied.

Yukikaze lowers her head, "uhm… can I know your name?" she asks.

The mysterious girl didn't answer; instead she turns her back and leaves the girls. Yukikaze tries to chase the girl but the girl just jumps into the ocean and disappears.

"Seriously, that girl had some rude manners." Amatsukaze complains.

Meanwhile Ryuujou approaches the girls; it seems that her wounds were still slowing her down. Amatsukaze and Johnston immediately approach their squad commander and lift her up.

"Ryuujou-san, your wounds were far too deep so please don't exhaust yourself." Amatsukaze worries.

"Amatsukaze is right, you should rest for awhile." Johnston added.

"Y-yeah, it seems that I ain't ready to kick the bucket knowing that y'all will do something stupid when I'm gone." Ryuujou smiles sarcastically.

"Mou, Ryuujou-san, you're very mean to us!" Yukikaze complains.

"I'm just glad that everyone is safe, alright… lets head back, the others might getting very impatient now."

Johnston and Amatsukaze assist Ryuujou while Nowaki and Yukikaze stay alert with their weapons on their hands. The Third Escort Squadron head proceed to the exit and heads back to the trawler.

The Third Escort Squadron managed to defeat the terrifying Battleship Symbiotic Hime by overcoming all odds. Ryuujou took heavy damage from the battle and must receive medical attention immediately. Inside the large pit beneath the platform, everything was totally destroyed from the last attack, the crane that they used scattered into many pieces after the explosion and everything inside was set ablaze. There isn't a chance for the monster could survive the tremendous explosion, but that is what they believed.

At the bottom of the pit, the whole place was burning and rubbles were scattered all over the places. Then suddenly, the piles of rubbles began to move, a large hand suddenly comes out buried beneath the pile of rocks, then the rubbles collapse and the Battleship Symbiotic Hime emerges from the rubbles like it was raised from the dead. The last attack caused several cracks on its armor plating and destroyed one of its triple turret but the monster. Its head armor got several cracks that exposed one of its eyes; thee eyes was glowing red and thirst for blood. Despite of the damage the monster received, it wasn't enough to weaken the beast. The beast unleashes a deafening roar that can be heard all over the entire structure; the monster wants revenge from the people who did this to it.

It seems that battle was far from being over.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Chapter 11 here, that's right I know how difficult to take down a Battleship Symbiotic Hime in the game, my friend almost shed tears of blood trying to kill one (and I just don't want to talk about what happened next). But anyway, thank you for the reviews and suggestions, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Operation SO - 4th Part

**Chapter 12: Operation SO – _4th Part_**

Tenryuu and her team arrived at the trawler for an almost an hour now. The trawler is now ready for sail; they just need to wait for the other to return. Ooi continued working on the transmitter trying to contact Ryuujou inside the structure while Tenryuu was even more anxious after hearing the loud cluster of explosions inside the structure, the Akatsuki-class girls were standing next to Ooi and very eager to hear the news about the Third Escort Squadron meanwhile Roberts stays on the deck watching for any suspicious movements.

Ooi slams her fist on the table, "tch, still no answer from Ryuujou-san, what the hell could have happened!"

"Goddamn it, now it makes me want to rush up there and see things for myself!" Tenryuu roared furiously.

"Tenryuu-neechan, we shouldn't be brash on our decisions, let's just wait for them to return." Hibiki suggested calmly.

"Hibiki-chan, why are you still so calm about the situation?!" Akatsuki complains.

Hibiki looks at Akatsuki, then she pats the head of her sister; "because they are the Third Escort Squadron and I've putted my trust on them." she smiles lightly at her sister.

Tenryuu takes a deep breath, "I see, so the only thing that we should do is to trust them."

Then suddenly the radio produces several beeping, it seems that they are receiving transmission. Ooi immediately turns on the radio to answer the call. Everybody stares at Ooi, they look very anxious; they remain quiet and avoid making any unnecessary sounds so that they could hear the call clearly.

"Hello, this is Nowaki speaking." Nowaki speaks on the radio. The people in the trawler could hear several stomping sound in the background from the speaker.

"Ah, look its Nowaki-chan!" said Ikazuchi merrily.

"I'm glad that Nowaki-chan is okay, nano-desu." said Inazuma with relief.

"Goddamn it, didn't I tell you to stay here and guard the boat, I got worried sick looking for you!" Ooi scolded the destroyer on the radio though she still a bit worried to Nowaki.

"My apology Ooi-san… but anyway, I've already caught up with the rest of the Third Escort Squadron, Ryuujou-san is also with us though she was severely wounded but she's safe now." Nowaki reported.

The four Akatsuki-class girls were very glad to hear them safe; meanwhile Tenryuu and Ooi were still very nervous about the situation knowing that Ryuujou was wounded in the fight.

"What about the Battleship Symbiotic Hime?" Ooi asked.

"We've took care of it." Nowaki answered.

The two girls were very surprised to hear that these girls defeated the Battleship Symbiotic Hime, a monster that requires a combined effort of standard carriers and battleships to be able to defeat it was overcome by a squadron of destroyers leaded by a light carrier. They could hardly believe it since it sounded very impossible.

"Y-you defeated that monster… y-you must be kidding me?!" Ooi asks while her voice was quivering.

"We will explain the details the moment we get back." Nowaki replies.

Then suddenly everybody hears a thunderous roar coming within the structure, the roar echoes through the radio and it even reaches the port where the girls could hear it clearly. Ooi and Tenryuu were alerted by the ominous roar while the Akatsuki-class girls were frightened. Roberts readied her weapons the moment she heard the roar.

Tenryuu tilts her head upward and swings her head slowly while trying to look at the source of the roar, "what… the… hell… was… that…?" Tenryuu looks around while gripping tightly on the hilt of her sword.

"W-what was that?!" Ooi asks in the radio anxiously.

"I don't know but… t… e… h… …" suddenly the signal went out.

Ooi stands up quickly from her chair, her eyes widen and her face looks pale, "what the, hey Nowaki, what the fuck is happening, Nowaki answer me goddamn it!" Ooi yells at the radio but she's getting no respond.

Ooi got irritated and throws the headset on the table. Meanwhile everybody stayed alert because after hearing the loud ominous roar.

"One thing for sure… that monster is still alive…" Tenryuu commented. Then she looks at the rest of the girls, "all of you prepare your gears immediately, stay alert in case of an enemy-"

Before Tenryuu could finish her sentence, an I-class destroyer jump from the water on the portside and attempts to snag Tenryuu off the deck while letting her guard down. Roberts immediately reacts, she rushes at the monster and slices the monster in the air before it could tackle Tenryuu. The enemy destroyer landed in the water before it exploded.

"Ah, t-thanks Roberts-chan." said Tenryuu while still a little bit dumbfounded.

But Roberts didn't reply. Then more monsters resurface around them. There were five I-class destroyers approaching the boat at various directions. It seems that the explosion earlier ago might have attracted these monsters. The trawler was completely surrounded by the Shinkaisei-kan, which means that they have no choice but to defend their position until the Third Escort Squadron gets back. Tenryuu shakes her head immediately to return herself back to reality.

Three enemy destroyers open fire at the trawler and scored several hits, the explosions ravage the stern of the trawler. Inazuma and Ikazuchi worked together trying to suppress the fire using a fire extinguisher meanwhile Hibiki and Akatsuki fires back at their enemies. Hibiki scored a hit and damaged one enemy destroyer. The enemy destroyers change their positions while firing at the trawler. Akatsuki and Hibiki jump off the boat with their riggings properly equipped and chase the enemy destroyers.

* * *

Meanwhile Roberts detected the incoming enemies at the portside of the trawler, she immediately jumps off the boat to intercept the approaching threat. Roberts move several meters away from the trawler to lure the enemies away from the trawler, then two I-class destroyers jump within the water simultaneously at Roberts. Roberts moves at stern and dodges the first attack then she swings and slices the second enemy destroyer. The enemy destroyer resurfaces but Roberts already had her gun pointed at its position, Roberts fires her and fires relentlessly at the I-class destroyer till it explodes.

Roberts notices that four torpedoes were swimming beneath the waters and towards the trawler; she quickly points her gun and shoots at the swimming torpedoes. Roberts manage to blast two out of four but misses the other two. She grimaces and chases the torpedoes but suddenly Tenryuu intercepts the torpedoes by strafing them with her miniature 25mm Type-96 automatic cannons. Geysers erupted within the water. Tenryuu approaches Roberts and stands near the destroyer escort.

"Heh, it really seems that our secretary ship was right about you." Tenryuu smiles at Roberts.

But Roberts didn't answer. Then suddenly Tenryuu began to hear sounds of an aircraft engine; she looks above and sees an enemy recon plane circling above them. The girls quickly moves and avoided taking any direct hits from the incoming shells. Tenryuu somehow took several gashes after the shrapnel from the incoming shells grazes on her right, she grimaces. Tenryuu raise her anti-aircraft gun and shoots down the enemy recon plane. The recon plane turns into a ball of fire before it disintegrated in the air.

Tenryuu uses her binoculars and spotted an enemy fleet approaching, it was composed of a Ho-class light cruiser with crimson aura escorted by three Ha-class destroyers. The enemy light cruiser fires its guns again but both Tenryuu and Roberts quickly reacted and dodges the incoming projectiles. Then the two girls steam directly to the approaching enemy fleet.

The enemy fleet opened fire at the approaching Kanmusus relentlessly. Tenryuu and Roberts dodges the incoming barrage of shells skillfully while returning fire with their own guns. One of the Ha-class destroyers launches its torpedoes at them. Roberts fires her gun at the approaching torpedoes, she manage to intercept all incoming torpedoes this time. Powerful geysers erupted in the middle of the battlefield; the two girls use the geysers to confuse the enemy on their exact positions.

Two enemy destroyers dive into the waters and swim towards Roberts. The monsters immediately resurface and fire their guns at Roberts. Roberts manage to avoid the incoming projectiles thanks to her small body. Roberts return fire, with her sharp eyesight, she manage to strike one Ha-class destroyer to the eye. The Ha-class destroyer squirms in pain, the other Ha-class destroyer moves next to its wounded companion and shielded it from the exchange of fire. Roberts increases her speed, she quickly draws her blade and slices the first Ha-class destroyer. Then Roberts switches to her gun and blasts the other destroyer, she quickly moves at stern before her victims explode.

Meanwhile Tenryuu was also steaming towards the other flank of the enemy fleet. Some of her wounds were bleeding but she just ignores it and continues to advance. The remaining Ha-class destroyer tries to intercept Tenryuu's approach. Tenryuu moves sideward and dodges the incoming attack then she points her guns at the destroyer and fires back. Tenryuu manage to score several hits against the enemy destroyer but the monster was still afloat. Tenryuu rushes at the destroyer and take down the monster with a single swipe of her sword. Tenryuu immediately detected incoming shells from the enemy light cruisers one shell score a near miss at Tenryuu which wounded her left leg. Tenryuu ignores the pain and scowls at the Ho-class Light Cruiser, Tenryuu steams toward the light cruiser which about two hundred yards away from her. The Ho-class Light Cruiser unleashes an extensive barrage of shells against Tenryuu but Tenryuu dodges all the incoming shells despite of her injuries.

Tenryuu hollers wildly while she approaches her target, she fires back so that she could disorientate her target and scored several near misses. Then suddenly Tenryuu detected another approaching enemy fleet at her starboard side, she could see several silhouettes probably about five hundred yards away from her position, soon the silhouettes began to fire at her, she quickly moves at portside and avoided the incoming shells.

Tenryuu sees Roberts approaching from a distance at her portside. Tenryuu gestures at Roberts to strike the enemy from the other side so they could sandwich it. Roberts nods at Tenryuu and proceed to their target. The two girls move in a zigzag pattern to confuse the enemy light cruiser. The Ho-class light cruiser was completely disoriented by their fast movements, the enemy tries to get away from the two girls as much as possible but Roberts already cuts its escape route, the enemy cruiser is now receiving attacks from both flanks. The two girls scored several hits respectively and cripple the monster.

The Ho-class cruiser tries to limp away from the two girls but Tenryuu manage to gain an attacking position and launches several torpedoes from her mounts. The torpedoes successfully made hit and destroy their target completely. But the battle was not yet finish since there is another enemy fleet approaching their position. The two immediately rush towards the incoming enemies to intercept them.

* * *

Back at the trawler, Ikazuchi and Inazuma were still busy putting out the damage, Ikazuchi counters at the enemy from the trawler while Inazuma continue to extinguish the fire. Meanwhile Akatsuki and Hibiki continue to fire their guns at the attacking enemies while dodging the incoming attacks from the enemies. Akatsuki fires another shot and successfully landed at one of the I-class destroyer setting it ablaze above water until it sinks.

"Urah!" shouted Hibiki while firing against her enemies.

The intense exchange of fire continues for several minutes. Hibiki scored another hit at one of the enemy destroyers and brings it down to the bottom of the ocean. The remaining I-class destroyer launches a volley of torpedoes; Akatsuki intercepts the torpedoes with her gunfire, the blast created strong geysers that erupted from the water, the two girls use the geysers to hide their positions from the enemy. Then Hibiki moves through the geysers and launches her own torpedoes at the enemy. Then the I-class destroyer strafed the incoming torpedoes with its anti-aircraft guns. While the enemy destroyer was busy at the torpedo, Hibiki grabs Akatsuki's arm and gave her a powerful boost. Akatsuki drifts at the surface of the water and launches her own volley of torpedoes. The torpedoes successfully crippled their target. Then Akatsuki and Hibiki fire their guns relentlessly until the I-class destroyer explodes.

Suddenly, Hibiki detected something beneath the water through her sonar. It seems that a group of enemy submarines are approaching their position. She quickly looks at Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki-chan, we have more company… prepare your gears for ASW." Hibiki commanded.

Akatsuki nods at her sister "got it Hibiki-chan."

Suddenly, Akatsuki spots another fleet of Ho-class destroyer about four hundred yards from their position. They decided to intercept the incoming enemy rather than returning to the trawler.

Meanwhile at the trawler, Inazuma almost put the fire out while Ikazuchi removes the water that from the deck with a bucket. Ashes already stained their faces after clearing the fire. Suddenly Ikazuchi detected something approaching the trawler. Then moments later, about three Ka-class Submarines without their torpedo launchers boarded the ship, these enemies were wielding combat knives. Inazuma was caught off guard from the raid, one of the enemy submarines immediately rushes at the Inazuma but Ikazuchi quickly swings her anchor, the anchor landed at the face of the Ka-class submarine and throws her overboard.

"Get away from my sister you filthy scum!" Ikazuchi hissed while protecting her sister.

Then the remaining two Ka-class charges at the two girls with their weapons held tightly. Then from out of nowhere, Ooi delivers a powerful kick at one of the Ka-class at the face and throws her overboard. Inazuma and Ikazuchi look at Ooi; the Ka-class was intimidated by Ooi's nasty glare, submarine steps backward from the angry cruiser. Ooi quickly charges, she pulls off her opponent's mask and delivers a powerful punch that crushes the Ka-class submarine's face. Then Ooi lifts the unconscious submarine and throws her overboard. After the fight, Ooi feels the pain on her should, it seems that she still hasn't fully recover from her injuries, she grimaces from the pain, the two girls quickly rushes to aid the cruiser.

"Ooi-san, are you okay, nano-desu?" Inazuma worries.

"Never mind me… it seems that these guys wanted to take the case from us, Inazuma, drop some near the boat, Ikazuchi, protect the case, that's an order!" Ooi commanded the two girls.

The two girls hesitate to leave the injured Ooi but Ooi scowls at them that somehow frighten the two girls, they immediately proceed to their respective task Ooi given to them. Ooi stands up while holding her shoulder. Then more Ka-class submarines appear beneath the water and boarded the boat. Ooi snaps her fists and stares at her opponents with murderous intent.

"Now I'll have my revenge from what you did to Kitakami-san."

Inazuma continue dropping several depth charges from each sides of the ship, she somehow prevented several Ka-class submarines for boarding the ship, the depth charge produce powerful geysers that splash on the deck of the boat. Meanwhile Ikazuchi was busy protecting the attaché case against the approaching enemies. A Ka-class submarine charges and swings her combat knife at Ikazuchi, Ikazuchi crouches quickly and avoid the incoming attack then she grabs her anchor with her both hands and smashes it at her opponent's head. Then another Ka-class submarine charges Ikazuchi, the little girl swings her anchor sideward and throws the enemy overboard. Then Ikazuchi turns around and fires her gun at the enemies, two enemies were thrown overboard.

"Okay, who wants some more?!" Ikazuchi roars furiously after defeating several opponents.

The enemies were intimated by Ikazuchi's furious war cry. The regular Ka-class submarines were among the weakest ship type of the Shinkaisei-kan; they were only good at scouting, stalking and ambushing targets and not good taking out enemies head-to-head especially against destroyers. More enemies board the boat and charge Ikazuchi, the little girl continues to swing her anchor while firing her gun at her opponents relentlessly.

Meanwhile Inazuma was still busy dropping depth charges at the enemies. When she was about to drop another one, a Ka-class submarine suddenly jumps out of water and startles the little girl. Inazuma slightly staggers from her position. Ikazuchi somehow detects that Inazuma was in danger; she quickly grabs the attaché case and rushes towards her sister to save her. The Ka-class detects Ikazuchi's approach, she quickly turns and attempt to stab Ikazuchi with her knife. Ikazuchi quickly blocks the incoming knife using the attaché case but somehow wounded her left cheek. Ikazuchi winces and steps backward. Then Ikazuchi charges and slams her opponent with her the attaché case and throws her overboard. Ikazuchi brings out a depth charge and throws it at the Ka-class submarine.

Ikazuchi sits down and rests for awhile, Inazuma quickly approaches and kneels next to her sister.

"Hawawa, a-are you okay Ikazuchi-chan?!" Inazuma asks. Then she sees Ikazuchi's left cheek was bleeding, her eyes suddenly widen, "y-your bleeding, nano-desu…"

"Don't worry Inazuma-chan; this is just some minor scratch." Ikazuchi grins at her sister. Inazuma remains quiet.

Then Ikazuchi sees another group of Ka-class submarines behind Inazuma, "Inazuma-chan, there are enemies behind you!" she warns her sister.

A Ka-class submarine was about to backstab Inazuma but the little girl quickly stands; she grabs the Ka-class arm holding the knife and fires her gun at point blank range. Inazuma stares at the rest of her enemies, her eyes were blank but she was smiling at them ominously, her meek and timid personality becomes cold and merciless, she becomes something that completely contrast her usual self. Inazuma grabs Ikazuchi's anchor and walks slowly approaches her enemies. Ikazuchi can't help to worry what is going to happen next, well they were asking for it.

"Oh, it seems that you hurt my sister, now I'm going to show you my serious side… nano-desu…" Inazuma's voice was very murderous, she sounded like a completely different person.

The rest of their enemies were very intimidated at Inazuma even Ikazuchi was frightened.

"I want to save you all, so please be quiet, nano-desu." Inazuma smiles gently at them, it seems that she still maintain her pacifist personality.

The next scenes were totally too gruesome to describe that could even rate this story into mature content, let's just say that Inazuma was a little bit rough against her opponents. Ikazuchi tries to cover her eyes so that she won't be traumatized by the gruesome scene. After several minutes, blood drips on Ikazuchi's anchor, the whole deck was drench with blood and there were no sign of any enemies on the deck. Inazuma takes a deep breath. When everything becomes quiet, Ikazuchi quickly stands up and approaches Inazuma.

"Um Inazuma-chan, that was totally uncalled for." Ikazuchi worries at her enemies after the fight.

"Hawawa, d-did I overdone it again, nano-desu?" Inazuma drops the anchor; it seems that she returns to her usual timid self.

Ikazuchi crosses her arms and nods like a sage.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry, nano-desu!" cried Inazuma.

Ikazuchi pets her sister's head gently, "don't worry Inazuma-chan, you didn't do anything wrong, you just want to protect us from the enemies." she tries to calm down her sister.

"'Uhm, t-thank you, Ikazuchi-chan." said Inazuma while smiling at Ikazuchi, it seems that she already calms down.

Then suddenly the boat began to shake, the two girls quickly rushes at the portside and see several enemy destroyers firing at the boat. Their shots somehow scored several near misses at the trawler. Then one shell was able to strike the bridge of that boat that causes fire on the deck, Inazuma and Ikazuchi work together again to put the fire out.

At the same time, Roberts arrives in the area and approaches the enemy destroyers, she hack her blade at the first enemy she encounters and slice it in half and then she points her gun at the second and unleashes a barrage of shells against her enemies till it explodes. The third destroyer tries to escape from the destroyer escort, Roberts swings her hand and the destroyer explodes. The explosion was causes by a torpedo Roberts launched when she was attacking. Then Roberts proceed to aid her comrades.

Ooi still continue to beat the crap out of her opponent barehanded, this was probably her fifteenth now. Despite of her aching shoulder and lack of armaments, Ooi can still be very deadly. The Ka-class submarines were intimidated, it seems that they really do not stand a chance against the cruiser, they issue a retreat and quickly jump back to the waters. When the submarines dive into the water, there were several depth charges were thrown from a distance, the depth charges explode beneath the waters. Then Ooi sees Roberts approaching the trawler, the two girls just ignore each other.

A few moments later, the Third Escort Squadron finally get out from the structure through one of the doors, Amatsukaze and Johnston were carrying the injured Ryuujou from their shoulders while Nowaki and Yukikaze run next to them while holding their respective weapons tightly. Ooi, Inazuma and Ikazuchi were the first to notice the arrival of the squadron, Ikazuchi and Inazuma holds each other's hands, they seems to be very happy while Ooi feels relief to see them safe.

"Hey, they're here!" Ikazuchi shout in joy.

"I'm so glad to see them safe, nano-desu." Inazuma clasps her hands.

"Geez, they really had me worried." Ooi finally calms herself.

Then Ooi grabs a flare stick and lights it up, the flare stick emits yellow smokes that can be seen from several yards to call everybody's attention nearby. Tenryuu, Akatsuki, Hibiki, and Roberts were interrupted from their respective fights after seeing the signal. The enemies also saw the signal but they weren't sure about the meaning of the signal.

"Heh… seems that they finally made it." Tenryuu smiles, she looks at her opponents and decided to finish them off as quickly as possible.

Hibiki and Akatsuki also seen the signal and just recently defeated their opponents. Akatsuki was the first to see the yellow smoke from the trawler.

"Hibiki-chan, it seems that they finally arrive!" Akatsuki announce merrily.

Hibiki nods at Akatsuki, "I see, alright… let's head back." she suggested.

Akatsuki nods her head at her sister and proceed back to the trawler.

Meanwhile the Third Escort Squadron was still on the run, everyone from the boat thought that the squadron managed to get back peacefully but the door that they used to pass through suddenly collapses. Then the Battleship Symbiotic Hime appears from the rubles and unleashes another deafening roar. Yukikaze and Nowaki turn around and shoot the monster with their guns while they were trying to get away from the beast.

"SHIT!"

Ooi shouted after seeing the approaching monster, she quickly grabs another flare stick and quickly lights it, this time the smoke was color red indicating that there is an emergency and requires attention as soon as possible. Everybody sees the red smoke and increase their speed just to get to the trawler.

As soon as the squadron finally arrives nearby the trawler, Inazuma and Ikazuchi place a wooden board connecting the trawler from the port while Ooi already proceed to bridge and maneuvers the boat. Moments later the squadron finally boarded the boat, but it seems that the boat slowly moves away from the port and the monster might be able to catch them.

"Men, can this boat get a little bit faster." Johnston complains.

Johnston turns her head, her skin shivers when she sees the approaching monster. The rest of the girls resume fire just to slow down the monster's approach.

"Ooi-san, the monster is gaining on us!" Nowaki reported while they firing at the monster.

"Damn, looks like we had no choice…" Johnston runs on the bridge hurriedly, she quickly wears her riggings and quickly jumps off the boat, everybody got worried.

"What the hell are you planning to do?!" Ryuujou shouted at Johnston furiously.

"I'm going to slow down this guy, don't worry I'll return as soon as possible." Johnston answers.

"Johnston-chan, you can't do that, it's too dangerous!" Yukikaze shouts anxiously at Johnston.

"Don't worry; I won't die even if it kills me." Johnston grins at them.

Everyone was stun on Johnston's phrase; it was probably the most ridiculous thing to she say that had everyone ponders for a moment. But before someone could react, Johnston already steams toward the monster; it appears that her plan to distract them with her words was surely effective.

"Goddamn it, if I ain't wounded like this, I already beat the crap out of that kid." said Ryuujou.

Then suddenly, Yukikaze, Amatsukaze, and Nowaki already equipped with their riggings also jump off the boat.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?!" shouted Ryuujou.

"Sorry Ryuujou-san but we cannot let that fool die in a miserable death." Amatsukaze answers.

"We already got this far, we might as well finish the thing we've started." Nowaki announce.

"Johnston-chan is my dearest friend, so I'm going to help her." Yukikaze announce.

Then everybody steams towards Johnston holding their respective weapons tightly. Ryuujou slaps her face with her hand, showing her disdain about their current situation.

"Men, taking care of these kids are surely a huge pain in the ass."

Ryuujou summons her fighter planes from her scroll and sends them assist the kids. Despite of her injuries, she could still able to launch planes since her equipment wasn't damage.

The monster quickly jumps on the waters and tries to chase the boat, and then several enemy destroyers from various classes resurface near the Symbiotic Battleship Hime. Johnston steams, she pulls her spare miniature five inch cannon from her rigging and equipped it on her other hand. Johnston fires both of her guns against the enemy fleet and scores several successful hits. The enemy destroyers began to move towards Johnston's position but they were suppressed by a support fire coming from Amatsukaze.

Amatsukaze keeps the first line of the defense occupied so that Johnston could pass them. Nowaki arrives and gives Amatsukaze some assistance. Then Yukikaze steams next to Johnston while they penetrate through the fleet of enemy destroyers.

"Y-Yukikaze, why are you here?" Johnston asks.

"Because I know that you will need me in this fight." Yukikaze answers.

But before the two destroyers could clash against the opposing enemy fleet, Ryuujou's fighter planes arrives and fires their miniature machine guns against the enemy destroyer. Yukikaze launches some of her torpedoes and successfully able to hit two Ho-class destroyer. Johnston fires her guns to finish the rest. The two were able to pass the second line of defense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenryuu rendezvous with Akatsuki and Hibiki; they finally near the trawler and see the intense battle currently ongoing. Tenryuu recognize the silhouette of the Battleship Symbiotic Hime from a distance, if the battleship manage land a clean shot at the trawler, everybody aboard the ship will be a goner. Tenryuu's face suddenly went pale, Akatsuki and Hibiki stares at their leader.

"Um, Tenryuu-neechan, is there something wrong?" Akatsuki asks.

"Tch... alright you two, lay out some smokes to cover the trawler immediately!" Tenryuu immediately commanded the two girls.

The two girls answer yes in chorus and proceed next to the trawler meanwhile Tenryuu detects another enemy fleet resurface not far from her, she decided to proceed and intercept the fleet.

* * *

Meanwhile the Battleship Symbiotic Hime fires its large caliber guns at the trawler. Ikazuchi holds the binoculars while monitoring the movements of the incoming shells while Ooi continues to maneuvers the boat away from the shells.

"Ooi-san, incoming shells at seven o' clock!" reported Ikazuchi.

Ooi turns the helm at portside and avoided the incoming shells, the blasts erupt several geysers while the waves battered the hull of the boat. Then Ikazuchi detected another incoming shell, this time it was small probably from a destroyer.

"There's another one at five o' clock!" shouted Ikazuchi.

Ooi turns the helm at starboard and dodges the shells, but the blasts somehow scratch the hull of the ship. Inazuma tries to remove the excessive water within the deck using a bucket. The boat is starting to gain speed while leaving the structure but there are still enemies pursuing them.

Akatsuki and Hibiki are finally near the boat; they put a small sack inside their funnels and began to emit black smokes that conceal their presence. From several yards, Johnston sees the black smoke; this scenario somehow reminded her of the same thing that happened in her previous life but she just ignores this memory and focuses against her enemies. A Ro-class destroyer jumps in front of her all of sudden, but one of Ryuujou's fighter plane arrives fires at the enemy destroyer, Johnston moves backward and blasts her enemy with her two guns until it sinks. Yukikaze passes Johnston and the two continue moving towards the monster.

Because of the heavy smokescreen, the Battleship Symbiotic Hime couldn't find its target; so instead, the beast fires its guns relentlessly at any direction. Several powerful geysers erupt in the battlefield as the monster continues its heavy barrage of shells blindly. A lone shell from the monster passes through the heavy fumes and smashes near the trawler and scoring a near miss that rocks the trawler, Ikazuchi and Inazuma scream in terror. The trawler suffered on an engine failure because of the near miss and stops on water.

"What the, how did that monster manage to hit us?!" Ooi couldn't believe that the monster could still able to score a near miss despite of the heavy fumes that covering them.

Then several shells whistle through the air land in front of the trawler, it was still a good thing they stop at this position since those shells might have hit the trawler directly. Ooi carries a toolbox and immediately proceed to the engine room to fix the problem. Then suddenly, Ka-class submarines began to board the trawler again. Ikazuchi and Inazuma were once again force to defend the ship against these enemies. Suddenly, Ryuujou stands up from the deck and summons all available planes she has, from her spotter planes to her recon planes and orders them to stop the enemy approach.

Inazuma quickly approaches Ryuujou; "Ryuujou-san, you shouldn't force yourself, nano-desu." she worries for the light carrier.

"D-don't mind me; this is better than sittin' around do'n nothin'." Ryuujou answers, "just take care of the rest of the enemies." she ordered.

Inazuma nods at Ryuujou with her resilient eyes, and then she proceeds to assist Ikazuchi in the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnston and Yukikaze are still on their way towards the monster while aided by two fighter planes from Ryuujou. Johnston already spotted the silhouette of the monster but suddenly a few hundred yards from their position. Yukikaze detected incoming sixteen inch shells from the horizon. The two immediately avoid the incoming projectiles, the shells landed between them and erupted several powerful geysers, the next thing Johnston notice, Yukikaze disappears from her sight.

"Wha… h-hey, Yukikaze, where the hell are you?!" shouted Johnston while looking frantically for her friend.

Then Johnston sees another incoming sixteen inch projectiles flying towards her position. Johnston scowls, she dodges the incoming shells and decided to continue without Yukikaze. Shells flew everywhere while powerful geysers erupted from several places in the battlefield; Johnston uses the geysers to hide her approach towards the Battleship Symbiotic Hime, she fires her two five inch guns relentlessly while approaching enemy targets.

Meanwhile Roberts just slay another enemy destroyer; this probably was her twentieth kill for this day. Roberts spotted the cloud of black smoke from the distance; it somehow reminded her something that happened in her previous life. Somehow she thinks that this strategy as a bad idea since it will just reveal the position of the one who was laying the smokes. Since everything was taken care of from her side, she decided to rendezvous with the rest of her teammates.

Back to the trawler, the battle was still on the heat as more Ka-class submarines were trying to board the ship. Inazuma blasted several with her 12.7cm cannons; Ikazuchi smashes her enemies with her anchor while Ryuujou continue to command her aircraft to keep their enemies at bay. But during the intense fight, another geyser erupts not far from them; the powerful waves batter the boat and completely disoriented everyone. During of the catastrophe, a Ka-class submarine manages to sneak behind them and snatches the attaché case they were supposed to be protecting. Ikazuchi and Inazuma notice the enemy submarine, they charge the enemy submarine but her comrades intercept the two destroyers and let her escape from the boat. Ryuujou also notices the enemy submarine and commands her planes to chase the thief but the other Ka-class submarine shield their comrade from Ryuujou's plane.

"Goddamn it!" Ryuujou bares her fangs while scowling.

Meanwhile Roberts finally meets up with the rest; she sees Akatsuki and Hibiki were laying the heavy fumes from their funnels. She also notices that one a Ka-class submarine was escaping with the attaché case she quickly approaches and pursue the escaping enemy. Akatsuki also detected the escaping enemy submarine; she suddenly detaches herself from the formation and decided to pursue the enemy, but she didn't notice that an incoming sixteen inch shell was flying towards to her position. Hibiki and Roberts spotted the incoming projectile.

"Akatsuki!" warned Hibiki.

Then Akatsuki notice the incoming shell, her eyes frantically widen while her whole body was ensnared by fear. She doesn't have enough time to dodge the incoming projectile. Then all of a sudden, Roberts quickly tackles Akatsuki without having any hesitation and save the little destroyer from the incoming shell. The shell explodes next to them and several shrapnel pierces Roberts's body, her right arm was bleeding furiously and blood gushes from her forehead, the little destroyer escort grimaces.

Roberts was severely wounded from the attack, the Ka-class submarine uses this as an opportunity to escape with the brief case. Roberts could just let Akatsuki be struck by the shell and continue to pursue the submarine to save their objective but it seems that Roberts values the life of her comrades more than anything else. Hibiki rushes towards the two girls to assist them.

"Roberts-chan, are you alright?" Hibiki worries emotionally, she's being out of character here.

"Y-yeah, this is nothing…" Roberts replies nonchalantly while tying a white towel on her right shoulder to ease the pain.

"I'm so sorry Roberts-chan… if I wasn't been so careless… this couldn't have happen to you!" Akatsuki cries like a child at the little destroyer escort.

Roberts stands up from her feet after relieving herself, she still determine to join the battle despite of her nasty wounds. When Roberts was about to steam away to rejoin the fight, Hibiki suddenly grabs Roberts's hand, the destroyer was also very determine not to let go the injured destroyer escort.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition." Hibiki response, she seems angry.

Roberts lowers her head, "I'm sorry…" she whispers

Roberts suddenly fires a blank shot on her turret and had her surrounding covers in smoke, Hibiki and Akatsuki stagger from their positions while coughing from the smoke, when the smoke clears out, they could see that Roberts suddenly disappears from their sight, Hibiki was not happy about this.

* * *

Meanwhile at Johnston's situation, she finally able to confront the Battleship Symbiotic Hime and challenge the monster in a one-on-one combat, the monster stares at Johnston with its red murderous eyes knowing that she was the perpetrator of the plan that nearly destroys the monster. Johnston also looks at the monster with her own resilient chocolate eyes. Johnston engaged the monster in an open sea environment, which means that she has nothing else to use against the monster other than her five inch guns and her torpedoes. The monster still has one triple sixteen inch turret and its impenetrable armor to withstand any attacks. Johnston must utilize her tactics carefully if she wants to survive a fight against a superior enemy.

Then Ryuujou's fighter planes swarm above the monster and start firing their machine guns, Johnston also began to move and tries to penetrate through the monster's armor with her guns while dodging incoming tackles from the monster. Geysers erupt from their battlefield which allows Johnston to conceal her presence. It is very difficult to launch a torpedo strike in daytime so she must pin her enemy in single position so that her torpedoes could successfully hit their target. Johnston still looks for an opportunity while firing relentlessly at her opponent.

* * *

Back at the trawler, Ooi just finished fixing the engines of the boat; the boat was once again fully operational. Ooi immediately proceed to the deck then she sees everyone on deck was rather was in a bad mood. Ooi doesn't have any idea what happened earlier but judging on their expressions, there might something terrible had happen.

"H-hey, what's with the long face?" Ooi asks.

"The device… was stolen from us… we have failed our mission." Ryuujou replies in a low voice.

"What?!" shouted Ooi in a complete shock, "y-you're kidding right?" Ooi's voice was quivering.

The Ikazuchi and Inazuma were crying about the dreadful event. It was really hard for them to know that the thing they've worked so hard suddenly disappear that had several of them almost got killed suddenly disappears in a blink of an eye.

"T-then, the enemy that stolen the device might not be far away, we should launch a search party and hunt for…"

"We're returning to Ominato immediately." Ryuujou cuts Ooi with an order.

"What, but why… we still have a chance to recover the device…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT, we're receiving attacks from everywhere and that fucking battleship monster was still on our fucking tail, we cannot endanger more lives just for the goddamn sake of a fucking device that we didn't even know how the fuck it WORKS!" Ryuujou hollers furiously that completely stuns Ooi meanwhile the two children were frightened by Ryuujou's bad temper.

Ryuujou takes a deep breath and calms herself, "you see Ooi, I almost got killed for the sake of our objective but there are times that we must priority the lives of our comrades first, we can also look for the device eventually." she explains calmly contrasting the attitude she shows earlier ago.

Ooi nods her head, "I see… we're returning to Ominato immediately." she response.

Ooi returns to the bridge, Ooi slams her fist on the wall showing how much she hate their current situation but she has no choice but to return back to Ominato and bring everyone to safety. The trawler began to steams southward towards to Ominato. Meanwhile some of Ryuujou's planes return to her, she sits down on the deck and rests for awhile.

* * *

Back to Johnston's situation, the destroyer continues to challenge the superior battleship with her little guns. Johnston manages to land some few blows against her opponent but it wasn't enough to take down the beast. The beast unleashes its flaming breath at the destroyer and engulfs the surface of the ocean in flames. The heat somehow slows down Johnston movements but she was still able to dodge the sluggish attacks from the monster.

Moments later, Johnston notice that Roberts was approaching her position, she sees that her former teammate was wounded in the battle. Then several fighter planes join the battle and swarms against the battleship, Johnston decided to approach Roberts while the rest of the planes keep the monster busy for awhile.

"Sammy, what happened to you?!" Johnston asks.

"I just got a little careless… this monster is becoming a nuisance, we must take it down as soon as possible." Roberts suggested.

"Are you insane? Sure I rushed here to confront the monster but I don't have any plans to take it down since it is nearly impossible!" Johnston complains, but for this girl to warn about the danger of the situation is somehow ironic.

"I have a plan... do you remember this?"

Roberts pulls out something inside her backpack, she shows a Mark 15 Torpedo. Johnston recognizes it; it was the torpedo she gave at Roberts during the last night battle. Johnston was surprise to see that Roberts still hasn't used the torpedo.

"That torpedo… why did you keep it?" Johnston asks.

"Enough of that, I'll going to stab this torpedo at the weakest spot of the monster's armor then shoot the torpedo with your guns, the explosion will be enough to cripple this beast." Roberts explains.

"You're going to tackle that monster in that condition of yours, nuh uh, I won't allow it." Johnston protested.

"We don't have any options left; if we waste time here others might die." Roberts stares at Johnston with her crimson eyes.

"And you're the only one I know who could shoot properly at the target."

Johnston's shooting skill was among the greatest of the American destroyers. She could calculate everything that could affect her shot to achieve a hundred percent hit rate, her talent was once demonstrated during her fight against the Tsu-class Light Cruiser.

Johnston sighs, "Alright… seems that we don't have any other choices, you take the lead Sammy!"

Roberts takes the lead while Johnston follows her. The two American Kanmusus steam side-by-side while approaching the enemy battleship. Johnston smiles while staring Roberts, she gives her a salute, Roberts also looks at Johnston and also saluted at her fellow American Kanmusu.

Fighter planes were still swarming around the beast; their graceful movements allow them to dodge the monster's incoming attacks. Johnston fires her guns relentlessly at the monster meanwhile Roberts holds the torpedo tightly while looking for the weakest spot of the monster's armor. Moments later Yukikaze arrives in the battlefield to join the battle; she provides fire support for the American Kanmusu.

"Yukikaze, it's great to see you okay!" Johnston smiles at her friend.

"Johnston-chan, focus your attacks at the enemy!" Yukikaze hollers while firing at the monster.

Then Johnston immediately focuses and fires again at the monster. Roberts dodges the monster's large overly-muscled arms with her nimble feet despite of her injuries, she still very determine to pierce the torpedo through the monster's armor. The monster raises both of its arms at Roberts and slams the water. The impact causes a powerful geyser that erupts in front of the monster. Several small shells from the Kanmusus clear up the geyser around the monster. When the geyser disappears, Roberts suddenly appears in front of the monster, Roberts grips tightly on the torpedo, it seems that her target was the exposed eye of the monster.

Then in a few seconds, Roberts successfully pierces the monster's eye with a torpedo, blood erupts from its wound, the monster uses its large arm and slams away Roberts, the destroyer escort was thrown away several meters. The monster aims its guns at Roberts and fires several shells, Roberts has no time to dodge the incoming shells. But suddenly, Amatsukaze immediately rushes for Roberts and save the destroyer escort for her impending demise. The two girls are thrown several meters away from the impact site.

Amatsukaze immediately stands up, "that was close…" then she looks at Roberts, "are you alright, Roberts-chan?" she asks.

"I'm fine, why did you save me?" Roberts asks.

"Because Johnston made me realize that I'm a medic and my duty is to save people whatever affiliation they belong." Amatsukaze smiles and winks at Roberts this probably the first time Amatsukaze mention Johnston's name.

"Uh, y-yeah… t-thank you…" Roberts replies in a soft voice, she tries to avert having an eye contact with the Japanese destroyer.

Amatsukaze was somehow amused at Roberts's adorable reaction. Amatsukaze blushes furiously, she tries to control herself but deep inside she wanted to hug the adorable destroyer escort but it was not the right time to do it, so instead she just slowly tries to avert having an eye contact with Roberts. Then Nowaki passes them.

"Nowaki, thank goodness you are here, please provide us some cover while I assist Roberts back to the trawler." Amatsukaze ordered.

Nowaki nods at them Amatsukaze, Amatsukaze lifts Roberts and carries her back to the trawler while Nowaki provides cover for them.

Meanwhile the monster roars in pain after being pierce by a torpedo in the eye. Johnston returns her spare turret back to her rigging; she points her turret at the enemy while carefully concentrating her enemy. Her target was the torpedo that Robert stabbed on the monster; she calculated everything which includes the direction of the wind, the position of her target and her allies, the amount of time her shell would travel, her distance from the enemies, and the possible spots her shell could land. Every data she gathers processes inside her mind.

Then a few seconds later, Johnston unleashes one shell from her turret. Her shell flies through the air, the monster turns around at Johnston and in a split second, the shell connects at the torpedo and produces a powerful explosion. The explosion totally immobilizes the battleship. The fighter planes disperse from the monster after the large explosion. The monster's impenetrable armor was complete destroy and now the monster is vulnerable for any attacks. Johnston and Yukikaze encircle the monster and launch their torpedoes. All of her torpedoes successfully hit the monster; the blasts destroy its turret and totally disabling it above water. Though the monster is still alive, it doesn't possessed anymore potential threat to them.

"Johnston-chan, we did it, we finally stop the monster!" Yukikaze jumps in joy.

Johnston nods at her friend, her eyes look exhausted, "Y-yeah, alright let's head back… we don't want to waste more ammo here." she suggested.

Yukikaze nods at then they decided to return to the trawler.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the trawler, Ryuujou, Inazuma and Ikazuchi were at the foredeck; Ryuujou receives her last fighter plane she sent to aid the girls. It seems that she already learned about the outcome of the battle, she never thought the girls could have really defeated the monster.

"They really have done it this time, huh." Ryuujou smiles proudly while staring at the horizon.

"Um Ryuujou-san, what do you think could have happen to them, nano-desu?" Inazuma asks timidly.

Ryuujou pets the Inazuma's head gently, "don't worry, those guys manage to stop the monster and now on their way back." she smiles at the little girl.

"Huwa, that's great nano-desu!" Inazuma smiles brightly at Ryuujou.

"Hah, I know Johnston-chan and her gang could handle the rest!" Ikazuchi pumps her fist while smiling proudly.

Ryuujou takes a deep breath, "well I'm just glad that we could finally…"

 ** _BOOOM!_**

Then all of a sudden, the boat suddenly trembles, they heard a large explosion at the stern. Everybody was surprise. The girls immediately rush at the stern and witness a huge fire ravaging the whole deck. The boat stops on water again. Ikazuchi stares through her binoculars and could see several silhouettes approaching at their position, it seems that they weren't friendly at all. As they thought the battle was already finish, it seems that they were wrong again. Ooi immediately went out from the bridge after the explosion and meet with the girls.

"What the hell was that?!" Ooi shouted.

"We've been hit, and it's a pretty bad one!" Ryuujou answers. She pulls her scroll and launches one recon plane to scout the enemy.

Then several minutes later, Ryuujou immediately receive a report from her scout plane, her eyes widen after identifying their enemies, "this is bad… a group of Ri-class heavy cruisers are approaching at our portside from about six hundred yards away from our position." she reported.

"Goddamn it, when will this shit going to end!" Ooi grimaces.

Meanwhile Tenryuu finished off the last enemy light cruiser. She just used all of her torpedoes and had little ammo remaining, her eyes look very exhausted and she was catching her breath, she also suffered more wounds in her body. After her last battle she decided to rest for a moment.

"Men, I had it we these guys…" she commented while catching her breath.

Then from a distance she sees several silhouettes approaching the trawler, Tenryuu slaps her face in frustration, she realizes that this will be another work for her. Instead of intercepting the incoming enemy fleet, she decided to return to the trawler to reload some ammo for her weapons.

Akatsuki and Hibiki were doing their best to protect the trawler against the approaching heavy cruisers. They each launch their torpedoes to disorientate the approaching enemy fleet but none of it was able to hit its targets. The heavy cruisers return fire, the two girls were completely overwhelmed by the intense blasts coming from the enemy fleet.

"Hibiki-chan, what are we going to do, they're too strong!" Akatsuki shouted while cowering.

"Let's head back and regroup, we cannot face the enemies with just the two of us." Hibiki advised.

Akatsuki nods at Hibiki and return back to the trawler to regroup.

* * *

Back to Amatsukaze's situation, Amatsukaze carries Roberts back to the trawler so that she could properly treat her wounds. Nowaki was steaming next to them to provide gunfire cover. Then suddenly they spotted a silhouette from a distance, it wasn't sure from whom it was but they having a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, Nowaki detected incoming shells at their position.

"Amatsukaze-san, incoming projectiles straight ahead!" shouted Nowaki.

The two girls steams at portside and dodges the incoming shells. They finally able to have a clear view at the silhouette and their feeling was right, it belongs to a Ri-class heavy cruiser. The enemy heavy cruiser stares at them with her blazing emotionless blue eyes. She raises her arm cannon and fires at them. The group was totally pinned from their position because of the intense gunfire.

Roberts looks at Amatsukaze, "… Hey girl, allow me to deal with this guy…" she suggested.

"Are you out of your mind, you can't even barely move, you won't stand a chance against a heavy cruiser!" Amatsukaze protested.

"Amatsukaze-san, allow me to provide cover for your escape." Nowaki suggested.

"B-but…"

Nowaki suddenly interrupts Amatsukaze, "listen Amatsukaze-san, the only solution for us to escape is to have someone act as the bait for the enemy cruiser and keeps the enemy occupy until the others escape." Nowaki suggested.

"I see… but I let you have Rensouhou-kun just in case." Amatsukaze unstrapped Rensouhou-kun on her waist and deploys him on the water.

"Rensouhou-kun, assist Nowaki for awhile." Amatsukaze ordered her familiar. Rensouhou-kun salutes at his master.

Amatsukaze nods at Nowaki then Nowaki nods back at Amatsukaze. The group splits and goes on separated ways. Nowaki charges the heavy cruiser together with Rensouhou-kun while Amatsukaze carries Roberts back to the trawler.

* * *

Back at the trawler, everybody is busy again defending themselves against incoming shells from the enemy fleet. The Ri-class heavy cruisers encircle the trawler and now pounding it with their miniature eight inch hand cannons. The trawler absorbs heavy punishments from everywhere; the girls took cover at the bridge to avoid the shells.

"Goddamn it, we must abandon ship now, I don't think this trawler will last longer!" Ryuujou suggested.

"But if we do that, the others wouldn't be able to replenish their ammo!" Ikazuchi worries.

"… I-Ikazuchi-chan… I'm s-scared…" Inazuma was completely frightened while hiding from the intense gunfire, Ikazuchi hugs her sister just to comfort her.

The group was really in a hopeless situation. Ooi cowers during the intense rain of shell, she was angry at her admiral for not giving her any weapons so that she could fight but she was more mad at herself for being so hopeless in times like this, she just ever wanted to accomplish this mission so she could prevent the same tragedy that happens to her. Then she remembers Kitakami who was still sleeping back in Ominato, what if she wakes up all of a sudden, what would be Kitakami's reaction if something bad happen to her. She knew that this wasn't the time to worry other people but she couldn't help it. Ooi takes a deep breath.

"KITAKAMI-SAAAAN!"

Ooi screams frantically, everybody on the boat stare at Ooi. Then suddenly a 14cm shell landed on the nearby Ri-class heavy cruiser, the shell explodes on her head. The intense gunfire was suddenly halted. Ooi looks from a distance and sees Abukuma fired the shot; it appears that the reinforcements finally arrive.

Abukuma approaches the injured Ri-class heavy cruiser and unleashes her torpedoes. The torpedoes successfully hit their target and destroy the heavy cruiser. Abukuma steams next to the battered trawler to see if everybody is alright. Meanwhile Hatsushimo and Wakaba charge at the approaching enemy fleet to defend the trawler.

"Hello, is everybody alright?!" Abukuma shouts. Then she sees Ooi, "ah, O-Ooi-san!"

"What took you so long, don't tell me you've been slacking again." Ooi scowls at Abukuma.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry if we were late!" Abukuma bows her head and apologizes.

"But you know… we've probably swimming right now if you hadn't come… so thanks for coming to help us, Abukuma." Ooi smiles at Abukuma.

Abukuma smiles at Ooi, "ah, you're welcome Ooi-san!"

"By the way, if the patrol squadron is here, then who's guarding the base?"

"Oh, Nachi-san said that she's going to handle the patrol duty for us, the order to reinforce the expeditionary fleet was directly from the admiral." Abukuma answers.

"So he's still being too reckless to his decision… but enough that, we have more enemies approaching… so don't mess up this time!" Ooi commanded.

Abukuma salutes at Ooi and proceed to engage their enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile Amatsukaze and Roberts were almost near the trawler, they could see the trawler is already burning from a distance. Amatsukaze got worried and decided to increase speed to get to the boat as soon as possible. But she didn't notice that there was another Ri-class heavy cruiser nearby. Amatsukaze tries to avoid the enemy but they were already been detected, the enemy heavy cruiser is trying to T-crossed but Amatsukaze quickly turns to at starboard to avoid the enemy.

Then suddenly three Rensouhou familiars in various sizes arrive and fire at the enemy heavy cruiser. Each familiar scores a direct hit that damage the heavy cruiser, then suddenly Shimakaze steaming towards the enemy with her amazing speed. The Ri-class heavy cruiser tries to hit the nimble destroyer, because of Shimakaze's amazing speed; she created afterimages that confuse her enemy. Suddenly Shimakaze disappears from her sight, the next thing she knew Shimakaze was already on her back. Shimakaze's eyes were murderous; she snaps her enemy's head violently. The enemy heavy cruiser drops dead on the water.

"No one dare touches my Amatsukaze-neechan." Shimakaze said a grim reminder.

Shimakaze approaches Amatsukaze, then Shimakaze was very shock to see the injured Roberts being carried by her fellow Japanese destroyer, "What happened to Sammy-chan, who did this to her?!" Shimakaze roars furiously.

"Um, relax Shimakaze, d-don't suddenly go straight ahead." Amatsukaze smiles gently at Shimakaze while trying to calm her friend.

"Grr, I'll make them pay for what they did to Sammy-chan!" Shimakaze roars.

Shimakaze looks at her familiar then she orders them to follow her. Shimakaze quickly rushes straight to the enemy fleet. Amatsukaze sweat drops; it seems that Shimakaze hasn't changed her violent side.

* * *

Meanwhile Nowaki was still fighting the enemy Ri-class heavy cruiser with the help of Rensouhou-kun. Nowaki fires several shells against her opponent; the heavy cruiser uses her arms to shield herself against the incoming attack. Nowaki grimaces, since her attacks weren't effective. Then Rensouhou-kun moves from behind the enemy, the heavy cruiser sees the little familiar and open fires. Rensouhou-kun turns hard and avoided the incoming attack, the little familiar fires back but the heavy cruiser shields herself from the incoming attacks again.

Nowaki moves and looks for another attacking position. The enemy cruiser detected her movements and launches a torpedo at her but Rensouhou-kun was able to detect the incoming torpedoes and fires at them. The torpedoes explode and geysers erupt within the water. The two fighters quickly change their position after the explosion while exchanging shells relentlessly at each other. Their fight continues for several minutes.

Nowaki notices that she's running low in ammo but she still hasn't fired a single torpedo from her torpedo mounts so she could still fight but she has to be careful not to use them pointlessly. Nowaki stops firing to save her ammo, the heavy cruiser gives her a chase. The heavy cruiser fires at her relentlessly but she was able to dodge the incoming attacks. Then suddenly, the came under heavy fire and stops her movements, Nowaki sees Johnston and Yukikaze providing support fire for her. Nowaki quickly turns around so that she could launch her torpedoes.

The Ri-class heavy cruiser tries to move but she was also receiving an attack from Rensouhou-kun from the other side. Nowaki approaches the heavy cruiser and launches her torpedoes, her torpedoes successfully hits their target and sent the Ri-class heavy cruiser to the bottom of the ocean. Johnston and Yukikaze approach Nowaki meanwhile Rensouhou-kun jumps towards Johnston, Johnston catches the familiar.

"Yukikaze-san, Johnston-san, it is great to see you." Nowaki smiles at the two girls.

"What happen to Amatsukaze?" Johnston asks.

"They might be already in the trawler." Nowaki answers.

"I see… alright, let's go back." Johnston ordered.

Then everybody steams toward the trawler.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the trawler, Ikazuchi and Inazuma were able to suppress the fire on the deck, Ooi decided to check the machineries but it was severely damaged that they haven't got the proper equipment to fix it. The Patrol Squadron continued protecting the trawler against the group of heavy cruisers. Akatsuki and Hibiki join the battle and provide support fire from a distance.

A Ri-class heavy cruiser from a distance keeps on firing at the trawler then suddenly someone stabs her from behind. The blade went through her chest; she throws up blood on her mouth. The heavy cruiser tries to peek behind and sees an angry Tenryuu behind her.

"I had enough with you fuckers messing around with us."

Tenryuu pulls her sword then she uses her cannons to blast her enemy at the head. The Ri-class heavy cruiser drops dead on water. Meanwhile Shimakaze and her familiars arrive in the battlefield and bring havoc to their enemies. Then Amatsukaze and Roberts arrive and board the trawler, Amatsukaze immediately pays attention on Roberts's wounds. Then several minutes later, Johnston, Yukikaze and Nowaki finally arrive and join the battle. It seems that the momentum of the battle was gained by the Kanmusu once again.

The Ri-class heavy cruisers got overwhelmed about situation and their losing more people on their side, their leader immediately issue to withdraw from battle. The enemies began to retreat after receiving the order and finish the long, tiring and brutal fighting. The girls did not chase the enemy since they were already running out of ammunition so they just let them go.

* * *

It seems that the Kanmusu had won the battle but it seems that they weren't very satisfied. They might have survived the attacks but they didn't accomplish their main objective. The part of the device that they were assigned to recover was still at the hands of the enemy and they could use it anytime to launch another surprise attack. As a result, the entire operation becomes strategic failure. Also the expedition team didn't even get a single resource from the abandoned structure. But they still glad that they didn't lose someone during the operation other a few wounded.

Akatsuki, Hibiki, Hatsushimo and Wakaba tug the battered trawler towards to Ominato while Abukuma leads the way. Meanwhile Ooi was busy fixing the radio transmitter since it was damaged in the battle. Abukuma already called back in Ominato to report their status using her own transmitter. Despite the unsuccessful operation, the Admiral was very happy that everyone is alive.

Amatsukaze treats the wounded while Yukikaze assisted her friend. Ryuujou suffered the most injuries from her stomach and her shoulder that would probably take some time for her to return in service. Roberts was wounded on the arm but it wasn't that severe, Amatsukaze wraps a clean medical bandage and put a sling to secure her injured arm. Tenryuu suffered minor cuts from her legs, arms and face but just a single trip to the docks and she'll be as good as new. Inazuma puts a plaster on Ikazuchi's wounded cheeks. Amatsukaze puts a plaster on Yukikaze's swollen nose, other than her nose, Yukikaze was completely unscathed in the battle.

Johnston suffered several bruises from the fight so Amatsukaze has no choice but to treat the boisterous girl. The two still had this cat-dog relationship, Amatsukaze still show her bitterness towards Johnston while Johnston would tease Amatsukaze. Nowaki will also tease Amatsukaze for being dishonest she was while Yukikaze looks at her friends while giggling merrily.

While on their way back to Ominato, there were still many things that bothers Johnston's mind, such as who was the mysterious girl they meet within the structure, what allegiance is she belongs to, why does she wanted the device, what might be her connection to Yukikaze and what things did she do to be putted on Roberts's target list. She also thinks if she could ever meet the mysterious girl again. Johnston takes a deep breath to ease her mind about the question probably she'll handle these questions one by one as they get back in Ominato, probably starting from Roberts.

The group continues steaming southward towards Ominato and will arrive at the port before sundown.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Yokosuka Naval District, Nagato was inside the secretary ship main office doing her regular job as the secretary ship of the naval base. She reads several documents about various operations while having a nice cup of coffee. It seems that their admiral hasn't return because of the surprise meeting regarding the attacks in Ominato. Nagato analyzes each report carefully so that she wouldn't create another mistake for future operations.

 ** _Knock-Knock_**

Somebody was knocking at the door, Nagato drops the document she's reading and looks at the door.

"Come in."

Then suddenly two teenage girls enter the room. Both were wearing a brown school blazer with an orange ascot tied on their collar, white long-sleeves shirt inside their blazer, brown miniskirt with white frills that matches their blazer, brown thigh-length stockings with horizontal stripes pattern and a pair black school shoes. The first girl has long bluish-green hair with a metal hairclip adorning her hair and pale-emerald eyes; she acts like a typical high-school girl with boisterous attitude while the other girl has long fluffy brown hair tied in a ponytail and deep azure eyes, she has a well-mannered personality contrasting the first girl.

"Yo, Nagato-neesan, we already have the reports!" the first girl greeted Nagato raucously. She puts several pieces of paper on Nagato's desk.

"Suzuya-san, you should calm down for a bit…" the second girl tries to stop her companion, then she looks at Nagato and bows her head, "Ah, I'm sorry about her attitude, Nagato-san." she apologize.

"Oh come on Kumano-chan, we just happened to return from our two weeks operation, and I really miss this place." Suzuya grins at Kumano.

Nagato analyzes the documents then she looks at the two girls, "hmm… excellent, as expected from the Seventh Cruiser Division." she praises the girls.

"It's always been a pleasure Nagato-san." Kumano bows at Nagato like an elegant lady.

"Aw shucks, we're just doing our job that's all." Suzuya puts her hand behind her head and grins at their secretary ship.

"By the way Nagato-neesan, where's the admiral?" Suzuya asks.

"The admiral is on an emergency meeting at the high command headquarters, they were discussing about the recent attack in Ominato." Nagato answers.

"Is that so, men those Shinkaisei-kan is getting too rough, we cannot just turn our backs from these guys." Suzuya sighs.

"Oh Nagato-san, I heard about an implementation of an agreement between the Americans, is that true?" Kumano asks.

Nagato sighs, "yeah that's true, and we just receive our first American ship recently." she answers while leaning on her chair.

"Huh, is that so… where is she, is she cute?!" Suzuya asks Nagato eagerly.

"Suzuya-san, please calm down." Kumano tries to calm her friend.

Nagato rests her elbows on her working desk then she puts her finger together and stares at the girls with her serious eyes, "I would suggest that you two should avoid having any contact with this girl as much as possible" she warns.

Suzuya tilts her head at Nagato, she seems confuse.

Nagato leans back at her chair, "Anyway since you've already given me the reports I need, I'll have to dismiss you two, I'll just call you if we have another operation available for you two."

"Ah, yeah thanks Nagato-neesan, I'll see ya later!" Suzuya waves her hand and leaves the room.

"Thank you as always, Nagato-san." Kumano bows her head and leaves the office.

Nagato was left alone inside her office. She realizes that it would be better if these two try to avoid Johnston, she couldn't even think the possibilities what could happen if one of them meets the American destroyer. Nagato drinks her cup of coffee and resume reading the documents.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Good Day Misu~! Mo-chan here and will be replacing Beppu-chan for the notes, misu. Beppu-chan is tired after exhausting herself writing the fight scenes while preparing for the upcoming opening of school, poor Beppu-chan misu. But anyway chapter 12 is here, the next chapter will be about the conclusion of the First Mission Arc and the beginning of a new story arc misu. Thanks for reading and I hope we could see each other someday misu~!


	14. Chapter 13: Meeting

**Chapter 13: Meeting**

The sun was already setting westward and the sky already turns glowing gold when the battered trawler finally makes it back at Ominato Guard District. The restoration works for the naval base were still ongoing but everything else was peaceful. Several personnel were already waiting for the girls at the main harbor including the Admiral. Nachi was also with them who've they met at the bay before they arrive to the naval base.

Akatsuki, Hibiki, Hatsushimo and Wakaba pull the boat towards the harbor. Inazuma drops the anchor while Ikazuchi placed the wooden ramp. The medical team immediately boards the boat and assists the wounded. Ryuujou was carried on a stretcher and was sent to the docks immediately for repairs while Roberts and Tenryuu decided to walk to the docks on their own. Johnston already returned Tenryuu's cardigan which she borrowed during the operation. Meanwhile the arsenal crew unloads their riggings from the boat and moves them to the factory for maintenance.

Nachi observes the condition of the trawler carefully, the boat took heavy damages that were already beyond repairable, it seems that this will be another problem for them since the Admiral just loaned the boat from a local fishing port. The Admiral approaches the rest of the girls that just recently disembark the boat. The moment the girls see the Admiral, they all give him a salute.

The Admiral walks toward the girls, "I'm glad to see that you all made it out there." he greeted them with a smile. Then he looks at Abukuma who was standing besides the girls, "you did an excellent job for bringing them back to safety, Abukuma." he nods at the light cruiser.

Abukuma bows her head at the Admiral, "it was nothing, Admiral." she humbly replies.

Then suddenly Shimakaze raises her hand at the Admiral and starts hopping like a rabbit.

"Oh-oh, commander, Shimakaze-chan did a good job too!" Shimakaze shouts excitedly.

Both Amatsukaze and Hatsushimo feel worry for Shimakaze, the Admiral approaches Shimakaze and gives her a pets the energetic destroyer gently. Shimakaze really enjoys the Admiral's warm hand.

Akatsuki steps forward, "um Commander, w-we're sorry that we fail to accomplish the objective of the mission, if I wasn't being careless… w-we could have recovered the device and accomplished our mission." she reported to the Admiral timidly.

Akatsuki still blames herself for what happen during the battle, she had Roberts wounded and let the enemy submarine escape with the device because of her carelessness, so as a lady, she wants to take responsibility for the failure of the operation.

The Admiral stretches his hand at Akatsuki, Akatsuki winces and staggers; the little girl seems to be frightened that the Admiral might scold them. But suddenly, the Admiral pets the little girl gently; Akatsuki looks at Admiral and see that the man was really happy just to see the safe.

"No one is blaming you for anything and I'm not mad about the operation, I'm happy that you all made it back here alive, I don't know what I'm going to do to myself if something bad will happen to you girls." the Admiral replies.

Akatsuki's eyes become misty then her tears stream on her pinkish cheeks with snot peeking under her nose, she cries like a child who just lost her favorite toy. The Admiral wants to give a warm hug to Akatsuki just to calm her down but suddenly Nachi appears behind the Admiral with a menacing aura and taps his shoulder.

"Don't even dare." Nachi warns.

The Admiral felt Nachi's ominous presence and quickly steps backward from Akatsuki. As much as the Admiral wanted to hug Akatsuki, he tries to control his urge knowing that some of his men were at the harbor; he doesn't want his men to thing him as a child molester. Hibiki approaches Akatsuki, she pets her sister's head gently to calm her down. Inazuma was also in tears of disappointment but Ikazuchi holds her hand to calm her also. The Admiral notices that Ooi also suffered several bruises on her face; it was clearly that Ooi got those bruises from a fight.

"Ooi, did I tell you not to engage in combat." the Admiral lectures the girl.

Ooi pouts at the Admiral and swings her head away, "you don't expect me to sit around doing nothing while my enemies are hurting my comrades." she sulks while crossing her arms.

The Admiral sighs roughly, "Good gracious woman, what will Kitakami-san thinks if she sees you like this when she wakes up." he grumps at Ooi.

Ooi turns her attention at her Admiral.

"The doctor said that Kitakami's condition is starting to improve, if this continues, she could finally regain her conscious probably within this month." the Admiral delivers the good news.

The news somehow stuns Ooi; she stands mindlessly in front of the Admiral.

"Hear that Miss Ooi… seems that Miss Kitakami is finally waking up." Johnston grins cheerfully.

"I'm happy for you Ooi-san." Yukikaze smiles brightly.

"I'm glad that Kitakami-san is in a good condition." said Amatsukaze with a smile.

"This is a good new, right Ooi-san?" Nowaki was also glad for the cruiser.

Ooi was so happy for Kitakami she didn't notice that warm tears were already flowing from her cheeks, "… K-Kitakami-san…" she whispers softly.

The Admiral suddenly claps his hands, "okay, since you all had a very tough day, we already prepare some food and the nice warm baths were also ready for use, you should all take a rest for a while."

The rest of the girls nod at him and proceed inside the naval base to have a nice rest after a tough and brutal operation. The Admiral stands on the main harbor while staring conspicuously at the battered trawler, he could see that the condition of the boat was absolutely hopeless, he takes a deep sigh. Nachi decided to stand beside her admiral.

"So how are you going to explain this to the fishing dock where you loaned the boat?" Nachi asks.

The Admiral just responds with a silent shrug.

Nachi sighs roughly, "You really are hopeless."

The Admiral pulls his cigarette box inside his pocket. Then he pulls one cigarette from the box using his mouth. Then he picks up his lighter, he lights the cigarette and start smoking while basking at the ocean. Despite of all the challenging problems he has; he remains his calm and laid back personality, probably he's already used to it.

Nachi turns her head and looks at the Admiral, she notices that the man still remain calm about the situation, "Admiral, I'm just wondering… why do you still remain carefree, the high command would have you relieve from office for making reckless decisions like that or worse you could be court marshaled and be sent to prison."

"Well I wouldn't call it reckless if I decided to prioritize the people's lives more than to accomplish any objectives from the high command." the Admiral replied calmly, "… if they decided to relief me from my duty, I just hope that they replace me with someone who's more responsible, am I right Nachi-san?" he smiles gently at the woman.

Nachi wants to answer the Admiral but she doesn't know the appropriate words to say.

"And besides, if something bad happens to these girls, my drinking buddy in Yokosuka will not forgive me till the moment I die." the Admiral chuckles lightly.

Several minutes later, the Admiral stretches his arms upward, "okay… I think we should be heading back now, maybe I'll finish those paper works before I hit the bed." he declares.

The secretary ship stares flatly at her admiral; she knew that this guy is lying, he'll just handle a few documents then he'll dump the rest to Nachi as usual. Nachi is absolutely annoyed by the admiral's carefree personality, but she still worries for tomorrow; what if the high command does relief him from his command for failing multiple times to accomplish his duties, Nachi and probably almost everyone in Ominato were already very comfortable working with this admiral and as much as possible she doesn't want this guy to step down as the overall commander of Ominato.

The Admiral smiles leisurely at his secretary ship and proceed back to his office while Nachi follows him from behind.

* * *

Nightfall arrives and the reconstruction works for the naval base was temporarily stopped as usual. The construction battalion made several improvements in the encampment while Operation SO was ongoing; several tents were replaced by warm and spacious cabins, and they also provided more spaces for several pivotal structures such as their temporary communication center, the supply storage building, the triage center, and the arsenal factory.

The girls have already eaten their supper; they headed to the bathhouse to have a nice warm bath to relief their fatigue and relax their mind. Johnston decided to let the other girls take the bath first, she just stays at the main harbor to have a quiet time so that she could take a short nap after a difficult day. Johnston tries to take a nap but she couldn't because of the questions that sill bother her. After a few hours of pondering, she finally decided to head to the bathhouse to have a warm bath.

The improvised bathhouse was also reinforced by the construction battalion; the poorly emplaced wooden walls were replaced by strong bamboo palisades that provide more privacy for the Kanmusus so that they could enjoy having a nice bath without worrying anyone that would peek on them; they also added several extra drum canisters and improved the water supply and the warming system. Johnston grabs a wooden bucket and enters the bath area.

"Oh yeah, it's time for a nice warm bath!" Johnston announced gleefully.

Johnston sees Roberts unexpectedly; the little girl was already enjoying a nice warm bath inside a drum canister filled with warm water, it seems that Roberts just arrive several minutes earlier than Johnson. The little girl also notices Johnston and stares at her former teammate with her crimson eyes nonchalantly, her hair was already dripping wet from the warm water, her injured arm wasn't been fully healed. The two girls look at each other for a brief moment; this probably their first time to share a bath together. Then after several minutes of awkward silence, Roberts slightly turns her head away from Johnston while Johnston proceeds inside.

After washing her body from the nearby faucet within the bathhouse, Johnston takes one of the drum canisters besides Roberts and dips her body with the warm water. The warm water really helps Johnston relief the fatigue from her body. Johnston let out a relax sigh.

"Men, Japanese bath are surely the best, am I right Sammy?" Johnston smiles at her former teammate.

Roberts didn't answer instead she submerges her whole body in the warm water while creating bubbles with her mouth. Johnston ignores her friend and resumes enjoying the nice bath.

"Anyway, Hibiki told me everything about your injuries, I think she's still mad at you for leaving them behind all of a sudden." Johnston reported.

Roberts raises her head and peeks at Johnston, she sighs calmly "… those girls were the first people that accepted me despite the fact that they become our former enemies, that is why I must do anything to protect them so that I could repay their kindness." she replies as she remembers the first time she arrived in Sasebo.

"But wouldn't you think if those girls will be happy if they learn that something bad happens to you?" Johnston asks seriously.

Roberts didn't give an answer.

Johnston leans her body in the drum canister, "you're a very selfish girl, Sammy; you always carry your own baggage without telling it to someone, you should open up to your friends sometimes especially to the people who are special to you so that they may help you." Johnston suggested.

"Knowing the nature of my job, I don't think sharing my problems to someone will be a good idea" Roberts replied nonchalantly, "… and telling it to those girls will only bring them to more danger."

"Well it is still your choice; I'm just giving you an advice as your friend and your former teammate." Johnston smiles at Roberts.

"How about you, you also have good friends with interesting personalities."

"That's right and I'm really comfortable working with them, though all have some a few issues with their respective attitudes, especially Amatsukaze… but I'm still really glad that I was able to work with these guys." Johnston smiles cheerfully.

"And we made a pretty awesome team, did you see how we kicked that monster's ass to oblivion, it was surely epic!" Johnston boasts while pumping her fists.

Roberts tilts her head at Johnston like an adorable doll.

"Eh sorry about that, I just all fired up while trying to recall the previous battle we had hours ago."

"Anyway I want to ask something…" Johnston turns her head at Roberts, "do you know the something about the mysterious girl we have met inside the structure?" she asks curiously.

Roberts's eyes suddenly become intense, "… Johnston, I already warned you that you should stay out of my business, these things do not concern you so stay out of it." Roberts answers callously.

"I almost got shot in the head and it still doesn't concern me?" Johnston retorts.

"If you want to learn the answer, you just have to look for it yourself since I will not give you one." Roberts lowers her head, "… I just don't want more people to get involved in this case since it'll just worsen the situation." the little girl whispers.

Johnston crosses her arms and swings her head at Roberts. Suddenly Roberts grabs her towel and stands up from her drum canister. Johnston sees Roberts's body; despite of her small and underdeveloped figure, her ivory skin glimmers under the moonlight while her long snowy white hair sways through the cool breeze, Johnston never realizes that Roberts can be overwhelmingly beautiful because she usually sees the little girl drenched by the blood of their enemies, she was immediately captivated by Robert's charm.

Roberts notice that Johnston had her sight focus on her body, she turns her head at Johnston, "what are you looking at?" she asks while staring at her former teammates with her conspicuous eyes.

"Ah um… I just didn't realize that you were this beautiful, that's all." Johnston replies while slightly blushing.

Roberts slightly swings her head to hide her red cheeks from Johnston, "Hmp… pervert…" the little girl whispers softly.

Then Roberts walks out of the bath and headed to the dressing room leaving Johnston alone.

* * *

After several more minutes, Johnston decided to leave the bath. She proceeds to the dressing room and dries herself before she approaches the wooden clothes-rack to wear her uniform. While Johnston was wearing her usual dress, she found a small white envelope hidden between her clothes inside the basket. After preparing herself, she grabs the white envelope and observes it properly. She notices that the letter has the official seal of the Japanese National Navy. Johnston got curious about the letter so she decided to opens it and reads the content.

 _Johnston, if you want to learn something about the mysterious girl, I'll be waiting for you at the airfield._

Johnston got even more curious when she reads the part regarding the details about the mysterious girl, she observes the letter carefully but it seems that the name of the sender was not written in the message. The letter was still very convincing because of the official seal of the Japanese National Navy embedded on the letter despite that it doesn't have contains the name of the sender, this probably a one time opportunity to learn something about the mysterious girl that had her mind completely bothered since Roberts doesn't want to give any answer.

Johnston sighs and proceeds outside the bathhouse.

* * *

Several moments later, Johnston arrives at the airfield of the naval base; the place was very cold since it was an open field. There were several lampposts and searchlights that lighten the entire runway in case of any aircraft that needs to make an emergency landing. Johnston rubs her arms on her shoulder to warm herself from the cold evening. She approaches one of the lampposts near the airfield and looks around the airfield. She tries to find the anonymous sender of the letter.

"Men, why did that person chooses this place to have a conversation?" Johnston asks herself while keeping herself warm.

Then several minutes later, Johnston sees a small shadow approaching her. This person must be the anonymous sender of the letter. Johnston quickly turns her head and looks at the girl. The person steps in to the light and reveals her identity, it was Hibiki. Johnston was surprise since she did not expect Hibiki was the one that might have sent the letter.

"Dobryy vecher, Johnston-chan." greeted Hibiki.

"Hibiki, what are you doing here, do you know that it's very cold in here?" Johnston asks.

"Oh I don't mind... I like the cold." Hibiki replies, "… and it seems that you already read my letter, am I right Johnston-chan?" Hibiki smiles faintly at Johnston.

"Wait, you're the one who sent me that letter?" Johnston was dumbfounded.

"That's right, I've notice that you're also curious about the mysterious girl we encountered back in the structure so I decided that maybe I should share some information about that girl." Hibiki marches around Johnston while swinging her hands behind her back.

"Huh, wait a minute… why do you know something about the mysterious girl, am I sure that you're not messing with me since I don't have time for jokes." Johnston crosses her arms while raising an eyebrow at Hibiki.

Hibiki stops, "well I think it's about time you learn about my true purpose here in Ominato… the truth is that I'm working for the Japanese Nation Navy Intelligence Department; I'm actually investigating a certain case during my stay here in this naval base." she replies.

"Intelligence Department… so you mean you're like a detective, right?"

"Well if you put it bluntly… but if you still don't believe me, I had my badge and the stamp of the Japanese National Navy that I used to put a seal on that letter."

Johnston sighs roughly, "okay-okay, I'll believe you… but what is about this case you're investigating here in Ominato?" she curiously asks.

Hibiki nods her head, "Khorosho… but before I answer that question, I'll answer first the main reason why I sent you the letter, you wanted to learn something about the mysterious girl right?"

Johnston nods quietly at Hibiki.

"Very well then… the mysterious girl was the leader of a breakaway organization called Genso-kan, the organization was established by several Kanmusus that defected from the Maizuru Naval District a month ago, their goals weren't clear but I receive several reports saying that their main objective was to gather enough supporters so that they could able to bring down the high command." Hibiki answers.

"So the mysterious girl was from Maizuru… I already learned something about Maizuru from Yukikaze and Amatsukaze; they say that Maizuru was their original homeport; they also told me about a certain incident that happened that resulted for their reassignment to various naval bases, Shimakaze was also from Maizuru according to Amatsukaze."

"Hmm, do you have any information you can share about this 'incident' they are talking about?" Hibiki asks curiously.

"I don't know the details about the incident but according to Yukikaze she lost a dear friend during the operation…" then suddenly something came inside Johnston's mind.

Johnston observed that the mysterious girl was being protective to Yukikaze when they encounter her during the operation which gives the possibility that the mysterious girl is someone related to Yukikaze. According to Hibiki, the breakaway group was established a month ago but Yukikaze and Amatsukaze didn't give a date of the incident. She could see the connections between the two past events; she just needs to investigate about the chronological order of the events to be able to solve the mystery.

"Another question, do you know the identity of Yukikaze's friend?" Hibiki asks.

Johnston shakes her head slowly.

"If my thought is correct, there's a possibility that Yukikaze-chan's friend is our mysterious girl." Hibiki speculated.

"But Yukikaze said that her friend was sunk in action during that incident." Johnston argues.

"Ponimayu… it seems that I'll have to investigate everyone who is close enough to Yukikaze-chan, which is why I decided to tell you about this case so that you could help me with my investigation, I wanted to know if Yukikaze has a certain connection from the Genso-kan." Hibiki explains.

"Wait, why ask me, I think it should be better if you ask them yourself." Johnston replies.

"It's because I don't want someone from the Japanese National Navy to learn that I'm an undercover detective for the Intelligence Department, the department need someone who is very less conspicuous to investigate and resolve several internal issues in our navy without creating any ruckus."

"So the Japanese high command decided to hide this issue from the other ship girls, am I right?"

"Dah, the high command labeled the defected Kanmusus as missing in action so that they could hide about this issue among the other Kanmusus so it wouldn't cause any major uproar to the other naval bases. I also believed that this is one of the factors that the Arm Exchange Agreement was implemented so that the Japanese Navy could request more reinforcement from America while trying to resolve this problem from the shadows."

"But anyway aside about incident in Maizuru, I'm just wondering that why the Genso-kan would want to get the device and where did our mysterious girl learned about its existence anyway, this is classified information from the USN, right?" Johnston asks another question.

"Just like I've said, the organization might be plotting something against the high command and the device said has the ability to disrupt any kind of radio frequencies, I suspect that she must be planning to use it to conceal their presence completely so that they could initiate their plans unexpectedly." Hibiki answers.

"And about her sources, I would assume that she could have a spy among us where she could get her information." Hibiki added,

"I see… another question, how did you know that the mysterious girl was here in Ominato?"

"I receive a call from the department that the mysterious girl was spotted here in Ominato so I made a fake report about an abundant pile of resources was discovered here in the Northern Pacific Area so that I could investigate." Hibiki answers calmly.

"One last thing to ask, is this Genso-kan... an enemy or an ally?"

"Like I've said their motives were still unknown, as long as it remains that way, the high command will consider this mysterious girl and her organization as a threat and would take any chances to eliminate them."

"I see… but I still don't understand why did you choose me to be your accomplice?"

"I have three reasons, the first reason is that you're not originally from the Japanese National Navy, the second reason is that you're one of the closest people to Yukikaze-chan, and lastly, it seems that I really had no other option but to choose you." Hibiki replies with a cunning smile.

"Well I kinda feel insulted about your third reason though." Johnston stares at Hibiki flatly, "… but before I take the job, I have a request."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"This is about Sammy… that girl doesn't open up to people so I want someone to look out for her if ever I'm away, I want her to be surrounded by dependable people who she can trust."

"I know that there's something strange about Roberts-chan, she usually doesn't talk to people that she didn't knew, but don't worry, I'll do my best to gain her trust." Hibiki smiles lightly at Johnston.

"Ah, thanks Hibiki." Johnston nods at the little destroyer.

"Okay, since you're already my accomplice, do you have anything that we may use to call each other?" Hibiki asks.

Johnston responds with a shrug.

Hibiki sigh roughly then she approaches Johnston, "I see… very well then, I'll have you this…" Hibiki handed a small bronze whistle to Johnston, "… this whistle will allow you to call a courier pigeon if you want to write something to me, I will also be sending messages to you through courier pigeons."

"Um, yeah no problem." said Johnston.

"Spasibo… alright, it's getting a bit late now, we should head back to the encampment before anyone gets too suspicious." Hibiki suggested, "Oh and by the way… my real name is Verniy… das vdanya." she announced.

Hibiki leaves Johnston at the airfield; then Johnston decided to return to the encampment to finally have some sleep.

* * *

The sun smiles brightly above the clear blue sky while cold breeze blew from the horizon; it was another peaceful day in Ominato. The reconstruction works for the naval base was already resumed and everyone have already began their day with the things that occupies them. It seems that the reconstruction have already restored some of the few minor damages that the surprise attack caused. They manage to restore some of the damage parts in the girl's dormitory and other buildings that were lightly damage from the attack; they also already demolished the wreckages and clear the scattered debris while laying the new foundation for several new structures.

Ooi was already in the construction site, she's wearing a hard helmet and carrying a clipboard, she seems to be in charge to supervise the reconstruction of several buildings. Ooi was very lively and high in spirit while giving her orders to the construction personnel unlike the first time the girls met her. Meanwhile Abukuma was at the provision center; she distributes the rations to the workers and other personnel of the naval base, Hatsushimo and Wakaba assisted their squadron commander for the distribution. Despite that there were only a few things that were restored in the naval base; their typical lives in Ominato are starting to return slowly.

Meanwhile at Admiral's office, his office was relocated from a tent to a cabin; there isn't much anything that changed inside his office after the relocation except that his office becomes a bit more spacious. The Admiral had his personal laptop on and star working on several documents on his work desk while having a nice cup of coffee in the morning. Meanwhile Nachi stands beside him while holding her harisen; she makes sure that the Admiral will do his job properly without wasting any precious time.

 ** _Knock-Knock_**

Several minutes later, someone knocks on the door, it seems that the Admiral was already quite aware to receive visitor this early in the morning.

"Come in…"

Then two men wearing khaki military uniform with a red armband and service cap enter the Admiral's office, the two men immediately approaches the Admiral.

"Oh, what brings you two here in Ominato, your arrival was quite unexpected and I didn't get a chance to prepare a cup of tea for you, I hope you two could forgive me."

The Admiral greets them calmly. He already knew that the military police will come for him about the result of the previous operation yesterday but he just decided to act that he doesn't know a thing so it wouldn't raise any suspicious thoughts.

The two military police still salutes and gives respect to the Admiral, "Admiral, the high command wants to invite you the headquarters and explain everything about the failed operation yesterday, please try not to resist and come with us." one of the police replies politely.

The Admiral stands up from his chair and approaches the two men, "I see… don't worry I'll come with you peacefully, just promise me that you won't hurt anyone from this naval base." he replies meanwhile Nachi looks at them with worry.

Suddenly one of the police grabs the Admiral's hand and puts handcuffs on his wrists; Nachi was surprised since she never expected that they would treat the Admiral like a criminal all of a sudden. The secretary ship believes that the admiral didn't do anything bad since he just wanted to save the girls from danger. Nachi tries to charge them but the Admiral looks at her secretary ship which stops her movements.

"Please forgive us Admiral, we're just following orders from the high command." one of the police explains.

The Admiral lowers his head, "I see, don't worry I understand." he replies calmly.

Then when the three men were about to leave the office, suddenly someone pushes the door brashly without knocking on it first. Everyone inside the office were surprise, then they were even more surprise to see the person who enters the office.

"Good day everyone~ Mo-chan is here to deliver some happiness, misu~!"

Missouri announced her presence in her very loud and energetic manner as usual. Everybody stares at uninvited battleship while Missouri looks at them with an innocent smile, it seems to be that she doesn't have any idea what's going on; the Admiral and Nachi surely did not expect for the American battleship to come in their naval base all of a sudden.

"Missouri-san, I'd never expected for you to come, what brings you here in Ominato?" the Admiral asks Missouri.

"Oh Admiral, you don't look so good misu… but anyway I'm here to escort our Ship Girl Ambassador, it seems she wants to have a word with you, misu." Missouri explains her purpose.

Then suddenly another woman enters the office, the two Military Police recognizes that she was the Ship Girl Ambassador, they drop their grip on the admiral and immediately gave their salute at the woman. The Ship Girl Ambassador is the highest ranking officer and probably the most important person deployed by the United States Navy in Japan; she has the full authority to give commands to every American Ship Girls assigned in Japan. The duties of the Ambassador were to represent the United States Navy during important meetings, administer the agreement between the two countries, resolve any bad-blood conflicts among the Ship Girls caused by the previous war, requests foreign aids from the USN if necessary, and to ensure the welfare of her fellow American Ship Girls. She also acts as the liaison for the two navies in the Pacific.

Nachi was very surprise to see the American Ship Girl Ambassador meanwhile the Admiral smiles gently at the Ship Girl Ambassador.

"So you're the Ship Girl Ambassador from America, well it's truly a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle."

* * *

Back to the encampment, the construction battalion also improved the sleeping barracks for the Kanmusus; the usual large tent was replaced by a much cozier and more spacious wooden cabin complete with new wooden bunk beds with soft futons, work desks, cabinets and a warm fireplace to warm themselves from the cold breeze outside. They also installed a small wooden washroom besides the cabin.

It was already 8:39 in the morning, Johnston just recently wake up from her sleep while the rest of the girls already prepared themselves for the new day. Johnston looks at the clock and her face was disappointed again. Meanwhile Amatsukaze was busy working with the reports about their recent operations in Ominato while Nowaki reads her book quietly. Shimakaze was still asleep while snuggling a soft white pillow. Yukikaze enters the cabin and sees Johnston who was already awake.

"Good morning Johnston-chan!" Yukikaze greeted her friend.

"Ah, good morning to you as well Yukikaze." smiled Johnston lightly while rubbing her eyes.

"Well since that you're already awake; some of your American friends just recently arrive in the naval base today." said Amatsukaze while busy writing her report on a piece of paper.

"What do you mean by that?" Johnston asks.

"That's right Johnston, there was an Osprey thingy we saw from the other day arrived in the naval base recently, and then I saw Missouri-san and another woman coming down from that thing, they proceed to the commander's office." Yukikaze tells the news to Johnston

"Another woman… wait do you mean that the American Ship Girl Ambassador finally visited the naval base?!" Johnston exclaims.

"Um eh, I don't know." Yukikaze shrugs.

Johnston immediately rises from her bed and quickly prepares herself. This is probably one of the few opportunities Johnston could finally meet the American Ship Girl Ambassador assigned in Japan in person, Johnston doesn't have any idea about the identity of the Ambassador so she cannot afford to miss this opportunity. Johnston was really excited while she prepares herself for the day. Yukikaze was slightly dumbfounded by her friend's unusual reaction.

Several moments later, Johnston finally prepares herself properly and rushes outside the cabin; Yukikaze follows her from behind but couldn't keep up with Johnston who is a big hurry. From the outside of the cabin, Johnston immediately sees the four Akatsuki-class destroyers wandering around.

"Good morning, nano-desu." Inazuma greeted Johnston politely.

"You guys, did you know where the American Ambassador go?" Johnston asks them immediately.

"American… Ambassador…?" Akatsuki stares at Johnston innocently.

"The American Ambassador has already went to the airfield several moments ago; you should hurry up if you want to catch up with her." Hibiki replies unexpectedly.

"Ah, thanks Hibiki." Johnston replies then she began to run to the direction of the airfield.

"Johnston-chan is surely in a big hurry; I wonder what's got in to her?" Ikazuchi asks them while putting her hands on her hips.

Hibiki responds with a shrug.

Johnston sprints as fast as she can so that could she catch up before the Osprey leaves the naval base and see the Ambassador personally. She could see from a distance that the Osprey was still parked at the concrete runway, she increases her speed. Several moments later, Johnston finally arrives at the runway but the propellers of the Osprey were already spinning, it seems that the aircraft was already preparing for takeoff. Johnston didn't waste time and runs toward the aircraft.

The Ambassador was already inside the Osprey while Missouri was about to enter the aircraft. Johnston shouts loudly at Missouri but the loud sounds coming from the propellers was disrupting Johnston's voice.

"Huh?" Missouri turns her head before she enters the aircraft and looks around the area.

"Miss Missouri, the Ambassador has still many appointments to attend so we must return to Okinawa as soon as possible." a flight attendant advices the young woman.

Missouri nods at the flight attendant and immediately enters the aircraft. Then all the doors were shut and the propellers began to lift the aircraft. Johnston stops and catches her breath; it seems that she wasn't fast enough to be able to catch up with them. She just watches the Osprey flies through the sky and leaves the naval base.

"Johnston-chan, are you alright?" Yukikaze worries.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just exhausted from all this running… whew." Johnston replies while huffing heavily, she wipes her sweat from her forehead with her arm.

"I'm sorry if you didn't able to catch up with the American Ambassador." Yukikaze feel sorry for Johnston.

"Don't worry, I knew there would be more opportunities to come maybe someday I'll have my own chance to meet her in person." Johnston grins at her friend cheerfully while trying to be optimistic.

Yukikaze smiles back at Johnston then the two girls decided to return to the encampment. The two meet Roberts unexpectedly while on their way back, the little destroyer escort was eating takoyaki again when the two girls found her.

"Yo Roberts, did you also came here to see the Ship Girl Ambassador?" Johnston asks.

Roberts just ignores Johnston and resume eating. Johnston sighs roughly, she realizes that there's nothing she could do to change her former teammate's cold treatment towards her. But even though Roberts ignores Johnston, the little girl still follows the two girls back to the encampment.

* * *

Several moments later, the destroyers from the Third Escort Squadron gathered at the main harbor beside the cargo ship with Roberts accompanying Johnston. There were already several men working on the ship but it seems that the ship will not leave the port for today. Amatsukaze decided to approach one of the sailors at the main harbor; she asks the sailor for the schedule of the cargo ship to depart from Ominato.

"There were reports about those strange monsters were blocking the supply route so I wouldn't think that this ship will ever leave the port today lassie." the sailor replied.

"Ah, thank you for your answer." Amatsukaze smiles politely and bows her head at the sailor. Then she returns to the rest of the girl.

"So Amatsukaze, what did he say?" Johnston asks while putting her hands behind her head.

"It seems that we will be staying here in Ominato for the time being, the supply routes here in the Northern Pacific Area were blocked by the Shinkaisei-kan." Amatsukaze reported.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yukikaze asks.

Johnston, Amatsukaze and Nowaki shrug at each other. Then moments later Ryuujou arrives at the main harbor to meet her squadron. The light carrier hasn't fully recovered from her injuries, she's not wearing her usual Kariginu but instead she has her white long-sleeve shirt with suspenders and brown miniskirt. It will probably take several days for Ryuujou to fully recover from her injuries; she uses a wooden crutch to be able to walk straight. Amatsukaze quickly approaches Ryuujou to assist her squad commander.

"Ryuujou-san, you shouldn't tire yourself." Amatsukaze worried.

"Don't worry Amatsukaze the doctors already told me that I'm fine, if it wasn't for ye, my wounds would have worsen, so I'm really grateful to ye, Amatsukaze." Ryuujou smiles at her subordinate.

"Oh you're welcome Ryuujou-san, I had Tenno Maru-san to thank that, she thought me many things about first aid treatment." Amatsukaze replies politely.

"Is that so, by the way, I haven't seen that hospital ship lately, did you know where did she go?"

"Oh, she returned in service to the Dutch Navy in Indonesia since a lot of people there that requires her help, she said that she'll visit Japan if she has some free time."

"I see… but anyway, I receive another order from Nagato-san, a helicopter will arrive here in Ominato to pick us up, we're returnin' back to Yokosuka immediately." Ryuujou announced.

"Huh, I didn't know we own a helicopter, that's awesome!" Johnston exclaims.

"Well we actually didn't own one; our admiral borrowed the helicopter from the Japanese National Air Force since the security around the coastal areas of Japan has been extremely tight because of the recent surprise attack here in Ominato and the news about a Battleship Symbiotic Hime spotted within the Sea of Okhotsk. The Coastal Defense Kanmusus and every available naval vessel from the Japanese National Navy were deployed to guard these areas to prevent another surprise attack; it seems that the high command was really anxious about the situation." Ryuujou explains.

"So that explains why the cargo ship wouldn't leave Ominato today." Nowaki nods calmly.

"Anyway, how about the girls from Sasebo, are they coming with us?" Johnston asks.

"They're following orders from Sasebo so I don't think they will be comin' with us… oh and I would always like to remind y'all that information regardin' Operation SO are labeled as classified so I won't expect anyone of you to brag anything about the operation when we return in Yokosuka, ya got that?"

The girls answered yes in chorus.

"Good, the helicopter shall arrive any moment so make sure y'all fully prepared when we leave Ominato, I'll be at the airfield for the meantime." Ryuujou orders them.

The four destroyers saluted at Ryuujou and returns to the cabin.

* * *

After several hours, the girls already prepared their things and ready themselves to leave Ominato. Their riggings were already stacked inside several wooden crates and ready for loading. The Third Escort Squadron had experienced a lot of things during their short stay in the naval base. Johnston gained many friends during her first mission here in Japan so she somehow felt a little upset that she's going to leave Ominato. The Third Escort Squadron proceeds to the airfield together with the Expeditionary Force from Sasebo and the Patrol Squadron from Ominato with Ooi.

Each girl gave their respective farewells to the Third Escort Squadron. Tenryuu together with the four Akatsuki-class girls approaches Johnston and Ryuujou who were talking at each other a moment ago.

"It seems that we're being staying here in Ominato for the meantime, we still have to do our expeditionary missions to search for any resources here in the Northern Area." said Tenryuu while rubbing her nape.

"I see… well good luck on your expeditions." Ryuujou replies.

"Heh thanks, good luck on your future escort missions as well Ryuujou-san." then Tenryuu looks at Johnston, "Heh… seems that this is it Johnston-chan, It was really fun working with you." she smiles at the little destroyer girl.

"Me too Big Sis Tenryuu, I hope we could see each other again, and your Lind… um Lind...wum…"

"Lindwumswert." Tenryuu corrects Johnston.

"Right, your sword is really awesome!" Johnston announced energetically.

"Hah, I'm glad you like it… if you train hard enough maybe I had you as my successor someday." Tenryuu grins at Johnston. Ryuujou sweat drops; it seems that Tenryuu still hasn't cured her childish delusions.

Suddenly Ikazuchi and Inazuma approach Johnston and hug the older destroyer. Johnston has already been a special friend from the Akatsuki-class girls, the older destroyer girl saves them from danger many times and she even once commanded their division in a battle so being separated from the American destroyer really upsets them.

"We're really going to miss you, remember we're always here for you Johnston-chan!" Ikazuchi declares while hugging Johnston tightly.

"Johnston-chan, when do we going to see you again, nano-desu?" Inazuma asks Johnston.

"Don't worry you two, we're going to meet again I promise…" Johnston smiles at the two girls while petting on their head gently. Then she looks at Akatsuki and Hibiki standing beside Tenryuu.

Akatsuki deeply moved by the scene, she produces soft whines and her purple eyes were misty. Akatsuki tries to hold her tears to show them how strong she is to accept the situation but the little destroyer couldn't hide the red blush above her nose that she's also very upset. Then Johnston looks at Hibiki, Hibiki gives a wink at Johnston; she reminds the American destroyer about the conversation they had last night. Johnston nods at Hibiki.

"J-Johnston-chan, always t-take care of yourself… w-we won't forget about you." Akatsuki advices Johnston while trying to hold her tears.

"Das vdanya, Johnston-chan, let's meet each other again someday." Hibiki smiles faintly at Johnston.

Johnston gives the two girls a salute; Hibiki was able to respond a salute while Akatsuki was busy wiping her nose. The American destroyer notice that Roberts was not around, it's quite strange since she was with them earlier ago.

"Big Sis Tenryuu, have you seen Sammy?" Johnston asks.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you a moment ago." Tenryuu replies.

"I see… she must be upset that I'm going to leave her again that she doesn't wanted to show herself." Johnston sighs, "… but anyway, just tell her about my regards."

Tenryuu nods at Johnston.

Meanwhile Shimakaze whines while hugging Amatsukaze tightly, she doesn't want Amatsukaze to leave Ominato. Amatsukaze was slightly annoyed at her friend.

"Amatsukaze-neechan, please don't leave Ominato, we didn't get a chance to talk to each other!" Shimakaze whines at Amatsukaze.

"Calm down Shimakaze, it's not like I'm gonna be away forever!" Amatsukaze tries to loosen Shimakaze's tight hug, "and stop acting like a spoiled kid already!"

"But Amatsukaze-neechan…" Shimakaze looks at Amatsukaze with her misty grey eyes.

Amatsukaze sighs roughly then she suddenly pets Shimakaze's head gently, "don't worry Shimakaze, I'm sure someday we will meet again I promise." she smiles gently at Shimakaze, "… just promise me that you're going to behave yourself while I'm gone, always follow Abukuma-san's orders." she added.

"Ah, yes Amatsukaze-neechan." Shimakaze nods while smiling brightly.

Meanwhile Hatsushimo peeks at Yukikaze; she wanted to have a nice conversation with Yukikaze but they have their own respective duties that keep them busy. Hatsushimo understand the situation, she's just contented to be able to see Yukikaze. Yukikaze notice Hatsushimo was staring at her, she approaches the girl.

"Hatsushimo-chan, I'm sorry if we didn't have the time to talk to each other during my stay here in Ominato." said Yukikaze.

"Ah, don't worry Yukikaze-chan; I know that you're very busy with the operation so it was nothing." Hatsushimo replies humbly.

"I know, maybe someday if we have another mission here in Ominato we could finally spend time with each other." Yukikaze announce merrily.

"I see… I'll be waiting for that opportunity to come." Hatsushimo smiles at Yukikaze.

Meanwhile Abukuma and Ooi approach Johnston.

"Thank you for all of your help here, Johnston-chan." Abukuma bows her head at Johnston.

"Yeah, you really had my thanks you meddling brat." Ooi smiles at Johnston.

"Oh, it was nothing Miss Abukuma, Miss Ooi… I'm always glad that I was able to help." Johnston puts her arms behind her head and grins cheerfully at the older girls.

"So when will you return here in Ominato?" Ooi asks Johnston.

"I don't know but I hope someday we could return here in Ominato." Johnston responds, "… by the way Miss Ooi, how is Miss Kitakami's condition?" Johnston asks.

"Well like the doctor said, her condition is really improving." Ooi replies with a smile.

"I see… I hope I could stay a little bit longer so that I could meet Miss Kitakami."

"Well she usually dislikes annoying destroyers; I don't think you two would get along." Ooi jests.

"Don't worry, I'm not that annoying, you know." Johnston chuckles lightly.

While the girls are still talking with each, a navy blue Mitsubishi H-60 search-and-rescue helicopter from the Japanese National Air Force finally arrives within the airspace of the naval base. Everybody looks above the sky; Ryuujou waves her able arm so that the helicopter could see them. Moments later the helicopter descends slowly on the airfield. The base personnel carried the wooden crates and loaded it inside the helicopter.

"It seems that we're already about to leave, I really hope that we could see each other again someday."

"I'm looking forward on your return, good luck on your journey." Abukuma smiles at the two girls.

"Yeah, just make sure that you'll keep yourself alive." Ooi replies.

The Third Escort Squadron began to board the helicopter while waving their hands at each other. Amatsukaze carefully assisted the injured Ryuujou to board the helicopter. After the girls boarded the helicopter, the aircraft began to ascend from the airfield and hovers to sky.

While girls watch the helicopter disappears from their sight, the admiral of Ominato arrives at the airfield together with Nachi unexpectedly. Abukuma and the rest of her squadron immediately gave their salute to the Admiral the moment they see him, the Admiral smiles at them and orders to drop their hands.

"What are you doing here Admiral; I thought you were taken to the high command?" Ooi asks. She's very aware that two people from the high command visited the admiral earlier ago.

"Well about that, the Ship Girl Ambassador from the United States Navy said that she already written a letter of explanation to the high command, she said that she's going to take full responsibility about the operation, she also requested to deploy a task group to investigate the area about the mysterious appearance of the Battleship Symbiotic Hime." the Admiral explains.

"Did she know something about the Battleship Symbiotic Hime?" Ooi asks.

"Hmm, apparently the task group was able to capture the Battleship Symbiotic Hime and now under observation, it seems that the monster was able to drain the fuel supply from the oil platform which allows it to gain the ability to breathe fire." the Admiral replies.

"So that's why we didn't found a single resource inside the dump." Tenryuu frowns.

The Admiral nods, "and by the way, the Ambassador also wanted to say thanks for disabling the monster for them." he added.

"I just wonder which task group they deployed in that area, we could have met them if we decided to stay long enough." Ooi wonders.

Nachi crossed her arms, "it was the Task Group 16.6." she grimaced.

Nachi wouldn't forget the name of the American task group that made her fail to accomplish one of the most important duties during her previous life as a warship; her failure resulted to something very horrifying that her conscience couldn't even take it. She still blames herself whenever she remembers the tragedy so she doesn't want to recall it as much as possible.

"Ah well let's not talk about it, the important thing is that I'm still the overall commander of Ominato and everyone should be happy about this." the Admiral smiles at the rest of the girls.

The girls look at him with their expressionless eyes; it seems that they aren't that happy that the Admiral, who is very infamous for having a bad reputation, will still remains in command, though they were still very glad that nothing will change here in Ominato.

The Admiral sighs, "anyway let's just head back… we still have more work to do." he ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile Roberts was sitting alone at the open field several meters between the airfield and the encampment, she eats another serving of steaming takoyaki while watching the ongoing construction in the naval base. Roberts looks around to her surrounding before she brings out her mobile phone again and calls someone.

"Hello, this is Roberts again."

"I'm sorry but it seems that I lost my target again."

"I'll remain here in Japan to continue my search, don't worry, I still haven't neglected my main objective here in Japan."

"I understand… thank you."

Roberts finish her call and return her phone inside her pouch and sighs calmly. She smiles faintly at herself; it seems that she feels contented despite of that she did not able to fulfill her main objective. It seems that something just went according to her plan. Then she sees the helicopter flies away from the naval base.

'It seems that we'll be seeing each other again, am I right Johnston?'

* * *

The helicopter flew southward toward to Yokosuka, the destroyer girls peek on the window, the girls were very mesmerized by the beautiful sceneries below them. This was their first experience to ride a helicopter so they really enjoy every moments of it. While they were flying, the girls could also see several miniature size A6M zeroes and D3Y dive-bombers are patrolling the airspace of Japan as part of the heightened security implemented all over the country.

After several hours, the helicopter finally arrived in Yokosuka Naval District; the aircraft slowly descends on the helipad at the rooftop of the main command building of the naval base. Nagato and Akashi with base personnel were already at the rooftop waiting for them. Then several moments later, the helicopter finally lands on the helipad.

The personnel immediately assisted Ryuujou, but the girl somehow refuses and decided to walk on her own so they approach the helicopter and unload their equipment. Nagato approaches Ryuujou to have their conversation regarding their operations in Ominato while they were heading back inside the building. Meanwhile Akashi approaches the destroyer girls who were just disembarking the helicopter.

"So, how was your trip in Ominato, did you all have fun?" Akashi greets them.

"It was really fun." Johnston responds with a smile.

"Akashi-san, what are the things that happened here in Yokosuka while we're gone?" Amatsukaze asks.

"Ever since the news about the surprised attack in Ominato, everybody here got very anxious for the Third Escort Squadron, but it seems that everyone is fine, except for Ryuujou-san there. But anyway, the news about the unexpected attack somehow caused a slight disturbance here in Yokosuka so we decided to send back some of our Kanmusus who were in the frontlines to increase our defenses." Akashi explains.

"I see… I'm really glad that nothing happens here." Yukikaze sighs in relief.

Nowaki looks around the rooftop, she notices that their Admiral was not in the rooftop, "Akashi-san, is the commander finally returns in the naval base?" she asks.

"There was an emergency meeting regarding the details about the recent attack in Ominato so the Admiral didn't able to get back soon enough, but Nagato-san tells me that the Admiral is already on his way to assume command here in Yokosuka." Akashi replies.

Nowaki nods her head at the woman.

"By the way, I receive a rumor that your squadron had encountered a Battleship Symbiotic Hime during your operation in Ominato, so how did it ended up?" Akashi asks the girls.

The girls didn't answers; instead they look at each other while smiling.

Akashi crossed her arms and sighs roughly, "it seems that you have no plans telling to me about the details, but I want you to know that the rumor already spread around the naval base, the Third Escort Squadron has been the main topic of several discussions among the other Kanmusus." Akashi tells them.

"Wow, did you hear that Johnston-chan, I never thought that our squadron will become famous someday." Yukikaze was amazed.

"Eh, actually I don't want more attention from the others as much as possible." Johnston replies nervously.

"So this means that we have to deal with several annoying questions from the other Kanmusus." Nowaki shrugs.

"Oh, by the way Johnston-chan, a letter arrived for you today, it's from the USN." Akashi picks up a small white envelope inside her pocket and handed over to Johnston.

"Ah, thank you very much, Miss Akashi."

Johnston gladly receive the envelope from Akashi, the envelope was addressed from Pearl Harbor in Hawaii so it's no doubt that it's from the United States Navy. She was really happy to receive her first letter from her previous navy. Johnston did not waste time and opens the envelope to read the letter. Yukikaze was curious about the letter so she decided to peek behind Johnston.

 _Dear Johnston;_

 _Johnston, how are you? Do you eat your food properly? Do you take your bath every day? Do you always keep your clothes clean? Do you sleep well at night? Do you keep yourself out of trouble? By the way, Heermann was recently deployed to South America while the rest of Destroyer Squadron 47 got separated and transferred to several bases in the Southern and Western Pacific Area, so I was left alone here in Pearl and I really miss you, your obnoxious snore, your cheerful grin, your optimistic personality, I really miss them all. I decided to volunteer myself to participate in the Arm Exchange Agreement and I will be deployed in Japan as soon as I completed my documents, if that happens we will be together again. Oh, and if ever I found it out that someone has been bullying around, I'm going to beat the sense out of those people. Anyway, always take care of yourself and I'm very looking forward for us to meet again._

 _Your ever-loving elder sister: Hoel._

Johnston gulps after she was reads the letter, instead to be happy that her elder sister will be coming for her someday, she becomes even more nervous. Hoel is probably the most overprotective person she knew especially towards to her younger sisters in the Destroyer Squadron 47. Hoel also treats her younger sisters as a little child especially Johnston, which absolutely annoys her. Johnston sweat drops and immediately hides the letter without giving Yukikaze a chance to read it.

"Hey Johnston-chan, what does your letter say… why did you hide it all of a sudden?" Yukikaze asks eagerly.

"Eh, I don't want to talk about it." Johnston turns her head away from Yukikaze slowly.

Yukikaze pouts at Johnston, "hmp… that's very unfair of you." she complains.

"Alright, since all of you just recently return here in Yokosuka, I bet you all quite tired from your trip so maybe you should all head back to the dormitory to have some quick rest for a while." Akashi suggested.

"I appreciate your consideration Akashi-san, but I still need to deliver the reports to Nagato-san before anything else." she bows her head at the woman politely then she looks at the rest of her teammates, "you guys go ahead, I'll meet you back at the room later." she waves her hand and proceed inside the building.

Akashi puts her hands on her hip, "Amatsukaze-chan is really a diligent girl, isn't she." the woman commented while smiling, and then she looks at the rest of the girls, "how about you three what are your plans?" she asks them.

"Well, maybe I'll just head to Mamiya's place to have some snacks…" Nowaki response then she looks at her two teammates, "… I'll just catch up later." Nowaki nods at them and leaves the two girls.

Johnston puts her hands behind her head, "hmm, maybe I'll just check things around since I don't have any particular thing to do." then she looks at Yukikaze, "how about you Yukikaze?"

"Then I'll go with you, I promised to the commander that I would always keep an eye on you, right?" Yukikaze winks at Johnston.

Johnston sighs, "Like I have any other choices." Johnston replies dully, "I know let's go check out about Amatsukaze's report; I'm sure she won't mind, right?"

"Eh, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Don't worry about it Yukikaze, I won't do anything unnecessary I promised." Johnston swears.

Yukikaze sighs, "Okay, since the commander is not here yet she's must be at Nagato-san's office, I'll take you there."

Johnston nods her head at Yukikaze then she turns her head back to Akashi, "alright Miss Akashi, we'll see you later." she grins cheerfully at the woman.

Akashi smiles back and nods at the American destroyer; the two girls leave Akashi on the rooftop. The woman slowly approaches the railings and stares at the ocean.

"Hmm… those girls still have a very long road ahead of them." Akashi smiles while staring at the blue horizon while several grey pigeons flying above the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the command building, Suzuya and Kumano were walking at the corridors while having a nice conversation with each other. Suzuya was very energetic as ever while Kumano maintains her graceful personality despite being accompanied by her raucous friend. Kumano always tries to calm Suzuya whenever the boisterous girl overly reacts. Despite of their completely polarized personalities, the two girls are really close to each other.

"Hey Kumano-chan, did you hear about the recent rumors about the Third Escort Squadron." said Suzuya while tapping her friend's shoulder.

"Yes, it seems that it's quite a popular topic among the other Kanmusus here in Yokosuka." Kumano replies.

"They say that the squadron encountered a Battleship Symbiotic Hime out of nowhere, despite of being poorly equipped to fight the beast, they still manage to defeat the monster and overcome against overwhelming odds, don't you think that's cool?!" Suzuya tells the story dramatically.

Kumano suddenly reminded her of something that happened before, it was within her memory but it wasn't very clear, "hmm, quite an intriguing tale, but it somehow reminds me of something that happened a long time ago." Kumano replies while pondering deeply.

"Is that so… now that you mentioned it, the things that happened in the story about the Third Escort Squadron somehow sounded a bit familiar." Suzuya crossed her arms and nod repeatedly. Then she shakes her head, "but anyway Nagato-san said that the Third Escort Squadron shall be arriving today, maybe we should ask them about the story." she suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I heard that the American Kanmusu was assigned in that squadron, and Nagato-san warned us that we shouldn't meet her as much as possible." Kumano protested.

"Well that's even greater news since I really wanted to meet this American Kanmusu." Suzuya smiles excitingly.

"Eh, but Nagato-san already warn us." Kumano reminded her friend.

"Hmp, Nagato-san wouldn't even know about it, we're just going to have and quick peek and scram immediately, end of story." Suzuya puts her hands on her hips while smiling haughtily.

"Um, this really had me worry…" Kumano sweat drops while she worries for her friend.

The two girls finally arrive in front of Nagato's office. The two girls see Amatsukaze approaching the door from the other side while holding her report. Amatsukaze sees the two girls.

"Good day Suzuya-senpai, Kumano-senpai, it's a pleasure to meet you." Amatsukaze greets the two older girls politely.

"Yo Amatsukaze-chan, nice day we're having today." Suzuya greets the younger girl raucously.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Amatsukaze-chan." Kumano nods her head at the younger girl.

"By the way Amatsukaze-chan, you're from the Third Escort Squadron right, is the rumor about the Battleship Symbiotic Hime is true?" Suzuya asks.

"Um, I'm sorry but Ryuujou-san ordered us not to say something anything about the operation." Amatsukaze apologizes.

"Is that so, men Ryuujou-san is very cagey as ever." Suzuya sighs roughly while staring at the girl disappointedly.

Kumano stands beside Suzuya and hits her friend's side with her elbow, Suzuya staggers from the impact, "please forgive Suzuya-san's unexpected attitude, sometimes she doesn't know what she's saying, am I right Suzuya-san?" Kumano smiles at Suzuya.

"Grr, don't look at me like that." Suzuya rolls her eyes while rubbing her sides to ease the pain.

"By the way, where are your other teammates?" Kumano asks.

"The others might already head back in our dormitory to have a…"

"Yo princess, don't leave your teammates all of sudden!" Johnston cuts Amatsukaze while announcing her presence.

Amatsukaze turns her head and sees Johnston and Yukikaze approaching her, she was completely not very amused especially when she sees Johnston.

"Hey princess, what's up… we're here to help you deliver your reports to Miss Nagato." Johnston announced her purpose.

"Um, sorry Amatsukaze-chan but Johnston-chan was very persistent." Yukikaze apologizes to Amatsukaze.

Suzuya and Kumano see Johnston while talking to her teammates; the two older girls approach Amatsukaze.

"Um, Amatsukaze-chan is she the American Kanmusu?" Suzuya asks while pointing at Johnston.

Johnston notice the two young women talking at Amatsukaze, she turns her head and looks at them, "ah, my name USS Johnston DD-557 from the Fletcher-class, I'm just recently assigned here in Yokosuka, I look forward working with you." the little American destroyer salutes at the two older girls.

Suzuya observes Johnston carefully, "USS Johnston huh… hmm, that name surely sounds familiar, did we met somewhere before?" she asks the American destroyer curiously.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I don't have any idea either." Johnston smiles while she puts her hand above her head.

Unlike Suzuya, Kumano completely recognizes the name, the older Kanmusus steps backward away from the American destroyer, Johnston somehow notice her unexpected movements until their eyes meet at each other respectively. From Johnston's chocolate brown eyes, Kumano could see her suffering during her past life as a warship; she remembers everything, the moment she was crippled by a torpedo during a surface engagement, the moment her body was struck by bombs and torpedoes by multiple aerial assault from enemy aircraft, she was even mistaken as an enemy by her allies and assaulted her, the moment her convoy was ambushed by multiple enemy submarines while on her way home, the moment that she was battered by a violent typhoon while under repair, until the last air strike which ended her suffering. Kumano also witnessed some of her comrades gave their lives in the battle and among them was Suzuya who tried to save her during a battle; she didn't able to do anything to save her dearest friend.

Kumano could feel the pain physically, mentally, and emotionally as she remembers these unpleasant memories. It was like a terrible nightmare for her. The heavy cruiser drops on her knees that surprise everybody, Suzuya immediately approaches her friend.

"Kumano-chan!" exclaimed Suzuya anxiously.

Kumano holds her head tightly; her azure eyes were frantically constricted, she grits her teeth tightly, and her body was trembling, her heart beats extremely fast and sweats stream all over her body, the cruiser was completely emotionally broken.

"I don't want it to happen anymore, I don't want it to happen anymore, I don't want it to happen anymore, please don't let it happen again… I'm begging you, I'm begging you." Kumano mutters frantically.

"Kumano, what's happening to you… answer me Kumano!" Suzuya panicked, this was her first time to see Kumano like this; she wasn't sure what to do to her friend.

Amatsukaze somehow recognizes Kumano's condition, there's no doubt that this is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD, a common mental disorder that soldiers received from their previous war experiences. Since a certain Kanmusu has the memories of the warship they represent, there is a very high chance that several Kanmusus has this kind of mental disorder especially those who remembers that they were sunk in combat during the previous war. Amatsukaze knew about PTSD since Yukikaze also has the same condition but it was completely unexpected that Kumano also has PTSD since she knew that Kumano was mentally stable. Amatsukaze approaches the two girls and immediately checks Kumano's condition.

"Amatsukaze-chan, what's happening to Kumano?" Suzuya asks frantically.

"She's having PTSD; I'm not sure how this happened but we must calm her before it gets worse." Amatsukaze replies, then she looks at Yukikaze, "Yukikaze, call Akashi-san immediately!" she commanded her friend.

"Ah, understood!" Yukikaze replied obediently and immediately rushes for Akashi who's probably still at the rooftop.

Kumano slowly turns her head and sees Suzuya, but in her vision, she sees Suzuya's skeleton talking to her. Kumano's eyes were extremely terrified; her skin turned pale and clenches her teeth tightly.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kumano screams frantically, Suzuya immediately hugs Kumano to calm her friend but the heavy cruiser continued to cry, Amatsukaze brings out a handkerchief and used it to cover Kumano's head. The two girls try to calm down Kumano.

Meanwhile Johnston was completely stunned by the unexpected event, she doesn't understand what is happening, her body was completely ensnared by her doubts, and the only thing she knew that this situation was absolutely not good. Suzuya looks around the corridor and sees Johnston, Suzuya remembered that Nagato said that they should avoid the American Kanmusu as much as possible; she finally understand the warning from their secretary ship but it was completely too late for them. Suddenly, Nagato opens the door from her office.

"What the hell is happening here?!" shouted Nagato.

The secretary ship sees Kumano was cowering on the floor, Suzuya hugs Kumano to calm her down, Amatsukaze was assisting the two cruisers meanwhile Johnston stand mindlessly at the other side. Nagato glares at Johnston.

"Tch, just as I expected… but I didn't thought that it will ended up something like this."

Nagato quickly approaches the girls; her red eyes were completely very intense about the situation, meanwhile Johnston finally returns to her conscious. Though she still doesn't understand anything about the situation, she realizes that she needs to help them. Johnston tries to approach them but Nagato intercepted her, Johnston thought that Nagato knew something about the situation so she decided to ask the battleship.

"Miss Nagato, what's happening to them?" Johnston asks anxiously.

"This is none of your business, return to the dormitory immediately!" Nagato didn't answer Johnston's question instead she gave her order to the American destroyer.

"B-but, I must know something about it so that I could help them!" Johnston shouted.

"You still haven't realized that you're the one who caused this mess, so if you wanted to help that bad, just stay away from them as much as possible or I will issue a deportation order and send you back to your country, I don't want to repeat myself again!" Nagato retorts harshly.

Johnston remembers that during her eye-to-eye contact with Kumano, she also sees a vision from her memories, it was the same vision she has during her first direct eye-contact with Nagato. Johnston realizes that their eye-contact might have triggered a traumatic event within Kumano's memories. She somehow understands the situation and somehow blames herself for it. Johnston stands mindlessly again; her eyes were blank while staring to nothingness.

Yukikaze returns with Akashi, Akashi immediately approaches Kumano to assist the cruiser. Kumano was still trembling in fear when Akashi arrives, Akashi checks Kumano's pulse and observes the girl's condition carefully, there's no doubt that Kumano is suffering from PTSD. Akashi asks Suzuya to help her out to carry Kumano to infirmary, Amatsukaze also assisted them. Kumano was still muttering while her body trembles as she walks to the infirmary. Meanwhile Nagato turns her head and glares at Johnston again just to remind the American destroyer to know her place. Nagato proceeds and follows them to the infirmary.

Yukikaze notices that Johnston's body was completely frozen from the moment she leaves until the moment she returns; she decided to approach her friend.

"Um, Johnston-chan, is there something wrong?" Yukikaze worries.

Johnston remained standing mindlessly, "... it was really my fault… I'm sorry…" she mutters softly.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Chapter 13 here, I'm really sorry for the late update since it was already the start of my class, I really enjoyed my first week as a college student and meet some new friends.

But anyway about this chapter, Hibiki was actually Verniy and she's a detective, but despite for being a detective, she doesn't have any idea about Roberts's job. This chapter also reveals more information about the mysterious girl and the "incident" that happened in Maizuru. The identity of the American Ship Girl Ambassador will also be a secret, but I'm sure that she's someone who is very well known.

Tenno Maru was also mentioned; I decided to use Tenno Maru since there's also another hospital ship named Hikawa Maru in the IJN. a little story about Tenno Maru/Hikawa Maru II or Op Ten Noort, she was originally a Dutch Hospital Ship captured by the Japanese during the war, this was considered as a war crime for violating the Geneva Convention regarding hospital ships. Op Ten Noort was renamed as Tenno Maru and later Hikawa Maru II. According to her records, Amatsukaze captured Op Ten Noort so I decided to put a relationship between the Japanese destroyer and the Dutch-turned-Japanese hospital ship.

And about Kumano's condition, Kumano suffered an overwhelming amount of beating from the Americans during the Philippine Campaign that even Admiral Halsey felt sorry for her. So I just thought that Kumano is not mentally prepared to remember these horrifying memories.

Like I said, expect that the updates will be very slow because of my studies. Also reviews, grammar and spelling corrections, suggestions and thoughts for this chapter are really appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: Fears and Doubts

**Chapter 14: Fears and Doubts**

 **October 25, 1944 at 0837 hours**

Both the seas and the skies were burning. The blast from naval guns growled, aviation engines from the planes roared, shells whistled through the air, and explosions rumbled throughout the battlefield. The grey sky was filled with colorful smokes from the anti-aircraft guns while several blazing balls of fire crashed within the pale waters.

Moments ago, aircraft groups from the other nearby task groups decided to join the battle and swarmed around the approaching superior Japanese fleet. The combined numbers of aircraft swarming above the sky created an overwhelming confusion; the Japanese fleet was receiving massive damages from everywhere, they suspected that they were under attack by a powerful carrier group.

The battered little destroyer continued to defend the group of escort carriers from the approaching enemy cruisers despite of her condition. She continued to fire her two remaining working five inch guns against the nearby heavy cruiser and scored another numerous hits against her opponent. Then, colorful geysers erupted nearby her hull; the sailors were alerted, the captain ordered his men to make evasive maneuvers to dodge the incoming projectiles.

The enemy cruisers fired their guns at the carrier group, but the heavy black fumes produced by the small escort ships were blocking their view. The escort carriers countered against the approaching heavy cruisers with their own five inch stingers. The exchange of shells was very intense, both sides suffered damages but none of them desired to lose this fight. The destroyers and the destroyer escorts joined the fight to stop the more powerful opponents while the battleships provided support for the heavy cruisers and continued to suppress the weaker opponents.

During the intense exchange of projectiles, one of the Japanese heavy cruisers managed to land a clean strike on one of the American escort carriers. The damage carrier tried to limp away from the incoming Japanese fleet while a destroyer and a destroyer escort attracted the attention of the cruiser to let the escort carrier escape but several shells from the battleships whistles through the air and pounded the damaged escort carrier, the damage was already unsustainable. Other friendly ships watched how the escort carrier struggled futilely.

"Sir, one of the jeep carriers is burning, I don't think they'll gonna able to make it!"

A young officer from the battered destroyer spotted the burning escort carrier from his binoculars; he reported the condition of the ship to his captain who was resting next to him.

The girl from the destroyer witnessed the grim situation of the damaged escort carrier; she couldn't help but to worry for the people within the crippled ship. Then she jolted when the captain slammed his fist on the wall. The captain grimaced while he felt the pain from his wounded shoulder.

"Sir, our situation is now hopeless; the Japanese Fleet is going to wipe the entire Task Group soon." The young officer shared his thought about the situation.

"What are you saying lad…" the captain tried to stand, he approaches the young officer and taps his shoulder, "… as long as our ship still floats above the water, the battle is far from being over, they will not going to overwhelm us that easily!"

Then the captain points his finger to the sky, "Just look above you, those planes are doing their best to stop the advance of the enemy, we must also do our part and stop them before they could be able to reach the gulf!" he commanded with his thunderous voice.

The young officer sighs, the captain is really determined to use their remaining firepower to make a futile stand against their stronger opponent and there's nothing is going to change his decision. The young girl smiles faintly, she seems quite amused at the captain's stubbornness despite of their hopeless situation. Suddenly one of the sailors approached them.

"Sir, we've spotted a group of unfriendly destroyers approaching northward of the carrier group." the sailor reported.

The captain lowers his head, "I see… tell the men to head southwest at full speed, we're going to do a 'Crossing the T' strategy against the approaching destroyer group." he ordered the sailor.

"What, a battered tin can wouldn't stand a chance against those destroyers even if we T-cross them!" the young officer heavily protested.

"Well it's still worth a shot; we manage to scare away a heavy cruiser, and besides we already have nowhere to go." The captain answered.

The young officer slaps his face and sighs roughly, "you're really are very stubborn…" he whispered softly, then he looks back at the sailor "… prepare the remaining guns, sail at top speed, we're going to T-crossed the approaching destroyer group." he ordered.

The sailor saluted at the young officer and leaves them. The captain looks at young officer and gives him a thumbs-up despite of his injuries; the young officer responds with a shrug at his captain. The destroyer continued to sail a full speed to intercept the incoming destroyer squadron. The captain was still very resilient to make a final stand against the superior enemies but this will be the last moment he could be able to sail together with his destroyer.

* * *

Inside the Destroyers' Dormitory, Johnston just recently woken up from her long slumber, she slowly raises her body from her bed; it seems that her conscious was still half asleep. Her eyes looks weak, she feels that her body was slightly aching and her head was pounding because of drowsiness, she's very aware that she was been sleeping for a very long time. She notices that she still wearing the same clothes she wears yesterday. Johnston suddenly hears several soft snores; she looks around and sees Yukikaze resting her upper body above her bed while taking a nap. Johnston smiles lightly and pets Yukikaze's head gently.

"Good morning Johnston-san, I'm glad to see you in a good condition."

Johnston slowly turns her head and sees Nowaki straddling on a wooden chair; she rests her arms and chin above the backrest of the chair while her deep grey eyes were fixed at the American destroyer. Nowaki was watching Johnston for more than half an hour.

"… What happened yesterday?" Johnston asks Nowaki with her unusual soft voice.

"Well, you've collapsed in the hallway unexpectedly, Yukikaze-san panicked and bumped her head on a wall, then moments later Nagato-san arrived, she was the one who carried you all the way here in our room, even though her face was very stern, I could see that she was also really concern about your health." Nowaki smiles lightly at Johnston.

Johnston was a bit surprised, ever since their first meeting, Nagato was always strict and cold towards the little American destroyer so she never thought that Nagato would show her consideration to her.

"Amatsukaze-san was the one who checked your condition, she said that you lose your conscious because of stress and fatigue within your body, she suggested that you should take a rest for a while. Yukikaze-san stayed late and took care of you while you were unconscious; she's really worried about you." Nowaki added.

"I see… for how long have I been passed out?" Johnston asks.

"Hmm, I think you've been sleeping for more than eighteen hours by now… I would assume that your head is probably throbbing from drowsiness."

Johnston takes a deep breath; she slowly swings her legs at the side of her bed so she wouldn't wake up Yukikaze. She gently rubs her eyes. She looks around the room and notices that Amatsukaze was not inside the room.

"By the way Nowaki, where is Amatsukaze?"

"Amatsukaze-san went to the infirmary earlier ago; she still has to monitor Kumano-san's condition."

"Kumano…" then Johnston suddenly remembers everything that happened yesterday before she collapsed, her expression changes into something more remorseful, "… so, how was Miss Kumano?" she asks considerately.

Nowaki lowers her had, "I don't know, from what I heard from Akashi-san, Kumano-san's condition was not very well, but Akashi-san is doing her best to treat her condition."

Johnston clenches her hands tightly; Nowaki clearly could see Johnston's regretful expression.

"I cannot understand why but I could tell that this was my fault, I wanted to help Miss Kumano but Miss Nagato told me that I should stay away from her as much as possible… I'm absolutely not sure what am I going to do."

"Johnston-san, I've noticed that you're been overly thinking too much after the last operation we had in Ominato, you're having us all worried about your health so please try not to exhaust yourself and calm your mind for a while." Nowaki advised sincerely.

"I see… thank you for your consideration, Nowaki." Johnston smiles and nods her head at her fellow destroyer.

While Johnston and Nowaki were having a nice conversation with each other, Yukikaze wakes up from her nap, she slowly raises her body. Yukikaze puts her hand near to her mouth and yawns. Johnston looks at Yukikaze while smiling wearily.

"Ah Good morning, Yukikaze…" Johnston greets Yukikaze.

Yukikaze turns her head at Johnston, her vivid brow eyes blink at the American destroyer. Then her eyes become misty when she finally realizes that Johnston was finally awake and in a good condition, she launches from her chair and wraps Johnston with her arms tightly. Johnston flinches from her bed and tries to struggle against Yukikaze.

"Johnston-chan, thank goodness that you're finally awake, I was really worried sick about you!"

Yukikaze whines while she hugs Johnston tightly, she seems doesn't have any intention of letting her friend go, or breath. Yukikaze's high-pitch voice echoes through Johnston's eardrum.

"W-wait, Y-Yukikaze… I c-can't breathe…!" Johnston tries to resist but Yukikaze's hug was too tight, she looks at Nowaki, "N-Nowaki, h-help me!" she pleads in distress.

"Why should I, you have us all worried so I think it's an appropriate punishment for you." Nowaki smiles whimsically at Johnston.

Johnston was very disappointed; it seems that she won't expect any helping hand from Nowaki this time. Moments later, Amatsukaze enters their room. Amatsukaze sees Yukikaze was hugging Johnston, she scowls at Yukikaze. Yukikaze was intimidated by Amatsukaze's sharp glare; she releases Johnston immediately and behaves herself.

Johnston takes a deep breath, "whew, thanks for saving me there Amatsukaze." she thank Amatsukaze. "Oh, and Nowaki told me that you're the one who've checked my condition yesterday, I really appreciated it." Johnston smiles gently at the Japanese destroyer.

Amatsukaze crosses her arms and swings her head away from Johnston, "Hmp don't think that I'm doing this because I wanted to, it's my duty to look out for my teammates, I still think that you're a pathetic troublesome idiot… just make sure that you follow my suggestions, you got that!" she replies with her husky voice, her cheeks were slightly pinkish.

Nowaki sneakers in amusement, "Oh Amatsukaze-san, you're really are dishonest as always."

Amatsukaze turns around at Nowaki, "no, I am not, cut that out already Nowaki!" she complains furiously while her face remains flushed.

Meanwhile Johnston shrugs at her two arguing friends, she's being dense towards Amatsukaze as always.

"Anyway Amatsukaze-san, I thought you were at the infirmary, what brings you back?" Nowaki asks.

"Oh about that, I just met Nagato-san earlier ago, she said that the commander wanted to summon us in his office, it seems that he wanted to discuss something about the previous operation we had in Ominato according to Nagato-san" Amatsukaze announced.

"So the captain had finally returned." Johnston replies.

"That's right, he just arrived yesterday, he was also aware about the things that happened yesterday, but don't worry Johnston-chan, the commander said that the Kumano-san's condition has nothing to do with you so there's no reason for him to scold you." said Yukikaze to Johnston.

"I see anyway, how was Miss Kumano's condition?" Johnston asks Amatsukaze.

Amatsukaze slightly lowers her head and remains quiet, it appears that Amatsukaze doesn't want to answer Johnston's question. But based on Amatsukaze's expression, this could mean that Kumano's condition doesn't doing well. Johnston decided not to ask more questions about it.

Johnston sighs deeply, she stands up from her bed then she stretches her arms upward and makes a big yawn. Amatsukaze was not very pleased at Johnston's impulsive action as usual.

"I'll just have to prepare myself for a while, you guys go ahead… I'll catch up later." Johnston announced. "And don't worry, I'll clean the room since I was the last one to get up, right Princess?" Johnston winks at Amatsukaze.

"You better be, hmp!" Amatsukaze scowls at Johnston. Johnston just responds with a shrug.

Both Yukikaze and Nowaki nod at Johnston and the three girls proceed outside. Johnston was left alone inside the room; she immediately grabs her towel and immediately proceeds to the washroom to clean herself and change her clothes. Moments later, Johnston manages to prepare herself for the day as quickly as possible, the American destroyer makes sure that everything inside the room was properly in order for the room inspection before she leaves, she doesn't want to be yelled by Amatsukaze for being messy. After a few minutes, she finally leaves the room to catch up with the rest of her teammates.

* * *

It was another pleasant morning in Yokosuka Naval District; the bright yellow sun was smiling between the two white fluffy clouds above the wide blue sky, the breeze was soothingly warm as usual while some of the girls were on their way to their morning drills. The entire naval district was peaceful as always, it seems most of the people in the naval base were not aware the incident yesterday since the Admiral and Nagato agreed to each other that they will keep this problem a secret so that it wouldn't cause any discomfort among the Kanmusus in the naval base.

The Admiral was already inside his office, he was reviewing several documents he missed during his absence. He had his work desk fixed, thanks to the fairies. There was a huge pile of documents on his work desk that contained the reports from the previous operations while he was gone, reports regarding the recent defense improvement around the naval base and various petitions and suggestions from several Kanmusus. The Admiral analyzes every document carefully so that he could able to make the best decisions about these papers. He remained very calm despite of the overwhelming amount of paper works he has to deal with, it was like he was already quite used to it.

Nagato makes a mug of warm black coffee for the Admiral on a small barista bar inside the Admiral's office. The secretary ship approaches the Admiral and puts the mug above his work desk. The Admiral stops his paper works for a while; he stirs the teaspoon inside his mug before takes a sip. After sipping, his face somehow looks satisfied.

"Ah, a coffee which is not too bitter but not very sweet, just as expected from Nagato-san." the Admiral smiles at his secretary ship.

"Hmp, don't flatter me with nonsense, just get back to work." Nagato replies in her cold intimidating voice.

The Admiral sighs calmly and resumes working on his paper works, Nagato stands behind the Admiral and watches over him. It becomes very quiet inside the office; the only sounds can be heard is whistling sounds of the warm wind coming from the outside and the scribbling sounds from the Admiral's pen. Moments later someone knocks on the door.

"Admiral, it's Akashi, can we come in?" Akashi talks to the other side of the door.

"Sure." the Admiral responds while looking at one of the papers on his hand.

Akashi opens the door and came inside the office while carrying another pile of papers then there was another girl behind her; the girl has a very short darkish gray hair with a pair of pale black pupils, she wears a brownish-red long sleeves sailor uniform with black neckerchief, a brown short shorts with a darkish-brown leather belt around her waist, and a pair of black cross-laced boots with black knee length socks. The girl was slightly taller than Akashi but a few inches shorter than Nagato; she also has a very conspicuous boyish appearance that could easily mistake her for a boy even though her chest was slightly visible within her uniform.

"I'm just here to drop this huge pile of documents; these are the reports about our resource allocation and financial status of during the last week." Akashi puts the papers above the Admiral's work desk. "Make sure you finish it before the next batch arrives." the woman winks at the Admiral.

The Admiral sighs roughly; it seems that this is going to be another huge work for him. For the last few days of his absence, he was actually discussing several important matters with the high command, and because of the news about the surprise attack in Ominato, they held an emergency meeting to discuss about the defensive capabilities of their nation against surprise attacks, he must represent Yokosuka for this meeting so he has no choice but to attend.

The Admiral sees the other girl, it seem that he was already expecting that the girl to arrive in his office.

"I'm glad that you were able to come here, Mogami-kun."

Mogami was the lead ship of the Mogami-class heavy cruisers; she is also the current flagship and the squad commander of the Seventh Cruiser Division. Unlike the destroyer divisions which only receive orders from their respective flagships, the cruiser divisions could receive orders directly from their naval bases individually; individual cruisers could also command destroyer divisions in the field during operations. Cruiser Divisions were commonly leaded by veteran cruisers to administer operations given by their admirals.

"I was actually at the infirmary since I got worried about Kumano, then I met Akashi-san so I decided to head here in the office, by the way Admiral, what is this special assignment you wanted to ask me?" Mogami asks the Admiral while leaning her body forward.

"Very well then since the Seventh Cruiser Division has no operations for a while, you'll be reassigned to another group, I wanted you to lead the squadron for the meantime." the Admiral answers.

Then while the Mogami and the Admiral were talking to each other, the Admiral hears another knock on the door.

"Commander, this is Amatsukaze with the rest of my teammates, can I ask if we could enter now?" Amatsukaze asks from the other side of the door.

"Ah yes, you may enter." the Admiral responds.

Amatsukaze opens the door and proceed followed by Nowaki, Yukikaze and Johnston respectively. Akashi and Mogami look at the girls meanwhile the Admiral smiles at them. Johnston sees Nagato standing firmly behind the admiral; she wanted to thank the secretary ship for carrying her all the way to their room while she was unconscious, though this probably not the perfect time for that matter. The girls line themselves in front of the admiral and give him a salute respectively. The Admiral nods at them then the girls drop their hands.

"Mogami-kun, I wanted to talk to these girls for a while if you don't mind but please don't leave my office yet." the Admiral asks Mogami.

Mogami nods her head at the Admiral and steps aside. Mogami observes the girls carefully, she knew that they were the Third Escort Squadron that she's been hearing a lot around the naval base recently, the rumors that they were able to defeat a Battleship Symbiotic Hime really intrigues her curiosity. Then her deep blackish eyes glister when she looks at Johnston, Johnston was said the one who was responsible for Kumano's unexpected emotional breakdown, she observes the American destroyer carefully.

The admiral picks up a white folder within the drawer of his work desk, it appears that the folder contains the reports Amatsukaze submitted to the Admiral, the Admiral reads every documents inside the folder carefully and scans every details of the reports which made Amatsukaze more nervous. After several minutes the admiral puts the folder above his work desk and looks at the rest of the girls.

"Hmm… I'm satisfied that you managed to accomplish your missions in Ominato, though according to these reports that one patrol motorboat was destroyed during the escort mission to Ominato and your squadron did a very extensive damage that almost destroyed the semi-submersible oil platform at the Sea of Okhotsk during your joint-operation with the Expeditionary Fleet from Sasebo."

The Admiral raises an eyebrow at them but he doesn't sound furious. Then he looks straightly at Johnston who was already covered in cold sweat and looks very nervous, the little American destroyer was mostly responsible for all the extensive damages during their previous operations. Johnston expecting that the Admiral would scold her for her reckless tactics.

The Admiral sighs calmly at Johnston, "Johnston-kun, I'm not going to blame you for anything since I understand that we are waging a war against the Shinkaisei-kan and damages are already inevitable, so you shouldn't be nervous" he declares with a relax smile, Johnston sighs in relief.

"… But Johnston-kun, you should understand that recklessness in the battlefield wouldn't just endangered yourself but also the other people's lives, please always be considerate and listen carefully to your teammates, as much as possible I don't want you, or anyone else, to get hurt during any operations." the Admiral lectures Johnston.

"Ah, y-yes captain." Johnston saluted at the Admiral, she sounds a bit nervous.

The Admiral looks at Amatsukaze, "… about the damages, I already contacted Captain Yoshimura about the destroyed motorboat; he said that he doesn't mind it but I still paid for the motorboat, for the sake of formalities of course… and I also contacted the Admiral from Ominato to discuss about the operation, he said that he already made a report about the structure that had me very surprised and impressed for that guy."

The girls smile at the Admiral awkwardly after they heard about the part regarding to the damaged oil platform, it seems that their Admiral was also aware that the Admiral from Ominato wasn't quite a reliable person, but the two admirals are really close friends.

"I see, thank you for informing us commander." Amatsukaze bows her head at the Admiral, "but anyway, I learned that the reason why did you summon us here is that you wanted to tell us something… so what might it be?" she asks the Admiral politely.

"That's right…"

The Admiral stands from his chair and approaches the girls. Then he looks at Mogami which standing next to Akashi, the Admiral gestures at Mogami to come next to him then he looks back at the girls.

"First of all, I wanted all of you to meet Mogami-kun, she will be the substitute flagship for the Third Escort Squadron." the Admiral announced.

Mogami steps forward and salutes at the girls, "Good day, my name is Mogami, the lead ship of the Mogami-class aviation cruiser, I look forward working with the Third Escort Squadron." she introduces herself to the girls.

The girls also salute at Mogami. The girls had various reactions about Mogami, Johnston and Yukikaze were confused regarding Mogami's gender. Amatsukaze seems to be worried that Ryuujou won't be joining while Nowaki remained expressionless and she doesn't mind about it. A few seconds later, the girls drop their hands respectively.

"Ryuujou-san wouldn't be joining your mission today because of her injuries but you shouldn't worry about her, I decided to give her a break for the meantime so that she could rest properly for the upcoming operations." the Admiral tells to the girls.

Amatsukaze was somehow relief to know about that their original squad commander was in a good condition.

"You also shouldn't worry about Mogami-kun either since she's the flagship of the Seventh Cruiser Division, the Seventh Cruiser Division will not conduct any sortie because of Kumano's condition and currently the Third Escort Squadron doesn't have any commander, so I decided to reassign Mogami-kun as your flagship temporarily."

"I heard that the Third Escort Squadron was able to survive a night ambush from the Shinkaisei-kan while en route to Ominato, there's also the rumor that you girls manage to defeat a Symbiotic Battleship Hime so I'm very interested working with you guys." Mogami tells them with a smile.

Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki respond with their respective humble smile at the cruiser; they still followed Ryuujou's order to remain quiet regarding Operation SO. Meanwhile Johnston was averting having an eye-contact with Mogami; her chocolate brown eyes were restless especially when she learned that Mogami was acquitted to Kumano. The little destroyer thinks that Mogami might have been very upset from what happened to Kumano yesterday. She couldn't able to look directly to the cruiser's eyes because of the guilt she feels.

Mogami notices that Johnston was seems to be a bit edgy at the side. Akashi already told her the story about Kumano's condition but she doesn't blame the little destroyer for it.

Mogami approaches Johnston, "… And you must be the American destroyer I've been hearing all about lately, I would like to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what happened yesterday, we were both soldiers serving our own countries during the past, we are always required to follow the orders our respective commanders have given to us. I'm sure Kumano also understand the same." the older girl smiles at Johnston, she tries to ease the little girl's anxiousness regarding the situation.

"I see… t-thank you very much, Miss Mogami." Johnston replied sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, don't mention it." Mogami taps Johnston's shoulder gently and grins at her cheerfully.

Moments later, someone knocks on the door again, everybody looks at the door.

"Yo Admiral, it's me Akigumo, can I come now?"

Yukikaze and Amatsukaze slightly jolted when they heard the girl's voice, it seems that they somehow recognize her, Nowaki also recognize the voice but she didn't react about it. Johnston was the only person inside the room who doesn't recognize the voice, the American destroyer was visibly confuse.

"Ah Akigumo, yes please come in."

Then another girl comes inside the office, she looks like another middle school girl but with a slightly developed body. She has a very long chestnut brown hair tied in a single ponytail and dazzling emerald eyes with a small blemish under her right eye. Johnston recognizes that the girl wears the same uniform Asashimo has but she doesn't have any idea who she was.

"The nineteenth Kagerou-class destroyer Akigumo reporting for duty, what do you want to ask me Admiral?" Akigumo salutes at the Admiral while having her signature cunning smile on her face.

"I'm very glad to see you again Akigumo-chan!" Yukikaze exclaims cheerfully.

"I'm glad to see you too Yukikaze-chan, ha-ha, I absolutely miss this place." Akigumo grins at Yukikaze.

"Akigumo-san… how was Palau Island?" Nowaki asks curiously.

"Oh, it was still the same back there, and don't worry about Maikaze-chan, she's doing fine, though she wasn't able to come with me since she's still very busy doing operations with Naka-san and Agano-san." Akigumo replied. Nowaki looks very satisfied to hear the news.

Akigumo notices Johnston, who was standing next to Amatsukaze, looks very confuse as she observes Akigumo. Akigumo told them that she was a Kagerou-class destroyer but her uniform was obviously a Yuugumo-class uniform. She believes that Akigumo must be related to Asashimo and the others but the thing really bothers her is how come she said that she was from the Kagerou-class. Johnston was getting confuse trying to think about the situation.

Akigumo looks at the Admiral, "Hey Admiral, who's this girl, she seems a little bit… off?" she points her index finger at Johnston.

"Oh, her name is Johnston; she's the newly assigned American Kanmusu here in Yokosuka, I want you to be friendly to her." the Admiral replies.

After learning that Johnston was an American Kanmusu, Akigumo quickly approaches Johnston and stares at the American destroyer face-to-face. Akigumo observes Johnston carefully meanwhile Johnston slides her pupils to the side and curls her mouth downward; she feels very uncomfortable from Akigumo's awkward stare.

"Um, w-why are you staring at me like that?" Johnston asks sheepishly.

"Hmm, I want to know if you're the same person that I once drew a picture but it seems I really have no idea who are you." Akigumo commented while staring at Johnston's face.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?"

Johnston blinks her eyes from confusion. Then Akigumo distance herself away from Johnston.

"Oh, I've met also met American Kanmusu before, I've even draw a picture of her." Akigumo puts her hand under her chin. "But anyway, you really have a very gorgeous pair of eyes, something that I really like from my ideal subjects; maybe I'll draw a picture of ya, if ya don't mind." Akigumo brings out her sketchpad within her clothes and a drafting pencil inside her pocket.

"Ah, eh… t-thanks, I think." Johnston smiles at Akigumo nervously, she never realized that the Japanese destroyer was very assertive.

"Cut it out Akigumo-chan, you're making Johnston-chan feel nervous!" Yukikaze complains at Akigumo.

"Oh, don't worry Yukikaze, Akigumo here didn't do anything wrong." Johnston tries to calm Yukikaze.

"Anyway Akigumo, what brings back here in Yokosuka and since when did you able to get back?" Amatsukaze asks Akigumo.

"I just arrived here yesterday together with the Admiral, I heard that Ominato was attacked by the Shinkaisei-kan so I decided to return here as soon as possible to check things out and it seems that everything is fine here in Yokosuka." Akigumo answered then she looks back at the Admiral. "Anyway Admiral, you tell me that you wanted to send me in a sortie during my stay, right?"

"That's right, thanks for reminding me Akigumo-kun." the Admiral clears his throat, all the girls paid him attention. "Alright, for your today's assignment, the Third Escort Squadron is going to accompany Akigumo-kun to investigate the coastal area within the eastern part of Kyushu."

"According to the reports the high command received from the locals, there were mysterious silhouettes spotted near the coastal areas, the high command wanted us to investigate this anomaly as soon as possible so that they could immediately take action regarding to the situation."

"Mogami-kun will take in charge for the entire mission while Akigumo-kun will lead the way since she knew the area very well." the Admiral turns his head at Mogami, "Mogami-kun, please contact us if you've able to spot any enemy activities in that area."

"Understood." said Mogami firmly.

"Like always, try to avoid any unnecessary contact with the enemies as much as possible, we don't want the same tragedy that happened in Ominato to repeat so please accomplish this duty as soon as possible, understood." the Admiral orders them.

Everybody answer yes in chorus.

"Good…" the Admiral nods at Akashi then he looks back at the girls again, "Alright that would be all, wish you the best of luck on your mission and always stay safe." the Admiral salutes at the girls, the girls also salute back at their admiral.

"Oh I almost forgot, Johnston-kun, would you mind stay in here for a while; I wanted to tell you something."

The Admiral calls Johnston who was about to leave the office, Johnston looks at the rest of her squad mates. Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Nowaki nod their heads at Johnston, Johnston smiles at them and decided to stay for a while. The rest of the girls leave the room except for Akashi who was still near the work desk of the admiral. Johnston stands in front of the work desk.

"Johnston-kun, Amatsukaze-kun told me about your condition and I'm really worried about it… I could see that you have been demoralized by yesterday's incident so I've decided that you won't be going to any sortie for the meantime." the Admiral commanded.

Johnston was seems surprise to hear the admiral's decision that she wasn't able to respond. Usually, she wouldn't permit this to happen but she decided to stay silent so that she could hear the Admiral's reason for this order.

"According to the reports Amatsukaze-kun submitted to me, you're a very proficient Kanmusu who could able to adopt through various situations and take advantage of your environment… but I still cannot allow you to proceed to the battlefield if your mind is full of fears and doubts, you'll just going to hurt yourself or perhaps your teammates, and as your current admiral I'm very concern of your welfare, so please don't take this command very hard." the Admiral explains it to Johnston sincerely.

Johnston lowers her head, she reflects carefully on the Admiral's advice, she realizes that Admiral was correct, if she really wanted to help her teammates, she should be able to give her hundred percent in the battlefield. She mustn't allow her fears and doubts to obstruct her decisions especially if their lives is in peril; this is one of the things that she learned during the days as a trainee back in the United States Navy. Johnston looks back at the Admiral and nods her head.

"I see… I already understand captain." Johnston responds a smile at the admiral.

"Good, I'm glad that you understand…" the Admiral smiles back at Johnston. "And don't worry, you'll be immediately put on duty once your condition improves, for the meantime you are free to wander around the naval base… alright you're dismiss." he added.

Johnston nods her head at the Admiral then she looks at Nagato who still maintaining her position behind the Admiral. Johnston does really want to thank the secretary ship but Nagato's intimidating red eyes and her guilt about the incident yesterday wouldn't allow her to approach the battleship. Instead, Johnston just turns around leaves the office. The Admiral takes another sip from his mug of coffee and sighs deeply.

Akashi looks at the Admiral, her green eyes were rather suspicious as she looks at her superior, "Admiral, I know that you have something in your mind?" the woman commented.

"You're probably just imagining thing... but anyway what brings you here in my office, I'm sure it's not about this pile of documents of course." the Admiral responds while he points his thumb at the pile of papers he received from Akashi earlier ago.

Akashi chuckles, "as expected from the overall commander of Yokosuka, you see I wanted to talk about Kumano-san's condition and the thing about Johnston-chan." then Akashi looks at Nagato, "I hope you won't mind Nagato-san." she smiles at the secretary ship.

Nagato sighs, "I won't mind, just makes sure that it won't take long." she responds.

Nagato finally moves from her position, she approaches the door and leaves the Admiral's office; it seems that Nagato doesn't have any intention joining on their conversation.

"Okay, let's make this quick… I'm still waiting for a certain visitor to come." said the Admiral. Akashi smiles at the Admiral like a cunning fox.

* * *

Before Akashi's conversation with the Admiral, Johnston just recently leaves the Admiral's office. Johnston still wanted to join the operation with her teammates but the circumstances jut wouldn't allow her. She takes a deep sigh as she moves away from the wooden door.

"Hey Johnston-chan, what did the commander told you?"

Yukikaze was standing at the hallway near the office; it seems that the little Japanese destroyer decided to stay just to wait for Johnston. Johnston was surprise, Yukikaze should have just have join the others so that she could be able to prepare herself properly for their mission.

"Yukikaze, what are you doing here, I thought that you're already with the others?" Johnston asks Yukikaze.

"Don't worry, I told Mogami-san that I left something so she decided to let me stay behind for a while." Yukikaze winks at Johnston.

"You know it's bad to tell lies especially to your superiors." Johnston stares at Yukikaze not amusedly.

"But anyway, what did the commander told you?" Yukikaze asks curiously.

Johnston sighs, "The captain told me that I am not allowed to sortie, the rest of you will proceed to the mission while I stay here in the naval base for the meantime." she answers disappointedly.

Yukikaze suddenly snatches Johnston's collar, then she shakes Johnston back and forth like she usually do, "What, why would the commander say that, I was assigned to look after you so I mustn't be separated from you!" she complains at Johnston.

"W-wait Y-Yukikaze, I-I think this is f-for the best… a-and stop shaking m-me already!" Johnston shouts desperately.

Yukikaze drops Johnston's collar, Johnston rests her hand on the window and pants heavily. She feels dizzy from all the shaking Yukikaze did.

"Seriously Yukikaze, if you keep doing this you'll give me a heart attack." Johnston complains while panting heavily.

"But anyway, I still couldn't understand why would the Admiral decided to not let you sortie for this mission?" Yukikaze tilts her head while her vivid brown eyes were staring at Johnston curiously.

Johnston removes the dust from her clothes, "Like I said, this is for the best, you've seen me passed out yesterday, so the captain decided to let me have a break for a while, it will be very bad if I would suddenly pass out during a fight, right?" she explains it to Yukikaze.

"And besides, I need to have a break from Amatsukaze's bossy attitude and from your loud and obnoxious high-pitch voice with occasional overly-reacting shaking." Johnston added just to tease Yukikaze.

Yukikaze bloats her cheeks, "Mooh, you're so mean Johnston-chan!" she waves her arms in the air while she complains at Johnston.

Johnston chuckles lightly at her friend's childish reaction, "But don't worry; I'll make sure that my break wouldn't be long, once I'm okay, I'll be able to sortie with you guys again, until then you just have to go ahead without me." Johnston smiles at Yukikaze optimistically.

"Well if that is your choice, I might as well stay behind here in the naval base." Yukikaze answers.

"I believe I cannot allow that."

Nagato overheard Yukikaze's decision; the woman approaches the two little girls. Nagato looks at Yukikaze with her intimidating red eyes which give chills to Yukikaze's spine. Meanwhile Johnston was also surprise to see Nagato.

"Yukikaze, it is not wise to abandon your mission for meaningless things, as a Kanmusu, it is your duty to protect the people from the threat of Shinkaisei-kan at any means necessary." Nagato lectures Yukikaze.

Yukikaze lowers her head at Nagato, "um, s-sorry Nagato-san." she apologizes sincerely.

"Um, M-Miss Nagato, you don't have to be mean to Yukikaze." Johnston somehow reacted. "Yukikaze was just worried about me so please don't be so harsh on her." she explains with a sheepish smile on her face.

Nagato turns her head at Johnston, whenever she looks through Johnston's innocent eyes; she would be able to recall more memories of her previous life as a warship.

Nagato closed her eyes and crossed her arm, "Very well then, but like I've have told you, do not abandon your mission, do you understand Yukikaze?"

Johnston was a bit surprise, she never thought that Nagato would make this kind of respond; she was expecting that the battleship would give her a nasty glare like she usually does or would say something rude to her.

Meanwhile, Yukikaze stands straight and salutes at the secretary ship, "yes ma'am!" then she looks back at Johnston, "um, it seems that I have no choice, I'll see you later Johnston-chan, oh and get well soon." Yukikaze waves cheerfully at Johnston.

"Yeah I'll be waiting, good luck on your mission." Johnston replies then Yukikaze leaves the two.

Johnston realizes that she was alone with Nagato; she thought that this must be the perfect opportunity to thank the battleship for yesterday, and because of the Nagato's reaction to her earlier ago, she thought that Nagato would be approachable; perhaps it would be a good idea for Johnston to befriend the battleship who has been very cold ever since their first meeting.

'Alright, this is it Johnston, you just have to say thank you to Nagato about yesterday, do not hesitate now since you'll miss another opportunity.'

Johnston concentrates so that she could muster her courage to be able to confront Nagato, she remain standing for more than a minute.

'Alright, here goes nothing…'

Johnston finally decided to turn around at Nagato but suddenly she sees Nagato was already walking away from her, she finally realizes that she has been doing nothing for more than a minute which had Nagato loses her patience and leaves. Johnston decided chase Nagato through the hallway.

"Um Miss Nagato, I wanted to tell you something!" Johnston calls Nagato.

Nagato stops for a while and turns her body around; Johnston stops in front of Nagato and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want; better make it fast since I have more important things to do." Nagato responds with her usual stern face.

"Eh, um… Miss Nagato… um, I… I wanted to say thank you very much about yesterday, Nowaki told me that you were the one who carried me all the to our room yesterday so I really appreciate it." Johnston finally able to thank Nagato but she was slightly fidgeting in front of the battleship.

"Don't mind it, as the secretary ship of this naval base; I am required to ensure the welfare of my fellow Kanmusus." Nagato replies.

Johnston's face suddenly brightens, she looks at Nagato with her vivid chocolate eyes, "is that so, I'm glad to hear that… and um… I also wanted to you something… um…" she began fidgeting again in front of the woman.

"Spit it out quickly, I have no time for this nonsense." Nagato ordered Johnston.

Johnston twitches, "Can we become friends!" she finally spit it out very loud.

Nagato was surprise that her chest slightly jiggles, Nagato looks at Johnston's innocent eyes again but this time it seems that the visions of her previous memories had finally stopped and now she sees an adorable little destroyer girl staring at her. The battleship slightly twitches and sweats stream down from her skin, she never thought that Johnston can be this adorable. It seems that the admiral was right, Nagato is very weak against cuteness but she cannot let her guard down now, she must always maintain her strong image as the secretary ship of Yokosuka, especially in front of other Kanmusus who supposed to be her former enemy.

Nagato clears her throat, "well I suppose that a bond between Kanmusus is important, but that doesn't mean that I have to let my guard down from a person who supposed to be my former enemy." she declares with sternness.

"Ah don't worry about that, but anyway if we're going to be friends, our first meeting was a bit off so I thought that we reintroduce ourselves to each other… okay, I'll start…" Johnston raises her hand at Nagato.

"Hello my name is USS Johnston DD-557 of the Fletcher-class destroyer; I hope we could get along." Johnston smiles cheerfully at Nagato, it seems that she starting be more conformable together with the battleship.

Nagato snorts at Johnston, "Is this some kind of an American norm… very well then, my name is Nagato, secretary ship of Yokosuka and a member of the Big Seven, it is nice meeting you Johnston." She shakes Johnston hand without hesitating.

Johnston was very happy that Nagato finally accepted their friendship meanwhile Nagato feels Johnston's warm emotion inside, then she remembered her last moments as a warship before the flash, she was befriended by several American Kanmusus, they shared stories with each other about their respective experiences during the war, this becomes her last memory from her new friends. Johnston made her realize that the Americans aren't such bad people, they were just soldiers from both sides that following orders from their respective commanders. Nagato smiles gently at Johnston which was very rare for the battleship.

Johnston notices that Nagato was smiling at her, "Um, Miss Nagato, you really have a very wonderful smile, you should do that much often." she commented.

"D-don't say that out loud." Nagato responds with husky voice.

Johnston was very amused at Nagato's awkward reaction; she chuckles at the Japanese battleship. Nagato scowls at Johnston which stopped the little destroyer from laughing.

"By the way Miss Nagato, what are your plans today, since I don't have any particular thing to do, may I come with you for a while?" Johnston asks while staring at Nagato again with her adorable innocent eyes.

Nagato twitches again, she realizes that she wouldn't able to work properly if Johnston is around, "No!" she answered with absolute strictness, "I have more important things to do so I cannot allow you to meddle around near me!" the woman hollered at the little destroyer to scare her off.

"I see… if that's what you want then I have no choice." Johnston lowers her head. The little destroyer was quite upset from Nagato's reaction; the woman could hear soft puppy whines from Johnston.

Nagato crossed her arms and glares at Johnston, "I've already seen the Admiral does that to me every time so that wouldn't be very effective against me" she responds firmly.

Johnston puts her arms behind her head, "Well at least I've tried, if that's what you want then okay." she sighs, it seems that she finally decided to give up. "Alright, then I'll see ya later then." Johnston smiles at Nagato.

Johnston proceeds to the other side of the hallway and leaves Nagato while Nagato also proceeds to her own destination. While the two Kanmusus go on their separated way, Johnston turns around. Johnston smiles mischievously, it seems that she has no intention following Nagato's order. The American destroyer decided to follow Nagato without letting the woman notice her.

* * *

Moments later, Nagato arrives outside the main command building. Because of Nagato's powerful reputation, every Kanmusu she meets will immediately pay her respect, most of them looks very intimidated by Nagato's presence. Johnston still follows Nagato from behind through the shadows while the woman hasn't yet realize that she was being followed, Johnston distanced herself enough so that Nagato wouldn't able to detect her movements.

Another moments later, Nagato arrives behind the main command building, Nagato decided to stop for a while. Johnston quickly took cover behind the walls. Nagato carefully observes her surrounding then moments later the woman proceeds inside a small forest behind the building. Johnston thought that she was discovered, but it seems that Nagato still hasn't any idea that she's being followed. The little girl sighs in relief.

Johnston becomes very suspicious towards Nagato's action so she decided to follow Nagato inside the forest. Since the forest is full of tall trees, Johnston moves closer to Nagato so that she wouldn't lose the woman from her sight, though she has to move extra careful not to make any unnecessary sounds since it would alert Nagato on her position. Nagato was still not aware to Johnston's presence as she walks inside the forest.

Moments later, Nagato arrive at a small tool shed inside the forest. The tool shed was very small and purely made from wood with several vines crawling on its old walls. Some of its parts were already decaying probably due to oldness.

'Why is there a tool shed inside this forest and what could be Miss Nagato's purpose in this place?'

Johnston asks herself while sneaking Nagato behind a tall tree. The little destroyer observes Nagato carefully; Nagato approaches a small metallic basin, she brings out a small bottle of water and pours it in the basin. Then several minutes later, several little kittens in various colors came out inside the tool shed and approach the basin to drink the milk. Nagato looks at them in amusement; she smiles at the kittens warmly.

"Sorry if I didn't come soon enough, I have several important things to do before I came here." Nagato talks to the kitten with her unusual nice and gentle voice.

One of the kittens approaches Nagato and rubs its tiny head on Nagato's legs; the kitten was showing its affection at the battleship. Nagato squats and pets the kitten gently.

"Ha-ha, you're always such a spoil." Nagato giggles while she pets the little kitten.

Johnston observes Nagato carefully behind a tree; the little destroyer was absolutely stunned from what she have witnessed, her eyes widen and she dropped her jaw. Johnston always thought that Nagato was very strict and serious that doesn't even have any soft spots. She couldn't believe from what she has seen, at first she thought that she might be hallucinating because of too much sleep. The little girl rubs her eyes and pinches her cheek just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming but it seems that she was really awake and witnessing something absolutely unusual.

But other than that, Johnston realized that Nagato had broken a very important rule which is that they are not allowed to bring a cat in the naval base due to the rumor that cats will bring misfortune to operations. It was very ironic that for a person who strictly implements all the rules would be the one to break one of the most important rules in the naval base.

Then suddenly, the ears of the little kitten near Nagato twitch, it seems that the kitten had detected another person with them. Johnston jolted; she also realizes that the kitten had detected her presence. Nagato stands up and looks at the direction where the kitten was looking at.

"Who's there, I know you're in there so show yourself!" Nagato commanded with her usual powerful voice.

Johnston hides her body behind the tree, her heart was throbbing very fast and her whole body was covered in cold sweat. The little American destroyer trembles from Nagato's voice. She was very afraid to show herself to Nagato now that she knows the battleship's hidden demeanor towards cuteness.

"I'm getting very impatient, you show yourself before I come there." Nagato declares.

Johnston still hasn't moving from her position since Nagato will totally going see her. Nagato finally exhausts her patience, she decided to approach the tree. Johnston peeks and sees the woman was already approaching her position. The little destroyer tries to flee but suddenly she trip on a root because of panic. Johnston tries to stand up but she realizes that Nagato was already standing in front of her. Nagato wasn't very amused for following her all the way here; she crossed her arms and glared at the little destroyer.

"So… what are you doing here?" Nagato questioned Johnston with her intimidating voice.

"Ah, M-Miss Nagato…"

Johnston tries to stand up but it seems that she skinned her right knee from the fall, the little destroyer grimaces. Nagato looks down at Johnston, she shakes her head and sighs then she offers her hand to Johnston.

"Here, grab my hand."

Johnston grabs Nagato's hand without having any hesitation; Nagato lifts the little destroyer from the ground. Then Nagato notices that Johnston skinned her knees, though the wound wasn't very severe.

"Hmm, it seems that you skinned yourself, follow me." Nagato ordered Johnston.

Nagato proceeds to the tool shed while Johnston followed Nagato, the kittens see Johnston, they were alarmed at Johnston's presence that they were hiding themselves behind a wooden bench nearby. Johnston was very upset; she wanted the kittens to be nice to her. Nagato enters the tool shed and left Johnston waiting outside then several minutes later, Nagato picks up a small first-aid box stored inside the tool shed then she approaches Johnston.

"You sit down there for a while." Nagato points her finger at the wooden bench.

Johnston follows again and sits down properly. Nagato approaches and squats nearby Johnston, she opens the box and began cleaning Johnston's wound with the cotton swab and a bottle of alcohol to prevent any infections. Johnston grimaces while Nagato cleans her skinned knee. The kittens were very curious at Nagato that they bend their tiny heads while she cleans Johnston's wound.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here in this place?" Nagato asked while cleaning Johnston's wound.

Johnston gulps; it seems that she has no choice but to answer Nagato's question honesty so that she wouldn't be angry, "um… well I decided to follow you around since you don't want me to accompany you." she answered sheepishly but honestly.

"Is that so, so you've been following me ever since we parted back at the command building?"

Johnston nods timidly.

"And you witnessed everything?"

"Um, y-yeah…"

Nagato sighs calmly, "well I'm very impressed of your sneaking skills but you realized that following me here without my consent will have you in trouble." she replied. Nagato finished cleaning Johnston's wound; she puts a medical plaster above the girl's wound.

Johnston moves her right leg, she was very happy that Nagato treated her wounds, "Ah, it's all better now, thank you Miss Nagato." she smiles brightly at the battleship with her vivid chocolate eyes.

"Don't mention it." Nagato replies but she tries to avoid staring at Johnston's face.

Then suddenly one of the kittens again approaches Nagato and rubs its little head at Nagato again. Johnston was very delighted to see the kitten being nice to Nagato. The little girl wanted to pet the kitten but the kitten hissed at Johnston. Johnston was disappointed again because of the kitten's reaction towards her.

"I don't understand why these cats do not like me?" Johnston asks herself.

Nagato looks at Johnston, "probably because of your dog-like presence, they must be acting according to their instinct since it appears that you were going to bite them." she commented.

"Hmp, why does everybody treat me like a dog, I am not going to bite anyone!" Johnston stomps her foot and pouts at Nagato. "But anyway Miss Nagato, what are these kitties doing in a place like this?" she asks curiously.

Nagato grabs the little kitten then she sits beside Johnston, the woman places the kitten above her lap meanwhile the other little kittens approaches Nagato's legs. Nagato takes a deep breath.

"It all happened five months ago, these kittens were also victims of this cruel war; they were once living in a village from a remote island but it was attacked by the Shinkaisei-kan, the kittens lost their parents while most of the people abandoned them during the enemy raid"

"I was assigned in that area to ensure that everyone is safe during the attack, we've launched a counter attack and defeated our enemies. After the battle, I was ordered to return to the village to look for any survivors, that was the time where I found the kittens, first I was very hesitant to rescue them but since I cannot leave them alone by themselves, I decided to pick them up and took them here in the naval base."

"But it was a serious offense to bring a cat in the naval base so I have to be careful on keeping them… but one day the admiral discovered my secret because of my carelessness, he ordered me to dispose these animals as soon as possible before the high command was informed about this."

"I was mad at the Admiral but I didn't have any other choices but to follow the Admiral's order but when I was about to let them go, I saw the Admiral outside the naval base. He said that I could keep the kittens but I am not allowed to let anyone to discover them in the naval base and I would make sure that I could take care of them."

"'I've asked him what could be his reasons for doing such deed that may risk his integrity as a commander, but he only replied with a smile. He provided me this tool shed behind the main command building to accommodate these kittens without being noticed by anyone, I keep coming here every day to take care of these guys." Nagato pets the kitten above her lap.

"I see, so the captain was really a great person." Johnston smiles at Nagato.

"I don't think he is worthy of my admiration, he has done several questionable actions in the past and he most likely would value his honor more than anything else." Nagato replies bluntly.

"Is that so… but he did save those kittens, so the captain is not a bad person."

Nagato didn't respond. Johnston also stopped responding, the two Kanmusus stay silent for more than a minute.

Johnston takes a deep breath, "by the way Miss Nagato, you said that you cannot trust American Ship, why do you despise us that much?" she asks Nagato. Johnston finally decided to break the silence barrier between them.

Nagato looks at Johnston; she never thought that the little destroyer would ask something like without thinking that the question might provoke the battleship. Johnston's move was bold but very reckless.

"I wouldn't call it despise, but I just cannot trust your people anymore for reasons they did to me."

"Do you have any idea what is an Atomic Bomb?" Nagato asks Johnston.

Johnston blinks her eyes at Nagato innocently. The little destroyer slightly lowers her heard. She only have a little idea about the Atomic Bombs, she knew that these weapons could easily wipe out humanity in an instance. She was very afraid that her people manage to invent this types of weapon.

"Um, I did heard about those thing, I never thought they manage to invent such horrible weapons… but these weapons didn't do much against the Abyssal Fleet." Johnston lowers her head.

"Two atomic bombs were dropped in both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, thousands of people died in an instance because of those convenient weapons your people invented. It was a weapon for mass destruction, it also disgrace the honor of a soldier, so I absolutely despised them and the people who uses it."

"As the war ended between our countries, I was captured by your people and conducted several experiments on me, I felt that my body was completely violated. While I was captured, the only thing that I thought is what manner my life would end, I wished to die from the calibers of my fellow battleship or perhaps being scrapped for metal so that other people could use me."

"Then several months after my capture, your people brought me to a place I wasn't very familiar together with some of the other Axis ships and old American ships. Then I learned the experiment was to test an atomic bomb on us. I couldn't believe that it was really happening, the weapon that I mostly despise will be the one that will be used to execute me. I wanted to resist but I was under controlled so I have no choice but to accept this horrible fate."

"… And because of that I cannot trust your people anymore."

Johnston lowers her head, she couldn't help to feel sorry for the woman, "I see… I'm sorry if I had to ask about it, it has been so hard for you to tell." the little girl apologizes sincerely.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I think it is for the best that I've told you my story." Nagato replies.

Johnston suddenly stands up from the bench, Nagato was slightly surprise on Johnston's unexpected action, and then the little girl looks at Nagato with her brave brown eyes.

"Then Miss Nagato, on behalf of my people, I wanted to apologize sincerely for what they have done to you and to your country, I know we were both soldiers from the opposite sides but we should set aside our past and must fight together to defeat our common enemy."

"I know my words wouldn't enough to heal the wounds of the past but please learn to trust us, like you said it is our duty to protect our people against the Abyssal Fleet so I wanted to fight with you so that we finally could bring peace back to our ocean." Johnston declares emotionally that surely surprised Nagato.

Nagato stands up from the bench then she approaches Johnston, Johnston was slightly overwhelmed by their height difference but Nagato kneels down in front of the little girl. Nagato looks at Johnston but this time Johnston could clearly see the gentleness of Nagato's face. Nagato gives a gentle pat on Johnston's head.

"You really are an interesting kid Johnston, as I expect for the ship who fought the most mismatch battle in history, it seems that Commander Evans really raise you well enough." Nagato smiles warmly at the little destroyer.

"Huh, do you know Commander Evans?" Johnston asks Nagato.

"I've read stories about him in the Military Archive, he was one of the boldest commander in the Pacific War, he was the one who leaded an attack against the overwhelming odds, and he was your captain, am I right, Johnston?" Nagato replies.

Johnston lowers her head, "… Miss Nagato, the truth is that my memories from my past was still very unclear, the only thing that I remembered is that I was Commander Evan's ship and fought various battles with him… and the more I tried to recall my memories, it makes everything more complicated for me."

"Also wanted to tell you that during moment our eyes met for the first time, I could see myself being surrounded by large warships ready to smother me with gunfire, I was really scared but I just decided to put up a brave face. I also have the same vision when I met Miss Kumano." Johnston tells to Nagato timidly, she was slightly trembling trying to remember the memory.

Nagato could see that Johnston was afraid trying to recall her memories of her past, the woman understands that Johnston is still a kid and couldn't able to handle emotionally about the traumatic memories of the previous war. Nagato taps Johnston's shoulder to encourage the little girl.

"We all have memories that we do not want to recall, but sometimes these memories gives us strength to become stronger."

"Ah, t-thank you Miss Nagato." Johnston smiles brightly at Nagato with droplets of tears flowing at the side of her eyes. Nagato stands up in front of the little girl.

"Though Miss Nagato, I still wanted to ask you something about Miss Kumano, I wanted to help Miss Kumano but there's something is telling me that it was my fault, you said that I should stay away from her so I thought you know something about it." Johnston asks.

"I believe that you once met Kumano in the battlefield during your previous life, you were sunk in that battle but Kumano survived but despite of that, Kumano suffered more traumatic experiences until the moment of her demise." Nagato answers.

"Is that so… so it was really my fault." Johnston replies sheepishly.

"No it was my fault for letting this thing happen, if I hadn't been too careless."

"But if you just let me… then maybe…"

"Johnston, I too doesn't have any idea what could be the reason behind Kumano's condition, but if it something to do with her memories from her previous life, I want to ask you that you just stay away from them as much as possible." Nagato cuts Johnston.

Johnston lowers her head, "I see… yeah, I understand." she replies sheepishly

"Good, then I must return now, I still had to make sure that the Admiral does his job properly, you should get going as well Johnston."

"Ah, y-yes… I'll proceed now, I'll see you around Miss Nagato, oh and don't worry about the kittens; your secret is perfectly safe from me!" Johnston waves her hand at Nagato energetically before leaving the woman.

Nagato looks behind Johnston while carrying one of the kittens on her palm, "She's really an interesting kid, but she's still very young to shoulder all of these responsibilities, don't you think?" Nagato talks to the kitten on her palm.

The kitten responds by twitching its little ears, Nagato sighs.

* * *

Johnston leaves the main command building and headed to the cafeteria to have some lunch. She orders her the usual food she eats. After having her lunch, Johnston wasn't sure where to spend her free time today. The little girl only knew a handful of people inside the naval base, and she's worried to interact with the others since she's an American Ship. She thought to see her teammates before they leave but they probably proceed to their mission already, she thought visiting Akashi's workshop but the Arsenal Ship must be busy today, she thought visiting Ryuujou in the infirmary but Nagato said that she shouldn't get near to Kumano as much as possible and Ryuujou would probably scold her for disobeying her orders during their last operation.

While Johnston was still walking around as she thinks for a way to spend her free time, she sees an old woman. The woman was probably around sixty year old and slightly taller than Johnston, her hair was completely grey and tied on a single bun with several hair ornaments decorating her hair. She has pale white skin and a very gentle face. She wears a traditional green yukata with a brown hooded overcoat, she also wear a pair of Japanese wooden sandals with white warm socks and carries a wooden walking stick. Johnston thought that the woman might be lost inside the naval base so the little girl decided to approach the woman to provide her with some assistance.

"My-my, a lot of things surely have changed here ever since I left." The old woman was quite amaze at what she have seen around her.

Johnston approaches the old woman, "good day you ma'am, is there anything wrong, maybe I could help you." She offers her assistance to the woman.

"Ah, don't worry child there's nothing wrong… I'm just admiring the changes here in the naval base, it's been so many years ever since." The old woman giggles at Johnston.

The old woman observes Johnston carefully, "hmm, you must be a Kanmusu base on your uniform." Said the woman to Johnston.

"Ah, right, I'm USS Johnston DD-557 from the Fletcher Class, it is nice meeting you ma'am." Johnston introduces herself.

"Oh, you're an American Kanmusu I see, very well, how was your stay here in Japan, did you manage to make enough friends?" the woman asks.

"Um well you see, I already made some friends but they aren't here, so I'm currently alone for the meantime and I'm not very sure what should I do today." Johnston replies honestly.

"I see, very well then, I wanted to have a tour around the naval base, since you're not doing anything for a while, care to join me?" the old woman asks Johnston another question.

"Um, sure." Johnston nods her head at the woman, "thank you… um…"

"Oh, my apology if I hadn't introduced myself, my name is Yamauchi, it is nice to meet you Johnston-chan." Yamauchi smiles gently at Johnston.

"Nice to meet you too Madam Yamauchi." Johnston smiles back at the woman.

Johnston accompanied Yamauchi around the naval base, though she wasn't still very familiar in her new home, Johnston tries her best to tell something about the places inside the naval base. While they were walking, Yamauchi tells stories about how she spends her days during her youth and shares some of her knowledge about the operations of the naval base during the old days, including some interesting information about Kanmusus and the Shinkaisei-kan which fascinated the little girl, the old lady also asks several questions to Johnston which Johnston answers without any hesitating.

As the time goes by, the two of them become comfortable with each other, Yamauchi was glad to be accompanied by the little girl while Johnston was also enjoying her time with the old woman, Johnston somehow forgotten all of her worries at that time.

After half an hour of walking around the naval base, the two arrives at the main harbor. Yamauchi decided to stay for a while to have a nice view of the ocean. The old woman looks tranquil as she observes the calm of tides of the ocean, it seems that it somehow reminds me her of something. Johnston looks curiously at the old woman.

"Um, Madam, is there something wrong?" Johnston asks.

"Nothing, the ocean somehow reminds me of my younger days, I'm glad that I manage to live a meaningful life." Yamauchi shows a serene smile while looking at the ocean.

"Is that so… I wish I could also live a meaningful life like you did." Johnston responds.

"You're still young and full of vigor Johnston-chan, I'm sure you still have a very long way ahead of you."

"I wanted to tell you something Madam, you see… there is something been bugging me, it was about my past, you see I've met a person that I did something horrible to her before, and because of that something bad happened to her, now I wanted to do something to help her recover from her condition but I'm not allowed to meet her, what should I do?"

Madam Yamauchi becomes quiet, the old woman stares at the ocean for a moment. Johnston lowers her head, she thinks that it might been not a good idea to tell her problems to the old lady. There was a moment of silent between the two.

"I think you should do what you think is right." Yamauchi suddenly answers.

"Huh?" Johnston tilts her head at the old woman.

"You wanted to help this girl, if you know that it is the right thing to do then you shouldn't hesitate." Yamauchi added.

"But, Miss Nagato told me that-"

"Listen Johnston-chan…" Yamauchi cuts Johnston, "people are always force to make decisions every day, whether it's for the best or for what they knew was right, you should take confidence on your decisions so that you could make people around you realize that you are making the right choice." Yamauchi winks at Johnston.

Johnston reflects on Yamauchi's advice, she realizes that the old woman was right. The little girl finally understand, she wanted to help Kumano and no one is going stop her. She always refer herself as the "Fighting Ship" so she must show to everyone that she's doing the right thing. Johnston finally cleared her doubts. She was very thankful to get an advice from the wise old woman.

"I see… then, I know now what I am going to do, thank you for making me understand, Madam." Johnston smiles brightly at the old woman.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad that this old woman was still able to help someone." Yamauchi chuckles lightly.

"By the way Madam, you know a lot about the naval base operations, the ship girls and the Abyssal Fleet and you are good in making advises, um… just who exactly are you?" Johnston asks politely.

Yamauchi chuckles at Johnston, "I see, well to tell you the truth, I am-"

"YAMAUCHI-SAMA!"

Yamauchi was interrupted, the two look at the source of the voice and see a young woman dressed in a white and green double-breasted military uniform adorned by several polka-dot patterns with short green skirt, a pair of metallic high-heels shoes with white and black stockings, a pair of white gloves and a small hat. She has sharp purple eyes and a long purple hair tied in a side ponytail style with hair ribbons with anchors adorning her beautiful hair. It seems that the woman has been looking from Yamauchi all the time so she seems glad that she finally found the old lady.

"Yamauchi-sama, thank goodness I finally found you, where did you go all of the sudden?" the young woman asks Yamauchi.

"Oh Akitsushima-chan, I was just reminiscing the surrounding, an old lady should enjoy her remaining days of her life, right?" Yamauchi replies at the young woman.

"Geez Yamauchi-san, stop making jokes like that!" Akitsushima complains while rubbing her forehead. The old lady chuckles at the young woman.

"But anyway Yamauchi-sama, you should understand that we are in a hurry, we are here for an important appointment with the Admiral so we must proceed to his office immediately." Akitsushima reminds Yamauchi about their appointment.

"I see, thanks for reminding me Akitsushima-chan." Yamauchi smiles at her aide then she looks at Johnston, "I really enjoyed my time with you Johnston-chan, but it seems that I have to go now, till we meet again Johnston-chan." the old woman smiles at the little girl.

"Ah, I'm also very grateful Madam for all the things you have thought to me." Johnston smiles back at the old woman.

"Poka my ne vstretimsya snova, Johnston-chan." Then the Yamauchi smiles again at Johnston before leaving with Akitsushima.

Johnston looks at the two woman from behind, though she did not understand Yamauchi's parting words for her, she knew that someday she'll be able to meet the old woman again. The serene breeze from the ocean blows her hair gently. Johnston's passion from her chocolate eyes and her brave confident smile had finally return.

* * *

Moments later, Yamauchi and Akitsushima finally arrives at the main command building, they are now walking at the main corridors. Akitsushima tries to walk slowly so that the Yamauchi could be able to keep pace with the younger woman.

"Hey Yamauchi-sama, who was that girl earlier ago?" Akitsushima asks.

"Oh her, she's Johnston, an American Kanmusu." Yamauchi replies.

"An American Kanmusu, so she must be one of those girls from the Arm Exchange Program."

"Probably, she was the one who accompanied me while you were gone."

"Is that so, then I should thankful to her for taking care of you for a while."

"Don't worry, she seems to be a nice girl, I wish I could meet her again." Yamauchi smiles again.

"Well like I've said, we are here for a special appointment, we'll be leaving as soon as our meeting with the Admiral is over." Akitsushima replies, "and besides, I don't want to be lectured for neglecting my duties again." the young woman frowns.

Yamauchi giggles, "Oh Akitsushima-chan, you never learn do you."

After their conversation they finally arrive at the Admiral's office. Akitsushima knocks on the door.

"Please, come in." said a voice inside the room.

Akitsushima immediately opens the door and let Yamauchi enters the room first. They see the Admiral sitting on his chair while continue working on two huge piles of paper work on his work desk. He already had his sleeves rolled and his face already look frustrated. Meanwhile, Nagato was standing next to the window while looking at the main harbor. The Admiral stops doing his work for awhile to welcome his guests, he stands up on his chair and approaches Yamauchi.

"Ah, thank goodness that you manage to arrive safely to our Naval Base, it is truly a great honor to meet the former head researcher for the Kantai Naval Aviation Project and the pioneer for the Japanese Kanmusu Naval Aviation Warfare. I am very grateful to finally meet you in person, Wakamiya-sama." The Admiral greets Yamauchi politely.

Yamauchi giggles, "Hmm, it's already been a very long time since I was called by that name, I should remind you that I've already retired as a Kanmusu many years ago, Admiral-san." the old woman smiles at the Admiral.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Chapter 14 is finally here, sorry for the very long delay (almost two months hiatus), I'm resolving some of my personal issues and I had to take care of my studies (I have to maintain my good grades). Expect that I still won't be able to provide fast updates like before but I promise that won't quit on this story.

But anyway, for this Chapter, we have a demoralized Johnston because of what happened to Kumano, some of the Kanmusus try to cheer her up including Nagato until she meets Yamauchi which actually Wakamiya.

Now for the facts, who is Wakamiya? She was the first seaplane-carrier for the Imperial Japanese Navy, she was also considered as the first ship to launch planes from the ocean to conduct aerial raids. Why she was named Yamauchi? Her first Japanese captain was Yamauchi Shiro (don't fail me google translator) which she took her name after her retirement. Why does she speaks Russian? She supposed to be a Russian Freighter but the Japanese captured her. Does bringing cats to a naval base could really bring misfortune? Nope, it's just something about the game which consider cats as game bugs.

Okay the next chapter will be what will be Johnston's plan to help Kumano recover from her condition. And as always, reviews, suggestions and grammar and spelling checks are always welcome, thank you for reading and until next then… uhm~!


End file.
